


Leur dernier rêve

by irinaorange



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinaorange/pseuds/irinaorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dix ans après son périple avec Escaflowne, Hitomi, étudiante en médecine, va faire coup sur coup, deux étranges rencontres. Celles-ci finiront par la renvoyer, malgré elle, sur Gaea, un monde loin d'être apaisé…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une rencontre improbable

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 29 septembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 1

Une rencontre improbable

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Puisque l’imagination des hommes est sans limite et que Gaea est issue de leurs rêves, alors, en ce monde, rien n’est impossible…

OoO

— Le rouge est superbe, mais… non ! A vrai dire, il faut être réaliste, le rouge, ça fait vraiment trop flash…  
Hum, je crois que je vais devoir me résigner à un truc pastel… Peut-être que celui-ci, le vert avec les broderies de fleurs roses et mauves, ferait l’affaire, parce que le blanc, c’est non !  
Pas vrai Hitomi ?

Aucune réponse.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s’agaça devant les miroirs.

— Hitomi ?

Toujours pas de réponse…

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna et frappa le vêtement sur les genoux de son amie assoupie.

— Hitomi, réveille-toi !

Un sursaut, Hitomi sortit brutalement de sa léthargie. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil entouré d’un champ de kimonos jetés au sol. Devant elle, son amie Yukari, mains sur les hanches, l’air contrarié.

— Et bien, c’est utile d’emmener une amie pour choisir sa tenue de mariage… Tu dors depuis combien de temps ?  
— Heu… Je ne sais pas…  
— Mouais… Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !  
Cessant de ronchonner, Yukari enfila le fameux kimono vert et fit mine de le fermer avec un joli obi jaune pâle avant de s’admirer dans un paravent à miroirs.

Et cela faisait trois heures que le spectacle durait. Après tout ce temps à entendre sa meilleure amie commenter et re-commenter un à un les kimonos de la boutique, il était difficile de rester éveillée…  
C’est pour cela qu’Hitomi, malgré elle, s’était assoupie, le confort de son fauteuil aidant.

— Hein, quoi, celui-là, le vert ? Oui, il est pas mal… Acquiesça-t-elle, toujours vaseuse.  
— Pas mal ou bien ?  
— Franchement, il est beau ! Et comme tu ne veux pas de blanc, ça devrait aller… Un bon compromis…

Apparemment satisfaite de la réponse, Yukari lâcha le kimono sèchement sur un siège, tandis que les vendeuses ramassaient le désordre vestimentaire laissé par l’interminable essayage.  
Puis, elle s’affala sur un fauteuil et soupira en regardant le plafond. Dans cette boutique dédiée aux tenues traditionnelles de cérémonie, une des plus huppées de Tokyo, elle n’était pas du tout dans son élément.

Il faut dire que ses cheveux flamboyants, attachés en chignon ébouriffé et débordant de piques fantaisistes, contrastaient avec l’ambiance sobre et chic de l’établissement.  
Quand à son attitude… Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’elle dénotait aussi sérieusement avec celle calme et posée des employées.

— Tu sais quoi Hitomi ? J’en ai marre ! Lâcha Yukari en se vautrant encore davantage, bras ballant sur les côtés  
— Ah bon ? S’étonna son amie en tournant la tête vers elle  
— Oui, tout ça, ça m’exaspère. Le père de Susumu a exigé qu’il finisse ses études de gestion et de commerce international avant que l’on puisse se marier. Moi, ça fait dix ans que je l’aime et j’ai patienté toutes ces années… Mais maintenant que l’échéance tant attendue arrive, et bien…  
— Quoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus trop sûre. Attention, ce n’est pas que je n’aime plus Susumu, mais…  
— Mais ? Insista Hitomi en se redressant.

Yukari soupira. Puis, s’appuyant sur ses bras, elle s’assit correctement. Quelques instants, elle releva la tête avant de se mettre à fixer le sol avec un air triste.

— Je crois que ce qui m’attend ne me plaît pas vraiment. La famille Amano est du genre traditionnel. Bien qu’ils aient tous énormément voyagé, ils restent des japonais tout ce qu’il y a de plus classiques. La grand-mère de Susumu a beau être anglaise, quand je la vois, il n’y a que ses yeux non bridés qui trahissent ses origines.  
— Et évidemment, toi, tu fais contraste, c’est ça ?  
— Ah ça ! Déclara Yukari avec un air plus amusé. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai raconté la première rencontre avec la famille ?  
— Oui, ils regardaient tous fixement ta flamboyante chevelure.  
— En effet, ils ont beau être deux ou trois à avoir naturellement les cheveux châtains à cause de la grand-mère, ma couleur les a tous traumatisé !  
— En même temps, Yukari, le rouge, ce n’est pas naturel comme teinte ! S’amusa Hitomi.  
— Certes, mais de là à croire voir un dragon débarquer chez soi ! De toute façon, tu disais déjà cela du temps où mes cheveux étaient châtains à reflets roses… Alors que toi, tu es blonde cendrée, très japonais aussi…  
— Je te rappelle que moi, c’est naturel ! Cela vient de mon arrière-grand-mère côté maman…  
— Qui était russe… Et qui a connu le arrière-grand-père quand il était allé chercher du poisson à Sakhaline pour son restaurant parce que cette branche de la famille est originaire d’Hokkaido…  
— Ma parole, tu connais mieux ma propre famille que moi ! Ironisa Hitomi entre deux bâillements.  
— Trêve de plaisanteries, je crois que ce kimono vert fera bien l’affaire ! Allez, on y va, j’ai vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

Sur ce, Yukari se releva enfin et récupéra ses affaires avant de s’adresser à une des vendeuses, encore traumatisées par l’après-midi qu’elles venaient de passer.

— Je crois que je vais opter pour le vert pastel avec le obi jaune. Je reviendrai pour l’essayer à nouveau de toute façon, d’accord ?  
J’ai encore un peu de temps avant le mariage et l’habilleuse est déjà réservée !  
— Bien, Mademoiselle ! Répondit poliment la dame sur un ton crispé, visiblement terrorisée à l’idée de voir revenir la tornade ravager son magasin.

Profitant d’une glace, la jeune femme rajusta les baguettes ornant ses cheveux rouges, redescendit un peu le jupon bouffant de sa robe multicolore et se dirigea vers la sortie pour enfiler ses ballerines, tout aussi colorées que le reste de sa tenue.  
Hitomi, de son côté, se leva et ramassa son sac, qu’elle renversa maladroitement, laissant tomber quelques livres. Elle se hâta de les récupérer tandis que son amie rigolait discrètement de sa maladresse.  
Les vendeuses les saluèrent, leur ouvrirent la porte, et les regardèrent s’éloigner, visiblement soulagées. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu’à ranger !

OoO

Au fil des pas des deux amies, les rues de Tokyo s’enchaînaient. Le quartier traditionnel laissa place aux immeubles de verres de Shibuya, l’endroit branché de la capitale japonaise. Yukari se sentit instantanément dans son élément. Libérée, elle avançait légère au milieu de la foule, sautillant presque.

Amusée, Hitomi la suivait mais d’un pas plus calme. Ses cheveux, toujours blonds cendrés, étaient désormais à hauteur des épaules. De nature assez raide, ils flottaient librement au gré du vent.  
Vêtue d’une simple robe bleue, de discrètes petites chaussures assorties, seul son sac cabas chargés de livres trahissait qu’elle pensait avant tout à ses études.

Après plusieurs minutes à s’arrêter devant les vitrines et à observer les nouveaux gadgets, suivies d’un salut à la statue du chien Hachiko, Yukari poursuivit son chemin plus calmement et reprit un air plus sérieux.

— Il paraît qu’en Europe, il ne pleut pas en été, mais plus en automne. Pas de chance pour moi, on devrait partir en septembre pour Londres ! Râla-t-elle en piétinant.  
— Si vite ?  
— Oui, donc examens le 23 juillet, résultats le 30, fête d’été le 31 et on part dans les préparatifs du mariage, qui aura lieu le 15 août. Après la famille nous laisse une semaine de répit et on va faire les bagages pour l’Europe. Je crois que là, Susumu a juste un stage de formation. On devrait revenir au Japon pour la fin octobre. Mais le prochain voyage risque d’être plus long…  
— Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, tu vas voyager ! Fit remarquer Hitomi, surprise du dépit qu’elle percevait chez son amie.  
— Oui, ce n’est pas faux. Mais, Susumu m’a prévenue : être Madame Amano consistera surtout à l’attendre car il va énormément travailler… Ainsi, je serais seule la plupart du temps... Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Tu sais, je t’emmènerais bien avec moi… Répondit Yukari avec un petit sourire triste en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

S’imaginant tenir la chandelle entre ses deux camarades et être trimballée devant tous les monuments d’Europe par une Yukari débordante d’énergie, qui ferait aussi le tour des boutiques, Hitomi en éclata de rire.

— Visiblement ça t’amuse… Ah la la… Mais sérieusement, Hitomi, tu comptes faire quoi de ton côté ?

La question toucha l’intéressée en plein cœur. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne souriait plus et se mit à fuir le regard de sa complice de toujours.

— Honnêtement, si je réussis à avoir cette année, je crois qu’il ne me restera plus qu’à commencer mon internat. Mon père m’a assurée qu’il m’obtiendrait une bonne place dans un service tranquille et intéressant. Il m’a parlé des laboratoires de recherches. Il est si content que j’ai choisi d’étudier la médecine pour marcher dans ses traces… A la base, il plaçait beaucoup d’espoir en mon frère, mais…  
— Bah, tu sais, Mamoru, les études, ça n’a jamais été son truc… Dès l’école primaire, il ne foutait pas grand chose. Son seul talent, c’était d’imiter la signature de votre père sur ses carnets bourrés de mauvaises, mais à chaque fois…  
— Il se faisait prendre… Papa a fini par se résigner à ce que son fils ne fasse jamais de grandes études. Alors, maintenant, il reporte tout sur moi, tandis que Mamoru se vautre devant la console dès son retour du lycée, à condition que ses notes approchent la moyenne et qu’il se montre irréprochable sur le plan du comportement…  
— Tu devrais être plutôt contente, ton papa croît en toi. On n’encourage pas sa fille dans un cursus universitaire long et difficile pour ensuite lui dire de se marier et de rester sagement à la maison ! Moi, avant que je ne rencontre Susumu, mes parents voulaient que je fasse un truc simple, genre vendeuse en boutique, puis une fois mariée, hop, au foyer !  
— Ils t’ont sous-estimée ! Remarqua Hitomi. Je trouve quand même que tu as bien suivi en médecine…  
— Oui, mais moi, j’ai choisi cette branche uniquement pour être avec toi, parce que vu que je n’étudie que dans l’attente de ce mariage, il fallait bien que je m’occupe et, au moins, c’était avec ma meilleure amie ! Et puis, tu exagères, le semestre dernier, j’ai encore été cliente pour le rattrapage, et je suis passée limite de chez limite…  
— Tu sais Yukari, ce n’est pas parce que mon père est cardiologue que je fais médecine…  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, il y a longtemps, j’ai rencontré une personne qui n’avait pas du tout besoin de travailler. Elle avait choisi de devenir médecin par conviction... J’aimerais y arriver pour réaliser son rêve car elle n’a pas pu le mener à bien…

A ces mots succéda un silence. Yukari comprit instantanément que son amie faisait référence à sa disparition, dix ans auparavant.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, Hitomi revoyait Millerna. Ses mimiques et son excentricité lui rappelaient assez celles de Yukari.  
Comme elle, son amie, allait devoir elle aussi assumer un mariage qui lui ôterait une bonne partie de sa liberté.

Hitomi se rendit compte que cela faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas songé à son voyage sur Gaea, mais force était de constater que cela restait au chaud dans un coin de sa mémoire.  
Puis, brièvement, le visage de Van lui apparût. Portant la main à son cou, elle voulut serrer son pendentif, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes lui rappelant qu’elle ne l’avait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Afin de chasser tous ses souvenirs de Gaea de son esprit, la jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, sous le regard étonné et inquiet de Yukari.

— Dis Hitomi, tu te sens bien ?  
— Oui, oui ! Répondit cette dernière dans un large sourire forcé.

Yukari n’était pas stupide, elle sentait bien que son amie avait soudainement changé d’attitude. Depuis cette mystérieuse année où elle avait disparu et dont elle prétendait ne pas se souvenir, Hitomi avait parfois ce genre de petits moments d’absence.  
En effet, en dépit des propositions d’écoute bienveillante de sa maman et de sa meilleure amie, Hitomi était persuadée que l’oubli apparaissait comme la meilleure solution pour avancer.

— On va rentrer ! Reprit la jeune femme blonde, en changeant volontairement de sujet. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais justement un dîner avec la famille Amano ce soir ?  
Sache que tu ne dois pas être en retard si tu ne veux pas que la grand-mère te serve son fameux regard !

Ce que venait de dire son amie rendit soudainement Yukari complètement livide.

— Quelle heure est-il ?  
— 16 h 30, pourquoi ?  
— Parce que la famille a aussi prévu une sorte de « tea-time », encore une idée de la grand-mère anglaise ! Mon Dieu, je viens de me rappeler maintenant que ces fichus britanniques boivent leur thé à 17 h ! Hurla Yukari en se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

Aussi sec, au bord de la panique, elle saisit la main de son amie, et se mit à courir vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, bousculant de nombreux passants.  
Retenant difficilement son cabas de livres pour l’empêcher de se renverser en pleine rue, Hitomi peinait à suivre le rythme.  
Soudain, Yukari s’arrêta aussi net qu’elle avait démarré.

— Hitomi, j’ai un problème ! Enfin, un autre !  
— Lequel ?  
— J’ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque universitaire, le délai expire ce soir ! Et comme j’ai déjà rendu pas mal de fois en retard, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois qu’ils vont mettre un mot dans mon dossier ou un truc de ce genre ! A quelques jours des examens, je le sens très mal ! Déjà, que je ne suis pas très douée… Je n’ai pas besoin de ce diplôme, mais si je rate ma session, ça ne va pas le faire avec la belle-famille !  
— Donc, je dois aller les rendre à ta place, c’est ça ? Déduisit Hitomi, amusée.  
— Oui, s’il te plaît ! Supplia Yukari avec des grands yeux larmoyants. Sauve-moi !  
— OK… Soupira la jeune femme blonde en souriant. Passe-les moi, comme si je n’étais pas assez chargée comme ça !  
— Merci, tu es un amour ! Dit son amie en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Très pressée, Yukari sortit en toute hâte deux livres écornés de son sac, les lâcha sur les bras tendus de son amie, lui refit une bise et s’enfuit à vitesse grand V.

— Tu m’étonnes là … Se dit à Hitomi à elle-même, perplexe. Toi, qui étais la Reine de la logistique, mon « manager », comme tu disais quand je courrais, tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs avec ce mariage… Ma pauvre Yukari, cette attitude négligente ne te ressemble pas… Enfin…

Sur ce, lâchant un soupir ironique, la jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la faculté, le pas hâtif car les portes étaient closes à 17 h les vendredis soirs…

OoO

— 17 h 15 ! Et zut ! Ronchonna Hitomi en regardant l’horloge qui dominait la bibliothèque universitaire. Trop tard ! Décidément, ce n’est vraiment pas ma journée ! Je n’ai pas pu réviser à cause des essayages et, maintenant, voilà que j’arrive trop tard…

Enervée, elle s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais une brusque brise stoppa ses pas. Alors, elle se retourna vers la porte de l’établissement.  
Le vent se levait et, venus de nulle part, des nuages menaçants commencèrent à obscurcir le ciel printanier, jusque-là d’un bleu limpide.  
Cependant, Hitomi ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce changement brutal de temps, elle se sentait comme attirée par le murmure du vent, comme si ce dernier lui demandait d’entrer dans la bibliothèque.

L’attraction était trop forte, Hitomi s’avança presque malgré elle. Gravissant les marches, elle s’aperçut que la porte était encore ouverte et, passant le seuil, retrouva aussitôt ses esprits.

— Oh, un miracle ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir rendre ces livres finalement ! S’exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

Une fois dans le hall d’entrée, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit encore éclairé : le comptoir. Le vieux gardien était encore aux prises avec son ordinateur. Il lissait sa moustache en tentant sans doute de résoudre un énième bug de ce système qu’il ne comprenait pas, mais auquel il devait s’accommoder en fin de carrière.

Pour l’avoir plusieurs fois sorti de l’embarras en résolvant ses problèmes informatiques, Hitomi le connaissait bien, elle s’approcha donc de son bureau sans crainte de se faire réprimander.

— Et bien jeune fille, tu sais que c’est fermé à cette heure ! Remarqua le vieil homme sans lever les yeux de son écran  
— Je sais Monsieur Tanaka, mais mon amie avait oublié de rendre ses livres.  
— Ton amie, Mademoiselle Uchida aux cheveux rouges, c’est ça ? Elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Ces derniers temps, elle est toujours hors délai pour rapporter ses emprunts.  
— C’est vrai, mais elle se marie très bientôt ! Répondit Hitomi, amusée. Et plus la date approche, plus elle devient distraite !

Le vieil homme releva la tête et la secoua, l’air blasé.

— Ah ces jeunes filles, une fête avec une belle robe, et elles en oublient tout le reste… Enfin, c’est bon, je note qu’elle est à jour. Par contre, je suis moi-aussi en retard et je n’ai pas envie d’attendre mon train trop longtemps car ma femme n’est pas du genre patiente, accepterais-tu de me rendre un service ?  
— Oui Monsieur, si je peux !  
— Je n’ai pas le temps d’aller ranger les livres et si le bibliothécaire en chef les voit trainer, il va soupçonner qu’ils ont été ramenés après la date butoir. Donc, il faudrait que tu montes à l’étage, il y a un stagiaire, un grand gars tout pâle, un russe, je crois. Il s’appelle Alexandre, avec un nom de famille imprononçable, va le voir et donne lui les livres de ton amie. Il les rangera ni vu ni connu. C’est un chic type, même si, au début, son allure me faisait aussi peur que celle de Mademoiselle Uchida la flamboyante !  
— Ah bon ? Demanda Hitomi, l’air intriguée. Qu’a-t-il de si particulier ?  
— Et bien, il est blanc comme la neige et haut comme un arbre. Et pour en rajouter un peu plus dans l’originalité, il a les oreilles percées, les cheveux gris et des vêtements… sans commentaire… Enfin, comme le chef l’a trouvé très érudit et qu’il était de toute façon bien trop grand pour nos uniformes, il le laisse faire… Surtout qu’avec sa hauteur, il range vite les livres car il n’a pas besoin d’échelle. Et puis, il ne travaille pas devant le public, donc l’apparence… Bon, ceci dit, fit le gardien en éteignant enfin son ordinateur, j’y vais ! A une prochaine fois, Mademoiselle Kanzaki !  
— Merci encore à vous ! Dit la jeune femme en s’inclinant.  
— De rien, après toutes les pannes que tu m’as réparées, je te devais bien ça ! Au revoir, et passe le bonjour à Mademoiselle Uchida en lui rappelant de penser à garder sa tête fixée sur ses épaules au lieu de rêvasser à son grand jour !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vieil homme quitta les lieux, Hitomi le regarda s’éloigner. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, le vent se fit à nouveau entendre et l’atmosphère devint oppressante.  
Cette fois, le murmure semblait provenir de l’étage. Se sentant encore une fois comme happée, Hitomi se mit à gravir l’escalier.

Au niveau supérieur, une seule lampe allumée trahissait une présence. On entendait aussi quelques bruits de livres cognant les étagères ou tombant sur le sol ainsi que quelques jurons incompréhensibles, probablement en russe.  
Hitomi était intriguée par cette voix. Cependant, elle était incapable de savoir pourquoi. Elle avait déjà entendu des étrangers parler, elle n’aurait donc pas dû être surprise outre mesure, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus subtil.

Au détour d’une allée, elle trouva celui qu’elle cherchait. Perché sur une chaise pour atteindre le dernier rayon pour poser un livre malgré sa taille, c’était un homme effectivement immense.  
Tournant le dos, il semblait visiblement très affairé à sa tâche.

Son look accrocha le regard d’Hitomi : jean délavé, débardeur psychédélique… A cela s’ajoutait une coiffure excentrique : des cheveux gris à la coupe anarchique.  
Cette simple observation appelait un constat évident : il n’avait effectivement rien de l’aide bibliothécaire traditionnel.

Quand elle vit qu’il avait achevé de ranger son dernier livre, la jeune femme s’autorisa à l’interrompre.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur Tanaka m’a autorisée à rapporter des livres pour une amie après la fermeture. Il m’a dit que vous pourriez vous occuper de les ranger. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
— Absolument pas ! Attendez, je descends et on regarde ça.

Il s’était exprimé dans un japonais maladroit, mais parfaitement compréhensible. Son intonation était étrangement suave, ce qui troubla la jeune femme.  
Cette fois, c’était sûr et certain, cette voix, elle la connaissait. Mais d’où ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que le jeune homme se retourna. En le voyant, Hitomi se figea, laissant tomber les ouvrages à terre.

— Non, ce n’est pas possible, ça ne peut pas… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Terrorisée, la jeune femme dévisagea l’homme aux traits fins et allongés. Ses cheveux étaient gris, sans nuance verte, ses yeux bleus, en partie cachés par des lunettes rectangulaires à montures fines et, surtout, son bras droit de chair et de sang.  
Abstraction faite de ces quelques différences, Hitomi croyait voir Folken.

Alors, toutes sortes d’images défilèrent dans sa tête : la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu rendant son épée à Van dans la forteresse flottante du Vione, leur conversation dans les ruines de Fanelia… Et puis sa mort…  
Elle revoyait même sa tombe.

Devant cette vision irréaliste d’un mort qui lui souriait, Hitomi perdit connaissance.


	2. Confrontation avec le passé

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 2 octobre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 2

Confrontation avec le passé

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, on parlait alentour… Beaucoup… Hitomi entrouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc. Encore étourdie, elle tourna la tête de côté et vit sa mère qui se penchait vers elle en souriant.

— Ma chérie, tu es enfin réveillée… Tu m’as vraiment fait peur !  
— Maman, c’est toi ? Où je suis ?  
— A l’hôpital, tu t’es évanouie à la bibliothèque universitaire. Heureusement, un jeune homme était là et a immédiatement appelé les secours. Le pauvre était tellement paniqué qu’au début, il criait en russe ou une autre langue bizarre, les urgentistes n’y comprenaient rien !  
— Ah ? Répondit Hitomi qui essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé, une main posée sur le front. Un russe ? Cela ne me dit rien, c’est étrange…  
— Et pourtant, c’est le cas, ma chérie. D’ailleurs, l’aide ambulancière qui est venue sur place, Sachiko, une de mes amies, a dit qu’il était bâti comme un Dieu ! S’amusa la maman d’Hitomi, cachant un petit sourire gêné de sa main.  
— Il y a longtemps que j’ai perdu connaissance ?  
— Deux heures environ. Sachiko m’a appelée immédiatement en te voyant sur place. Ainsi, j’étais déjà à l’hôpital quand tu es arrivée. J’ai prévenu ton père, il n’a pas encore pu passer te voir, mais il s’est assuré que tu sois bien installée. Tout ce que j’espère, c’est que ton frère n’aura pas mis la maison sans dessus-dessous pendant mon absence… Soupira-t-elle.

Observant autour d’elle, Hitomi essayait désespérément de se souvenir des événements ayant précédés son malaise. Mais, rien à faire, la dernière image qu’elle voyait était l’horloge de la bibliothèque indiquant 17 h 15.  
Après, plus rien…

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. Un homme en tenue de bleu de chirurgien apparût. Visiblement affolé, il maintenait difficilement une liasse de feuilles dans sa main.

— Hitomi, Comment vas-tu ?  
— Calme-toi Shinichi, elle a repris conscience et elle est cohérente ! Expliqua la maman de la jeune femme en se levant.  
— Ah, tant mieux ! Souffla l’homme en s’écroulant sur une chaise. Désolé de ne pas être venu avant, mais j’étais en train de faire une opération lourde, je quitte tout juste le bloc opératoire.  
— Rassure-toi Papa, dit Hitomi en s’asseyant dans son lit, je vais bien. J’ai dû faire un malaise de fatigue. J’ai passé l’après-midi avec Yukari et, tu la connais, elle ne tient pas en place !  
— Oui, mais une journée de shopping effréné par beau temps n’est pas sensée rendre malade, au contraire ! Tu devrais quand même te ménager. Je sais pertinemment que tu étudies énormément et que tu ne dors presque pas : c’est là le vrai problème !  
— Papa, tu es le premier à savoir que cette année est déterminante et que…  
— C’est un fait, mais tu ne feras rien de bon en t’épuisant ! J’ai vérifié tes analyses en arrivant dans le service : dans l’ensemble, tu vas bien, mais tu présentes quand même quelques carences. Il va falloir prendre soin de toi jeune fille !  
— J’ai compris le message, Papa ! Je te promets de bien manger, de me coucher plus tôt et après les examens, je profiterai des vacances pour récupérer avant de commencer l’internat !  
— Bonne décision ! Acquiesça le chirurgien.

Rassuré, l’homme soupira avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

— Aya, tu peux la ramener à la maison. Je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu’elle se repose bien ! Moi, il faut que je finisse ma garde…  
— D’accord, Nous rentrons. En espérant que Mamoru n’ait pas fait n’importe quoi pendant mon absence… S’inquiéta la maman d’Hitomi en rassemblant ses affaires.  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Lui dit Shinichi. Tu sais comment est ton fils. Aujourd’hui, il fait particulièrement chaud pour un mois de juillet, il a donc dû passer son temps à jouer, se levant parfois pour aller se chercher à boire dans le frigo ! Il est même possible qu’il se soit endormi sur le canapé !  
— Je croise les doigts pour que tu ais raison ! Seul, il n’est pas dangereux, mais avec ses amis…Ils peuvent transformer le salon en champ de bataille… Enfin… Tu es prête Hitomi ?

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, achevant de se rhabiller en enfilant ses chaussures, pensive.  
Cette sensation d’avoir un blanc dans sa journée la mettait profondément mal à l’aise.

Quelques secondes, elle s’arrêta devant la fenêtre, regardant les bâtiments de l’université que l’on distinguait sur la colline voisine.

De son côté, sa maman continuait de dissimuler son angoisse derrière de petits sourires, comme l’avait fait avec sa petite boutade sur le jeune homme qui avait porté secours à sa fille.  
Depuis un plus de dix ans, le moindre souci que pouvait avoir Hitomi la plongeait dans un grand stress, mais elle gardait tout pour elle… Ce qui était parfois difficile.

Hitomi, elle, haussait les épaules avec dépit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. D’où venait l’étrange froid qui la parcourait à cet instant ?  
Elle ressentait comme l’impression d’avoir touché un fantôme…

OoO

Dans la banlieue de Kamakura, le lendemain, il faisait encore plus chaud que la veille. Cette situation durait depuis le début le printemps.  
Si on en croyait les dires des anciens, cela annonçait un été caniculaire, ce qui était déjà le cas, ainsi qu’une saison des typhons souvent rude.

Allongée dans son lit, Hitomi somnolait. Comme elle l’avait promis à ses parents, elle s’accordait un repos mérité avant de se replonger dans les cours de sa septième année de médecine.

Regardant vers sa table de chevet, elle se rendit soudain compte que son téléphone portable n’avait pas sonné depuis la veille, étonnant.  
En l’attrapant, elle comprit la cause. Il était éteint. La batterie avait probablement dû se vider.

— Connaissant Yukari, se dit Hitomi, elle m’a m’envoyé six cents messages depuis hier. Si je ne réponds pas, elle va finir par débarquer paniquée !

La jeune femme avait vu juste. A peine branché et allumé, le téléphone vibra. Quinze messages en attente, tous de Yukari, somme toute pas tant que ça…  
Amusée, Hitomi en commença la lecture. Grâce à cela, elle eut l’impression de revivre la fameuse soirée à la place de son amie.

Ainsi, elle appris que Yukari était arrivée in extremis chez les Amano et que, complètement essoufflée, elle s’est encore faite remarquer. Aussi, la grand-mère de Susumu buvait le thé avec un doigt relevé et en voulant l’imiter, la jeune femme avait fait tomber sa tasse, bref un moment difficile à passer.

A peine le temps de lire ces résumés, que le téléphone sonna. Yukari, bien sûr !

— Hitomi, enfin, je te parle ! Tu as lu mes messages ? Quand même, tu aurais pu m’encourager ! J’allais aux toilettes pour t’écrire, les Amano doivent croire maintenant que je suis incontinente !

Les propos déclenchèrent un vrai fou rire à Hitomi.

— Arrête de te moquer toi ! Imagine que je réitère ce genre d’exploits le jour du mariage, je vais vraiment perdre toute dignité ! Le pire, c’est que Susumu est comme toi ! Lui aussi en rigole, pfffffff…  
— Ta maladresse quand tu es inquiète fait partie de ton charme ! Il adore ça chez toi ! Ironisa son amie  
— Certes, mais en attendant, la belle-famille, j’en fais une indigestion ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d’être célibataire. Ton souhait de faire passer tes études puis ta carrière en priorité, c’est une idée géniale !

Tandis que Yukari continuait son discours sur les supposés avantages du vœu de célibat durant la période universitaire, Hitomi laissait à nouveau son esprit s’envoler vers Gaea, vers Van.  
Quelques secondes, elle se prit à l’imaginer, adulte, sans doute marié, avec des enfants... Cela faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à lui, et là, sur peu de temps, il avait songé à lui deux fois... 

Etrange…

Au début, quand elle était revenue chez elle, elle avait pensé que renoncer à Van était totalement au-delà de ses possibilités, et pourtant…  
Pour aller de l’avant, elle avait ressenti le besoin de l’oublier. Repartir sur Gaea, même après avoir retourné le problème des centaines de fois dans sa tête, c’était impossible.

A ses yeux, ce monde, c’était avant tout des souvenirs traumatisants. Elle était heureuse d’avoir pu enfin rentrer chez elle.  
A force de se refuser à penser à Van, elle avait réussi à chasser le jeune homme de son esprit. Ainsi, elle n’avait plus ressenti sa présence dans son cœur…

Finalement, peut-être était-ce simplement une amourette d’adolescents, et pourtant… Cela semblait si intense à l’époque…  
Pour preuve, elle avait finalement gardé cette année de sa vie et ses sentiments dans un coin de sa tête, comme un trésor que l’on veut dissimuler.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. La leçon qu’Hitomi avait retenue de Gaea était que c’était nos choix qui traçaient notre route.  
Elle avait pris une décision, certes douloureuse, mais elle l’assumait.  
Soudain, la voix mécontente de son amie au téléphone la sortit de sa réflexion.

— Hitomi, tu ne m’écoutes pas là !  
— Désolée Yukari, je suis fatiguée.  
— Ah bon ? Rendre mes livres a été si dur que ça ?  
— Ce n’est pas ça, j’ai réussi à les ramener même si ça a été juste pour l’heure, mais j’ai fait un malaise sur place.  
— Quoi ? Et tu te sens mieux au moins ? Tu veux que je vienne ?  
— Rassure-toi, ça va mieux ! Aujourd’hui, les parents veulent que je reste au calme. Si tu veux, tu pourras passer demain vu que l’on n’a pas cours.  
— Demain, je ne sais pas si ça sera possible. Je dois aller au temple avec la belle-famille pour faire les premières répétitions de la cérémonie, rien que ça ! Mais promis, je vais essayer de passer dès qu’ils me ficheront la paix !  
— D’accord, ce sera avec plaisir !  
— Ok Miss ! Et tu verras, je t’apporterai les meilleurs cheese-cakes de Tokyo pour te requinquer !  
— Merci ! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour demain !  
— Merci à toi ! Et repose-toi surtout ! Obéis à tes parents, fille indigne !  
— Bien Mademoiselle, enfin future Madame, à lundi !  
— A bientôt, bisous !

Hitomi raccrocha. Puis, dans un soupir, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit avant de se mettre à fixer le plafond.  
Pas le temps de méditer, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit brutalement.

— Tu es chiant Mamoru ! Tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d’entrer !  
— Oh, ça, Mademoiselle je-me-fais-plaindre, il faut pas y compter ! Je viens juste voir si tu ne dors pas, ordre de Maman ! Sinon, tu te doutes que je ne serais pas là !  
— Ah ? Elle a osé te décoller de ta console ?  
— Disons qu’elle a eu de la chance, j’étais à un point de sauvegarde de mon jeu…  
— Et bien, repars t’amuser, je ne dors pas ! Je suis juste allongée, Yukari vient de m’appeler. Tu peux aller la rassurer Maman.  
— Ce n’est pas tant pour se rassurer. Tu n’as pas dû entendre avec la pipelette Uchida dans l’oreille mais ça a sonné à la porte, un type est venu de prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu tapais dans le soviétique, grande sœur !  
— Un soviétique ? Tu délires ?  
— Nan, c’est le type devant lequel tu as eu ton petit malaise hier, il est venu voir comment tu allais. Franchement, tu devrais y mettre du tien, c’est pas un gars ordinaire ! Même si vu le look, je l’aurais plutôt vu avec Uchida aux cheveux de flammes !  
— Tu es débile…  
— Oui, ben, ce n’est pas tout, mais ma partie m’attend ! Je vais faire mon rapport à Maman. Conclut le frère cadet d’Hitomi en quittant la pièce.

Mamoru n’était pas vraiment très content de voir sa sœur mal en point. Il était certes inquiet pour elle, cependant, depuis sa mystérieuse disparition, dix ans auparavant, leurs parents avaient « la panique très facile » pour elle et cela l’agaçait profondément.

Remontant son pantalon baggy vert pomme pour éviter de tomber dans l’escalier, l’adolescent descendit les marches, direction le salon pour reprendre son jeu.  
Voyant brièvement son t-shirt rouge, tout aussi clinquant que son pantalon, passer dans son champ de vision, sa mère l’interpela.

— Mamoru, comment va ta sœur ?  
— Elle va bien M’man, elle était au téléphone avec la cinglée.  
— Arrête de traiter son amie ainsi…

L’adolescent lâcha un grognement et repartit se vautrer aussi sec devant l’écran. Madame Kanzaki soupira, fataliste face au comportement de son fils, avant de regarder à nouveau son interlocuteur.

Devant elle, se tenait assis le mystérieux jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Folken, un gros bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table.  
Il observait, songeur, chaque détail de la pièce, en particulier les photos de famille, tout en sirotant le thé que la mère d’Hitomi lui avait servi.

— Madame, je dois dire que vous avez une fort belle maison ! Dit-il d’un ton calme et posé. Je vous remercie de m’accueillir.  
— C’est plutôt à moi de vous remercier jeune homme ! Vous avez secouru ma fille hier et vous venez demander de ses nouvelles aujourd’hui, c’est très gentil de votre part.  
— Ah vous savez, ce n’est pas tous les jours que je vois quelqu’un s’effondrer comme ça. Je suis heureux de la savoir en meilleure forme, elle m’avait fait peur.  
— Mon fils m’a dit qu’elle était réveillée. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez lui porter votre magnifique bouquet, ça lui fera plaisir !  
— C’est gentil à vous, mais je ne veux pas la déranger, je ne sais pas déjà si je me suis montré maladroit en venant vous voir sans prévenir…. De plus, elle a sans doute besoin de repos…  
— Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne suis pas obsédée par les usages. Vous avez agi de bonnes volonté et c’est le plus important ! Et puis, c’est quand même son devoir de vous remercier de votre aide !

Acceptant la proposition d’un signe de tête, le jeune homme se leva. Madame Kanzaki lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre d’Hitomi.

Un instant, elle se dit qu’elle avait agit avec légèreté. Au Japon, laisser un jeune homme entrer dans la chambre d’une jeune fille seule ne se faisait pas.  
Cependant, étrangement, l’individu lui inspirait une totale confiance.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le boucan venu du salon, et elle partit sermonner Mamoru qui avait encore mis le son de télévision trop fort…

Pour sa part, l’étranger, bien trop grand, dut se baisser pour ne pas se cogner dans l’escalier. Sa prudence fut payante, il arriva à l’étage sans bosse et frappa à la porte de la chambre d’Hitomi.

— Entrez ! Fit la jeune femme, étonnée.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, la stupéfaction fut totale. A nouveau, Hitomi sentit son esprit s’embrouiller. Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille fit des efforts pour ne pas ressombrer tandis que des brides de souvenir de la veille lui revenaient en tête.

— Vous vous sentez mal Mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que j’appelle votre mère ?  
— Non, c’est bon… Désolée, c’est juste que… votre visage me rappelle quelqu’un… Je suis surprise, c’est tout…  
— Ah ? Je vous rappelle quelqu’un ? Demanda le jeune homme, intrigué. Qui ça ?

Perplexe face à cette demande, Hitomi le dévisagea avec attention. La ressemblance avec Folken, à l’exception des yeux, des cheveux et bien sûr du bras, était évidente.  
Cependant, le jeune homme semblait plus jeune. En effet, Folken, s’il avait vécu, aurait dû avoir dans les trente-cinq ans. Là, celui qui lui faisait face devait avoir le même âge qu’elle.

— Une ancienne connaissance, le frère d’un ami… Commença-t-elle à répondre. Mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Il est décédé… Cela fait dix ans maintenant.  
— Ah… Je suis désolé… Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment il s’appelait ?  
— Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea Hitomi, interloquée.  
— Ne m’en voulez pas de me montrer aussi curieux mais je suis surpris que l’on me trouve une ressemblance avec une personne et j’aurais aimé savoir son nom.  
— Et bien, il se nommait Folken… Répondit-elle difficilement.

Etrangement, Hitomi fut incapable de prononcer son nom de famille. Il resta comme bloqué dans sa gorge tandis que son visiteur fixait le plafond.

— Folken, Folken… Non, cela ne me dit rien…  
— Dites-moi, vous parliez de cette histoire de ressemblance, vous n’avez pas de famille ?

Le jeune homme arrêta sa réflexion, posa doucement son bouquet sur une chaise vide, restant debout, perdu dans ses esprits.

— En fait, je suis amnésique. Il y a une dizaine d’années, un fermier m’a trouvé, nu dans une forêt en Crimée, au sud de la Russie. Je n’avais rien près de moi qui pouvait indiquer d’où je venais. Le pire, c’est que je parlais une langue que personne n’a jamais pu comprendre. Enfin, ce Monsieur, qui n’avait pas de fils m’a accueilli et a veillé sur moi, m’apprenant notamment le russe. Aussi, utilisant ses maigres ressources, il m’a aidé à obtenir des papiers, ce qui n’a pas été simple.

Le récit stupéfia Hitomi. La ressemblance, le fait que ce jeune homme soit apparu sur Terre, sans rien, peu après, la mort de Folken… Trop de coïncidences…

— Enfin, poursuivit-il, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m’appelle Alexandre Ychnikov. Mon prénom a été choisi par ce paysan qui est devenu mon père adoptif, Lev.  
Il trouvait que je dégageais une certaine distinction, aussi, il a tenu à me donner un nom de tsar car il trouvait que quelque chose de commun ne m’irait pas. A l’époque, on a estimé que j’avais entre quinze et vingt ans.  
Au terme de quelques années et de plusieurs pots de vin difficilement payés par mon sauveur, qui y a laissé toutes ses économies, on m’a donné une identité officielle.  
— Et, comment vous avez atterri au Japon ? Demanda Hitomi, de plus en plus perdue.  
— Ah ça, c’est aussi assez étonnant ! Il y a deux ans, comme chaque jour, je travaillais aux champs quand, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis retourné. Et alors, mon regard a croisé celui d’un promeneur qui passait par là. Nous nous sommes dévisagés avec étonnement, il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre nous.  
Cet homme était assez âgé, il aurait pu être mon père, voire peut-être mon grand-père, je ne sais pas… Avec une pointe d’humour, Il m’expliqua qu’il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas avoir d’enfant. En le voyant, mon père adoptif insista pour l’inviter à la maison, l’étrange air de famille l’avait aussi stupéfait.

Captivée et silencieuse, Hitomi écoutait attentivement les paroles d’Alexandre.

— Donc, il est venu chez nous. Il nous a raconté sa vie, c’était un voyageur, parcourant le monde. Il ne nous a pas dit d’où il venait, mais il a fait comprendre qu’il était dur d’y retourner. Voyant malgré tout en lui une opportunité inespérée de savoir qui j’étais, j’ai voulu le suivre. Lev était sceptique, tout en admettant que cette rencontre ne pouvait être un simple hasard. Pour lui qui m’avait aidé, il était important que je trouve les réponses à toutes les questions que je me posais, je devais donc partir.  
Etant donné tout ce que je lui avais coûté, je lui étais redevable. C’est alors que le mystérieux voyageur sortit une étonnante liasse de roubles à l’attention de mon père adoptif, lui promettant de veiller sur moi et de m’aider dans ma quête de vérité.  
Ainsi, j’ai accompagné cet homme dans sa traversée de la Russie, il m’a enseigné plusieurs langues, de l’histoire, de la géographie et grâce à lui, j’ai acquis une bonne culture générale. Aussi, quand il y a deux mois, nous avons débarqué au Japon, j’ai assez facilement trouvé ce travail à l’université en dépit de mon apparence.  
— Votre histoire est incroyable ! Mais dites-moi, comment s’appelle ce Monsieur avec lequel vous voyagez ?  
— Meinmet, Meinmet Fanel. Sachez cependant qu’il m’a assuré ne plus avoir de famille, d’où ses voyages. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec votre ami qui a perdu son frère…

Cette fois, Hitomi était à nouveau au bord de l’évanouissement. Le nom de « Fanel », non, cela ne pouvait plus être le simple fait du hasard.  
Tout se bouscula dans sa tête et, en proie à une forme de panique, elle se mit à pleurer.

Voyant son état, Alexandre appela immédiatement à l’aide. La mère et le frère d’Hitomi accoururent. Aya tenta d’apaiser sa fille en lui parlant, sans succès.  
A nouveau, la jeune femme se retrouvait noyée dans un torrent de souvenirs. Mais, le plus difficile était de voir Folken gisant dans une mare de sang en parallèle avec le visage du mystérieux jeune homme.  
Au bout de quelques instants, épuisée, Hitomi commença à se calmer. Et tandis qu’elle voyait Alexandre quitter la chambre pour la laisser se reposer, elle eut une vision : Folken jeune jouant avec son frère.  
Aucun doute, le sourire doux était le même, comme si cet homme était Folken, mais sans le traumatisme de l’amputation ni les dix années passées à Zaibach…

OoO

Encore sous le choc de son étonnante entrevue avec Hitomi, Alexandre rentra chez lui, pensif. Il ne cessait de répéter à voix haute le nom de Folken. Et plus, il le disait, plus il lui sonnait à l’oreille, mais pourquoi ?

Arrivé devant chez lui, il soupira et ouvrit la porte. L’air blasé, il sourit face à la vision d’un vieil homme hurlant devant son jeu-vidéo.  
En effet, assis sur le tatami de salon, se trouvait un homme, proche des quatre-vingt ans barbu portant un t-shirt bariolé et les cheveux gris clair, longs, qui pestait autant qu’il en pouvait.

— Ah tu tombes bien, dit-il se retournant vers l’arrivant, j’allais faire à manger ! Ta sortie s’est bien passée ? Ta demoiselle évanouie va mieux ?  
— Ben, en fait, pas vraiment… Soupira Alexandre en s‘asseyant en tailleur sol près d’une bibliothèque. Elle était encore au bord du malaise quand je suis parti.  
— Pauvre fille ! Les japonais sont connus pour imposer des rythmes infernaux à leurs étudiants… Je te parie que ça fait des semaines qu’elle ne mange rien et ne dort pas davantage !  
— Peut-être, mais cela ne semble pas venir de là… Je dirais plutôt que c’est à cause de moi. Déjà, quand elle m’a revu, elle était perturbée, mais en discutant c’était encore pire… J’ai une sensation étrange, je ne sais pas… Comme lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, toi et moi, en Russie, j’ai à nouveau l’impression de toucher un bout de mon passé.  
— Comment ça ? Interrogea le vieil homme  
— Et bien, je ne sais pas… Elle m’a parlé d’un homme qu’elle avait connu qui me ressemblait beaucoup. Malheureusement, ce dernier est décédé… Et puis, elle a demandé ton nom et quand je lui ai répondu, elle a semblé comme paniquée !  
— Hum, intéressant…  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Je crois qu’elle sait quelque chose… Je veux en avoir le cœur net !  
— Quelque chose sur quoi ?  
— Sur mes origines et, peut-être, les tiennes !  
— Tu n’as jamais voulu me dire d’où tu venais ! Le peu que je sais,, enfin que tu m’as expliqué, c’est justement que tu n’as plus aucune attache ! Alors, je ne vois pas trop comment, elle pourrait savoir des choses à ton sujet !  
— Alexandre, donne-moi son adresse et attends que je puisse lui parler, après nous discuterons de ton cas. Mais, en attendant, mangeons !

Coupant court à toute conversation, le vieil homme partit s’affairer devant la petite partie cuisine du logement, commentant chacun de ses gestes, tandis qu’Alexandre restait muet, assis, à ranger des livres.

Décidément, tout ceci n’avait aucun sens…


	3. Dernière volonté accordée

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 4 octobre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 3

Dernière volonté accordée

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

L’eau chaude était un vrai bonheur, Hitomi aimait profiter d’un bon bain. Après de nombreuses émotions, la jeune femme se détendait. Ce calme et cette chaleur lui évitaient de trop réfléchir.  
A l’origine, ce soir-là, ses parents avaient prévu un diner en couple. Cependant, après la crise de panique de la veille, ils avaient changé d’avis.

Ne voulant pas les voir se priver à cause d’elle, Hitomi les avaient longuement rassuré, promettant de manger son repas, prendre son bain et se coucher.  
L’argumentaire avait fini par convaincre et la jeune femme en était donc à la deuxième étape de son programme quand la voix de son frère se fit entendre de derrière la porte de la salle d’eau, la sortant de sa torpeur.

— Hé, Hitomi, j’ai trouvé un truc sous la porte d’entrée en passant dans le couloir du bas. Apparemment, c’est une lettre pour toi, je te la passe sous la porte. Qui sait, c’est peut-être ton beau russe !  
— Quoi ? Tu ne l’as pas lue au moins ? S’indigna Hitomi.  
— Oh, j’aurais tapé juste ? Non, ce n’est pas ça. J’avoue, je l’ai ouverte, mais je me suis rendu compte que c’était bourré de schémas… Donc sans lire, j’ai vite pigé que ce n’était pas une lettre d’amour, mais plus un truc pour un devoir, alors tant pis…

Enervée par l’attitude de Mamoru, Hitomi se replongea dans son bain en grommelant. Cependant, la vision de l’enveloppe qui dépassait de sous la porte l’attirait, elle décida finalement de quitter l’eau, de s’envelopper d’un peignoir et d’aller la ramasser.

Le courrier comportait une page manuscrite, et surtout plusieurs feuilles couvertes de dessins de paysages, d’objets et de blasons. L’un d’entre eux attira directement le regard de la jeune femme, il s’agissait du blason de Fanelia !

Alors, stupéfaite, elle se lança dans la lecture de la lettre.

« Chère Demoiselle,

Je suis Meinmet Fanel, l’homme dont vous a parlé Alexandre. Je me permets de vous écrire car cela me semble le meilleur moyen que nous nous comprenions à têtes reposées.  
En effet, je crois que nous avons une chose en commun, ici, pour nous, ce n’est pas tant la Terre, mais plutôt la Lune des Illusions ! »

Ces premiers mots… Non, ce n’était pas possible. Le compagnon de voyage d’Alexandre viendrait de… Avide de réponses, Hitomi poursuivit sa lecture.

« Déjà, permettez-moi de me présenter avec plus d’exactitude, mon nom de naissance est Meinmet Alzacour de Fanel.  
Si mes calculs sont exacts, j’ai environ soixante-dix ans dans votre mesure du temps.

Aux dires d’Alexandre, le nom de Fanel vous a vivement interpellé, cela me laisse à penser que vous connaissez plus particulièrement mon pays d’origine : Fanelia.

Bien évidemment, ignorant quelles circonstances vous ont conduit en mon monde, je ne peux présumer des rencontres que vous y avez faites.  
Cependant, je pense que si vous connaissez ma patrie, vous devez certainement avoir entendu parler de mon frère aîné, qui était d’ailleurs mon jumeau, il se nomme Goau et c’est probablement le Souverain de ce pays à l’heure actuelle. »

— Goau Fanel… Le père de Van et de Folken, mais alors… Réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute. Cet homme serait l’oncle de Van… C’est complètement fou… Comment s’est-il retrouvé sur Terre, qui plus est ici ?

Espérant trouver des réponses dans les lignes suivantes, elle se replongea dans le courrier avec attention.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, lassé d’être le second, marqué à la naissance d’une croix entaillée sur la joue pour éviter la confusion avec le premier né, l’idée m’a pris de voyager à travers Gaea.  
Je n’avais même pas vingt ans et cela me semblait le seul véritable moyen de fuir des différents conflits que j’avais avec ma famille, même si cela me fendait le cœur d’être séparé de mon frère auquel j’étais profondément attaché et qui m’avait toujours soutenu.

Au fil de mes expéditions, un jour, dans une forêt, j’ai trouvé des ossements de dragon assez récents. Ce fait peu coutumier m’a interpellé car ces animaux tendent plutôt à mourir dans des vallées particulières.  
Parmi les restes de l’animal, j’ai trouvé sa drag-energist. A mon immense surprise, le simple contact de mes doigts sur la pierre a déclenché une colonne de lumière et j’ai perdu connaissance.

Une fois revenu à moi, en regardant le ciel, j’ai rapidement réalisé que j’étais sur la fameuse Lune des Illusions dont parlent tant de légendes.  
Etrangement, je compris immédiatement le grec, langue des habitants des lieux que je découvrais, à savoir l’île de Santorin.

Pendant des années, à pieds, j’ai parcouru ce monde étonnant. J’ai d’abord visité l’Europe de l’ouest, puis l’Afrique méditerranéenne.  
Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord, où ma route a croisé celle d’Alexandre, pour finir à l’extrémité est de l’Asie, dans votre pays. La découverte de peuples et de cultures que je n’imaginais même pas a donné un sens à mon existence.

Maintenant, je suis bien conscient que je ne peux plus vraiment voyager. Aussi, mon dernier souhait serait de revoir mon pays et surtout mon frère.  
J’ai eu beau retourner ma pierre d’energist dans tous les sens, elle n’a jamais voulu redéclencher de colonne de lumière.  
Sachant que vous êtes allée sur Gaea, je pense que vous pourriez m’aider. D’autant que par là-même, je pense aussi aider Alexandre. En effet, depuis que je l’ai rencontré, j’ai l’intime conviction que lui et moi partageons le même sang.

Je vous serais donc gré de venir ce soir à 19 h au parc de Kamakura, au pied du temple, nous pourrons discuter calmement sans que personne ne nous écoute et ne nous prenne pour des fous.

J’espère sincèrement que vous viendrez, car ce que vous savez sur ma planète représente peut-être mon dernier espoir d’y retourner.

Bien à vous,

Meinmet Fanel  
Prince de Fanelia »

Incroyable, c’était incroyable, Hitomi s’affala au pied de la baignoire, estomaquée par sa lecture.

Elle, qui avait tout fait pour fuir le souvenir de Gaea, se trouvait finalement rattrapée dans des circonstances presque surréalistes...  
Toutes ces coïncidences… Il était évident que ce ne pouvait pas être le seul fait du hasard…

— L’oncle de Van… Pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, je ne peux plus nier ce qui m’est arrivé, le fait que j’ai voyagé sur Gaea… Je ne vois pas non plus ce vieil homme renoncer comme ça à son souhait et, somme toute, ce serait mesquin de ma part de lui refuser quelques informations qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui pour finir ses jours. En tout cas, il ne me laisse pas trop le temps de réfléchir…  
Enfin, ma foi, si je peux l’aider et cet Alexandre aussi… Après tout, ça ne m’engage à rien, je peux leur dire ce que je sais et les laisser se débrouiller pour la suite…

Sa décision prise, Hitomi regarda la pendule de la salle de bains. Il était juste 18 h, elle avait le temps de se rendre au rendez-vous en question.

Alors, tentant d’ignorer les images de Gaea qui lui revenaient en mémoire malgré elle, la jeune femme s’habilla.  
Un instant, se regardant dans un miroir, elle se revit à quinze ans, emplie de doute et d’angoisse.

Un peu plus tard, la voyant prendre son sac et enfiler ses chaussures, Mamoru, abandonnant brièvement sa télévision, s’étonna.

— Tu sors ?  
— Oui, s’ils rentrent avant moi, tu diras aux parents que je vais bien. Je prends juste un peu l’air !  
— Ce n’est pas ce qui était convenu… Ils vont râler !  
— Et ils râleront sur moi ! Ecoutes, si ça t’arrange, tu n’auras qu’à dire que tu n’as rien entendu avec ta télé…  
— Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas aller écouter Miss Uchida se plaindre ?  
— Non, laisse tomber… Répondit sèchement Hitomi en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ce ton presque agressif surprit Mamoru. Il était habitué à voir sa sœur plus aimable et surtout plus disciplinée…  
La voir partir comme cela en fin de journée alors qu’elle avait promis le contraire aux parents, c’était étrange… Cependant, trop pressé de continuer sa partie, l’adolescent ne s’en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

OoO

Le parc de Kamakura était tranquille à cette heure. C’était bientôt l’heure du repas et le jour commençait doucement à décliner.  
Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à aller se cacher derrière les montagnes de l’ouest. Enfin, un peu de fraicheur allait soulager les habitants des environs de la baie.

Vêtue d’une légère robe verte au décolleté volanté, assortie à ses yeux, Hitomi traversait le parc. Vu son immensité, elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir trouver le vieil homme quand, soudain, elle entendit :

— Youhou, Mademoiselle Hitomi !

Elle se retourna et vit un vieux barbu, en short, t-shirt coloré, tongs et chapeau de paille. Debout sur une pile de sacs, il lui faisait de grands signes.  
A ses côtés, assis sur un banc, se tenait Alexandre, sans lunettes, vêtu d’un jean et d’un débardeur noirs, visiblement affligé par l’attitude de son acolyte.

Stupéfaite par le comportement pour le moins inattendu de celui qui voulait tant la rencontrer, Hitomi s’avança d’un pas un peu hésitant.  
Meinmet lui faisait étrangement pensé à Muten Roshi-san dans Dragon Ball…

Sautant de son perchoir avec une facilité déconcertante au vu de son âge avancé, le vieil homme dont la cicatrice au visage était bien visible, s’inclina devant elle et lui prit la main qu’il effleura de ses lèvres dans un baisemain des plus inattendus.

— Ah, je suis heureux de vous voir, jeune fille, merci d’avoir répondu à mon invitation !  
— Enchantée, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Je connais Gaea, je…  
— Ah, j’en étais sûr ! Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes allez là-bas ? Dites-moi, connaissez-vous mon frère Goau, ne serait-ce que de nom ?

Tandis qu’Hitomi s’asseyait, gênée, sur le banc, Alexandre, interloqué, demanda :

— Ton frère, parce que tu as un frère ? Et comment elle le connaîtrait ? Et puis, c’est quoi cette histoire de Gaea à la fin ? J’ai besoin de comprendre le pourquoi de tout ce bazar ! Depuis ce matin, tu dérailles complètement… Dire que tu m’as fait faire tous les bagages…  
— En fait, dit Hitomi, Meinmet semble venir d’un autre monde que moi-même je connais pour y être allée…

Elle commença à raconter l’histoire de Gaea à un Alexandre médusé. Meinmet acquiesçait tout en complétant le propos.

Pour le jeune homme, tout ceci semblait complètement irréel. Une autre planète, créée par les Atlantes, qui pourrait être sa terre d’origine, voilà qui défiait toute logique.

— Vous êtes fous, mais… Bredouilla Alexandre, qui s’était relevé et tenait ses poings serrés en détournant le regard. Et, si éventuellement… tout ceci était la vérité, je serais qui moi ?

Meinmet ne savait pas trop répondre. Pour sa part, Hitomi souffla un grand coup avant de continuer son explication qui s’annonçait délicate.

— J’ai donc été sur Gaea, il y dix ans de cela. J’y suis restée environ une année entière. Là-bas, j’ai rencontré un jeune homme qui s’appelait Van, Van Fanel.  
— Et ? Demandèrent Meinmet et Alexandre en même temps.  
— Van était le fils d’un homme prénommé Goau, Roi de Fanelia, seulement…  
— Seulement quoi ? Murmura le vieil homme la voix tremblotante, ayant peur de comprendre.  
— Cet homme était décédé une douzaine d’années auparavant, de maladie apparemment… Je suis désolée…

A ouïr ces paroles, Meinmet s’effondra sur le banc. Ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes et, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour dissimuler ses sanglots.

— Mon frère, tu ne m’as pas attendu… Si tu savais, Goau… Pendant toutes ses années, tu as été la seule personne qui me manquait.  
Je m’imaginais rentrant un jour et te racontant mon périple. Maintenant, je sais que je ne t’entendrais jamais rire de tout ce qui m’est arrivé d’étonnant…

Un lourd silence, le vieil homme revoyait son frère, en tout point identique à lui physiquement, à l’exception de la croix sur la joue qu’il n’avait pas, cependant plus calme et posé.  
Toutes sortes de bons souvenirs revenaient à la mémoire du vieil homme… Ses jeux d’enfant, ses joies et ses peines, mais surtout ses douloureux adieux à son frère.

Fermant les yeux, il imaginait l’attendre, lui aussi devenu vieux, Goau, avec le même sourire qu’autrefois.

— Vous allez bien Monsieur ? Demanda Hitomi en se penchant vers lui, émue de le voir dans cet état.

— Oui, merci… Que mon frère ne soit plus de ce monde était une possibilité, j’aurais dû l’envisager. C’est étrange, il y a vingt-deux ans de ça, j’ai fait un malaise cardiaque… Qui sait, peut-être au même moment, le cœur de mon cher frère s’était, quant à lui, arrêté pour de bon.

Un peu à l’écart, Alexandre semblait perdu. Il n’osait rien dire. Les noms de Goau et Van résonnaient en lui, mais…  
C’était comme pour le nom de Folken, là encore, rien de concret, juste un déstabilisant sentiment de déjà vu…

Après avoir essuyé quelques larmes, Meinmet se reprit. Conscient qu’il ne reverrait jamais son frère, il restait désireux d’en savoir plus.

— Mais, dites-moi, jeune fille, quel lien pourrait-il y avoir entre moi et Alexandre ? J’ai toujours senti quelque chose entre nous, ne serait-ce que la ressemblance…  
— Votre frère a eu deux fils. Expliqua Hitomi d’une voix crispée. Van était son cadet. Son autre fils, de dix ans plus âgé, s’appelait Folken. Cependant celui-ci est décédé, il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans, je l’ai d’ailleurs vu mourir de mes yeux. Malgré tout, quand j’ai vu Alexandre, j’ai cru avoir Folken devant moi… Je ne comprends pas…  
— Je suis donc le sosie d’un mort ? Interrogea Alexandre d’une voix effrayée. Un mort-vivant ? Un fantôme ?  
— Non, vous ressemblez énormément à Folken, mais vous n’êtes pas lui. Vous avez l’air plus jeune… Et surtout, l’homme que j’ai connu avait été amputé du bras droit… Aussi, ses yeux étaient d’une sorte de rouge rosé et ses cheveux d’un étrange vert de gris.  
— Le regard d’energist et les cheveux de la couleur des cadavres qui se putréfient... Déclama solennellement Meinmet. L’une des malédictions du Peuple Draconian. Comment mon neveu pouvait-il être ainsi ?  
— Il s’avère que votre frère, reprit Hitomi, a épousé une femme de ce peuple, contre l’avis de la majorité d’ailleurs. Et, de cette union, sont nés Folken et Van. Or, si l’aîné avait un physique qui trahissait fses origines, le cadet avait une apparence normale, tout ce qu’il y a de plus humaine, à l’exception de quelques reflets couleur energist dans le regard...

Meinmet éclata de rire, l’explication semblait énormément l’amuser. Face à ce brusque changement d’attitude, Hitomi et Alexandre furent décontenancés.

— Mon frère a fait un sacré mariage, étonnant venant de lui qui était, contrairement à moi, assez discipliné ! J’imagine la tête des vieux religieux, ils devaient en manger leurs livres de prières !  
— Je ne connais pas les détails, je sais justeque cela n’a pas été simple…  
— Et qu’est devenue cette dame ?  
— Elle a disparu, on ne l’a jamais retrouvée. Folken n’est pas revenu de sa chasse au dragon, elle est partie à sa recherche, mais n’est jamais revenue…  
Toutes ces révélations avaient surpris Meinmet. Il posa diverses questions sur Fanelia à Hitomi et l’interrogera longuement sur son séjour.  
L’existence de la Grande Guerre et son récit attristèrent le vieillard. Par contre, entendre parler de sa famille, de ses neveux lui plut beaucoup. La personnalité de Van semblait être à son goût. Il fut également profondément touché par le destin tragique de Folken.

Resté à l’écart, écoutant avec attention chaque parole, Alexandre s’interrogeait. Entendre parler de cet homme, Folken, ne le lui évoquait rien de précis, mais le savoir mort sensiblement à l’époque où il s’était réveillé amnésique en pleine forêt le perturbait de plus en plus.  
Aussi, finit-il par oser interrompre la conversation.

— Et moi donc, je suis Folken sans l’être ?  
— Je crois que personne ne peut dire qui tu es, mon gars ! Répondit le vieil homme. Hitomi a dit tout ce qu’elle savait sur lui, maintenant, je pense que, pour trouver des réponses, il va falloir retourner sur Gaea !  
— Soit ! Acquiesça Alexandre. Je veux bien, mais comment ? Nous sommes venus avec les valises à ta demande, cela dit je présume que le voyage va être « spécial » !  
— En fait, c’est là que Mademoiselle Hitomi intervient ! Expliqua Meinmet, triomphant.

Face à cette remarque, L’intéressée eut un mouvement de recul. L’idée de retourner sur Gaea, c’était hors de question pour elle.

— Je veux bien vous expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée là-bas, mais c’est tout !  
— Cela sera déjà beaucoup, je pense que mon energist a juste besoin d’un peu plus de puissance. Expliqua le vieil homme. Si tu pouvais me montrer le lieu où s’est produit la colonne de lumière qui t’a happée, cela pourrait faire mon affaire ! J’ai bon espoir que l’énergie résiduelle qui a persisté à cet endroit suffise…  
De toute façon, c’est ma dernière chance de rentrer chez moi… Le lieu par où je suis arrivé, en Grèce, est aujourd’hui un restaurant pour touristes, je doute de pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Quand à la forêt où avait été trouvé Alexandre, son père adoptif nous a appris, il y a peu, par courrier, qu’une immense usine agro-alimentaire allait y être construite… Bref, il ne reste plus vraiment de possibilité autre…  
— Bien, fit Hitomi, angoissée, la colonne qui m’a amenée sur Gaea s’est produite vers le temple, je vous y conduis.

OoO

Comme promis, la jeune femme amena les deux hommes au temple où, il y a longtemps, Van avait tué un dragon sous ses yeux. Revenir en cet endroit la troublait, elle n’avait encore jamais osé y retourner auparavant.  
Bien sûr, elle avait parlé de Van à Meinmet, mais ne s’était pas étendue et surtout n’avait pas évoqué sa relation avec le jeune Roi, sujet tabou pour elle.

Sur le chemin, voyant Alexandre complètement stoïque malgré l’aspect dément de ce qu’il vivait, elle eu envie de lui parler pour le comprendre.

— Tout ceci ne vous dépasse pas ?  
— J’avoue que, ce matin, quand Meinmet m’a dit de ne pas aller au travail car il voulait rentrer chez lui et que, pour cela, il avait besoin de vous, j’avais du mal à le croire, je le croyais devenu fou... En même temps, ma vie est tellement bizarre… Cette histoire de colonne de lumière, mon père adoptif m’en a parlé. Tout aussi impossible que ce soit, je ne crois pas au hasard… Et puis, vous êtes la preuve que ce n’est pas un délire de vieillard sénile ! Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire mélancolique.  
— Cela doit être dur de ne pas savoir qui l’on est et d’où l’on vient…  
— En fait, je me sens vide, juste vide… Je ne fais que lire pendant des heures au point de devoir porter des lunettes de repos au bout de quelques heures.

Alexandre avait dit cela avec une grande tristesse. A l’écouter, Hitomi sentait à quel point il était perdu. Il semblait errer dans ce monde, quasi transparent, ne se raccrochant qu’à l’espoir d’une piste pour trouver un sens à son existence.

La marche continua en silence. Arrivée à destination, Hitomi constata que les lieux de la première colonne de lumière n’avaient pas changé.  
En gravissant l’escalier qui menait au premier temple, toujours surmonté de plusieurs arches rouges, elle revoyait l’ascension fulgurante du dragon…

Meinmet et Alexandre suivaient. N’appréciant pas trop le côté solennel du parcours, le vieil homme décida de rompre le silence en demandant des détails à Hitomi sur la formation de la colonne de lumière, espérant apprendre quelque chose d’utile pour son retour.

De son côté, Alexandre fermait la marche en portant les sacs sans dire un mot. Peut-être ne suivait-il le mouvement que par curiosité ?

Néanmoins, si s’entendre dire qu’il ressemblait à un mort l’avait déstabilisé, c’était bien moins que l’on aurait pu l’attendre d’une personne ordinaire.  
En effet, il s’était toujours senti différent des autres, toujours spectateur, comme un fantôme, et là, on lui disait qu’il pouvait en être un. Coïncidence ?  
Tout aussi improbable qu’était l’existence de Gaea, il avait besoin d’y croire.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur l’esplanade du temple. Meinmet demanda à Hitomi de situer la colonne de lumière aussi précisément que possible. Elle montra l’endroit du doigt et s’en éloigna aussi sec.  
Le vieillard appela Alexandre et se mit à fouiller dans un des sacs que portait ce dernier dont il finit par sortir une étrange pierre rosée.

Aucun doute, Hitomi reconnut immédiatement l’energist. Celle-ci était pâle, comme éteinte. Meinmet commença à l’agiter dans tous les sens, sans succès. Il demanda à Alexandre de faire de même, aucun résultat…

— Ha, saleté de caillou va, tu es donc bel et bien fichu ! Comment peux-tu refuser à un vieillard de retourner sur la terre de ses ancêtres pour y finir ses jours ?  
— A mon avis, ce n’est pas en lui parlant que tu vas l’activer ! Fit remarquer Alexandre d’un air cynique.

Meinmet se mit à pester de plus belle sur la pierre. S’apercevant que la nuit tombait, Hitomi estima qu’il était temps de rentrer chez elle, ses parents ne tarderaient plus trop à rentrer et risquaient de s’inquiéter.

— Je suis désolée, j’ai sincèrement espéré pour vous que ça fonctionne… Là, mes parents vont bientpot rentrer, je dois retourner chez moi, et…  
— Je comprends, merci à toi Hitomi ! Souffla Meinmet en se laissant tomber assis sur le sol. A trop avoir voulu fuir, je suis prisonnier ici…

Emue par son désarroi, elle s’approcha pour réconforter le vieil homme. A peine lui effleura-t-elle l’épaule, que l’energist se mit à briller.  
Alors, un cercle de lumière se forma à terre, entourant les trois protagonistes.

Si Meinmet ne cachait pas sa joie d’être parvenu à son but, Alexandre resta complètement figé. Quand à Hitomi, elle voulut s’en dégager, mais impossible, ses jambes étaient comme paralysées.  
Sans rien pouvoir y faire, elle commença à sentir ses pieds se décoller du sol.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Demanda Alexandre, complétement désorienté.  
— C’est le billet du voyage pour Gaea ! Répondit Meinmet en souriant.

La nuit était tombée. Un faisceau de lumière jaillit vers le ciel étoilé, emportant avec lui Meinmet, Alexandre et Hitomi.


	4. Le temps des retrouvailles

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 6 octobre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 4

Le temps des retrouvailles

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La Lune des Illusions brillait dans le ciel d’été, le mois de la Lune d’Or, telle la couleur des blés, offrait des nuits courtes, certes, mais chaudes. L’ambiance était festive au bord du lac, les soldats célébraient une campagne brève et sans victime. Le lendemain, ils seraient de retour dans leur foyer.  
Pour eux, la carrière de militaires était surtout plaisante quand il s’agissait juste de faire une démonstration de force à quelques membres d’une tribu indigène qui s’étaient aventurés hors de leur territoire.  
Et le meilleur moment demeurait celui où ils riaient de voir l’ennemi, dépassé par les forces en présence, s’enfuir sans demander son reste.

A l’écart des réjouissances, trois personnes ressentaient un étrange malaise : un jeune homme affalé entre deux tonneaux, une bouteille à la main, une femme qui lavait du linge dans le lac et un autre homme assis en retrait sur un rocher.  
Sur le torse de ce dernier, à travers son armure pourtant épaisse, une petite lueur rosée apparût. Alors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme le firent les deux autres au même instant.

Une colonne de lumière venait d’apparaître non loin d’eux…

OoO

L’arrière-train coincé dans un buisson, Meinmet hurlait des jurons dans toutes les langues qu’il connaissait. Alexandre, bien tombé pour sa part, tentait désespérément de l’extirper de cette situation inconfortable.

Un peu plus loin, Hitomi reprenait ses esprits. Indifférente à ses deux compagnons de voyage, elle regardait fixement la Terre et la lune au milieu des étoiles et cette vision la faisait trembler.

Se dégageant enfin du buisson qui l’avait réceptionné, Meinmet remarqua ironiquement :

— Diantre, mon monde m’accueille bien !  
— Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que tu as fait un atterrissage original ! Plaisanta Alexandre. Remarque, cela aurait été pire s’il y avait eu des épines !  
Visualisant cette possibilité dans son esprit, le vieil homme eut une étrange grimace. Puis, profitant d’être à nouveau debout sur ses pieds, il finit de secouer ses vêtements et d’enlever les feuilles de sa barbe et sa chevelure.

De son côté, Alexandre se mit à observer autour de lui, perplexe. En effet, il éprouvait une déstabilisante impression de déjà-vu.  
Dans un lieu inconnu et qui ne devrait même pas exister, il aurait dû avoir au moins quelques inquiétudes, or, ce n’était pas le cas. Il ressentait une étrange paix face à cette forêt qui bordait un lac éclairé par la Terre et la Lune.

— Je suis chez moi ? Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Hitomi se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Elle espérait sincèrement qu’il trouverait les réponses à ses questions sur Gaea.  
Sans doute était-ce en grande partie dû à son apparence si familière, elle éprouvait une sincère sympathie pour le jeune homme.

Observant une nouvelle fois sa planète natale, Hitomi s’interrogeait sur la suite des événements. De ce qu’elle se rappelait, les colonnes de lumière n’atterrissaient jamais au hasard.  
Sans trop s’avancer, vu les aspirations des voyageurs, ils ne devaient pas être loin de Fanelia.

Fanelia…

Hitomi songea à nouveau à Van, tentant d’imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler, ce qu’il était devenu…

— Bon, les jeunes, expliqua Meinmet en observant soigneusement le ciel étoilé, de ce que je me souviens, ce lac est sur le territoire de Fanelia. Je serais d’avis de le contourner en allant vers le nord, il me semble qu’il devait y avoir un village de pêcheurs dans le coin.

Dérangés dans leur méditation, Hitomi et Alexandre acquiescèrent et se mirent à suivre le vieil homme, qui avançait d’un pas décidé sur la rive.

— Hitomi, je suis désolée de vous avoir entrainée ici. Reprit-il. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez y revenir. Cette fois, je pense que l’on ne pourra plus rien tirer de ma drag-energist. Cependant, j’ai bon espoir que quelqu’un puisse nous aider. En attendant, je vous assure de tout mon soutien. Et c’est valable aussi pour toi Alexandre !  
— Du soutien, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… Murmura ce dernier, bagages en mains, en se rappelant sa ressemblance avec le Prince décédé de Fanelia.  
Hitomi, par contre, restait muette, l’esprit ailleurs, les mains crispées sur son sac à main, seul bien qu’elle avait avec elle, largement plus dérisoire que le sac de sport qui l’avait accompagné la première fois...

OoO

A force de marcher, le petit groupe finit par repérer un vrai sentier. Ils l’empruntèrent. Tout en avançant, Meinmet déclamait un monologue sur ses souvenirs de jeunesse mais ni Hitomi, ni Alexandre, qui fermait la marche plusieurs mètres en arrière, ne l’écoutaient vraiment.

Soudain, le vieil homme s’arrêta et tendit son bras sur le côté pour faire signe aux autres de faire de même.

— Quelqu’un vient à notre rencontre ! Dit-il d’une voix méfiante.

Devant eux se dessinèrent trois silhouettes. Alors qu’elles approchaient, les voyageurs distinguèrent sur la gauche, un immense jeune homme fin, qui titubait un peu, et, sur la droite, une personne plus petite, visiblement en armure, qui tenait un long bâton pour marcher.  
Au centre, un autre jeune homme, moins grand que l’autre avançait d’un pas ferme et décidé.

Hitomi avait les yeux fixés sur lui, plus il approchait, plus la clarté apportée par le reflet de la Lune des Illusions lui éclairait le visage.  
Emue, la jeune femme croisa ses mains sur sa bouche avant de les laisser tomber, ballantes comme si ses forces la quittait. Elle voulait crier. Quoi elle l’ignorait. Et, brusquement, l’air lui manquait. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Il était brun, ses mèches de cheveux les plus longues étaient retenues dans un catogan, les autres tombaient de façon anarchiques sur son visage. Il arborait une barbe de trois jours et ses grands yeux semblaient remplis d’étincelles.

Malgré elle, comme poussée par une main invisible, Hitomi sortit de l’ombre de l’arbre où elle s’était arrêtée et se trouva éclairée par un rayon de lumière.

La voyant, le jeune homme du milieu s’élança vers elle.

— Hitomi, je ne rêve pas, c’est bien toi !  
Il l’enlaça si fort qu’elle en eu du mal à respirer comprimée contre son armure. Elle n’osait pas y croire et, pourtant, le parfum de cette peau, celui de la prairie, elle le connaissait.

Des images de Van défilaient dans son esprit, aucun doute, c’était bien lui qui la serrait dans ses bras.

L’étonnement et la peur s’en allèrent, elle se détendit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L’entendant sangloter, le jeune homme desserra un peu son étreinte et lui releva le visage tout doucement avec une de ses mains gantées.

Ce sourire… Oui, c’était Van ! La barbe fine lui donnait vraiment l’allure d’un homme et Hitomi constata qu’il la dominait presque d’une tête de plus alors qu’autrefois, il était à peine plus grand.

— Tu es revenue ! Fit le Roi d’une voix émue. Depuis dix ans, je l’ai espéré et, là, enfin, mon vœu se réalise ! J’étais en train de rêvasser et soudain, j’ai eu une étrange sensation. C’est là que j’ai vu la colonne de lumière se former. Alors, je me suis sentie comme irrésistiblement attiré, il fallait que j’aille dans sa direction. Mon pressentiment était bon, je t’ai trouvée… Tu sais, je n’ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et, regarde, dit-il en tirant une chaîne de son armure, j’ai toujours avec moi le pendentif que tu m’as donné.

Voyant cela, Hitomi fut touchée en plein cœur. Alors qu’elle avait tout fait pour l’oublier, lui ne vivait que pour la revoir, elle se sentait embarrassée et ne savait que répondre.

Brusquement, les retrouvailles furent interrompues. L’une des personnes accompagnant Van se rua vers Alexandre.  
Sa voix, chaude, un peu grave, avec un accent très marqué, trahissait qu’il s’agissait en fait d’une femme.

— Non, c’est pas vrai, les fantômes ça n’existe pas !

Utilisant son bâton comme une arme, elle mit le jeune homme à terre en une fraction de seconde. Surpris, celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de tenter la moindre défense.

Incrédule, Alexandre la dévisagea, elle avait un visage de cauchemar. Une large coupure traversait son visage diagonalement, laissant son œil droit injecté de sang pour s’arrêter à la commissure des lèvres, et d’innombrables autres entailles la marquaient.  
Ses cheveux d’un blond presque solaire, certains attachés en petites tresses évitant qu’ils ne lui tombent sur le visage, étaient, avec ses lèvres restées bien dessinées et pulpeuses, pourtant charmeurs.  
Cependant, les balafres et l’expression déterminée contribuaient à dégager un sentiment étrange.  
Son regard bigarré vert, avec l’œil sous la cicatrice bien plus foncé que l’autre, avait quelque chose de magnétique, il faisait oublier les cicatrices et le nez un peu trop marqué.

Sans aucune difficulté, elle maintenait sa proie au sol, lui écrasant la gorge de son pied, tout en appuyant une extrémité de son bâton juste sous ses côtes.  
Sous cette contrainte, rien que respirer était douloureux. La démonstration de force était surprenante venant d’une femme si petite.

La fixant les yeux dans les yeux, Alexandre ressentit à nouveau une étrange sensation de déjà-vu tandis qu’elle soutenait son regard avec une expression témoignant d’un visible agacement.

Perplexe devant la violence de la scène à laquelle il venait d’assister, Van mit fin au face-à-face.

— Yiris, calme-toi ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Ce n’est rien, Votre Majesté, ma sœur doit être dans une mauvaise période. Elle devait avoir envie de taper le premier venu ! Plaisanta le jeune homme accompagnant le Roi en sortant de la pénombre.

Hitomi l’observa, il lui faisait un peu peur. Aussi brun que son acolyte était blonde, sa maigreur et ses traits s’en trouvaient d’autant plus anguleux. Quand à ses yeux, leur bleu glacial contribuait lui donner un air froid et quelque peu sournois.  
Face à lui, la jeune femme éprouva une sorte d’angoisse.

Regardant d’un œil mauvais celui qui se disait son frère, Yiris relâcha un peu la pression sur le cou d’Alexandre.  
De son côté, Meinmet s’approcha de Van et s’adressa à lui.

— Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais votre amie est en train de commettre une méprise. Mon compagnon de voyage est tout ce qu’il y a de plus calme et inoffensif. Je vous en prie, dites-lui de le lâcher.  
Interloqué, le Souverain détailla son interlocuteur dont le visage lui semblait étrangement familier.  
— Et a qui ai-je l’honneur ?  
— Meinmet Alzacour de Fanel, Prince de Fanelia, enfin de retour au pays après plus de quarante ans à voyager sur la Lune de Illusions ! Répondit fièrement le vieil homme en montrant un poignard dont le manche était marqué de l’emblème de Fanelia.  
— Une dague royale en effet ! Remarqua Van. Alors, vous seriez le frère de mon père ? Je savais que ce dernier avait disparu il y a longtemps. Qui aurait cru qu’il était allé sur la Lune des Illusions ? En tout cas, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, mon oncle donc !  
— Moi de même, mon neveu !

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement. Amusée, Hitomi observa l’interaction entre eux : aucun doute, ils étaient bien du même sang.

— Décidément, c’est une nuit bien enrichissante ! Non seulement, mon Hitomi m’est revenue mais, en plus, je rencontre mon oncle…  
— Et le fantôme de votre frère ! Ajouta la dénommée Yiris, avec son étrange accent, tenant toujours Alexandre en joug.  
— Je tiens à te dire que je n’apprécie pas la plaisanterie ! Rétorqua sèchement le Roi à l’attention de la jeune femme.  
— Et bien venez constater de vos yeux !

Doucement, Van laissa Hitomi et la pria de rester auprès de Meinmet. Puis, se dirigeant vers Yiris, il ordonna au frère de cette dernière :

— Constantin, veille sur eux !

Hitomi dévisagea à nouveau le jeune homme maigre. Décidément, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le petit sourire qu’il lui fit lui arracha un frisson d’angoisse…

Arrivé auprès d’Alexandre, Van resta figé par la stupeur.

— Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu autant ressembler à mon défunt frère ? Tu es un fausse-personne, c’est ça ?  
— Un fausse-personne ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Je m’appelle Alexandre. Je suis un homme normal, je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! Répondit difficilement l’intéressé.  
— Il te dit la vérité ! Affirma Hitomi.

La jeune femme et Meinmet commencèrent alors à expliquer l’histoire d’Alexandre à Van. Yiris et lui semblèrent fort sceptiques face à un tel récit.

— Soit, je vous crois ! Reprit le Roi. Après tout ce qui s’est passé avec Zaibach, je dois être méfiant. Cet individu nous accompagne au campement, nous aviserons en retournant à la cité. Constantin, Yiris, surveillez-le bien et n’hésitez pas à intervenir au moindre geste suspect !

Toujours à terre, Alexandre observa longuement Van, encore cette étrange sensation de connaître sans connaître, déstabilisant…

Jetant un dernier regard, visiblement agacé, sur celui qui lui rappelait tant Folken, Van se dirigea ensuite vers Hitomi et lui posa la main sur l’épaule, l’invitant, elle et Meinmet, à le suivre. Constantin leur emboita le pas.

De son côté, Yiris laissa enfin Alexandre se relever et rassembler ses affaires.  
Prêt à se mettre en route, il lui face. De part sa taille, il la dominait largement mais, sans la moindre crainte, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui tint tête.  
Alors, sans réfléchir, Alexandre lui sourit. Sous l’effet de l’étonnement, le regard de Yiris s’adoucit quelques instants avant de reprendre sa dureté.

— Allez le fantôme, on avance ! Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire en brandissant son bâton.

OoO

Malgré l’heure tardive, le campement de l’armée de Fanelia était toujours aussi joyeux. Les invités avaient été installés autour une petite table. Van avait laissé Hitomi, Meinmet et Alexandre aux bons soins du cuisinier militaire.  
Ce dernier ne s’était pas contenté de leur apporter un simple encas, il leur avait servi un repas conséquent.

L’ambiance était agréable, à ceci près qu’une dizaine de soldats surveillait du regard Alexandre, prêts à bondir.  
Tandis qu’Hitomi goutait à chaque plat avec curiosité, Meinmet se gavait avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé, ce qui n’était pas le cas d’Alexandre.  
Visiblement mal-à l’aise, celui-ci avait juste bu un peu d’eau et mangé un petit bout de pain.

A proximité, se tenaient des duels opposants les soldats entre eux. Avant chaque affrontement, les paris étaient pris et chaque combattant était ardemment soutenu jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse acclamé en cas de victoire ou sifflé en cas de défaite.  
Soudain, les clameurs s’amplifièrent. Constantin s’avança au milieu du terrain. Clairement éméché désormais, il déclama solennellement :

— Madame, et oui, aujourd’hui, je peux le dire, annonça-t-il, amusé, à l’image de l’assemblée, et Messieurs, nous allons terminer cette petite fête par un combat spécial car il s’en tient rarement !  
En effet, les adversaires qui vont s’affronter devant vous comptent parmi les plus grands combattants de Gaea. Ainsi, à chaque fois, la victoire est in extremis pour celui qui triomphe.  
Voici donc, pour conclure cette campagne, qui fut bien trop tranquille, un vrai combat ! Camarades, et Madame, dit-il avec un clin d’œil à Hitomi qui la déstabilisa, voici Sa Majesté, Van Fanel, notre bien aimé Souverain contre ma terrible sœur, général de l’armée de Défense, Yiris Aryenciapolos, chef de la tribu des montagnes d’Irini !

La foule criait des encouragements aux deux participants. Les invités furent surpris par la ferveur à son comble.

— Une femme général ! Releva Meinmet. Et bien, ça a changé ici ! Il faut dire qu’elle n’a pas l’air commode la petite balafrée… Mais quand même… Cela dit, J’ai hâte de voir ce qu’elle vaut au combat !

Hitomi regarda vers sa droite et Van apparut, torse nu, une simple épée à la main. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise de voir comme il avait changé.  
Certes, il était loin d’être parmi les plus grands mais sa silhouette musclée et élancée en imposait, rien à voir avec l’adolescent gringalet qu’elle avait connu.

Face à lui, se tenait Yiris, elle aussi débarrassée de sa lourde armure mais tenant toujours solidement son bâton.  
Sa silhouette était somme toute très féminine avec des courbes rebondies sans trop l’être. Bien que très musclée, elle était assez petite ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de dégager une forte présence.  
Elle était vêtue d’un pantalon noir court et d’une tunique rouge à décolleté croisé dont la grande majorité était recouverte d’un corset sombre. Ses bras nus étaient autant couverts de cicatrices que son visage.  
Détails qui étonnèrent Hitomi : à ses pieds, de simples petites ballerines qui ressemblaient aux siennes et, comme amusante trace de coquetterie féminine, une épaisse ceinture de tissu coloré.

— Bon, fit Van à son adversaire, je suppose que l’on fait encore un combat épée contre bâton. On ne varie pas… Le public risque d’être déçu !  
— Votre Majesté sait que si elle me défie au bâton, je gagnerais trop facilement ! Plaisanta Yiris. Et là, les soldats seraient vraiment frustrés !  
— Tu pourrais tout aussi bien tenir une épée ! S’amusa le Roi.  
— Certes, Monseigneur, mais vous savez, mes petites mains, qui restent celles d’une femme, préfèrent mon vieux bâton.

Après ce petit échange, les deux combattants affichèrent de larges sourires avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Ce fut rapide. D’abord, ils coururent l’un vers l’autre. Van s’élança l’épée sur le côté tandis que Yiris lui bondissait dessus. Ramenant sa lame devant lui, le jeune homme para le bâton avec force.  
Chacun recula de plusieurs pas après la violence du choc, le public applaudit. Meinmet commenta l’habileté de Yiris avec enthousiasme, Hitomi était étonnée, quand à Alexandre, il était captivé par la scène.

Le combat se poursuivit avec de nombreuses escarmouches. Les attaques étaient rapides et parfois acrobatiques. Il n’était pas rare que des coups s’échangent en l’air.  
Au terme de plusieurs minutes, Van parvint à faire chuter Yiris à terre. Au moment où il croyait avoir gagné, la jeune femme se cabra violemment dans un geste d’une souplesse quasi inhumaine et le fit tomber sur elle, avant de se rouler sur le côté et de se relever d’un bond.  
D’une vivacité incroyable, elle mit en joug le jeune Roi avec son bâton sur la gorge et un pied appuyant sur le bas ventre.

— Si Votre Majesté avait l’obligeance d’avouer sa défaite, je n’aurais pas à risquer de priver le Royaume d’un héritier si, par malheur, mon pied venait à glisser ! Demanda Yiris sur un ton moqueur.

Bien que déçu d’avoir perdu, Van sourit et frappa trois coups au sol avec sa main signant sa défaite. Yiris l’aida aussitôt à se relever et ils furent tous deux acclamés.

Puis, un soldat apporta une chemise au Roi. Hitomi fut amusée. Le vêtement était rouge, fermé d’un ruban blanc, comme autrefois.  
Ensuite, le Souverain vint voir ses invités leur proposant d’aller se reposer et se rafraîchir dans une tente préparée à leur intention car, le lendemain, au lever du soleil, les troupes se mettraient en route pour retourner à Fanelia.

Avant de s’éloigner, Van adressa un regard plein de tendresse à Hitomi qui lui répondit en esquissant un léger sourire embarrassé.

OoO

Voulant prendre un bain après ses compagnons de voyage, Alexandre ne put que constater qu’il n’y avait plus d’eau chaude dans les cruches. Si Hitomi avait fait vite, il soupçonnait Meinmet d’avoir profité de la situation. Il regagna donc la pièce principale avec dépit…  
— Tu devrais demander aux gardes, suggéra le vieil homme, ils pourraient t’apporter une autre cruche !

Alexandre ne le disait pas mais, parfois, il ressentait une envie difficilement réprimée de dire à son compagnon de voyage à quel point son sans-gêne l’agaçait.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers l’entrée de la tente. Repoussant la grande toile qui faisait office de porte, il s’adressa à l’un des gardes.

— Excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir une cruche d’eau chaude s’il vous plaît ? J’aurais apprécié de prendre un bain mais, malheureusement, mes compagnons ont fini nos réserves.  
— Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, expliqua le soldat, mal à l’aise, mais là, on a démonté tous les fours où l’on place les cruches pour les chauffer.  
— Cela ne fait rien... Répondit le jeune homme, s’apprêtant à regagner l’intérieur.  
— Attendez, je connais un endroit où le four n’a pas été démonté... Osa un autre garde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, je vous préviens, ce n’est pas moi qui vais demander !  
— Comment ça ? Interrogea Alexandre, sceptique.  
— Ben, c’est la tente de Constantin. Et, avec tout le respect qui lui est dû en tant que garde du corps du Roi, la plupart d’entre nous n’aime pas trop avoir affaire à lui. Il est… comment dire… cinglé…

Les autres soldats approuvèrent la remarque de leur collègue. Plus par curiosité que par envie de se laver, Alexandre leur demanda de les conduire à la tente en question.

Elle se trouvait sur un bord du campement, à proximité du lac. La fumée qui s’échappait de la petite cheminée de fortune montrait qu’effectivement le four fonctionnait encore.  
Les gardes qui escortaient Alexandre stoppèrent quelques pas avant la résidence de Constantin

Le jeune homme était encore davantage intrigué par leur attitude. Il s’avança alors vers la porte de toile et commença à s’expliquer.

— Pardon de vous déranger. Je suis Alexandre, celui qui votre sœur a mis à terre. On m’a dit que vous aviez encore de quoi chauffer une cruche d’eau. Si tel est le cas, pourriez-vous avoir l’amabilité de m’en fournir une ?  
— Entre ! Répondit sèchement l’intéressé depuis sa tente.

Alexandre poussa le rideau et se trouva confronté à une vision insolite. Dans une grande barrique de bois se tenaient Constantin et sa sœur, face à face, chacun les jambes hors de l’eau.

— Excusez-moi, j’ai dû mal comprendre. Dit-il, gêné, commençant à se retourner pour sortir.  
— Oh, ça va ! S’exclama Yiris. Ne va pas imaginer des choses, Monsieur Fantôme, ce n’est que mon petit frère ! J’ai changé ses couches, donc partager son bain, ça n’a rien de si étonnant !

Tout en parlant, elle était sortie de la barrique, sans aucun souci de pudeur. Juste avant de détourner le regard par correction, Alexandre constata qu’elle avait largement autant de blessures qu’on pouvait imaginer en voir sur un grand vétéran, étrange pour quelqu’un qui semblait âgé d’une trentaine d’années, qui plus est une femme.

Toujours aussi nue, elle remit une cruche chaude à l’anse protégée d’un linge à son visiteur.

— Et surtout, ne te brules pas !

Se penchant, le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de la général et elle lui fit un petit clin d’œil malicieux.

Alexandre sortit de la tente, il n’avait rien compris…


	5. Des invités exceptionnels

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 14 octobre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 5

Des invités exceptionnels

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le voyage du retour fut long. Hitomi, Meinmet et Alexandre étaient installés sur des chevaux, dont les rênes étaient maintenus par un soldat qui marchait devant eux.  
Plus à l’avant du convoi, Van devisait avec Yiris et quelques autres militaires, probablement des hauts gradés.

Aux côtés des invités de marque, Constantin chevauchait seul. Il ne parlait pas et se contentait juste de faire un sourire goguenard à Alexandre dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

Plusieurs heures de route après, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, le groupe arriva enfin en vue de Fanelia.  
La cité était telle que dans les souvenirs d’Hitomi. La colline du château royal dominait la ville construite dans un cirque rocheux dont l’accès était protégé par une lourde muraille.

Meinmet était très ému de revoir cet endroit. Il détailla les lieux, s’attardant sur les changements, mais surtout, il ne cachait pas sa joie de rentrer, enfin, chez lui.

Après avoir traversé la ville sous les acclamations des habitants, les troupes atteignirent enfin l’esplanade du palais.  
Hitomi n’eut pas le temps de descendre de sa monture qu’un cri la fit se retourner.

— Hitomi !

C’est alors qu’elle vit courir vers elle une jeune femme-chat aux longs cheveux roses. Aucun doute, il s’agissait de Merle. Certes, elle avait grandi mais restait aisément reconnaissable !

Les deux amies se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie de se revoir après tant d’années.

— Je te jure, Hitomi, quand j’ai reçu le message de Maître Van ce matin, je n’arrivais pas à y croire. Tu verras, j’ai respecté ses ordres à la lettre, tu seras bien installée ! Je t’ai prévu plein de vêtements, les plus beaux de la ville, tu pourras choisir ce qui te plaît ! Tu auras aussi une belle chambre et plein de domestiques. Tu demandes, tu auras tout ce que tu veux et vite !

L’invitée n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Merle l’entraina à l’intérieur, laissant Meinmet hilare et Alexandre toujours dans l’incompréhension. Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir vu une femme-chat !

Les deux hommes descendirent à leur tour de cheval. Alexandre regarda alentour. L’impression d’être dans un lieu familier qu’il avait depuis son arrivée sur Gaea devenait de plus en plus forte.  
Cependant, les choses restaient toujours floues, aucune image, juste des sensations diffuses.

Quelques serviteurs s’approchèrent d’eux et s’inclinèrent devant Meinmet puis l’invitèrent, avec Alexandre, à les suivre pour prendre une collation.

OoO

Une douce chaleur régnait dans la salle, Hitomi, qui avait toujours aimé profiter de son bain, était au comble du bonheur.  
Des essences parfumées envahissaient l’atmosphère, elle disposait d’un petit coussin pour caler sa tête… C’était loin du confort rudimentaire de l’archaïque barrique de la veille au campement.

Autour d’elle, s’affairait une dizaine de servantes, sous les ordres de Merle. Toutes étaient fort gentilles et décontractées, loin des dames d’Asturia figées auxquelles Hitomi avait eu affaire quelques années auparavant.  
Tout se déroulait dans une ambiance sympathique, avec rires et chahuts, les servantes posaient des questions à Hitomi sur la Lune des Illusions.  
Merle, quand à elle, menait sa troupe d’une main de maître sous le regard amusé de son invitée qui savourait un thé et quelques fruits frais tout en se délassant de ses heures de voyage à cheval dans l’eau chaude.

— Bon, maintenant, Hitomi, annonça Merle droite les mains fermement posées sur les hanches, on va passer aux choses sérieuses : il va falloir trouver de quoi t’habiller ! Je te préviens, tu as le choix ! Ce fut difficile sur quelques heures mais j’ai pu te dégoter une cinquantaine de robes différentes qui pourraient t’aller.  
— Cinquante robes ? Pour moi ?  
— Et bien comme ça, tu trouveras forcément quelque chose à ton goût ! Bon, dans l’immédiat, ce sera robe de nuit mais j’anticipe pour demain ! Maître Van a été très strict sur ce point, tu dois être traitée comme une Reine !

Une Reine… Hitomi se sentit mal à l’aise avec ce mot. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle n’avait pas eu de conversations avec Van, trop occupé à gérer les affaires du pays.  
Mais, à la chaleur de son étreinte et à ses paroles, elle avait compris qu’il attendait beaucoup de son retour. Comment lui dire qu’elle était là malgré elle ?

Le défilé de vêtements changea les idées à la jeune femme. Elle vit passer devant elle de multiples tenues, toutes selon le même schéma, typique de Fanelia : une robe avec, par-dessus, une veste cache-cœur retenue par une énorme ceinture nouée devant.

Merle, elle-même, était vêtue dans ce style. Sa robe jaune, qui était très courte, dépassait de son haut noir serré à la taille par une ceinture rose et noire.  
L’observant plus attentivement, Hitomi avait aussi sourit en voyant que la jeune femme-chat portait toujours sa bonne vieille lime à ongles en pendentif autour du cou…

Finalement, après une première sélection, Hitomi arrêta son choix pour le lendemain sur une robe composée d’un dessus blanc couvert de fines broderies de feuilles vertes surmonté d’un cache-cœur nuance menthe et noué avec une ceinture rayée des couleurs alternant blanc et doré.

A peine avait-elle annoncé sa décision qu’elle sortit de l’eau et, là, les domestiques se hâtèrent de l’aider à enfiler un peignoir avant de lui montrer un petit paravent derrière lequel elle pourrait aller s’habiller.

Une culotte blanche et une brassière qui se serraient au côté par un cordon lacé, une petite robe jaune à mi-mollet, avec, par dessus, une petite veste assortie nouée d’un ruban au niveau de la poitrine, des petits chaussons doux et légers, la tenue de nuit était confortable. Hitomi appréciait.

Les servantes partirent et seule Merle demeura dans la pièce. Quand elle vit Hitomi réapparaître, elle lui sourit :

— Tu verras, ici, ce n’est pas comme à Asturia, nous sommes plus simple dans notre façon de vivre ! Le seul qui s’agace vraiment avec le protocole, c’est le grand chambellan Ozlek. Le pauvre, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, cela fait des générations que sa famille est dévouée à cette tâche !  
Allez, viens manger un peu et voir ta chambre ! Bon, tu l’auras deviné, cette pièce est ta salle de bain personnell. Tu as aussi une petite pièce de réception et, enfin, la chambre a proprement dit !  
— Et bien, c’est immense… Tout ça pour moi… Remarqua Hitomi, plus que surprise.  
— Je te l’ai déjà dit, Maître Van a ordonné que on fasse ce qu’il demande ! Et sache également que toutes les dames que tu as vues sont à ton service ! A n’importe quelle heure, tu demandes, elles arrivent !

Face à cela, la jeune femme resta muette. Elle suivit Merle. A la salle d’eau au mur à fond blanc, couverts de fresques de fleurs, succéda une pièce dans les mêmes tons, avec une table, ses chaises et plusieurs fauteuils de paille tressée recouverts de coussins fleuris.  
Enfin, la chambre comprenait un grand lit surmonté d’un baldaquin de tulle. Là encore, la décoration était fleurie et aérienne.

Dans cette dernière salle, après avoir détaillé les lieux, Hitomi fut complètement éblouie. Merle vint près d’elle.

— Lorsque l’on a reconstruit le château, Maître Van a tenu à ce que l’on prévoie un endroit pour toi, quand tu reviendrais.  
— Quand je reviendrais ? Soupira Hitomi, perplexe.

L’entendant, la jeune femme-chat prit soudain un air plus sérieux, presque triste. Elle s’approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre, donnant sur la cour, et s’assit sur le rebord.

— Maître Van est incroyable... Jamais, jamais il n’a douté que tu lui reviendrais. Il savait que tu avais mal supporté la guerre, que tu voulais revoir les tiens… Mais il s’était dit qu’avec le temps, tu trouverais la force de revenir. Il refusait l’idée contraire.  
Depuis deux ans, la situation devenait très tendue. En effet, Van est le dernier de la lignée, il n’a plus de famille. S’il lui arrive malheur, le pays n’aura plus de Souverain et ce sera le chaos. Après la guerre, avant que Maître Van ne reprenne les choses en main, les chefs des tribus vassales avaient commencé à se quereller entre eux… Sans Roi comme Suzerain, ils s’entretueraient…  
C’est pour cela que, maintenant, la grande occupation des deux plus vieux généraux de Fanelia et des religieux est de remettre, sans arrêt, sur le bureau de Maître Van, une liste d’épouses potentielles et la passion des gens est de parier là-dessus… Laissant passer ses sentiments envers toi avant l’intérêt de son pays, Maître Van a coupé court à toute négociation. Même moi, je l’ai sermonné car non seulement, il mettait son peuple en danger… en plus de se refuser le droit au bonheur…

Ecoutant ce discours, Hitomi s’assit sur le bord du lit. Discrètement, elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Cet amour que Van lui vouait était si fort, trop fort… A cet instant, elle se rendait compte qu’elle l’avait largement sous-estimé dix ans auparavant.

Merle s’approcha d’elle, s’accroupit et mis ses mains les siennes, qu’elle avait posées sur ses genoux.

— Hitomi, je n’ai qu’une chose à te demander : ne lui brise pas le cœur ! Depuis que je le connais, Maître Van n’a fait que perdre les siens : sa mère, son frère, Balgus et puis toi… Je suis la seule personne qui soit restée toujours à ses côtés. Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi. C’est un grand guerrier, un bon gestionnaire et il sait concilier les chefs de tribus mais, pour le reste, il est toujours le petit enfant seul à qui il a manqué l’affection d’une famille.  
Je sais qu’aujourd’hui, il voudrait justement avoir sa propre famille. Cependant, il ne peut imaginer la construire sans toi.  
Aussi, je ne suis pas stupide, j’ai le sixième sens des félins. Je sens bien que tu n’es pas volontairement revenue ici et qu’à l’instant où je te parle, tu n’aimerais qu’une chose : rentrer chez toi… Cela dit, pour Maître Van, je te supplie de rester !  
Sache qu’ici, tu seras la femme la plus aimée de Gaea. Tu auras tout ce que tu peux souhaiter et, tu verras, notre pays est beau et il y a beaucoup de gens sympathiques. J’ignore comment est ton monde mais tu pourras voir que Fanelia est aussi un endroit formidable ! Et surtout, tu auras tout l’amour de Maître Van. Je suis certaine que, sur la Lune des Illusions, aucun homme ne pourrait éprouver pour toi ne serait-ce qu’un centième !

La jeune femme-chat s’était exprimée avec toute sa conviction, elle était en larmes. Sa sincérité touchait profondément Hitomi qui s’efforça de répondre.

— Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je comprends ce que tu dis… Je vais y réfléchir…

Avec un petit sourire ému, Merle releva la tête vers son amie.

— Merci ! Je vais te laisser te reposer ! Bonne nuit !  
— Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Hitomi écouta la porte de ses appartements se refermer derrière Merle avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule face à Van mais se doutait que cela n’allait pas tarder.  
Comment la confrontation allait-elle se dérouler ?

Un moment, elle resta à regarder par la fenêtre la ville qui a peu à peu s’endormait avant de se décider à s’allonger.  
Fort heureusement, la fatigue du trajet de la journée la plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

OoO

— Ce n’est pas bon, c’est exquis ! Mais quel bonheur de siroter ces piscus et manger ses pommes bleues, qu’est-ce que ça m’avait manqué !

Assis autour d’une table basse entourée de gros coussins, Meinmet mangeait depuis des heures à s’en faire exploser le ventre sous les regards stupéfaits des serviteurs ainsi que d’Alexandre qui n’avait jusque là réussi qu’avaler quelques grains d’un étrange raisin rose.

Soudain, un homme âgé, portant un étrange béret et une veste rouge brodée d’or, s’avança vers les deux hommes.

— Votre Altesse Prince Meinmet, Monsieur Alexandre, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le grand chambellan Ozlek. Sa Majesté a demandé à ce que soient préparés des appartements à votre intention. Cependant, nous n’avons pas pu tout achever sur cette seule journée, aussi, vous occuperez pour cette nuit une suite réservées aux visiteurs de marque. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Enthousiaste à l’idée d’aller digérer son repas dantesque dans un lit douillet, Meinmet suivit le chambellan à travers les couloirs. Alexandre était la traîne.  
En effet, depuis son arrivée au palais, il restait toujours flanqué d’un groupe d’une dizaine de soldats.

Autant d’hommes rien que pour le surveiller… Il se demandait ce qu’on lui réservait pour la suite…

En tout cas, même si des gardes restèrent postés à chacune des fenêtres de l’appartement de réception qu’il partageait avec Meinmet, il avait pu prendre un bain et profiter de vêtements propres.  
Enfin, il s’était étendu, fixant le plafond, sur un lit confortable tandis qu’il entendait son compagnon de route ronfler depuis la pièce d’à côté.

Une étrange impression le gagnait. Il entendait comme des murmures dans sa tête… Ils étaient incompréhensibles, tout comme les images floues qui apparaissent dès qu’il fermait les yeux.

On disait de lui qu’il ressemblait à un homme mort… En général, les gens n’apprécient pas ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas et l’hostilité que lui manifestait le Roi ne présageait rien de bon.

OoO

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Allongée sur les tuiles bleues d’un des toits du palais, Yiris regardait la Lune des Illusions, l’air contrariée.  
Soudain, une voix d’homme douce et posée se fit entendre. Celui qui vint s’asseoir auprès d’elle était âgé d’une trentaine d’années.  
Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient nattés. Ses yeux, verts en amande, et ses traits allongés lui donnaient une expression sereine et séduisante, en accord avec son corps grand et musclé.  
Sa tenue simple, un pantalon gris foncé, une chemise nouée blanche et une veste gris clair, le mettait encore davantage en valeur.

— Bonsoir Yiris ! Je suis désolé d’arriver si tard. J’ai passé la soirée à inspecter les chevaux de l’expédition. A croire que personne ne veut prendre de responsabilité concernant les quelques malheureux équidés de l’armée de Défense !  
— Et envoyer promener ta femme aussi… Répondit-elle, cynique.  
— Etonnamment, ce fut le plus facile… C’est plutôt répartir le boulot entre les palefreniers qui m’a occupé vu qu’une certaine personne s’était évaporée…  
— Tu fais référence à qui ?  
— Oh, je la connais ton armée… Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on la surnomme la « bande des bras cassés »…  
— Ce n’est pas parce que mes hommes ne sont pas conventionnels qu’ils ne sont pas compétents !  
— Certes ! Mais, par contre, ils sont fainéants…  
— Voilà que Hylden, général de l’armée de Griffe, calomnie mes troupes ! Je suis indignée ! Et je suis sûre que Feu ton père, le général Yurizen, le serait !

Le jeune homme sourit et lui tendit une bouteille.

— Arrête de déblatérer et bois un peu de bière !  
— Et dire que c’est un médecin, fils de médecin, qui dit ça ! Remarqua Yiris avant se redresser pour boire une gorgée.  
— Un peu d’alcool ne nuit pas ! L’important, c’est de savoir se modérer… Enfin…  
— Ne t’en fais pas… Demain, je remettrai Yrkas dans le droit chemin en lui rappelant qu’il doit arrêter de s’économiser… Cela dit, je parie qu’au lieu de travailler à compter les canassons, il s’est tiré direct aux putes en arrivant !  
— Hypothèse quasi certaine !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et reprirent chacun une rasade de bière mais, très vite, la bonne humeur retomba.  
Hylden reprit la conversation.

— J’ai entrevu le fameux type dont tout le monde parle. A le voir, le problème m’a paru évident… Ton avis ?  
— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Sa Majesté a seulement dit qu’il allait réfléchir cette nuit au cas de ce fameux Alexandre et que nous en reparlerons demain lors du Conseil…  
— Tu as du avoir un choc…

En disant ces paroles, le regard du jeune homme s’attarda sur un fourreau d’épée que Yiris avait posé auprès d’elle. Puis, ses yeux verts se figèrent dans ceux bigarrés de son interlocutrice.  
L’inquiétude de cette dernière était visible. Elle tenait ses doigts crispés sur son bâton. Il avança sa main vers elle et voulut lui caresser le visage, elle se déroba.

— Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas possible…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi fut réveillée par les bruits venus de l’extérieur. Tranquillement, elle se leva pour aller voir par la fenêtre.  
Sur la grande esplanade du palais, les gens étaient en train de s’affairer. On voyait des charrettes être chargées et déchargées, des soldats qui s’entrainaient, des enfants qui jouaient, des gens qui discutaient…

Soudain, une tête apparut en travers.

— Miaou !

Surprise, Hitomi sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Satisfaite de son effet, Merle enjamba le rebord et entra dans la chambre.

— Cela ne te rappelle rien ?  
— Et comment ! Notre première rencontre, lorsque tu avais fouillé mon sac avant de prendre mon pendentif et de t’enfuir dans les couloirs du palais !  
— En effet ! Cela en fait du temps… Sinon, tu as bien dormi ?  
— Oui, merci !  
— Parfait ! Alors, on commence !

Un claquement des mains de la jeune femme-chat et les servantes arrivèrent pour servir le petit déjeuner. Un bon thé, quelques biscuits et petits gâteaux, une sorte confiture, Hitomi eut l’embarras du choix.

Une fois repue, elle alla se rafraîchir le visage avant d’être prise dans un véritable tourbillon visant à l’habiller. Quand enfin, l’essaim arrête de graviter autour d’elle, on lui amena un miroir pour qu’elle se vit.  
Appréciant le résultat, elle se tourna et fit virevolter sa robe, Merle passa derrière elle et lui noua les cheveux avec un ruban assorti.

— Hitomi, tu es superbe ! Cela change du vieil uniforme que tu trainais tout le temps !

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme continua de s’amuser de son reflet. C’était vraiment la première fois de sa vie qu’elle était aussi élégante.

— Tu vas user cette glace à force de te regarder dedans ! Allez, viens, je vais te faire un petit tour des lieux !

OoO

Meinmet avait fort bien dormi. Chez lui, il était simplement heureux. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, il s’était réveillé assez tôt, en même temps que le soleil.  
Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il avait demandé à un serviteur de lui faire la faveur de le conduire auprès de la tombe de son frère.  
Là, il avait longuement devisé imaginant son jumeau en train de l’écouter souriant. Finalement, il s’était trouvé ému aux larmes, regrettant que la vie l’ait privé du bonheur de serrer Goau dans ses bras et trinquer avec lui à leurs retrouvailles.

Au bout d’un moment, il se décida à regagner le palais… L’appel de l’estomac qui crie famine…

Là, il retrouva Alexandre, désormais habillé à la manière typique de Fanelia : un pantalon de toile anthracite, une chemise nouée blanche surmontée d’une veste croisée bleu foncé fermée d’un ruban rayé doré et gris et, aux pieds, de simples bottes de cuir marron.

L’air toujours mélancolique, il buvait un thé adossé contre un mur, observant ce qui se passait à l’extérieur.  
En entrant dans la pièce, le vieux Prince lui lança un regard amusé.

— Alors, bien dormi ? Tu ressembles à un vrai gars du coin maintenant !  
— Si tu le dis ! Enfin, j’ai effectivement réussi à dormir, c’est déjà bien…  
— Allez, essaie d’être un peu plus souriant… Je me doute que la surveillance ne doit pas être facile mais, déjà, vois le bon côté des choses, tu n’es pas dans un cachot ! Loin de là !  
— Ma place n’en reste pas moins inconfortable… Apparemment, à ce que m’ont dit les serviteurs, mon sort va être discuté ce matin…  
— Reste confiant ! Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber et Hitomi non plus !

Tout en poursuivant la discussion, Meinmet était allé se changer. Pour la journée, il avait choisi un pantalon marron, une chemise d’une nuance plus claire et par-dessus un gros manteau vert ouvert agrémenté de quelques borderies jaunes aux motifs géométriques.  
Pour marcher, son choix s’arrêta sur de simples sandales. Après tout, sur Terre, il privilégiait les tongs !

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Hitomi, Alexandre et Meinmet se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée du palais. Merle leur expliqua le programme de la matinée : ce serait une visite du palais et de la ville.  
En effet, Van et les généraux allaient bientôt commencer leur réunion du Conseil donc, en attendant, le Souverain avait demandé à son amie de veiller à ce que les invités puissent se distraire.  
Hitomi et Meinmet se montrèrent plus qu’enthousiastes à cette idée.

Ainsi donc, heureuse que l’initiative plaise, Merle leur demanda de la suivre vers l’esplanade pour commencer la promenade.  
Elle parlait d’ailleurs déjà des innovations au sein du palais : meilleur agencement, inventions tels que les monte-charges et les canalisations d’eau courante…  
Aussi, la jeune femme-chat expliqua que la cité non plus n’était pas en reste. Les bâtiments étaient moins condensés, laissant les rues plus larges, et de nombreuses places avec des fontaines et des arbres donnait un petit côté bucolique.

Fermant toujours la marche, Alexandre croisa Yiris dans un couloir. Ils s’observèrent et quand le jeune homme releva la tête, il se trouva face à un miroir.

Le reflet qu’il y voyait n’était pourtant pas le sien. L’individu apparaissait plus âgé, plus pâle, ses cheveux étaient vert de gris et ses yeux avaient une étrange nuance rosée.

Remarquant son trouble, Yiris se tourna et fut elle-même stupéfaite par l’illusion…

Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci se dissipa, les laissant incapables de dire quoique ce soit.


	6. Des secrets difficilement avouables

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 25 octobre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 6

Des secrets difficilement avouables

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La pièce était assez obscure, un garde à chaque issue, même devant les fenêtres. La salle du Conseil de Fanelia se voulait hautement solennelle.

Van siégeait en bout de table. Derrière lui se trouvait, sculpté le mur, un immense blason du pays. Le jeune homme portait un pantalon beige clair, une tunique violette fermée au côté par la traditionnelle ceinture rayée de doré.

A sa gauche, se trouvait Luyren, un vieux général au visage sérieux. Ses cheveux étaient coupés de façon courte et stricte, tout comme sa barbe blanche.  
Ses petites lunettes trahissaient l’acuité visuelle perdue avec l’âge. Il portait une tunique beige, maintenue par une traditionnelle ceinture rayée alternant le vert et le doré.  
C’était le doyen des généraux, héritier de la charge de l’armée de Corne car frère cadet d’Asona, décédé lors de l’attaque de Fanelia par Zaibach.

A côté de lui, était assis le général de l’armée du Crâne, nouvellement créée après la Grande Guerre de Gaea afin de mieux représenter certaines tribus qui avait défendu les frontières du pays durant cette période difficile.  
Avec sa simple chemise rouge, ses yeux marrons qui allait bien avec son teint basané, son collier de barbe un peu grisonnante, Mayek, dont la carrure impressionnait plus d’un, avait tout du vétéran fier de sa longue carrière.

Face à ces deux anciens, se tenaient, sur la droite de Souverain, Yiris et Hylden. Ce dernier était le plus jeune du groupe de militaires. Il avait récupéré le patronage de l’armée de Griffe de son père, Yurizen, ayant lui aussi perdu la vie lors de la destruction de la ville, il y a plus de dix ans de ça.  
Tout le monde lui trouvait une grande ressemblance avec son père du temps de sa jeunesse. D’ailleurs, pour parfaire la filiation, le fils avait suivi des études de médecine lui aussi.

Alors qu’il aurait dû être fait le bilan de la campagne menée par Yiris et Van, la discussion aborda directement le cas d’Alexandre.

— Votre Majesté, commença Mayek avec fermeté, cet homme ne peut être qu’une création de nos ennemis, peut-être des sorciers survivants de Zaibach ! N’oubliez pas que deux de leurs chefs n’ont jamais été retrouvés.  
— Il n’est pas faux, reprit Luyren d’un ton plus posé, que la ressemblance de cet homme avec Feu votre frère, le Prince Folken, incite à la méfiance. Je suggère donc de continuer à le garder sous étroite surveillance et de l’interroger afin de savoir ce qu’il nous cache… S’il cache quelque chose…

Les bras croisés, le jeune Roi écoutait le discours de ses hommes. Même après une nuit de réflexion, lui-même ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser à propos de cet homme.  
Depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, il revoyait sans cesse son frère à travers lui. Ce n’était pas que physique, Alexandre avait indéniablement des attitudes qui rappelaient Folken avant qu’il ne soit enrôlé par Dornkirk.  
En effet, le jeune homme avait un sourire charmeur, des gestes élégants et une voix douce et posée. Ces éléments caractérisaient parfaitement Folken du temps où, avant de devoir accomplir son rituel de chasse au dragon, il était celui qui faisait s’évanouir toutes les demoiselles de Fanelia d’un simple regard.

Voyant son Souverain silencieux, Mayek se permit d’insister.

— Votre Majesté, que souhaitez-vous faire ?

Van leva la tête et s’adressa à Hylden.

— Qu’en penses-tu toi ?  
— Pour être tout à fait honnête, Votre Majesté, dit le jeune d’une voie douce et chantante, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre. Bien sûr, la ressemblance avec le Prince Folken nous impose la prudence. Cependant, est-ce bien raisonnable de condamner un homme sur le simple fait de son apparence ?  
— Tu es un rêveur, mon pauvre petit ! Tempêta Mayek. On ne peut pas ignorer la menace ! J’ai mené de nombreux affrontements avec ma tribu et l’ennemi est parfois encore plus sournois que tout ce que l’on peut imaginer !  
— Dans ce cas, reprit Hylden, je ne trouve pas des plus subtils d’avoir pris cette apparence qui ne peut laisser indifférent si effectivement nous avons un ennemi en face de nous.  
— Sur ce point, il n’a pas tort ! S’amusa Luyren. Depuis que cet homme est apparu, nous sommes devenus d’autant plus vigilants face à tout événement qui pourrait revêtir un caractère suspect.  
— Allons, tu ne vas pas non plus te mettre à prêcher l’attentisme, Luyren ! S’indigna le général grisonnant.  
— Yiris, ton avis ? Coupa Van.

Se remémorant ce qui s’était passé quelques instants auparavant avec le miroir, la jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, mettant ses poings sur la table.

— Je crois que je vais aller dans le sens de Hylden, même si je ne peux m’empêcher de me méfier de cet Alexandre. Ceci dit, pour le moment, son seul crime, c’est, en effet, le délit de faciès…  
— Hylden et Yiris d’accord, je ne suis même pas surpris ! Remarqua Mayek, dédaigneux. On voit que vous manquez d’expérience de la guerre et de l’ennemi.

Le visage de Yiris s’obscurcit. Elle lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

— Tu sais ce que j’ai fait à mon prédécesseur à Irini, donc tu dois te douter de quoi je suis capable !

Un peu mal à l’aise, Mayek ne releva pas. Il se résigna, se sentant de toute façon en minorité.

— Soit ! Fit Van. A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles. Yiris, vu tes talents de combattante en corps à corps et ton agilité, je te confie la surveillance d’Alexandre. Tu resteras en permanence avec un œil sur lui et, si tu ne peux l’emmener avec toi, assure-toi qu’une bonne dizaine de soldats aguerris le surveille à ta place.

L’annonce de la décision provoqua des petits rires moqueurs des autres généraux, en particulier Mayek. Yiris, abasourdie, tenta de protester.

— Mais, Votre Majesté, tout de même, je ne suis pas une sentinelle !  
— Exact, mais tu es une garde du corps efficace, je profite donc de cette compétence ! Tu dois préserver la vie de cet homme à tout prix, tant que je ne t’en donne pas l’ordre contraire.

Sentant que toute réclamation serait vaine, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, sous les regards amusés de ses confrères…  
Et dire que dans moins d’une heure, toute ville serait au courant… Les prochains jours s’annonçaient particulièrement déplaisants !

Finalement, le Souverain se leva, les généraux firent immédiatement de même.

— Bon, l’ordre du jour étant clos, je me retire, dit-il avec un sourire, j’ai quelqu’un à aller voir !

OoO

Après la longue promenade, Hitomi était retournée dans sa chambre. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle feuilletait quelques livres qu'elle avait trouvés sur une étagère.  
Certes, elle ne comprenait rien aux textes mais les gravures qui ornaient les ouvrages étaient superbes. Au fil des pages, elle s’amusait parfois de reconnaître des choses familières, comme les engins volants, ou des endroits où elle était allée, tel le temple de Fortona à Freid.

Soudain, Van apparût à la porte de la chambre. Hitomi, surprise, ferma précipitamment son livre.

— Et bien, tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

Van vint s’asseoir face à la jeune femme, lui lançant un sourire empli de tendresse. Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

— J’espère que tu te plais ici. J’avais fait préparer cet appartement un peu au hasard ne connaissant pas tes goûts. Merle m’avait affirmé que c’était très bien comme ça, j’espère qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée !  
— C’est magnifique ! Répondit timidement Hitomi. Je te remercie !  
— Je te dois bien ça ! S’amusa Van. La première fois, j’avais été un mauvais hôte… Là, je veux que tout soit parfait !

« Parfait », ce dernier mot troubla la jeune femme. Et, elle l’était davantage face à l'évidente affection que Van lui témoignait… Perturbée, elle resta silencieuse tandis que lui la dévorait des yeux.

— Je suis désolé de n’avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt. J’étais retenu par une affaire importante… Expliqua-t-il.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle. Il voulait la toucher et était totalement incapable de s’en empêcher. L'attirance était trop forte.  
Hitomi se figea en sentant sa main sur sa joue.

— Toi, en tout cas, tu es superbe ! Souffla-t-il dans un regard envoûté.

A cet instant, Hitomi n’avait pas peur mais éprouvait un profond malaise. Jamais il ne s’était comporté ainsi avec elle, son attitude la dépassait totalement.  
Il était devenu entreprenant, posé, séduisant… Bien loin de l'adolescent impulsif et instable qu'elle avait connu.  
Désemparée, la jeune femme s’efforça de relever les yeux vers lui pour ne pas le blesser.

Mais sentant qu’il devenait beaucoup plus audacieux, mourant d’envie d'aller plus loin, elle se raidit instantanément.  
Elle tourna la tête brutalement, se leva aussi sec et s’éloigna de Van, totalement abasourdi par son attitude.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Hitomi ?

Elle n’avait pas le choix, il fallait le repousser. Son cœur se serra sous la douleur des souvenirs de son premier voyage sur Gaea qui revenaient la tourmenter.  
Son esprit repassa en boucle ces mois de souffrances, toutes les épreuves traversées…

La jeune femme resta crispée, inapprochable. Elle s’obstina à fixer le sol, se mordant les lèvres sous l’effet de la vive angoisse qui l’envahissait.

Van voulut s’approcher d’elle mais Hitomi eu à nouveau un violent geste de recul.

— Hitomi! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Le Roi tombait de haut. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.  
Il s’acharna à l’approcher malgré les nombreux rejets qu’elle lui témoignait. Les réticences d’Hitomi ne faisant qu’amplifier son désir de la rattraper.  
Désormais appuyée contre un mur, elle n’avait plus le choix…

Alors, elle respira profondément et leva les yeux vers Van, imposant. Tremblant de tout son être, elle avoua :

— Je suis désolée…  
— De quoi ? Interrogea le jeune homme, inquiet.  
— Merle m’a tout expliqué, je suis vraiment désolée, mais… Je ne voulais pas revenir…  
Je voulais aider Meinmet, c’est tout. J’ai été piégée dans une colonne de lumière malgré moi…

Le regard de Van s’assombrit instantanément. Sous le déchirement de ces mots, Il tourna brusquement la tête.

— Donc, tu ne voulais pas me revoir, c’est ça ?  
Un long silence envahit la pièce. Hitomi sentait l’air devenir lourd, presque irrespirable.

Après quelques minutes interminables, Van se retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Son regard fut si foudroyant que la jeune femme en sentit son sang se glacer d’effroi !

— Bon sang ! Mais qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ? De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ?  
D’accord, quand nous nous sommes connus, j’étais maladroit, parfois agressif, mais j’ai évolué !  
Nous sommes tombés amoureux mais je constate qu’autant, à une époque, tu étais prête à épouser Allen, autant, après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble, tu avais peur de vivre avec moi.  
Je me suis persuadé que la nostalgie de ton monde et le traumatisme de toutes ces épreuves te maintenaient distante de moi. Cependant, j’avais espoir qu’avec le temps tout cela resterait derrière nous et qu’enfin, nous pourrions envisagé un avenir serein, ensemble.  
Quand tu es partie, je n’ai pas cherché à te retenir de force, espérant qu’un jour tu me reviendrais, apaisée et confiante…  
Plusieurs fois, j’ai essayé de te contacter… en vain… Je n’ai pas voulu insister, j’ai pensé qu’il te faudrait encore du temps… Je constate que je me suis voilé la face... J’ai tellement espéré que tu reviendrais que je me suis contenté d'assumer mon rôle de Roi, parce que l’homme que j’étais devenu ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre femme que toi…  
Imaginer avoir attendu si longtemps… pour rien… non… ça me tue…

Acculée, Hitomi tenta de se ressaisir.

— Van, je t’ai aimé comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer.

Le passé… Elle parlait au passé… Le jeune homme ressentit un violent coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Son expression devint glaciale.

Malgré une évidente inquiétude, Hitomi parvint à poursuivre :

— Mais ici, ce n’est pas chez moi, ma vie est sur la Lune des Illusions. Là-bas, mon existence est très différente. Je ne suis qu’une personne ordinaire, je mène une vie tranquille. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis consacrée à mes études, espérant, oui, je l’avoue, rencontrer un jour quelqu’un qui arriverait à me faire oublier ton souvenir…

C'en était trop !

Pour lui qui n’avait jamais songé ne serait ce qu'un instant à cette éventualité, entendre ces mots le déchira. La colère montait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la contrôler pour ne basculer dans la folie.

— Oui, je veux mener une vie normale, travailler, avoir une famille toute simple… Continua-t-elle.

Van poussa un profond soupir d’agacement, se retenant d’exploser.

— A ce point ? Oui, je comprends que tu ais été traumatisée. La guerre ne t’a pas épargnée… Je peux aussi comprendre que ce soit difficile d’imaginer te séparer de ta famille. Moi, il ne me reste plus que Merle…  
Mais, le reste, non, ça me dépasse !

La rage submergea Van. Il frappa son poing contre une cloison. Un terrible frisson traversa Hitomi. De nouveau, un pesant silence régnait.

La jeune femme reprit difficilement son souffle et répliqua :

— Van, je n’aime pas Gaea ! Ce n’est ma terre ! Je ne veux pas être Reine ! Oui, je suis très bien traitée mais ce n’est pas ma place !

Enragé, Van bouscula le petit guéridon, le propulsant à terre, avant de se précipiter vers Hitomi d’un pas décidé.  
Celle-ci, toujours appuyée contre le mur, était pétrifiée. Van plaqua violement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se pencha vers elle.

— Et si je pouvais tout quitter, tu m’aimerais de nouveau ?

Elle en resta estomaquée.

Il était là, devant elle, furieux mais, en même temps, désœuvré. Hitomi n’aurait jamais cru que, lui, aurait continué de penser à elle, de l’aimer…

La tension était palpable et l’air devenait de plus en plus étouffant.

— Hitomi, si ça ne dépendait que de moi, si je n’avais pas la responsabilité de milliers de gens, je lâcherai tout, là, tout de suite, pour te suivre sur la Lune des Illusions !

Elle vit dans ses yeux un contraste si intense, un improbable mélange de colère et de résignation.  
Il était prêt à faire ce qu’elle n’a jamais eu le cran de faire : tout quitter par amour…  
Alors, Hitomi sentit une puissante douleur lui serrer la poitrine. Elle ployait sous un sentiment terriblement accablant : la culpabilité.  
Au bord du malaise, elle demeurait incapable de parler comme de bouger.

Dépité par son absence, Van s’apprêta à quitter la pièce.

Le sentant s’éloigner, elle revint précipitamment à la réalité

— Van, attends !

Le jeune homme s’arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

Comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, Hitomi se laissa glisser contre le mur et s’accroupit, prostrée au sol, en larmes.

Van bascula la tête en arrière en soupirant. Prenant sur lui et ravalant sa rancœur, il s’approcha doucement d’elle.

— Hitomi, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux, interloquée.

— Laquelle ? Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
— Pendant les prochains jours, je compte me centrer sur l’enquête concernant ce mystérieux Alexandre. Toi qui as connu mon frère, tu pourras peut-être m’aider.  
Aussi, je voudrais te demander de rester ici quelques temps, sans engagement, simplement pour voir s’il t’est vraiment impossible de te plaire ici.

Quelque peu rassurée par le calme dont il faisait soudainement preuve, Hitomi reprit ses esprits et l’écouta poursuivre.

— Si au terme de cette période, tu souhaites retourner chez toi, je l’accepterais… J’utiliserai ma drag-energist pour te renvoyer sur la Lune des Illusions et nous poursuivrons nos vies, chacun de notre côté…

A ce moment, le cœur de la jeune femme s’emballa. De multiples pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

— D’accord… Répondit-elle.

Lui tendant les mains, Van l’aida à se relever et à retrouver son équilibre. Elle décela dans son regard une grande tristesse.

Puis, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie et, sur le seuil, ajouta :

— Hitomi… Saches que si tu choisis de rester, je jure de faire toi la femme la plus heureuse qui soit. Il n’y en aura de plus aimée que ce soit sur Gaea ou sur la Lune des Illusions.

A travers un voile de larmes, Hitomi le vit s'en aller. Alors, elle tendit la main en murmurant son nom de façon presque inaudible, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

OoO

Meinmet découvrait avec enthousiasme l’appartement qui lui était réservé. Situé au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal qui en comptait trois, il était spacieux et lumineux.  
Traversant, il permettait au vieil homme de voir ce qui se passait un peu partout, mettant sa nature curieuse au comble du bonheur.

Alexandre le regardait s’extasier quand, soudain, il reçut un coup de bâton sur l’épaule.

— Allez ! Suis moi !

C’était Yiris, visiblement furieuse. Face à cette hostilité affichée, Alexandre s’inquiétait de ce qui l’attendait. Intrigué, Meinmet vint interroger la visiteuse inattendue :

— Et où l’emmenez-vous ?  
— Dans ses propres appartements ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vous le rendrai pour le repas !

Le propos était tellement sec que le vieux Prince n’osa pas en rajouter, envoyant juste un petit signe d’encouragement à son protégé qui quittait les lieux.

D’un pas pressé, Yiris se rendit vers le monte-charge et fit signe à Alexandre d’y entrer. Le jeune homme constata que la petite plate-forme était encombrée avec un bagage et un lit de camp.

— Au troisième ! Cria la général.  
— C’est parti ! Lui répondit une voix venue du sol.

Face à l’étonnement d’Alexandre, Yiris se sentit obligée d’expliquer.  
— Vous n’avez pris que les escaliers jusqu’à présent, c’est ça ? Quand le palais a été reconstruit, Sa Majesté a jugé utile de le doter de monte-charges vu qu’il y a tout de même trois étages. Pour les actionner, des hommes taupes tournent des manivelles. Ils vivent dans le sous-sol du palais, bien à l’ombre et au frais, grassement payés pour se relayer sur les différentes machines.  
— Des hommes taupes ? Interrogea le jeune homme, sceptique.  
— Oui, tu as déjà vu Merle, la femme-chat, non ? Sur Gaea, il existe de nombreuses races d’hommes animaux : loups, chats, taupes, oiseaux, poissons… Cela a tout du bestiaire fantastique.  
— Vous en parlez comme si ce n’était pas habituel pour vous… Osa Alexandre.

L’ascenseur stoppa et Yiris commença à en sortir avec le lit de camp et le sac. Le jeune homme voulut lui proposer son aide. Cependant, le regard hostile qu’elle lui lança l’en dissuada.  
Elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et ouvrit une porte.

Celle-ci donnait sur une pièce était plutôt lumineuse. Sur la droite, une bibliothèque vide faisait l’angle, une petite table ronde se dressait et, sur la gauche, il y avait une cheminée.  
L’endroit était éclairé par une immense fenêtre située près du foyer.

Avançant dans la salle, Alexandre remarqua la présence d’une chambre dont l’accès était face à la cheminée.  
La pièce avait elle-aussi un âtre et, comme mobilier, juste un lit, deux chaises en guise de chevet et une commode sur laquelle était d’ailleurs posé son sac.  
Au fond de l’appartement, il trouva une salle d’eau.

Revenant vers la pièce principale, il vit Yiris en train de monter son lit de camp entre la porte d’entrée et celle de la chambre.

— Voilà, annonça-t-elle, nous y sommes. Nous allons cohabiter ici ! Sa Majesté a exigé que je te surveille en permanence, donc je déménage… Je te préviens, je me servirais de la baignoire ! 

Alexandre ne répondit pas. Il continua à parcourir les lieux sans un mot.

Quand il sortit enfin de ses pensées, son regard s’attarda sur Yiris. Celle-ci achevait de ranger ses affaires et de faire son lit en pestant.

Au fond de lui, il s’interrogerait sur la motivation de la colère que la général nourrissait à son égard. Yiris semblait avoir un contentieux personnel avec lui, mais lequel ?

OoO

En fin de journée, Hitomi recouvrait doucement ses esprits. Après ce qui s’était passé dans sa chambre, elle ressentait le besoin vital de sortir pour respirer.  
Seule, elle errait dans les jardins, un châle posé sur les épaules pour se protéger de la fraicheur du crépuscule.

Avec émerveillement, elle découvrait les lieux. De nombreux massifs de fleurs se déployaient sous ses yeux et elle se plut à trouver de petits kiosques au détour des chemins.

L’endroit était empli de paix et de sérénité, baigné par le silence et caressé par la douceur de la brise du soir.  
Tout cela était bien loin de la tourmente dans laquelle elle s’était trouvée quelques heures auparavant.

Peu à peu, elle se sentait plus légère, comme libérée. Elle avait promis à Meinmet d’aller dîner avec lui et Alexandre. Malgré cela, elle appréciait de prolonger sa balade autant que possible.  
Elle savait bien que le vieux Prince viendrait la chercher tôt ou tard, alors…

Brusquement, sa petite bulle de paix éclata. Une présence angoissante se faisait ressentir.

Se retournant, elle vit Constantin assis sur une rambarde. Encore une fois tout de noir vêtu, la chemise largement ouverte, il apparaissait toujours aussi sournois.

— Bonsoir Mademoiselle Hitomi, vous vous promenez ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire mesquin.  
— Oui… Répondit-elle avec méfiance.  
— Somme toute, vous n’êtes pas si malheureuse que ça ici. Je le reconnais, j’adore écouter aux portes… Il faut dire qu’en étant garde du corps de Sa Majesté, j’ai forcément les oreilles qui trainent près de lui. Même si, là, je l’avoue, il m’avait congédié.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Je veux dire que Maître Van vous traite bien et que, quand même, vous êtes tombée du bon côté de la barrière sur Gaea, croyez-moi ! Cependant…  
— Cependant ?  
— En fait, s’il s’avère que Sa Majesté est un bon Roi, je ne peux cautionner certains de ses travers, en particulier sa vie privée.  
— Comment ça ? Interrogea Hitomi, anxieuse de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.  
— Et bien, s’amusa Constantin en tournant autour d’Hitomi, il s’avère qu’alors qu’il vous a crié son amour il y a quelques heures, il y a fort à parier que Sa Majesté soit encore allongé, dans une position sans doute peu décente, avec sa petite féline préférée. Ce n’est un secret pour personne qu’ils sont amants depuis plusieurs années. Et je peux vous dire que ça en écœure pas mal…

En entendant ses mots, Hitomi, ulcérée, s’en retourna en courant vers le palais.

La regardant partir, Constantin fut très fier de son effet et se mit en tête de la suivre discrètement afin d’assister à la suite.

Passant près d’un arbre, il s’arrêta.

— Tu n’es qu’une enflure ! Dit Yiris, adossée au tronc.  
— Je ne trouve pas, grande sœur. Je suis la voix de la raison !  
— Si je suis d’accord sur le fait que Maître Van et Merle auraient dû avoir la correction d’avouer leur petit jeu à cette fille, ta méthode me donne envie de vomir.  
— Et c’est toi qui dis ça… Soupira Constantin. Toi qui est un monstre qui a vendu son âme au diable…

Yiris se mit face à son frère, bras croisés, ils échangèrent un regard haineux.

— Cette fille n’a pas à payer ta frustration d’être mal tombé sur cette planète. Quand à ce que j’ai dû faire, ce sont mes affaires, et ça n’engage que moi !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s’apprêta à regagner le bâtiment. Constantin la regardait avec dégout.

— Toi, tu me fais rire. Je sais ce que tu es. Un jour, les autres le sauront aussi et tu payeras. Le Roi est aussi tordu que toi sur ce point ! Je me demande pourquoi il te soutient alors que tout ce que tu mérites, c’est la mort !

Agacée, Yiris soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Et qu’est-ce qui t’empêches de faire justice toi-même ?

Piqué au vif, Constantin ne sut quoi répondre. En regardant sa sœur s’éloigner, son esprit s’emplit de souvenirs.  
Il leva alors les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions et se rappela de la silhouette d’une petite fille blonde vêtue d’une robe blanche qui regardait le paysage depuis la pointe d’un rocher…


	7. Les autres exilés

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 1er novembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 7

Les autres exilés

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Révoltée par les paroles de Constantin, Hitomi regagna le palais d’un pas rageur. Croisant un domestique, elle lui demanda sèchement où se trouvaient les appartements de Van.  
L’homme lui indiqua le premier étage mais ne put ajouter un mot de plus, la jeune femme gravissait déjà furieusement les escaliers.

Arrivée sur le palier, elle traversa le couloir principal et, passant devant son propre appartement, remarqua au fond une porte gardée par deux sentinelles. Elle s'y précipita.

— C’est ici la chambre du Roi ? Demanda Hitomi.  
— Oui, Mademoiselle ! Répondit un des soldats. Mais…  
— Laissez-moi entrer ! Hurla-t-elle en les bousculant.  
— Mademoiselle, attendez que l’on vous annonce. Mademoiselle…

Craignant de la blesser et ainsi d’encourir les foudres du Roi, ils se résignèrent à la laisser passer. Ouvrant brusquement la porte, la jeune femme entra dans une antichambre et cria.

— Van, c’est vrai ce que l’on raconte sur toi et Merle ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Van apparut sur le seuil d’une porte, vêtu d’une veste largement ouverte, l’air visiblement ensommeillé. Il y avait fort à parier qu’il somnolait encore l’instant d’avant.  
Les sentinelles s’excusèrent comme elles purent de l’intrusion brutale. Le Souverain leur fit signe de dégager avant de s’adresser à Hitomi.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il, encore un peu énervé par la précédente dispute.  
— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Van détourna brutalement le regard et soupira avant de se reprendre.

— Merle, quitte les lieux, je préfère.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent étonnamment longues, la jeune femme-chat apparut derrière lui, honteuse. Elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce en courant, la tête basse, fuyant le regard glacial de celle qui était, jusque là, son amie.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la colère d’Hitomi explosa.

— Alors, c’est bien vrai ? Constata-t-elle, indignée.  
— Nous n’avons été totalement honnêtes... Concéda Van en secouant la tête.  
— Tu me dégoutes ! Quand je repense à ton grand discours sur l'attente...

Prise d’un violent élan de rage, Hitomi s’approcha de Van.

— Menteur ! Cria-t-elle en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

L'impact résonna dans la pièce. Van avait presque perdu l'équilibre sous la violence du geste.

S’en suivit un silence affreusement pesant. Hitomi avait du mal à se reprendre. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle avait envie de pleurer mais se contrôla pour rester digne.

De son côté, Van avait encaissé le coup en gardant son sang-froid.

— Sache que maintenant que tu es revenue, Merle reste simplement avec moi pour dormir comme nous le faisons depuis plus de vingt ans. Là, nous venions de dîner et nous n’allions pas tarder à…  
— Arrête, ça suffit ! Coupa Hitomi, furieuse. Ne commence pas avec les justifications ! Merle, c’est un peu ta sœur et tu as une liaison avec elle ! C'est …de l’inceste ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle… enfin, c’est une fille-chat…

Agacé, le Souverain leva les yeux au plafond. L’ambiance était explosive, il lui devenait difficile de se maîtriser.

— Les gens tenaient le même discours sur mon père, humain, et ma mère, descendante du peuple Draconian… Et de ce que je sais, nous sommes loin d’être les seuls dans ce cas…  
Quand à notre lien, je conçois que tu le prennes mal mais, entre Merle et moi, je ne vois pas de mots pour décrire ce qui nous rattache. Oui, c’est un peu une sœur sans l’être…

A l’écouter, il semblait presque nonchalant, Hitomi était déconcertée. Cette façon de penser dépassait complètement ses principes et sa conception de la morale…  
— Je ne comprends pas ! Comment as tu pu en arriver là ? Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là…  
— Essaie de te calmer et écoutes-moi !

Face au ton sec et tranchant qu’il employa, la jeune femme ne répliqua pas. De son côté, Van s’assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche.  
S'efforçant de ravaler sa rancœur, il respira profondément, cherchant les mots pour tenter d'expliquer ses actes.

— Hitomi, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je venais à peine d’avoir quinze ans. Soyons réaliste, j'étais un gamin chétif... Je ne faisais même pas mon âge. Mais les années ont passé, j’ai changé. J'ai grandi, je suis devenu un homme et, là, je me suis mis à ressentir un manque... physique qui m’a vite dépassé…

Comprenant l’allusion, Hitomi se crispa, embarrassée.

— Dans ma tête, poursuivit Van, il était clair que tu allais revenir, je ne voulais pas te trahir… Le temps passait, tu ne revenais toujours pas, tu ne me répondais pas...  
Merle a toujours été auprès de moi. Sa présence, son soutien m'ont permis d'avancer, d'assumer mes devoirs en tant que Souverain. Mais surtout, j'avais quelqu'un d'attentionné à qui me confier.  
Merle aussi avait grandi... Voir une jeune femme aussi proche de moi, débordante d'affection à mon égard... J'ai basculé sans pouvoir arrêter cet engrenage… Mais ça, c’est le passé !

Après une brève pause, il conclut :

— Hitomi, la seule chose que je peux te jurer, c’est que c'est terminé!

L’intéressée ne réagit pas. Trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Lui lançant un dernier regard, vide, elle s'éloigna en silence et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois seul, Van laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Les sept dernières années le rattrapaient.

OoO

Le lendemain, Fanelia était en ébullition, la rumeur de l’incident de la veille s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre au palais, puis dans le reste de la ville.  
Même si personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s’était passé, chacun y allait de son commentaire, faisant naître les rumeurs les plus folles…

Depuis son explication avec Van, Hitomi refusait obstinément de quitter sa chambre et de parler à qui que ce soit.  
Ceci ne manquait pas d’inquiéter Meinmet et Alexandre.

Le matin, les deux hommes avaient tenté un bon moment de convaincre la jeune femme de leur ouvrir la porte, en vain.  
Hitomi restait camper sur sa position et les avaient congédié poliment, mais sèchement, à travers la porte.

Faute de pouvoir en faire davantage, ils s’étaient décidés à prendre leur déjeuner, sous la surveillance de Yiris, debout, appuyée sur un mur un peu en retrait

Curieux par nature et perplexe face au comportement d’Hitomi, Meinmet restait contrarié et mangeait sans savourer mais pas sans parler !

— Et bien, les choses sont compliquées ici, je ne m’attendais pas à ça…  
— Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, tout cela m’est inconnu... Expliqua Alexandre, dubitatif. Néanmoins, j’espère qu’Hitomi va aller vite mieux.  
— Ah ça… J’espère aussi… Je crois que le voyage sur Gaea l’a mise dans une position délicate…  
— Délicate, pfff… Soupira la général de l’armée de Défense.

Intrigué par le propos, le vieux Prince se tourna vers Yiris l’interrogea.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que c’est difficile de se trouver loin de ses repères, vous ?

Faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, la général lui fit face. Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Son expression avait un petit côté mélancolique.

— Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je l’envie !  
— Comment ça ? Demandèrent de concert Meinmet et Alexandre, stupéfaits.  
— En fait, moi aussi, je viens de la Lune des Illusions, de Grèce, plus précisément.

Un certain étonnement succéda à cette révélation. Après un bref silence, le vieux Prince reprit la conversation.  
— Ah… surprenant… Et c’est de là que vous tenez votre drôle d’accent ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Sa façon de parler attirait toujours la curiosité, contrairement à son frère, qui, lui, avait perdu cette petite spécificité trahissant ses origines.

— Constantin et moi-même avons été entraînés ici alors que nous n’avions que sept et treize ans. Expliqua-t-elle. Cela s’est produit le jour de ma communion…  
— Une communion ? Les orthodoxes ne font pas cela, il me semble ? Souligna le vieil homme qui avait bien connu les pays d’Europe de l’est.  
— En effet ! Mais il existe des traditions locales approchantes. Ma grand-mère maternelle était à l’origine une yougoslave catholique. Et, en souvenir de cela, elle appréciait particulièrement la tradition de la messe suivie d’une fête que l’on célébrait l’année des treize ans des adolescents du village de la région des Météores où elle vivait depuis son mariage. Elle appelait cela la « communion ». Mes oncles, mes tantes et ma maman y sont passés, ainsi que quelques uns de mes cousins et cousines avant moi…  
Ce 10 août 1982 devait être un jour festif, c’est devenu celui du début du cauchemar…

Alors, Yiris se mit à serrer une petite croix orthodoxe en or qu’elle portait sur un ruban noir serré autour de son cou.

— Alors, cela fait presque vingt-cinq ans que vous vivez ici ? Interrogea Meinmet.  
— Oui, répondit Yiris, ça doit bien faire ça, je n’ai plus trop la notion du temps en fait… Je sais que je suis née le 4 août 1969. Je pense que je dois avoir dans les trente-cinq à quarante ans…  
— Et bien, nous sommes en 2007 sur la Lune des Illusions, au mois de juillet pour être plus précis, donc vous allez bientôt avoir trente-huit ans…

A ces mots, la général eut un petit soupir amusé.

— Trente-huit ans… Trente-huit ans… Je me sens vieille tout à coup ! C’est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me situe concrètement dans le temps… Ainsi, je réalise que, vraiment non, je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar et que je ne me réveillerai pas dans mon lit tranquillement chez moi en ayant oublié tout ça…  
— Et comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Demanda le vieil homme avec une certaine curiosité.  
— Ah ça… C’était donc le jour de ma communion, nous étions aux Météores, au nord de la Grèce. Avec mon frère, nous voulions suivre un match de foot, alors nous avons pris une radio et nous étions installés au bord d’une falaise pour bien capter car il y avait pas mal de parasites dans les ondes, bizarrement…  
Puis, brusquement, le ciel s’est obscurci. Le temps est devenu orageux. Un vent fort s’est levé. Et, alors, mon frère et moi avons cru voir la foudre, étonnamment verticale, tomber dans une rivière en contrebas. Une lumière étrange persistait dans l’eau à l’endroit de l’impact.  
Là, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui nous a pris. Constantin et moi sommes allés voir, accompagnés de notre petite sœur de deux ans tout juste. Malgré le terrain raide et accidenté, nous avancions à pas rapides, comme irrésistiblement attirés. La pauvre Nikaia avait du mal à suivre, elle trébuchait souvent mais, en transe, on se contentait de la relever et de continuer…

Progressivement, le visage de Yiris commençait à s’agiter de petits soubresauts nerveux. On la sentait au bord des larmes.  
Surpris par cette soudaine fragilité qu’elle affichait, Meinmet et Alexandre restèrent silencieux.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, la jeune femme poursuivit son récit.

— Enfin, nous avons atteint la rivière. Et, bien que de nombreuses minutes se soient écoulées, la lueur semblait encore plus forte et, surtout, elle était clairement rose. Je me souviens avoir dit à Nikaia de rester sur la rive tandis que, Constantin et moi, commencions à avancer dans l’eau, sans même enlever nos chaussures.  
Je me rappelle des pleurs de ma sœur. Elle serrait fort sa poupée de chiffon contre son cœur et nous disait qu’elle avait peur, qu’elle voulait que l’on retourne vers nos parents… Mais nous n’écoutions pas…  
Dans l’eau, nous avons vite repéré une grosse pierre rosée brillante. Celle-ci semblait comme nous appeler, j’ai voulu la soulever. Impossible. Constantin a voulu m’aider et là…

Cette fois, Yiris tremblait de tout son corps, son malaise était visible. Le regard dans le vague, elle arrivait encore à parler, malgré une voix clairement dépourvue de son assurance ordinaire.

— Un cercle de lumière nous a entouré… Immédiatement, nous sommes revenus à la réalité et avons compris notre erreur… Notre petite sœur hurlait. Nous la supplions de ne surtout pas s’approcher. Nous voulions fuir ce cercle mais nos pieds restaient collées au sol…  
C’est alors qu’une colonne de lumière est partie de la terre vers le ciel. Soudain, nous avons décollés du sol. Nous avons crié, supplié que ça s’arrête, nous nous agitions… Rien n’y faisait…  
Nikaia était de plus en plus paniquée. Ignorant nos mises en garde, elle voulait nous aider, elle commençait à rentrer dans l’eau. Une dernière fois, nous lui avons hurlé de ne pas le faire et, alors, nous avons été comme projetés vers le ciel…

Après ce passage difficile, la général marqua une pause, le temps de se ressaisir en reprenant calmement son souffle.

— Nous avons atterri dans un lac. Et là, la situation a pris une tournure encore plus délirante ! C’est un homme-chat qui nous a repêchés ! Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés retrouver sur la berge, nous avons vu la Terre et la lune briller dans le ciel…  
Les gens ont été gentils avec nous. Ils nous ont accueilli dans leur village, offert un foyer. Cependant, c’était fini, nous n’étions plus chez nous et nous n’avions aucun moyen de faire marche arrière…

Alors, Yiris se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour regarder son monde d’origine avec un sourire emprunt de nostalgie.

Désireux d’en savoir davantage, Meinmet osa une question que lui-même jugea mal venue aussitôt après l’avoir posée.

— Et comment êtes vous devenue général ?

Comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, Yiris garda, quelques instants, le regard perdu vers le ciel. Puis sentant qu’il valait mieux parler que laisser spéculer, elle soupira avant de s’expliquer.

— C’est long et compliqué… Disons que la vie quotidienne de l’exilée que j’étais ne fut pas tous les jours rose… J’ai dû apprendre à me battre et il s’est avéré que j’étais plutôt douée pour cela. J’ai conquis une tribu puis mes petits faits d’armes m’ont valu d’être nommée à ce poste par Sa Majesté.  
Il faut savoir que le Roi a décidé de créer une nouvelle armée pour mieux représenter le pays et que son patronage et celui de l’armée de Défense dont le chef n’avait pas de parents furent décidés par le Souverain en son âme et conscience.  
— Je comprends, fit Meinmet, mais, quand même, vous avez dû participer à de sacrées batailles pour finir dans cet…

Le vieil homme ne finit pas sa phrase, Alexandre venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude dans le flanc et son regard désapprobateur le convint d’arrêter la discussion là.  
Se sentant lui même gêné, Meinmet murmura :

— Désolé…

Yiris parût étonnée de cette interruption brutale de la conversation mais avant tout soulagée. Elle revint directement à son état normal, ironique.

— Allez les hommes, finissez vos assiettes ! J’ai quelque chose à faire et je dois traîner mon fantôme avec moi. Seigneur Meinmet, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez venir voir, c’est du bricolage sur melefs.

Le mot « melefs » avait directement plut au vieil homme qui semblait enthousiaste à l’idée de se rendre dans un atelier.

— La mécanique, voilà qui me parle ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alexandre, lui, resta muet. Il était encore question de quelque chose d’inconnu pour lui. Il se leva pour suivre Meinmet, impatient d’aller voir les engins.  
C’est alors que le regard de Yiris croisa le sien.

Il crut y voir un remerciement.

OoO

Sur le chemin qui les menait à l’atelier, Meinmet et Yiris commencèrent à sympathiser malgré l’extrême tension de leur précédent échange.  
D’abord, ils discutèrent des technologies de Gaea en les comparant avec celle de la Terre puis se découvrirent un amour commun des bicyclettes, des chansons de Boney M et des glaces à la pistache. Et tout cela se déroulait sous le regard médusé d’Alexandre, qui n’en revenait pas de la direction surréaliste qu’avait pris la conversation.

L’arrivée à l’atelier le surprit encore plus. Ebahi, il détailla les impressionnantes machines qui ressemblaient à d’immenses armures assises sur des trônes.

Les arrivants furent accueillis par un gigantesque soldat à la barbe noire, un autre plus gringalet avec juste une moustache et un petit homme à lunettes ayant de multiples outils attachés un peu partout sur sa tenue de travail.

— Et bien, chef, vous voilà enfin ! Fit le soldat baraqué.  
— Ah ne m’en parle pas Haymlar. Depuis que je fais la sentinelle, j’ai du mal à gérer mon temps.  
— Hé hé, c’est une mission très spéciale qui vous incombe, chef ! Remarqua le militaire maigre avec un air facétieux.  
— Yrkas, n’en rajoute pas, je ne suis pas d’humeur patiente ! Répondit Yiris.

Sur ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers un melef noir avec des dessins rouges de défenses entrecroisées sur ce que l’on pouvait considérer comme étant ses bras.  
Tapant du pied au sol avec un agacement visible, elle ronchonnait. N’osant pas l’énerver davantage, personne ne parla jusqu’à ce qu’elle rompit elle-même le silence.

— Amelk, ton diagnostic ?

Complètement vouté sous le poids de son équipement de mécanicien, le petit homme à lunettes s’avança vers la général.

— Une panne dans le système de conduction du bras gauche. Le problème continue de m’’échapper… Les transmissions mécaniques sont bonnes, cela doit venir de l’approvisionnement en énergie.  
— Et concrètement, ce sera réparé quand ?  
— Hum, pas tout de suite, chef. J’ai juste reçu ce matin les plans du fabricant, il va me falloir étudier les circuits… Expliqua Amelk en se dirigeant vers une table recouverte de papiers.  
— Les melefs sont des saloperies ! Constata Yiris en le suivant. Ils coutent une fortune et ne sont même pas fiables. Encore heureux que je n’en ai pas besoin pour le moment !  
— Vous devriez changer le vôtre ! Rigola Haymlar.

En l’entendant, son camarade Yrkas lui écrasa le pied pour lui signifier qu’il allait provoquer une tempête. Et ce fut, le cas, Yiris s’emporta.

— Bougre d’andouille, ce modèle est le seul que j’arrive à utiliser. En plus, pour le payer, j’ai saigné deux ans de solde. De toute façon, je hais les melefs, c’est impossible à manier…  
— C’est parce que vous êtes trop petite pour les apprécier ! Observa Haymlar avec un grand sourire.

Le temps s’arrêta dans l’atelier, chacun attendait une réponse cinglante après cette remarque. Cependant, le visage de Yiris se déforma juste de tics nerveux.  
Face à cette situation, Meinmet ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, ce qui fit retomber directement la tension.  
— Excusez-moi, dit le vieux Prince, mais je crois entendre mon frère, sauf que lui se plaignait que ce n’était pas fait pour les grands.  
— Hé hé, reprit Amlek, dénicher le guymelef qui vous convient est difficile ! Maintenant que la plupart de la production se fait en série, trouver son modèle relève du vrai parcours initiatique !

La conversation s’installa. Meinmet apprit que les trois hommes étaient des subordonnés de Yiris, Haymlar, son second et Yrkas, son aide de camp.  
Quant à Amlek, il avait la charge de la supervision des engins de l’armée de Défense et raconta de nombreuses anecdotes sur la mésentente chronique entre sa général et les melefs.

Tandis que la petite troupe devisait gaiement, Alexandre fit le tour de la pièce, observant attentivement les melefs, comme en transe, avant de revenir aux pieds de celui de Yiris.

Soudain, Amlek bouscula sa chef. Elle voulut d’abord lui crier dessus, cependant la mimique et le petit signe de la tête qu’il fit l‘incitèrent à suivre son regard.  
En effet, une scène inattendue était en train de se dérouler : Alexandre était dans cockpit de l’engin et semblait manipuler les branchements dans la zone en panne.  
Soudain, au grand étonnement de tous, il parvint à faire démarrer le melef avant de lui faire lever le fameux bras gauche.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ? Interrogea Yiris, déstabilisée.

Le jeune homme sortit du cockpit avec un air perdu. A le voir, il semblait émerger d’un état second.

— Je… je ne sais pas…  
— On ne me l’a fait pas à moi, le fantôme ! Tu as démarré ce truc et tu l’as même réparé, alors que venant de la Lune des Illusions, tu ne peux savoir faire ça ! Qui es-tu à la fin ?

Alexandre se mit debout sur l’escalier permettant d’accéder à la machine et fixa Yiris. Brusquement, le décor autour d’elle changea. Il la vit dehors, de nuit, dans des ruines. Elle était en armure, le regardant de la même façon, à la fois perplexe et agressive.

Pris d’un violent mal de tête, il s’assit.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il, en colère contre lui-même, non je ne sais pas…

Yiris ne se démonta pas. Elle s’approcha et l’invectiva.

— Suis-moi et vite !

Devant la fureur de Yiris, Meinmet voulut s’interposer. La jeune femme le repoussa poliment, mais fermement.

— Ne vous en mêlez pas, c’est entre lui et moi !

Alexandre finit par se relever et emboita le pas à Yiris. Ils quittèrent l’atelier, laissant Meinmet, inquiet, avec les soldats, dubitatifs.

A pas pressés, la général traversa les bâtiments puis les jardins avant de s’enfoncer dans la forêt. Silencieux, le jeune homme la suivait, son crâne le faisait toujours beaucoup souffrir. 

Au terme de plusieurs minutes de marche, elle s’arrêta.

C’était une petite clairière, il avait plusieurs monuments imposants. L’un d’entre eux faisait face à Alexandre, qui remarqua aussi, sur le côté, un melef blanc sur lequel des plantes avaient poussé.

— Est-ce que c’est ta tombe ? Lui demanda la général d’un ton sec, tout en le transperçant du regard.  
— Ma tombe ? Bredouilla Alexandre, perturbé, en s’avançant vers la stèle.

Soudain, il fut pris de vertiges. Son crâne lui semblait comme pris dans un étau de plus en plus serré. Des images défilaient dans son esprit, floues et furtives.  
Et brusquement, il ressentit comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine avant de perdre connaissance.


	8. Le besoin de comprendre

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 7 novembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 8

Le besoin de comprendre

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Un râle de douleur, Alexandre reprenait doucement connaissance. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Meinmet et Hitomi soupirèrent de soulagement.

Constatant cela, Van et Yiris, en retrait, quittèrent la pièce et commencèrent à discuter dans le couloir.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Demanda le Roi.  
— Honnêtement, je n’en sais rien. Ce type agit et réagit bizarrement. Là, il a réparé le melef. Ensuite, devant la tombe, il s’est évanoui. A chaque fois, on aurait dit qu’il agissait comme un somnambule.  
— Pourquoi l’as-tu emmené là-bas ?  
— Je devais le faire, j’en ai assez de cette comédie. Je voulais le confronter à ce qu’il semble être. Vous savez, pour moi, ça en devient intolérable. J’ai vu un mort me sourire, je ne peux pas supporter de le voir sorti de sa tombe et me parler comme si de rien était…  
— On en a parlé des centaines de fois, mais es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé ?  
— Non, je le maintiens sur mon honneur, et même ma vie ! Il y a dix ans, le cadavre de votre frère a ouvert les yeux et m’a sourit. Je sais, ça n’a aucun sens, c’est impossible, mais pourtant… Regardez cet homme aussi est un non sens et pourtant vous le voyez comme moi…  
— C’est un fait… Soupira Van. Je suis perdu moi aussi…  
— Que dois-je faire ?  
— Continue ta mission, ce qui vient de passer prouve que les choses avancent. Nous finirons bien par savoir…

Le Souverain s’en alla, laissant Yiris seule avec ses doutes. Un souvenir traversa l’esprit de la général : elle se revoyait marcher dans les ruines de Fanelia, et soudain, sur un tas de gravas, un homme lui faisait face, Folken Fanel.

Chaque détail de cette brève rencontre lui revint en mémoire, notamment la remarque sur le fait qu’un vrai soldat se devait au moins de porter une épée, ce que n’avait pas Yiris à l’époque.  
L’intonation de la voix, le regard, en plus de l’aspect physique, Alexandre ressemblait tellement à Folken… Impossible et malgré tout réel…  
Meinmet arriva dans le couloir et fit face à la jeune femme, adossée au mur.  
— Puis-je me permettre une question ?  
— Allez-y…  
— Que pensez-vous qu’il soit ?  
— Un mort-vivant peut-être.  
— Alors pourquoi n’avons-nous pas peur ? Interrogea le vieil homme avec un regard interrogatif.  
— Parce que celui à qui il ressemble inspirait confiance, c’était dans sa nature… Je n’ai vu qu’une fois l’homme en question vivant, pourtant, au premier contact, vous étiez conquis… Il avait une façon de vous parler, de vous regardez… Cela vous transperçait l’âme…  
— Alexandre me semble loin de tout ça…  
— Loin et tellement proche en même temps…  
— Qu’est-ce que vous a dit mon neveu à son sujet ?  
— De continuer comme nous avons commencé. De toute façon…  
— De toute façon ? Interrogea Meinmet

La jeune femme se redressa, et entra dans l’antichambre de façon à voir le lit. Alexandre parlait à Hitomi, lui expliquant une nouvelle fois son incompréhension face aux événements.

Yiris commença à tripoter nerveusement le fourreau de son épée.

— Quoiqu’il soit, cet homme a des réponses. Des réponses que j’attends depuis longtemps ! Tant que je ne les aurais pas, sa vie sera ma seule priorité, je veux comprendre.  
— Comprendre quoi ?  
— Pourquoi j’ai été envoyé ici pour y vivre l’enfer ! Répondit-elle, nerveuse.

Meinmet baissa la tête, puis, il appela Hitomi, lui suggérant de laisser Alexandre se reposer. Celle-ci acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec le vieil homme.

Après leur départ, Yiris échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Alexandre, puis s’assit sur son lit de camp, sans un mot.

OoO

Hitomi et Meinmet marchèrent jusqu’au jardin. En passant près de l’atelier de réparation des melefs, le maigre Yrkas les remarqua et vint à leur rencontre.

— Excusez-moi, Seigneur Meinmet, vous savez ce qui s’est passé avec la chef ?  
— Et bien, Alexandre s’est évanoui.  
— Elle n’a rien fait au moins ? Cette histoire l’a mise à cran, on craint qu’elle ne laisse emporter.  
— Non, elle n’a rien fait. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiet ?  
— Ce genre de choses, ça la travaille. La chef a toujours été en quête de comprendre et ce type pose beaucoup plus de questions qu’il n’en résout.  
— Comment cala ? Demanda le vieil homme.  
— Vous savez, je ne sais pas grand chose sur la chef. Le général Hylden saurait plus vous en dire, il la connaît bien. D’ailleurs, il m’a demandé de lui donner des nouvelles rapidement. Cependant, je peux vous affirmer que le coup du mort ressuscité, c’est exactement ce qui pourrait la pousser dans ses extrêmes…

Sur ce, le soldat pris congé, laissant le vieil homme et la jeune fille perplexes.

— Les choses sont loin d’être claires et limpides ici… Constata Meinmet.  
— Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point ! Soupira Hitomi.  
— En tout cas, Demoiselle, je crois que je te dois des excuses.  
— Des excuses ?  
— Oui, j’ai pas mal discuté depuis mon arrivée ici, et on m’a laissé à penser que tu ne voulais pas revenir car tu as vécu de durs moments ici.  
— Je peux vous l'avouer, je ne voulais pas revenir sur Gaea... Mais, Meinmet, ne vous en voulez surtout pas ! Je réalise seulement maintenant que fuir son passé n'était pas la solution. Je me devais de revenir... Cependant, les choses ne sont pas simples... je me sens perdue...

Hitomi avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un regard triste.

— Alors, il faut prendre du recul et faire une bonne vieille liste des pour et contre, cela aide à prendre une décision ! Répondit Meinmet avec un sourire. Enfin, tu m’excuseras, Mademoiselle Hitomi, mais là, j’ai quelqu’un avec qui je dois discuter.

Cette fois, Hitomi était toute seule avec ses pensées. Elle songeait à sa famille, qui devait encore s’inquiéter, à Yukari et Amano, dont elle avait peur d’avoir gâcher le mariage avec sa disparition…

Puis, elle se remit à réfléchir à sa relation avec Van, enfin, s’il existait une relation…

OoO

La curiosité de Meinmet avait toujours été son plus grand défaut. Yiris l’avait énormément intrigué et il voulait comprendre son histoire : comment une jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions s’était muée en soldat sur Gaea ? Quel était cet enfer auquel elle faisait référence ?  
Rencontrer ce fameux Hylden, dont elle semblait proche, davantage que de son propre frère, lui semblait une bonne piste.

Dans un autre secteur du palais, marqué de griffes, symbole de cette partie de l’armée, l’ambiance était à l’équitation. De nombreux soldats s’entraient à maitriser leur monture.  
Demandant son chemin, Meinmet finit par atterrir dans un petit bureau. Derrière une table débordante de feuilles, se tenait un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs.

— Bonjour, est-ce bien à Hylden que j’ai l’honneur de faire face ?  
— Exact ! Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en levant la tête de ces dossiers. Et vous, vous êtes le Seigneur Meinmet ! Très honoré de vous rencontrer Votre Altesse.

Le général voulut se lever, mais Meinmet lui fit un signe montrant que ce n’était pas nécessaire. Hylden de son côté, invita le vieil homme à s’asseoir.

— Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite, Monseigneur ?  
— Yiris.  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Je le concède, j’aime tout savoir. Cependant, dans le cas présent, j’aimerai sincèrement comprendre comment elle en est arrivée là. Le halo de mystère qui l’entoure m’intrigue vivement.  
— Yiris, c’est Yiris. Elle est indéfinissable…  
— Peut-être… Mais j’aimerais savoir ce qui lui vaut son apparence. Quand elle parle de ses premières années sur Gaea, elle en tremble.

En entendant ces mots, Hylden arrêta son travail et s’appuya sur le fond de son fauteuil, comprenant qu’il allait devoir avoir une conversation.  
Il ne pouvait refuser de parler à un membre de la famille royale.

— Je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela vous avancera de le savoir… Yiris vit avec un fantôme. Ce démon du passé, elle voit partout puisqu’il s’incarne dans son corps mutilé.  
— Expliquez-moi…  
— Je ne connais pas les détails. Elle refuse d’en parler, je ne pense pas que Maître Van en sache davantage. Ce que Yiris a vécu, elle n’a pas besoin d’en parler, cela ne la soulagera pas. Elle a appris à vivre avec, à défaut de l’accepter car rien ne n’effacera les cicatrices.  
— Que savez-vous au juste ?  
— En fait, on sait que son parcours a commencé par la destruction du village où elle et son frère s’étaient réfugiés. Après, il y a un gros flou, même Constantin nie l’existence de cette période. Yiris est réapparue à Irini il y a une quinzaine d’années et a défait le maître installé lors d’un duel d’une violence inouïe, devenant ainsi le chef de cette tribu. Sa force inhumaine, mystérieusement acquise, fait que personne ne conteste son autorité.  
— Il apparait que vous la connaissez quand même bien.

Un petit sourire traversa le visage du général. Il se rappelait, amusé, « le bon vieux temps ».

— Je l’ai rencontré lors la fin de la guerre. Les chefs avaient été appelés à revenir à la capitale. Maître Van souhaitait offrir des funérailles royales à son frère. Il avait un problème particulier à résoudre, il souhaitait inhumer son frère en tant qu’être humain et non comme le monstre créé par Zaibach. Pour cela, il voulait que l’on démonte le bras mécanique de ce dernier avant de le mettre en bière.  
A cette époque, il n’y avait personne à Fanelia qui sache enlever cela sans endommager gravement le corps. Aussi, comme j’étais médecin, le Roi m’a demandé de regarder comment était l’attache était faite avec l’espoir que je comprenne comment procéder proprement. Pour m’aider, il y avait Yiris, il s’avérait que pendant des années, elle avait été fossoyeur, et avait dû parfois gérer les préparatifs des inhumations.  
Ensemble, nous avons examiné la prothèse, et en mettant nos connaissances en commun, nous l’avons détachée sans faire trop de dégats. Sa Majesté a exigé que la prothèse soit broyée et que nous nous occupions des derniers rites, et c’est alors…  
— C’est alors ?  
— Yiris allait retirer le bout de métal planté dans le torse du corps quand elle a crié, je me souviens, elle a reculé de plusieurs pas, pour finir assise, par terre, le bout de métal à la main.  
Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s’était produit, elle m’a dit avoir été certaine que le Prince s’était réveillé et lui avait sourit. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle m’a raconté l’avoir rencontré une fois, dans les ruines de la cité, quand il est venu s’y refugier, sa tribu était d’astreinte pour garder les lieux.  
Elle avait donc échangé quelques mots avec lui. Ce dernier s’était notamment étonné qu’elle n’ait pas d’épée et Yiris avait répondu que l’épée était faite pour tuer même sans le vouloir alors que le bâton ne tuait que si on insistait. Folken lui avait répondu qu’elle pouvait peut-être trouvé une autre utilité à une épée et lui promis de lui donner la sienne quand il n’en aurait plus besoin.

Ainsi, racontant cette rencontre, elle demanda à Sa Majesté de récupérer l’épée brisée et son éclat, ce qu’il accepta. Depuis, Yiris s’est mise dans la tête que cette épée était en fait une réponse à toutes ses questions. Alors forcément, avec l’arrivée de cet Alexandre, c’est son monde qui se retourne.

— Et que la voyez-vous faire ?  
— Ce que Yiris veut, elle l’obtient. Elle n’a peur de rien ni de personne. En vivant quelque temps ici, vous entendrez sans doute pas mal de choses à son sujet, notamment qu’elle est la propriétaire d’un bordel, qu’elle est aussi droguée que son frère est alcoolique…  
— Son frère n’a pas d’ailleurs l’air des plus plaisants…  
— Vous le dites, Constantin est odieux. Je ne compte plus les fois où j’ai aidé Yiris à aller le ramasser dans un caniveau après une bagarre d’ivrognes. Sa sœur a beau veiller sur lui, il prend un malin plaisir à la mettre dans l’embarras mais elle lui passe tout… C’est son point faible.  
— Et vous savez pourquoi ?  
— Là encore, les détails, je les ignore, mais Constantin parle de sa sœur comme un monstre… Sur ce point, il pourrait très bien s’entendre avec mon épouse… Soupira le jeune général.  
— Votre femme ?  
— Ah ça, je vais être honnête, ma femme déteste Yiris. Contrairement à elle, c’est une femme tout ce qu’il y a de plus bridée dans sa condition, de là à dire qu’elle est jalouse… S’amusa Hylden. Kyria passe son temps à médire sur Yiris, pour elle, c’est le diable…  
— Les épouses sont toujours jalouses… Surtout si on les délaisse pour aller parler à une autre femme sur un toit…

Fataliste face à cette remarque qu’il entendait pour la énième fois, le général se contenta d’hausser les épaules en détournant le regard.  
Une personne de plus ou de moins qui le trouvait immoral, cela ne changerait rien.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand le vieil homme se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Parfois, la vie est injuste… Il faut faire avec !

Meinmet s’était exprimé avec un petit sourire compatissant. Au terme de cette conversation fort instructive, il s’en alla, laissant le militaire vaquer à ses tâches.

Le vieux Prince se promena sur la grande esplanade du palais, réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Son intuition concernant le fait que Yiris avait déjà une piste concernant Alexandre se renforçait.  
De plus, le cas de Yiris le touchait. Sa détresse d’exilée résonnait en lui. Se retrouver dans un monde inconnu et devoir s’adapter, il avait connu cela il y a longtemps.

OoO

En rentrant à ses appartements, Hitomi fut surprise de trouver Merle qui l’attendait devant la porte. Depuis les révélations de Constantin, les deux jeunes femmes ne s’étaient plus croisées.

— Je crois que l’on a des choses à se dire. Fit timidement la jeune fille-chat

En la voyant, Hitomi sentit la rancœur reprendre le dessus. Cependant, se maitrisant, elle lui répondit sans un regard.

— Oui, suis-moi…

Passant devant elle, Hitomi ouvrit la porte et d'un signe de tête, l’incita à entrer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table ronde de l'antichambre et tirant une des chaises vers elle, avant de s’adresser, d’une voix évasive et monocorde, à sa visiteuse :

— Assieds-toi…

Confuse, Merle s'approcha et vint s'asseoir face à Hitomi. Celle-ci ne dégageait aucune agressivité, son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur Fanelia.

Un étrange silence régnait dans la pièce.

Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune femme-chat commença à parler :

— Si tu ne veux plus me ré-adresser la parole, je comprendrais. Sois certaine d'une chose, je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal en aucune façon.

Attentive à chacune des réactions d’Hitomi, qui restait silencieuse, Merle s'efforça de continuer ses explications.

— Maître Van et moi même ne savions pas comment aborder cela avec toi… Même si nous étions conscients qu’il fallait te l’avouer avant que tu le saches par quelqu’un d’autre… Comme ce fut le cas…

Soudain, le visage d'Hitomi s'anima d'une petite grimace, la révélation de Constantin lui revenant en mémoire.  
S’en apercevant, Merle en eut un vif frisson mais poursuivit, pesant vraiment ses mots.

— Hitomi, depuis ton départ, Maître Van a dignement assumé ses responsabilités de Roi sans vaciller. Mais derrière la façade publique digne, il était rongé par la tristesse. Le voir sombrer petit à petit dans la mélancolie m'était insoutenable.  
Il ne se livrait pas totalement à moi... Je ne pouvais que rester auprès de lui, espérant qu'il se confie pour atténuer sa peine.  
Avec le temps, Maître Van a beaucoup changé, ce n’était plus un adolescent chétif mais un homme...  
Moi aussi, j’avais grandi.  
Nous avons toujours dormi ensemble depuis l'enfance, mais avec le temps, les choses ont évolué différemment... Maître Van recherchait une autre forme de réconfort, qui je pense, allait bien au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer réclamer à l'époque où tu es partie…  
Peu à peu, ce manque a commencé à prendre le pas sur lui, cependant je voyais bien qu'il se retenait.  
Un jour, tout a basculé... Je ne pouvais pas le rejeter... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça...  
Finalement, j'ai accepté cette situation en me persuadant que de cette façon, je lui apporterais un certain soulagement qui lui permettrait de surmonter sa tristesse.

Hitomi restait figée, presque éteinte. Elle affichait un regard inexpressif et restait plongée dans son mutisme

Merle sentit sa poitrine se comprimer petit à petit.

— Hitomi... Je t'en prie... Ne lui en veux pas !

La jeune femme-chat éclata en sanglots. Totalement désemparée, elle se précipita auprès d’Hitomi, et s'accroupit contre ses genoux.  
A son grand désespoir, son interlocutrice ne réagit pas.

— Si pour que tu puisses un jour refaire confiance à Maître Van, j’accepte de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir ! Mais je t’en supplie, si moi, tu peux me haïr, je t’implore de pardonner Maître Van !  
Il n’y a pas un jour où il n’a pas pensé à toi ! Celle qu’il aime, c’est toi ! Moi, je n'étais qu'une sorte de réconfort...

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de pleurs. Sur le point de se résigner à partir, Merle fut surprise de sentir Hitomi poser délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux.  
Relevant brutalement la tête, elle vit que celle-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux avec une extrême douceur.

— Merle... Ce n'est pas à moi de vous pardonner, c'est à moi de vous demander pardon...

Stupéfaite, Merle écarquilla les yeux tandis qu’Hitomi posait son autre main sur son bras.

— Merle... Comme tu as du souffrir... Déchirée entre tes sentiments, ta loyauté… C’est pareil pour Van… Avoua doucement Hitomi en commençant à pleurer. Par ma faute... Pourras-tu un jour me le pardonner ? Pourrez-vous me pardonner tous les deux ?

Emue, la jeune femme-chat lui sauta dans les bras. Elles restèrent vont rester un moment à sangloter tout en souriant.

Puis, relevant la tête, Merle demanda, remplie d’espoir :

— Hitomi, tu vas rester ici avec nous ?

Cette dernière la regarda en esquissant un timide sourire. Alors, la jeune femme-chat l'enlaça en lui murmurant « Merci ».

Puis, lentement, Hitomi se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en en essuyant ses larmes. Merle la suivit.

Dans la cour du palais, elles virent Van en train de converser avec Hylden. Comme s’il se sentait observé, le Roi tourna la tête vers elles et les aperçut ensemble.

Regardant le Souverain, la jeune femme-chat s’adressa à son amie :

— C’est toi la femme qu’il veut et qu’il désire... Je crois qu’il n’y pas une nuit où il n’a pas rêvé que ce soit toi qui soit blottie auprès de lui…

Hitomi sourit légèrement. Quelques minutes, elle resta à observer Van avant de quitter le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Puis, elle raccompagna Merle à la porte de son appartement en la remerciant.

Encore sous le coup de l’émotion, la jeune femme-chat l’enserra d’une sincère accolade avant de s’en aller.

OoO

La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait. Dans l’appartement d’Alexandre, Yiris était en train de ronfler tout ce qu’elle pouvait.

Soudain, un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

— Chef, excusez-moi de vous déranger, il y a un souci avec Constantin. Expliqua Haymlar à travers la porte. J’en ai discuté avec Hylden, et il m’a dit que sur ce coup-là, vous devez descendre. Votre frère a foutu la pagaille au bordel.

Encore à moitié endormie, Yiris se leva en ronchonnant.

— Je m’habille et je descends.  
— OK, chef, Hylden vous attend en bas, moi, je vais surveiller ici, partez tranquille.

Furieuse, Yiris se vêtit à la hâte, sous le regard intrigué d’Alexandre qui avait émergé et s’en alla, le laissant aux bons soins d’Haymlar.

Rapidement, la jeune femme arriva à la porte sud du palais où l’attendait Hylden.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, mais quand Haymlar m’a donné le message de sa sœur, j’ai jugé que, là, il fallait que tu interviennes.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ?  
— D’après ce que j’ai compris, encore sous l’emprise de l’alcool, et sûrement d’autre chose, il a frappé plusieurs filles, et là, il menacerait d’en égorger une.  
— Non seulement, il baise à l’œil mais, en plus, il se permet de foutre la pagaille… Pourquoi… Soupira rageusement Yiris.

Les deux généraux firent route vers le quartier graveleux, Yiris avait du mal à dissimuler son inquiétude, elle savait son frère capable d’accès de violence incontrôlables, il avait d’ailleurs tué de sang-froid un compagnon de beuverie quelques années auparavant et ses bagarres, fréquentes, étaient spectaculaires.

Si Van n’avait pas plus ou moins fermé les yeux sur ses agissements, conscient de ses qualités exceptionnelles de garde du corps, Constantin croupirait depuis longtemps en prison…  
Etant donné la gravité de l’incident, Yiris se demandait si cette fois, il n’allait pas effectivement finir au cachot…


	9. Un visiteur indésirable

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 15 novembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 9

Un visiteur indésirable

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Si Fanelia était une cité neuve, reconstruite de façon bien pensée, elle comptait, comme toute métropole, son quartier louche.  
Situé au sud de la ville, dans une zone qui ne voyait presque jamais le soleil du fait des falaises, il s’agissait un endroit sombre, ponctué d’établissements où l’on entendait des cris d’ivrognes mêlés aux rires des filles de joie.

Hylden et Yiris avançaient d’un pas assuré et pressé, vêtus en civil, d’un simple pantalon beige et d’une chemise blanche avec veste marron, épée au côté pour lui, et de ses habituels pantalon et débardeur rouge et noir à ceinture colorée maintenant son bâton dans le dos pour elle.  
En ces lieux, on les connaissait bien, aussi pour éviter tous ennuis, les passants détournaient le regard.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit escalier de trois marches massives dominé par une lourde porte en bois. La jeune femme y frappa plusieurs coups fermes.

— C’est Yiris ! Je suis avec Hylden !

La porte s’ouvrit et une fille à peine vêtue d’une robe transparente, les cheveux blonds en pagaille apparut, complètement paniquée.

— Oh la la, chef, je suis trop contente de vous voir ! Mila m’a demandé de garder l’entrée. Elle essaie de raisonner votre frère… Je vous jure, il est complètement pété. Il tient un couteau sur la gorge d’Anna et a dit qu’il allait la saigner comme un animal si vous ne veniez pas. Je vous en prie, arrêtez-le…  
— Calme-toi, Sacha ! Fit Yiris. Dis-moi où il se trouve.  
— Dans la salle de réception avant le jardin.

Hâtive, la jeune femme traversa les couloirs dont les espaces étaient limités par des rideaux de tulle rougeoyants. Hylden la suivait.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils se trouvèrent derrière un groupe de jeunes femmes qui se serraient les unes contre les autres, tremblantes de peur.  
Face à elles, vautré dans des coussins, torse nu, tenant allongée sur lui une petite rousse paniquée qu’il maintenait en joue d’un couteau, Constantin s’amusait de son effet.  
La tenancière, une grande brune âgée d’une cinquantaine d’années, aux formes rebondies mises en valeur par une robe rouge au corsage ajusté, lui parlait, tentant en vain de le calmer.  
Elle gardait une certaine assurance malgré la tension ambiante. Il fallait dire que c’était la sœur d’Haymlar, ils se ressemblaient tant physiquement que de caractère.

Ecœurée par ce spectacle pathétique, Yiris écarta l’attroupement pour se frayer un chemin face à son frère.

— Constantin, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?  
— Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas ma sœur préférée ? Plaisanta le jeune homme éméché. Et en plus, elle est venue avec son amant.

Hylden, resté en arrière, faisait des efforts pour ne pas aller mettre son poing dans la figure de l’arrogant, qui riait de voir que sa pique avait atteint sa cible.

— Plus sérieusement, j’ai failli attendre !  
— Attendre quoi ? Demanda Yiris, furieuse.  
— Et bien, tu me délaisses ma chère sœur, et tes petites employées, aussi mignonnes et imaginatives au lit soit-elles, ne remplacent pas ta présence…  
— Tu veux quoi au juste ?  
— Te permettre de savourer un petit moment de détente. Regarde, tu es libérée de ton travail, tu devrais boire un petit verre avec moi, et pourquoi pas, adopter une tenue plus détendue à l’image de ces demoiselles. Par contre, le toubib, dit-il en s’adressant à Hylden, il dégage ! L’inceste, c’est déjà mal, avec une partie à trois en bonus, ça serait vraiment de mauvais goût.  
— Tu es pire que saoul ! S’affligea Yiris. Tu as pris quoi pour sortir un délire pareil ?  
— La solitude rend fou, que veux-tu… Répondit Constantin en faisant danser son couteau sur le cou de son otage.

Sentant la situation plus que délicate, Yiris comprit que la manière forte ne marcherait pas et qu’il allait falloir rentrer dans le jeu psychopathe de son frère.  
Elle fit un signe de tête indiquant à Hylden de quitter la pièce avec les filles. Il s’exécuta, seule la tenancière resta juste derrière le rideau pour observer ce qui se passait.

— Je crains pour la petite… Dit-elle, tremblante, à Hylden.  
— Mila, faites confiance à Yiris, elle va le calmer.  
— Vous croyez ce que vous dites ou se sont des paroles censées juste me rassurer ?

Un soupir fut sa réponse.  
A présent seule face à son frère, Yiris commença par défaire ses cheveux, les laissant intentionnellement retomber le long de son visage.  
D’un geste lent et étudié, elle dégagea son bâton de sa ceinture avant de le poser à terre. Puis, elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança sur les coussins au niveau de son frère.

— N’est-ce pas toi qui viens de dire qu’à trois, ce n’est pas correct ? Alors, laisse partir la petite… Lui susurra-t-elle à l’oreille de sa voix chaude étrangement caressante.  
— Je ne sais pas, ma chère sœur. Je sais aussi que tu désapprouves l’inceste, donc je crois que tu me tends un piège…  
— Ah bon, tu ne me fais plus confiance…

Le regard de Yiris avait quelque chose de sensuel, sa gestuelle la rendait attirante. Hylden la regardait faire, il ne savait pas si c’était du dégoût ou de la jalousie qu’il éprouvait à la voir agir ainsi avec Constantin.  
Avec assurance, la général embrassa son frère dans le cou tout en baladant sa main sur son torse. Parcouru de délicieux petits frissons, Constantin semblait apprécier.  
Soudain, le regard de Yiris croisa celui de l’otage, elle lui un petit signe de la tête.

Profitant du relâchement de l’attention de son frère, Yiris lui bloqua la main tenant le couteau, et redressa le bras d’un coup sec, lui faisant lâcher son arme, permettant à l’otage se libérer.

— Salope, tu m’as piégé ! Cria Constantin, enragé.

Une bagarre commença. Yiris et Constantin réglèrent leurs comptes à coups de poings. L’altercation était violente et rythmée. Les meubles étaient déjà tous à terre, les victuailles aussi. En quelques coups échangés, la sœur avait la lèvre en sang tandis que son frère affichait un œil tuméfié.

Après une brève pause où ils se jaugèrent du regard, la bagarre repris de plus belle. Constantin insultait sa sœur autant que possible, celle-ci ne répondait que par des coups.

Hylden voulait intervenir, mais cela ne lui semblait pas des plus évidents. Les deux adversaires étaient d’une force supérieure à la sienne, et ils bougeaient trop rapidement pour lui permettre de donner un coup d’épée bien senti dans la jambe ou le bras de Constantin afin de le calmer sans risquer de blesser Yiris au passage.

Finalement, ce fut Mila qui lui apporta la solution en lui tendant une arme improvisée.

— Dans le pire des cas, si te tu trompes, tu ne feras pas trop mal à la chef… Suggéra la maquerelle.

Profitant d’une pause dans l’affrontement, Hylden s’avança derrière Constantin. Celui-ci, trop concentré sur sa sœur, ne vit pas venir le vase que le général lui brisa sur le crâne.  
Enfin, c’était terminé et les prostituées soupirèrent de soulagement.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, Yiris regardait avec peine son frère lamentablement étalé sur le sol. La tenancière s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Tu es la meilleure, tu le sais ! Merci !  
— Je ne fais que tenter de rattraper mes erreurs… Fit Yiris avec un pauvre sourire. Mila, je te promets que cette fois, tu n’as plus à lui ouvrir, il a dépassé les bornes.  
— Tu n’es pas responsable de son attitude. D’habitude, il se contente d’être le plus salace et le plus radin des clients. C’est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi. La plupart du temps, il s’effondre saoul et vous venez le récupérer dans le calme.

Pendant qu’elles discutaient, Hylden attachait les bras de Constantin avec une corde, se méfiant trop du réveil de ce dernier.

— Il ne va pas émerger de sitôt ! Fit Mila. Venez donc boire un réconfortant tous les deux !

Les deux jeunes généraux suivirent la dame vers une petite pièce attenante où les filles de joies préparaient un petit buffet pour remercier leurs sauveurs.

Après un repos mérité, Yiris et Hylden ramassèrent Constantin et le trainèrent dans les rues jusqu’au palais.

Une fois le jeune homme couché, ils s’assirent sur un banc dehors.

— Je crois qu’il va falloir parler de tout cela à Sa Majesté. Ton frère devient incontrôlable…  
— Je sais, mais…  
— Mais quoi ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de le protéger ! Qui sait, un bon séjour au cachot lui remettra les idées en place !  
— J’en suis consciente, cependant je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
— Enfin, pourquoi ?

Yiris se cala les coudes sur les genoux.

— Parce que s’il en est là, c’est entièrement de ma faute.

Hylden voulait poursuivre la conversation et tenter de convaincre Yiris, il n’en eut pas le temps.

— Alors on fricote ensemble ? Déclara une voix rageuse.

Face à eux, apparut une femme brune en peignoir bleu nuit et chaussons assortis, quelques luxueux bracelets aux poignets malgré l’heure tardive.

— Kirya, rentre à la maison s’il te plaît.  
— Et si je n’en ai pas envie ? Et si je faisais un bon scandale en pleine nuit ?  
— Tu n’as pas besoin de faire de scandale ! Répondit Hylden en tentant de garder son calme.  
— Non, tu as raison, on frappe à la porte, et hop, mon mari disparaît. Et voilà que je le retrouve une odeur de bordel chevillé au corps avec sa pute bien sûr !

Se sentant évidemment visée, Yiris redressa la tête pour affronter la jolie dame du regard, puis se leva.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je m’en vais !

Et elle disparut, laissant Hylden subir les interminables reproches de son épouse.

OoO

Avant de retourner auprès d’Alexandre, Yiris fit un petit détour par son ancien appartement. Constantin dormait comme une buche sur ce qui était son lit à elle auparavant.  
Ses ronflements auraient sans doute réveillé un mort…

Vérifiant, une dernier fois que l’intéressé ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de sa présence et que les environs étaient calme, elle souleva discrètement une latte du parquet.  
Avec moult précautions, elle retira un petit sac de toile de jute. Son contenu, tout ce qu’il fallait pour s’injecter de la drogue, « s’offrir un fix » comme on disait sur sa Terre natale.  
A l’insu de ses parents, Yiris avait commencé la drogue tôt, d’abord la fumette avec son ami Jamie le disquaire, puis l’héroïne…

Tranquillement, elle se prépara un mélange, plus de parents pour surveiller, plus besoin de chercher à piquer dans un recoin caché…  
Un bref instant, elle se laissa planer puis revint à la réalité aussi vite.

Heureusement, elle savait dissimulée ce vice, Hylden semblait se douter de quelque chose, cependant, il ne l’avait pas encore confondue…

Le seul qui savait la vérité, c’était Constantin.

Lors des rares moments qu’ils partageaient ensemble, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que se détruire en s’injectant ces saloperies dans les veines.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, la grande sœur alla voir une dernière fois son petit frère. Ses bras étaient couverts de traces, il devait avoir sa propre réserve désormais vu que Yiris avait constaté que le niveau de la sienne n’avait pas bougé…

Alcoolique, drogué, la trentaine, Constantin n’irait de toute façon pas loin…

Et Yiris se savait coupable de ne pas avoir su le protéger, allant même jusqu’à faire le contraire en partageant ses addictions…

OoO

La réunion qui prenait place en ce jour dans la salle du Conseil se perdait en palabres sans fin. Les échanges vigoureux faisaient parfois trembler les murs. Mayek et Yiris s’opposaient souvent violemment.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, un peu partout sur Gaea, un phénomène étrange posait problème : celui des vols d’energist. La fréquence et l’importance des attaques ne pouvaient plus être le fait du hasard.  
Des convois entiers avaient été interceptés et, à chaque fois, aucun témoin n’avait été laissé.  
Jusqu’à présent, les mines, placées sous très haute surveillance, n’avaient fait l’objet d’aucune attaque. Néanmoins, le transit de la précieuse ressource posait problème à tous les états.

A Fanelia plus particulièrement, la situation devenait intenable. La nature boisée et vallonnée du pays facilitait les guets-apens.  
Trois convois commerciaux, apportant de l’energist à Asturia pour la fabrication de melefs, avaient été interceptés sur peu de temps malgré d’importantes escortes, une catastrophe.

Le plus gros convoi de l’année, en provenance d’Arzas, devait partir d’ici quelques semaines, aussi des mesures radicales devaient être envisagées.

— Votre Majesté, dit Mayek fermement, je crois que nous n’avons plus le choix. Il faut enrôler des soldats et assurer l’escorte des convois par au moins deux cents hommes à chaque fois. Nous avons perdu beaucoup trop d’energist en peu de temps. De plus, ceux qui nous pillent doivent maintenant disposer d’une force conséquente, s’ils nous attaquent, nos effectifs actuels ne suffiront certainement pas.  
— On ne va pas non plus envoyer des enfants ! Pesta Yiris. Votre Majesté, les soldats enrôlés ne sont jamais très efficaces. Et quand on voit la rapidité et la violence des assauts, je crois que le nombre n’arrêtera pas nos ennemis. Ce qu’il faut, ce sont des hommes plus aguerris. Aussi, je pense que former des troupes d’assaut qui encadreraient discrètement les convois seraient un plus !  
— Toujours en train de vendre ton concept d’armée de l’ombre, Yiris ! Tes bouffons sont tout juste bons à voler une pomme quand le marchand a le dos tourné.  
— Ta mauvaise foi et tes méthodes de bourrin te caractérisent bien Mayek. Tu sais pertinemment que les troupes que j’ai formé à Irini ont un grand potentiel, ils savent restés discrets et bondir.  
— Bondir sur quoi, un lapin ?

Mayek et Yiris semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge, les deux autres généraux n’osaient pas intervenir.  
Ce fut finalement Van qui trancha le débat.

— J’ai reçu un message d’Asturia. D’ici quelques temps, une conférence sur la question sera organisée à Palas avec des représentants de tous les états, même Basram devrait participer. Nous verrons quoi décider à ce moment-là.  
En attendant, Ruhm devrait bientôt revenir de son pèlerinage des montagnes perdues. Quand il aura regagné Arzas, il nous enverra une missive pour nous annoncer le prochain départ du convoi annuel de la grande mine. Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir à vos propositions concernant l’encadrement à y apporter…

OoO

Les jours s’écoulaient tranquillement à Fanelia. Après plusieurs jours alité du fait de ses maux de têtes, Alexandre passait à nouveau ses journées avec Hitomi et Meinmet qui s’était créé un petit atelier pour tenter de reconstruire des inventions qui lui avaient plu sur la Lune des Illusions, notamment une bicyclette.

Bien malgré elle, Yiris se trouva désignée cobaye officiel et finit plusieurs fois aplatie au milieu d’un tas de ferrailles déglinguées sous l’hilarité générale.

En effet, s’estimant trop vieux, Meinmet ne voulait pas de tester ses engins. Il jugeait Alexandre bien trop grand, et refusait de fâcher son neveu en risquant de blesser Hitomi.  
La conclusion s’imposa d’elle-même : Yiris était la seule personne sachant faire du vélo qu’il avait sous la main, car évidemment, Constantin ne se montrait que très rarement, ne semblant pas apprécier ce genre de choses qui lui rappelaient son passé.

Au bout de quelques jours, Merle, qui plébiscitait l’idée, s’était jointe à l’équipe. Hitomi l’avait accueillie chaleureusement, comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Enthousiaste, la fille-chat s’occupait parfois des tests, mais ne comprenant pas vraiment comment tenir en équilibre, elle ne parcourait que rarement plus d‘un ou deux mètres avant de s’étaler lamentablement…

Rapidement, les petites expériences connurent une certaine popularité. Il n’était pas rare que le test d’un nouveau prototype par une Yiris dépitée de sacrifier sa dignité tout en ne cachant pas son plaisir de s’amuser comme une enfant, rassemble une bonne partie du personnel du palais.

Ces activités occupaient la plupart du temps des invités. Parfois, Van les conviait pour le dîner. Et ils discutaient, Meinmet monopolisant la conversation, Alexandre n’osant rien dire, restant à fixer son assiette.

La saison chaude arrivait à son apogée et les moissons se préparaient. Une grande fête conclurait cette période de travail.  
Hitomi assistait avec ravissement aux préparatifs. Les maisons s’ornaient de guirlandes colorées agrémentées d’épis de blés, et les cuisiniers s’affairent à préparer les pains les plus originaux et délicieux.

Comme à son habitude, Meinmet passait des heures à raconter ses souvenirs, ce qui lui valait souvent des petites piques de la part de Merle qui le trouvait incroyablement égocentrique.  
Le vieil homme était heureux d’être rentré dans son pays. Bizarrement, lui qui était plutôt du genre à gesticuler dans tous les sens se laissait parfois aller, comme si maintenant qu’il était à la maison, il s’autorisait à vieillir.  
Ceci dit, son idée de reconstituer sur Gaea quelques-unes des inventions les plus intéressantes de la Terre lui rajeunissait l’esprit, sans compter que, lui qui était né second, rôle appréciait d’être le centre d’intérêt des curieux.

Somme toute, Meinmet, Yiris, Alexandre, Hitomi et Merle formaient un quintet qui s’entendait bien. La jeune fille-chat avait oublié la solitude qui caractérisait ses journées à attendre Van.  
Pour la femme général, la période étant calme, il était facile de déléguer et bien que pestant toujours sur son travail de surveillance, elle appréciait de se changer les idées.  
Meinmet lui, ne se lassait pas de parler, et Hitomi s’amusait beaucoup à écouter ses anecdotes parfois cocasses ou à l’entendre jurer sur une de ses inventions, cela lui évitait de penser continuellement à ce qui s’était passé avec Van.  
Quand à Alexandre, il avait du mal à être détendu, mais ne faisait cas de rien. Seule Yiris, qui l’avait vu s’agiter et parler dans son sommeil, se doutait que quelque chose était en train de faire surface.

De son côté, Van observait tout cela, pensif. Aucune conversation avec Hitomi depuis l’incident, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tout juste échangeaient-ils parfois de brefs regards gênés.  
Merle avait expliqué au Roi que la jeune fille était encore sous le choc, qu’il faudrait du temps pour qu’elle accepte et puisse pardonner.  
Du temps… Il l’avait attendu dix ans. D’un côté, un peu plus, ça ne faisait pas de différence, d’un autre, cela devenait une torture. Parfois, son esprit divaguait, il mourrait d’envie de serrer Hitomi dans ses bras, de l’embrasser…  
Mais même s’il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son désir, il savait que se résigner à patienter encore était sa seule chance, tout aussi difficile soit-il.

OoO

La nuit était tombée sur l’avant dernier jour des moissons, les ouvriers se reposaient pour leur ultime journée de récoltes. Demain, à la même heure, la fête battrait sont plein.

Supportant mal la chaleur qui accentuait ses maux de têtes, Alexandre s’était déjà endormi, et Yiris, de son côté, avait profité de l’occasion pour emprunter sa salle de bain et se relaxer dans un peu d’eau tiède.  
Le reste du palais était aussi calme, ceux qui n’arrivaient pas à dormir n’avaient qu’au mieux la force de regarder par la fenêtre tant le vent sec et brûlant les accablait.

Dans ces conditions et vu le calme des dernières semaines, il savait qu’il fallait saisir l’opportunité qui se présentait.  
Du sommet d’un arbre de la forêt surplombant la ville, il attendait le bon moment, qui ne devait plus beaucoup tarder…

Quelques instants s’écoulèrent, le moment fatidique était venu. Sautant de branche en branche avec l’agilité d’un félin, il passa sans difficulté les gardes de l’orée de la forêt qui ne sentirent de son passage qu’une petite brise éphémère dans les feuilles des arbres.

Enfin, il était face à son objectif. Encore quelques mètres à découvert et c’était bon. Là encore, aucune difficulté, il bondit de l’arbre pour s’élancer sans difficulté sur le balcon, pourtant à plus de cinq mètres du sol.  
Sa cible était devant lui, ça allait être vraiment son travail le plus simple, il était presque déçu. Les assassins fausses-personnes aimaient les défis.

Il s’avança d’un pas, un bâton lui passa devant le cou.

— Stop ! Tu n’iras pas plus loin.

Visiblement sortie à la va-vite de son bain, Yiris se tenait sur sa droite. Vêtue d’un petit peignoir de couleur noire noué à la va-vite d’une épaisse ceinture rouge, ses cheveux étaient maintenus en chignon improvisé par un bout de bois.

— Tu sauras que j’ai horreur que l’on m’empêche de faire trempette tranquillement !

L’assassin se mit à glousser, mais il restait d’un calme olympien.

— On m’avait dit qu’il y avait un risque de tomber sur toi. J’avoue que la facilité de cette expédition m’avait profondément déçu, enfin un défi intéressant à relever, celui de la fameuse femme général dont on dit tant de choses.  
— Ah ? Et que raconte-t-on ? Demanda Yiris amusée.  
— Que tu es le diable en personne, un véritable monstre.  
— Ce n’est pas nouveau, les gens manqueraient-ils à ce point d’imagination ?

Sans bouger leurs corps, en position de combat figée, ils tournèrent la tête pour se regarder.

— Je suggère d’aller poursuivre cette discussion sur le toit. Il s’avère que ce pauvre jeune homme, dit Yiris penchant la tête vers Alexandre toujours assoupi, a rarement la chance de dormir sans migraine. Ce serait dommage de le réveiller avec nos petites explications.

Le fausse-personne sourit et s’élança vers la toiture d’un seul bond. A sa grande surprise, Yiris fit le même mouvement pour le rejoindre.

C’est alors que commença l’affrontement, l’intrus disparaissait dans les tuiles du toit. Cependant, sa tactique de combat était systématiquement mise à mal par Yiris qui frappait où il fallait.

Malgré tout, au grand désespoir de cette dernière, les coups finissaient la plupart du temps dans le vide, l’adversaire esquivant facilement même juste après avoir été localisé.

Néanmoins, puisqu’il ne pouvait se dissimuler et piéger son ennemie par surprise, le fausse-personne dut se résoudre à changer de stratégie et à combattre son adversaire de front.  
Armé d’une petite dague, il lança ses attaques, toutes esquivées. Yiris était aussi aérienne et rapide que lui, mais surtout, elle maîtrisait parfaitement le combat à découvert, de sorte que, rapidement, il dut se contenter de se défendre.

Le calme de la nuit au clair de lune était troublé par les deux ombres qui se battaient à une vitesse presque furtive.

Agacé de ne pouvoir prendre l’avantage, l’assassin décida encore d’utiliser une tactique de son peuple. Il s’éloigna de son adversaire et commença à prononcer une incantation magique.

Rien… Aucun effet. L’assassin ne put que constater que son attaque n’avait eu aucune conséquence. Yiris, dont les cheveux étaient maintenant défaits et ressemblaient à des vagues lumineuses sous les rayons de la Lune, s’amusait à taper son bâton sur le sol, en souriant, visiblement satisfaite de la déconvenue du fausse-personne.

— Je vois ! Fit ce dernier. L’autre légende que j’avais entendue serait donc vraie, je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant…  
— Finalement, tu me rassures sur l’imagination des gens ! Plaisanta Yiris. Alors, dis-moi, qui t’envoie ?  
— Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous répondre.  
— Je peux te forcer la main.

Le fausse-personne opina d’un signe de tête, puis commença à s’éloigner.

— Vous savez bien que ce serait contraire à notre nature.

Et il disparut dans la nuit. Yiris resta pensive dans le clair de lune. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, une voix l’interpella.

— Bravo, bravo, joli combat ! S’exclama Constantin marchant sur les tuiles en applaudissant d’un air goguenard.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Et bien, je prenais l’air, et c’st alors que j’ai remarqué d’intéressantes gesticulations sur le toit, après, la curiosité… Je n’ai pas été déçu de m’être déplacé, c’est rare de te voir aussi peu vêtue… Mais plus sérieusement, qui était ton camarade de jeu ?  
— Laisse tomber, l’important, c’est qu’il soit parti ! Répondit sèchement Yiris en retournant surveiller Alexandre.

Constantin n’en rajouta pas, il regarda sa sœur partir avec un petit sourire mesquin…

— Echec prévisible…

Et il s’en retourna lui aussi à l’intérieur…


	10. L'abandon par une nuit d'été

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 22 novembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 10

L'abandon par une nuit d'été

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le lendemain, Hitomi s’extasia devant les festivités célébrant la fin des moissons. Entre les bâtiments, étaient déployées des banderoles multicolores, agrémentées d’épis de blé. Les habitants étaient assortis à l’ambiance joyeuse de part leurs vêtements aux couleurs vives.  
Des chants résonnaient au rythme d’une musique enjouée à laquelle Hitomi trouva des accents des pays du Myen-Orient.

Accompagnée de Merle et Meinmet, elle se promena dans la ville, admirant les étalages, goutant avec curiosité aux différents pains proposés…  
Le vieux Prince, ravi de vivre à nouveau un tel moment, se montra intarissable en souvenirs divers et variés sur la tradition !

Revenue sur l’esplanade du palais, Hitomi prit part au grand banquet réunissant les hauts-dignitaires du pays.  
Un bref instant, elle aperçut Van. Il lui adressa un regard tendre, elle répondit d’un simple sourire et préféra ne pas aller vers lui. Les choses étaient encore confuses dans sa tête.

Un peu en retrait, Yiris regardait aux alentours. Frustrée de ne rien avoir pu obtenir de l’agresseur, elle avait décidé de garder l’incident de la veille pour elle et continuait de s’interroger sur le sens de cette attaque envers Alexandre.  
Intensément plongée dans sa réflexion, elle fit un bond en sentant une tige lui piquer le crâne.

Se retournant, elle vit Alexandre lui sourire.

— J’ai remarqué que toutes les femmes en avait une, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Dit-il avant de retourner s’asseoir.

Dans un premier temps, furieuse, elle faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais, somme toute, elle choisit de ne pas s’énerver pour si peu.  
Alors, offrant une mimique amusée accompagnée d’un léger soupir à son interlocuteur, elle rajusta le brin de blé, assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Et, tout le reste de la journée, cette petite coquetterie lui valut de nombreuses taquineries de la part de ses soldats…  
Les célébrations se prolongèrent tard dans la soirée. L’intense chaleur sèche qui régnait, sans même un souffle de vent pour la rendre moins pesante, épuisait Hitomi.  
Celle-ci préféra aller se coucher assez tôt. Laissant Meinmet et Merle continuer de profiter des réjouissances.

Malheureusement, il lui fut impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. Lasse de tourner dans son lit, elle finit par se lever et se mit à parcourir les couloirs du palais.

Son exploration nocturne la conduisit au travers d’un dédale de pièces vides. Et, soudain, au détour de l’une d’entre elles, Hitomi distingua une silhouette, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à contempler la ville !

A l’observer plus attentivement, elle reconnut Van. Comme percevant sa présence, celui-ci se retourna.

Un moment, tous deux surpris, ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis, sans réfléchir, Hitomi s'avança de quelques pas.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Esquissant un petit sourire nostalgique, il tourna ses yeux vers la cité d’où l’on entendait les derniers fêtards entretenant encore un peu d’ambiance.

— Comme ces pièces sont inhabitées et closes la plupart du temps, elles restent particulièrement fraîches, même en été. C'est agréable d'y venir lorsque la chaleur se fait trop lourde.  
— C’est étrange de voir un palais aussi vide… Remarqua Hitomi, songeuse.  
— Nous avons repris les anciens plans. Cependant, nous avons essayé de le moderniser, notamment en rajoutant le monte-charge. Aussi, certains foyers ont été déplacés pour que ce soit mieux chauffé.  
Autrefois, la famille royale était très étendue : fratries nombreuses, plusieurs générations, il fallait de la place pour loger tout ce monde...  
Certes, j'ai découvert l'existence de mon oncle, mais je me rends à l'évidence : je suis le dernier de ma lignée… Soupira tristement le jeune Roi, le regard perdu vers la ville.

A l’entendre parler, Hitomi éprouva une profonde tristesse. Dans les mots du jeune homme, on ressentait toute sa mélancolie.  
En cet instant, les paroles de Merle résonnaient dans son esprit… Elle réalisait la solitude vécue par Van et son besoin de réconfort.  
Etourdie par la chaleur, Hitomi commença à tituber avant de s’appuyer contre un mur. La voyant en proie à ce léger vertige, Van s’adressa à elle.

— Tu ne supportes plus cette canicule, c’est ça ?

L’intéressée acquiesça d’un léger signe de tête, essuyant la sueur sur son front du revers de sa main. Pour sa part, Van descendit du rebord et s’avança vers elle.

— Je crois que j’ai quelque chose qui pourrait te soulager, viens avec moi !

Lui souriant, il tendit son bras vers Hitomi. Un bref instant, elle hésita et leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme.  
Il affichait une assurance rassurante, alors elle le suivit.

Durant leur courte balade, la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une légère angoisse. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ce qui rendait la situation d’autant plus stressante.  
Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, elle se sentait idiote. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu’elle n’avait rien à redouter du jeune Roi.

Enfin, ils parvinrent aux appartements de Van, devant lesquels les sentinelles, accablées par la chaleur, s’étaient carrément endormies.  
Amusé par « l’efficacité » de sa garde, le Souverain ouvrit discrètement la porte. Puis, il conduisit Hitomi dans une pièce immense faisant visiblement office de chambre et de petit salon pour déjeuner avant de l’inviter à s’asseoir près de la table située près d’une fenêtre donnant sur la cour.

Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, l’endroit était assez clair grâce à la lumière de la Lune des Illusions.  
Van se rendit dans un coin de la pièce et se pencha pour se saisir d’un panier de paille tressée qu’il posa sur la table.

A la grande surprise d’Hitomi, il en sortit un étrange fruit bleu en forme de croissant de lune. Sceptique, la jeune femme le détailla, se demandant bien quel goût une chose pareille pouvait avoir.

— Tu vas voir, ça va te surprendre ! Lui dit Van. Mais je te garantis que manger cela va te soulager !

Prenant un couteau, le jeune homme s’assit à l’envers d’une chaise, face à Hitomi. Puis, il planta la lame dans la coque, visiblement épaisse, du fruit en expliquant :

— Cela s’appelle un pisico. On en trouve sur les arbres près des montagnes. Tu verras, il est naturellement très frais, même par ces chaleurs.  
— Pisico… Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose... Fit Hitomi.  
— Les piscus, c’est ça ?  
— Oui… Tu m’en avais offert un…  
— Et tu avais trouvé son jus trop acide !

Van ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir cette anecdote. Mais, se remémorant la gifle qu’il avait reçue par la suite, il poursuivit, songeur :

— J’espère que cette fois, ce sera différent…

Après avoir fendu le pisico en deux, il découpa un morceau de la pulpe qu’il piqua avec le couteau avant de le tendre vers Hitomi. Dubitative, elle le goûta du bout des lèvres.

Effectivement, c’était rafraîchissant ! A tel point qu’elle en grelotta presque. Quand à l’arrière-goût, il était plutôt agréable, légèrement sucré.

— C’est plutôt bon ! Conclut-elle, souriante.  
— Je suis content que ça te plaise ! J'adore ce fruit, surtout par ce temps !

Ainsi, la dégustation se poursuivit. A chaque bouchée, Van s’amusait de voir Hitomi frissonner. Rapidement, la vision de ses jolies lèvres fines, bien dessinées, à la jolie couleur rosée, l’obséda.  
Puisant dans ses retranchements, il parvint à se contrôler.

Pour sa part, Hitomi allait mieux. Alors qu’elle recouvrait doucement ses esprits, son regard croisa celui de Van.  
Là, assis devant elle, il dégageait quelque chose qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu auparavant…

Intimidée, elle continua à l’observer. Van était vraiment devenu un homme très attirant… Et cette pensée commença à lui serrer le ventre.

Soudain, le jeune homme posa le couteau et prit de ses doigts un morceau qu'il porta aux lèvres de la jeune femme. En dépit de la confusion qui s’emparait d’elle, Hitomi le laissa faire.  
Doucement, il lui donna en bouche et en profita pour effleurer ses lèvres. Ce contact éveilla en lui un désir si brûlant qu'il eut grand peine à se refreiner pour ne pas aller plus loin.

Déboussolée, Hitomi ferma les yeux et sentit son sang comme bouillonner. Une impression en totale contradiction avec la fraicheur qui dissipait peu à peu son vertige.  
Embarrassée, elle tourna la tête vers le sol avant de murmurer :

— Merci...  
— Je t'en prie… Répondit le jeune Roi d’une voix étonnement tendre.

Ils étaient proches, si proches… Triturant ses mains, Hitomi finit par relever timidement la tête vers Van. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard débordant de passion.  
Envoutée, elle approcha son visage du sien, lui aussi se pencha et, ainsi, ils échangèrent un léger baiser, leur premier.

Après ce bref instant de sensualité, le silence s’installa. Chacun était troublé. Si Van ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, Hitomi fixait à nouveau son regard vers le sol.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle bredouilla quelque chose quasi inaudible.

— Pardonne moi...

Alors, elle commença à s’agiter de légers soubresauts, Van réalisa vite qu’elle retenait ses sanglots. Face à cette situation totalement inattendue, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

— Hitomi… Je…  
— Non… Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolée… A l’époque, je n’ai pensé qu’à moi… Gaea représentait pour moi toutes ces visions atroces… Je croyais qu’avec le temps, cela changerait… Mais au lieu de ça, j’ai préféré me complaire dans le fait de fuir mon passé…

Quelques secondes, Van la regarda. Ne sachant quoi dire, il approcha doucement la main, elle eu un mouvement de recul.  
Il soupira.

Ensuite, calmement, il se leva et s’approcha d’Hitomi. Elle tremblotait. Lentement, il s’agenouilla à sa gauche et lui tendit à nouveau la main.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles.

Puis, hésitante, Hitomi approcha sa main de celle du jeune homme avant de la saisir et de la serrer fort.

— Je n’ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentais… Murmura-t-elle.  
Lentement, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux verts étaient encore rougis par les larmes. Ce regard transperça Van en plein cœur.  
Bouleversé, il esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa seconde main par dessus celle d’Hitomi.

Souriant à son tour, la jeune femme ajouta elle-aussi son autre main par dessus avant de reprendre :

— Je t'ai abandonné... Je…  
— S’il te plaît, ne dis plus rien ! Interrompit Van, posément.

Leurs mains toujours enserrées, Van releva Hitomi. Le regard rivé au sien, elle s’arrêta de trembler.  
Alors, il sépara ses mains des siennes avant de revenir essuyer de ses doigts les traînées que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues de la jeune femme.

— Hitomi... On commet tous des erreurs… Moi, j’ai été cruel vis-à-vis de Merle… On ne peut pas changer le passé… Mais on peut profiter du moment présent…

Il s’avança vers elle, ses mains glissèrent des joues pour suivre les lignes saillantes du cou de la jeune femme.  
Hitomi savait pertinemment ce qu’il voulait et la gène qui commença à s’emparer d’elle fut aussitôt perçue par Van.

Alors, il détourna le regard et s’éloigna de quelques pas, tout en serrant fort les poings pour décharger une certaine forme de tension.

— Je suis désolé. Tu es encore fatiguée. Je vais te raccompagner à tes appartements, pour que tu ailles te reposer.

Il s’en alla vers la porte et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à l’ouvrir, les doigts d’Hitomi se serrèrent sur le tissu de la manche de son bras libre.

— Attends…

Il s’arrêta net.

Au travers du tissu de ses vêtements, le jeune homme ressentait la chaleur de celle qu’il aimait. Il était au bord de la limite, bientôt, il saurait plus capable de se contrôler.

Et soudain, il entendit quelques mots… inespérés.

— Van… Je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Lâcha Hitomi avant de fondre en sanglot et de se blottir contre lui.

Le Roi renversa la tête en arrière. Il devait rêver…

Non, c’était la réalité, elle était là… Ces dix années d’attente n’avaient pas été vaines…

Alors, il se retourna lentement pour enserrer la jeune femme contre lui. Après avoir profité un moment de cette simple étreinte, elle dégagea doucement une de ses mains et s’amusa à souligner de ses doigts la fine barbe de trois jours de Van.

A nouveau, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

Le baiser se fit passionné, interminable… Prenant le dessus sur elle, il dévora ses lèvres avec avidité avant de faire longuement jouer sa langue avec la sienne.

Lorsqu’il la laissa enfin reprendre son souffle, il lui murmura à l’oreille :

— Hitomi... Je t’aime aussi. Si tu savais à quel point…

Le parfum de la jeune femme, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé... Van bascula, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Il emprisonna Hitomi dans ses bras avant de la parcourir d’avides caresses. Enivrée par ses gestes, elle se laissait aller.  
Peu à peu, il se faisait plus audacieux et s’aventurait sur ses hanches.

Le jeune homme débordait d’ardeur. Cependant, percevant qu’elle se crispait par moment, il s'efforça tant bien que mal de tempérer sa fougue.  
Il la convoitait depuis tellement des années... Mais ce moment, il voulait qu’ils le savourent ensemble. Il devait se maitriser ! 

Doucement, il relâcha son étreinte et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour les libérer du ruban qui les retenait.  
Telle une rivière d’or, les mèches blond cendré glissèrent le long du visage et du cou d’Hitomi.

Fasciné, Van avait l’impression de découvrir une femme pour la toute première fois.

— Tu es tellement belle… Murmura-t-il dans un regard possédé.

Gênée, Hitomi afficha un petit sourire, avant de détourner la tête pour essayer de dissimuler ses joues rougies par confusion.  
Le Roi lui saisit doucement la main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres. Lentement, il remonta le bras de petits baisers avant d’être limité par le tissu de sa robe.  
Alors, de son autre main, il commença à détacher la ceinture nouée.

Lorsque celle-ci céda, le cache-cœur s’ouvrit, Van passa ses mains entre les pans de la veste et, s'extasiant devant la peau de la gorge de la jeune femme qui apparaissait à ses yeux, il l’embrassa langoureusement dans le cou.

Hitomi tressaillit, profondément embarrassée par le contact des lèvres chaudes et humides dévorant sa peau.  
Attisé par ce petit frisson, le Roi passa amoureusement d’une épaule à l’autre, s’amusant même à titiller le lobe de l’oreille.

Le souffle d’Hitomi se faisait court, Van en perdait totalement la raison. Impatient, il acheva de se débarrasser de la veste de la jeune femme et glissa sa main dans son dos pour défaire le ruban qui maintenait sa robe.

Brusquement, Hitomi se crispa. Van comprit tout de suite qu’il s’était montré trop empressé. Alors, il arrêta son geste et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son aimée pour la rassurer.

Et quand il sentit la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus calme, il commença à défaire le laçage. Au fur et à mesure, les petites brettelles retenant la robe glissèrent et celle-ci tomba à terre…  
Lentement, Van laissa voyager ses paumes le long du dos, savourant la douceur de peau.

Timidement, Hitomi leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. A cet instant, il la sentait perdue, lui-même se laissait simplement aller à ses envies.

— Je… Je n'en peux plus... J'ai envie de toi... Avoua-t-il.

Cette fois, Hitomi se figea, elle était arrivée à un point de non-retour. Percevant son malaise, Van s’empressa de la rassurer :

— Si toi, tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas…

Hitomi inspira profondément afin de reprendre ses esprits. Et finalement, elle releva la tête vers Van et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui signifier son souhait de continuer.

Alors, Van commença doucement à détacher sa brassière. Le sous-vêtement suivit le dessin des bras et les courbes du buste avant de tomber à terre.  
Confuse, Hitomi replia ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Pour la rassurer, Van la blottit simplement contre lui. Rassurée, elle resta dans ses bras et commença même à effleurer le corps du jeune Roi.  
Malgré le tissu de son vêtement, Van ressentit intensément le contact.

Mais pas suffisamment…

Alors, il s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa chemise afin de supprimer toute frontière de toile entre eux.  
Brûlant d’ardeur, il enserra passionnément Hitomi contre son torse. C’est là qu’elle remarqua, émue, la présence du pendentif qu’elle lui avait offert dix ans auparavant.

Van avait du mal à réaliser… La peau d’Hitomi était d’une incroyable douceur…

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, savourant simplement cette nouvelle complicité.

Mais la fougue reprit rapidement le dessus. Le Roi embrassa la jeune femme dans la nuque, avant de laisser descendre ses mains en s'attardant sur ses reins, s'agrippant aux contours du sous-vêtement.  
Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d’aise.

Avide, Van glissa ses mains sous le tissu, soupirant d’extase au contact des douces rondeurs. Et, du plus lentement qu’il put, le Roi fit descendre le tissu, percevant la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme dans son cou mais, aussi, la façon dont elle commençait timidement à lui caresser le dos.

A son tour, la culotte tomba à terre.

Enfin… Là, dans ses bras, Hitomi lui était totalement offerte. Il osait à peine y croire...

Puis, tout en la couvrant de caresses et de baisers, il la dirigea vers le lit avant de l’allonger sur les draps.

Pour sa part, la jeune femme était plongée dans une sorte de passivité. Malgré la tendresse de Van à son égard, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse.  
Elle le regarda, embarrassée, pendant qu'il se défaisait de son pantalon en lui souriant.

Tendrement, il s’étendit contre son flanc et commença à parcourir son corps passionnément. Il fit d’abord voyager ses doigts sur les lignes saillantes de la clavicule puis s’attarda sur le galbe de la poitrine, les hanches, les jambes... Il l'assaillit de baisers, la caressa avec adoration, lui soutirant de nombreux soupirs et frissons...

Il en voulait davantage... Sa main commença alors à descendre au creux de l’intimité, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de se raidir d'appréhension.  
Doucement, il se mit à caresser la zone du bout des doigts.

La main de la jeune femme se crispa sur son bras. Alors, il lui susurra :

— N’aies pas peur, laisse-toi aller…

Croisant son regard, elle releva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. La sentant à nouveau confiante, il lui offrit un long baiser langoureux avant de s’allonger à nouveau contre elle.  
A nouveau, il fit descendre son index jusqu’à sentir la dernière frontière. Et lentement, il commença à immiscer son doigt, mais sentant à nouveau Hitomi se raidir, il arrêta net son geste.

— Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
— Non, ça va… Soupira-t-elle. Mais… c’est étrange…  
— Si tu veux que j’arrête, dis le moi ! Je ne veux pas te forcer…  
— Ne t’en fais pas, ça ira…

Pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question de contraindre celle qu’il aimait. Mais, les petites étincelles qui illuminaient les jolis yeux verts de sa bien-aimée le rassuraient.  
Posant sa tête contre son cœur, il reprit son geste. Peu à peu, elle se détendait, sa respiration se faisait plus lascive.

Alors, avec précaution, Van glissa un deuxième doigt. Ainsi, jouant avec les parois, il s’extasia un long moment à observer le corps d’Hitomi frémir et savoura le fait de lui donner du plaisir.

Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Arrêtant son geste, il se redressa, lançant un regard débordant de désir à la jeune femme. Puis, lui écartant les cuisses, il s’étendit sur elle. Hitomi fut déstabilisée en sentant sa virilité au plus près de son intimité.  
La frontière était si proche. Van faisait difficilement violence à ses instincts qui le poussaient à conclure, il voulait encore en profiter et ne pas se précipiter.

Alors, une envie lui traversa l'esprit.

Il couvrit Hitomi de caresses et de baisers passionnés, revenant occasionnellement dévorer ses lèvres avec fougue, avant de finalement poursuivre son exploration... Plus bas...

Cajolant ses jambes, il s’amusa à lui mordiller un orteil, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Et, lentement, il commença à remonter.  
Dans un premier temps, il se contenta d’embrasser l’intérieur de ses cuisses, mais vint rapidement s’égarer sur les nymphes.

Stupéfaite, Hitomi eut un mouvement de recul. Van s’interrompit et s’étendit à nouveau sur elle. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa de tendres petits baisers sur son front.

— N’oublie pas, si tu veux, je m’arrête là…

La confusion qui avait rougi ses joues empêchait Hitomi de trouver ses mots. Elle ne put que lui sourire. Il savait que c’était sa façon à elle de montrer sa confiance, alors, il se redressa.  
La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et lui donna un doux baiser avant de le laisser redescendre poursuivre son entreprise.

Tendrement, il s’approcha de son intimité et y appuya tendrement ses lèvres. Sous l’effet de ce contact particulier, Hitomi serra ses mains sur les draps.

Progressivement, une étrange vague de chaleur commença à la parcourir, lui intimant de se laisser aller. A chaque coup de langue, son corps se contractait de plus en plus fort.  
Van s’amusa encore quelques instants à la faire frissonner, variant les intensités et les mouvements pour la faire davantage réagir.  
Après plusieurs minutes de cette délicieuse torture, Hitomi s’étira sensuellement dans un dernier soupir voluptueux.

Heureux, le Roi se redressa et observa la jeune femme, rougissante, qui lui offrit le plus beau et plus désarmant des sourires.  
Tendrement, Il se pencha vers elle pour caresser son visage en sueur. Se perdant à l'admirer, il chercha dans son regard une forme d’approbation et su tout de suite qu’il l’avait.

Adoubé, Van s'empressa de laisser enfin libre cours à son ultime désir.  
Il dévora ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et commença à rapprocher son bassin du sien. Dans un certain empressement qu’il tentait difficilement de tempérer, il essaya de se glisser en elle.  
Son mouvement brusque arracha un petit cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

Contrôlant sa pulsion avec peine, Van posa sur Hitomi un regard embarrassé. Emue, elle se ressaisit et lui caressa le visage, cherchant à le rassurer.

Prenant une inspiration, il poursuivit son cheminement langoureux. Alors, Hitomi appuya fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs langues s’emmêlèrent davantage à mesure qu’il s’immisçait en elle.  
Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de se détendre face à la douleur qui commençait à la tirailler.

Van s’efforça de se maitriser cependant la fougue prit le dessus. La jeune femme ressentit une vive déchirure et se cabra de douleur.

Débordé par la sensualité de ce moment, Van s’engouffra en elle avec bonheur. Mais, rouvrant les yeux, l’expression crispée d’Hitomi le ramena rapidement à la raison.

— Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Je…  
— Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je vais bien… Dit-elle, bien qu’incapable de retenir quelques larmes de souffrance.

Les longues secondes de silence qui succédèrent furent une véritable torture pour Van, qui se maudit de ne pas avoir su refreiner ses pulsions.  
Et puis, Hitomi se détendit et sa respiration se fit plus suave, elle enlaça le jeune homme pour le rapprocher le plus possible d’elle.

— Je t’aime… Lui lança-t-elle dans un sourire mêlé de larmes.

Ils profitèrent quelques instants de cette union, immobiles, envahis par un profond sentiment de plénitude.  
La peau bronzée de Van contrastait avec celle très pâle d’Hitomi, et pourtant, ils ne faisaient plus qu’un.

Soudain, le jeune Roi fut pris d’un élan bestial.

Après dix ans de frustration, il avait assez attendu !

Sa patience disparut… Il se laissa enfin aller totalement à sa pulsion, s’adonnant à de langoureux va-et-vient.  
Les baisers se firent plus insistants, entrecoupés de soupirs rauques.  
Le voir possédé par la passion fit tressaillir Hitomi. La douleur s’estompait, laissant peu à peu place à des sensations agréables.  
Elle détaillait Van du regard. Le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, la sueur ruisselante mettait en valeur sa musculature…

Au fil de ses coups de reins brusques, il sentait peu à peu la jouissance le submerger et dans un dernier mouvement, il s’effondra sur Hitomi, épuisé.  
Enfin… Elle lui appartenait entièrement !

La respiration courte, la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits tandis que, appuyé sur ses coudes, Van lui saisit la tête avant de lâcher, essoufflé :

— Je… Je t’aime… Hitomi…

S’en suivit un dernier baiser fougueux, Van profita pleinement de leur union un dernier instant avant de se retirer.  
Puis, il s’allongea contre elle avant de ramener les draps sur eux.

Blottie dans ses bras et bercée par les battements de son cœur, Hitomi s’assoupit paisiblement. Repu de plaisir, Van savourait aussi ce repos, comblé d’avoir finalement été le premier.  
Tout en reprenant lentement son souffle, il admira longuement la silhouette de l’endormie.

Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser le moment intense qu’il venait de partager avec celle dont il avait enduré l’absence durant tant d’années.  
Pour la première fois, il éprouvait le sentiment d’avoir enfin droit d’être heureux, simplement en tant qu’homme.


	11. Fragments du passé et de l’avenir

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 29 novembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 11

Fragments du passé et de l’avenir

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La lumière du jour éveilla Hitomi. Quand ses yeux s’ouvrirent, elle s’aperçut que Van la regardait tendrement, appuyé sur son bras replié.

— Bonjour… Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
— Non, rassure-toi !

Il mentait. Cela fait un moment qu’il ne dormait plus. Voyant qu’il n’avait pas rêvé et qu’Hitomi était bien étendue, nue, dans son lit, il l'avait simplement regardé dormir, l'effleurant à peine, profitant pleinement de l'avoir enfin près de lui....

Doucement, il caressa le visage de la jeune femme, encore somnolente, avant de s'allonger sur elle pour l'embrasser, longuement.

— Je suis désolé, mes responsabilités de Roi m’obligent à te laisser. Le Conseil va se tenir d’ici un peu moins d’une heure, je ne peux pas me permettre d’être en retard.  
— Je comprends…  
— Aussi, il faut que...

Le ton hésitant qu’il avait employé avait laissé Hitomi perplexe.

— Il faut que ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.  
— En fait, reprit-il, je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Au bout du couloir, les domestiques guettent le moment où je quitte mes appartements pour venir faire le nettoyage quotidien. Donc, si tu restes là…  
— Tout le Royaume saura pour cette nuit…

D’un petit signe de tête, Van confirma l’intuition qu’elle avait, ce qui la mit profondément mal à l’aise. Après un dernier long baiser pour la rassurer, le jeune homme se leva et ramassa leurs vêtements, tendant les siens à Hitomi.

Tout en s’habillant, le jeune Roi regarda par la fenêtre: les habitants commençaient à peine à nettoyer la cité suite aux réjouissances de la veille.  
Puis, n'entendant plus Hitomi bouger, il se retourna vers elle.

Muette, elle était assise sur le bord du lit, figée, regardant une tâche de sang sur les draps... Doucement, il s’approcha d’elle et la releva avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, j’ai été trop brutal la nuit dernière… J’espère que tu ne souffres pas…  
— Non, sois rassuré, je vais bien, mais… concernant les traces…  
— Ne t’en fais, je te promets de m’occuper de ça avec la plus grande discrétion avant de me rendre au Conseil.

Quand tous deux furent habillés, Van emmena Hitomi dans une petite pièce annexe de ses appartements. Hitomi fut surprise de le voir faire glisser une paroi.  
Un passage secret donc, il menait dans une petite pièce juste éclairée par une grille haute qui devait donner sur l’extérieur.  
A nouveau, il fit glisser, difficilement, une mur, et cette fois, cela donna sur une des annexes de l’appartement d’Hitomi.

Avec un petit air embarrassé, il s’expliqua :

— Il existe le même passage pour la dépendance côté jardin. Il est crucial qu’un Souverain ne soit jamais pris au piège dans ses appartements, de nombreuses histoires macabres plaident en ce sens… Cela dit, tu peux constater au fait que ce soit coincé que celui-là n’a jamais servi pour t’espionner !

De sa main, Hitomi étouffa un petit rire avant de passer le seuil de la porte dérobée. Lui prenant les mains, Van s’adressa à elle:

— Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?  
— Je te jure, ça va !  
— Soit ! Sache une chose, cette nuit passée ensemble n’appartient qu’à nous seuls. Je te promets que tu n’auras pas à en redouter les conséquences, je ne t’imposerai rien.  
Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir, je te laisserai tout le temps nécessaire, mais cela ne brisera en ce que nous venons de partager.

Puis, retournant à sa chambre, Van défit le lit et jeta le drap taché dans la cheminée où il alluma un bref feu.  
Et, tandis que le bout de tissu compromettant brûlait, il le remplaça par un nouveau avant enfin de sortir dans le couloir.

Passant brièvement par son bureau, son chemin croisa celui de Merle. Regardant alentour et voyant qu’ils étaient seuls, il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

— Merle... Est-ce que…

L’interrompant, la jeune femme se détacha doucement de lui et sourit avant de répondre.

— Ne parlons plus jamais de cela ! Sachez juste que vous ne m’avez jamais blessée... Mon unique souhait a et sera toujours de vous voir heureux...  
— Merci d’avoir toujours été là… Ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de partir.

Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’en l’espace de moins d’une journée, son monde ait complètement changé. Un sourire rayonnant inhabituel au visage, il se rendit à la salle du Conseil.  
De son côté, Hitomi était allongée sur son lit, pensive. Ce qu’elle venait de vivre était surréaliste, mais c’était sans doute le plus beau moment qu’elle ait jamais connu.

OoO

La journée n’était pas pour autant à la rêverie car une information venue d’Asturia avait provoqué la panique parmi les militaires du palais. Un nouveau convoi d’energist avait été attaqué près de la frontière avec Fanelia, mais cette fois, le massacre avait pris une autre tournure.  
En effet, en plus du vol de la marchandise et de l’exécution de l’escorte, les mystérieux ennemis avaient ajouté une mise en scène macabre en pendant tous les corps par les pieds aux branches des arbres environnants.

Cette escalade dans la violence était bien évidemment le sujet de toutes les conversations et, bien sûr, le thème du Conseil.

A nouveau l’ambiance était à l’orage. Depuis peu, Van avait convié son oncle Meinmet aux réunions afin d’avoir l’éclairage d’un ancien et surtout une cinquième force pour trancher les débats acerbes qui opposaient les jeunes généraux aux plus âgés.  
Suivant une tradition immuable, Mayek et Yiris monopolisaient la parole, passant leur temps à s’invectiver.

— Votre Majesté, nous devons mobiliser nos forces. Il faut recruter et s’il le faut, mettre cinq cents hommes sur un convoi.  
— Pour avoir massacré et pendu cent cinquante hommes à Asturia sur un laps de temps très court, ils sont aussi nombreux qu’efficaces… Je suis plutôt d’avis de mettre en place des escortes avec des éclaireurs furtifs, qui donneraient l’alerte au plus tôt.  
— Bien sûr, comme ça, nos soldats pourront attendre tranquillement d’être égorgés en jouant aux cartes.

Une fois de plus, la table ne suffit pas à empêcher les généraux de s’étriper. Ainsi Hylden maintenait Yiris tandis que le pauvre Luyren s’épuisait à contenir la force de Mayek, les noms d’oiseaux volaient bon train.

Pour la peine, Van ne souriait plus du tout, au contraire, assis, ne regardant même pas la puériel bagarre, il soupirait de désespoir face à la stupidité manifeste de ceux qui étaient sensés incarnés l’élite du pays.

Resté un moment muet face à l’étonnante altercation, pour la première fois, Meinmet osa prendre la parole.

— Et si on faisait un mélange des deux ?

Les belligérants s’arrêtèrent net, et tous les regards convergèrent vers le vieil homme assis en bout de table, face à Van.

— Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune Roi, en relevant la tête.  
— Et bien, faisons un test sur un convoi. Une grande armée comme le suggère Mayek encadrée par des éclaireurs discrets comme le prône Yiris…  
— En voilà une excellente idée ! J’ai tant l’habitude de voir ces deux là s’opposer que j’ai du mal à associer leurs points de vue. S’amusa Van.

Il n’était pas le seul à rire, Hylden et Luyren ne pouvaient s’empêcher de trouver la situation drôle : Mayek et Yiris étaient paradoxalement pour une fois d’accord !

— Bien ! Annonça le Roi en se levant. J’ai reçu un message de Ruhm, il vient de rentrer des montagnes et va superviser les derniers préparatifs d’un convoi. Nous encadrerons celui-ci de deux cents hommes et d’une troupe d’élite. Non seulement nous allons tester ce concept d’escorte mixte, mais nous allons aussi faire d’une pierre deux coups en envoyant Alexandre rencontrer Ruhm.  
— Dans quel but ? S’étonna Meinmet.  
— Ruhm était l’ami d’enfance de Folken, ils avaient le même âge. Personne ne connaît aussi bien l’histoire et la personnalité de mon frère que lui. Alors je pense que lui faire rencontrer Alexandre pourrait être une aide précieuse…  
— N’y a-t-il pas un risque de dérive si cet Alexandre s’avérait être un traître et se trouvait confondu ? Demanda Luyren en remettant ses lunettes qu’il avait eu la prudence d’enlever avant de se mêler de la bagarre.  
— Le risque sera encadré. Ruhm sait se défendre et Yiris sera là au cas où… D’ailleurs, c’est elle qui assurera le commandement entre Arzas à la forteresse de Metel et Mayek supervisera l’autre moitié du trajet.  
— Voilà un voyage qui promet d’être instructif. Fit Luyren partagant un sourire moqueur avec Hylden.

Mayek ne contesta pas la décision royale. De son côté, Yiris ne pensait absolument pas au convoi, mais à ce qui allait arriver à Alexandre…

A la fin de la réunion, Meinmet remarqua que la jeune général traînait des pieds pour aller reprendre son poste de surveillance.

— Et bien, pas envie de travailler Yiris ?  
— Je ne considère pas la surveillance des fantômes comme un travail, plutôt comme une corvée !  
— A mon avis, c’est plus profond que ça.

Yiris s’arrêta et détailla, intriguée, le vieil homme qui lui souriait.

— Décidément, ma vie vous passionne !  
— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? S’amusa Meinmet.  
— Hylden m’a rapporté votre petite discussion.  
— Aurait-il trop parlé ?  
— Il sait tout ce qu’il y a savoir…  
— Sachez néanmoins que si j’avais eu une fille, avoua le vieil homme avec un sourire, j’aurais voulu qu’elle soit déterminée et franche comme vous !  
— Et vous, vous ressemblez à mon Papa ! Répondit Yiris avec un petit air ému.

Yiris parla brièvement de son père, professeur avec lequel elle s’attendait très bien, contrairement à sa mère dont l’attitude la poussait souvent à s’isoler dans un coin.

— Cela va vous paraître drôle, mais je pense que nous avons des points communs. Nous avons tenté de fuir quelque chose, et nous y avons finalement échappé malgré nous, même si le prix à payer fut lourd.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez ?  
— Je pense que l’on ne se trouve jamais pris par une colonne de lumière par hasard, il faut une volonté !

Piquée au vif, Yiris stoppa sa marche et leva la tête au plafond.

— J’aimerais que la réponse à cette question soit si simple… Fit-elle. Si effectivement, j’ai voulu fuir, je trouve le prix payé disproportionné. Cette Hitomi a vécu les tourments de la guerre, vous avez perdu le droit de revoir votre frère, mais moi, ce que j’ai perdu va bien au-delà… Il en est de même pour Constantin…  
— Ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, mais peut-être as-tu payé le prix d’autre chose ? Insinua Meinmet.

A l’autre bout de la cour, Hitomi se retourna brutalement vers la général et le vieux Prince. Une vision… Yiris, vêtue d’une robe d’apparat bordée de fourrure, assise sur des marches…  
Etourdie, Hitomi secoua la tête. C’était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu’elle voyait quelque chose d’aussi net.

Soudain, elle eut une autre vision, elle-même dans le noir, face à Yiris. Derrière celle-ci, toutes sortes d’images floues défilaient.

— Cette fois, ça suffit, personne ne fouille dans ma tête ! Dit sèchement la général.

Prise d’une violente douleur aux tempes, Hitomi faillit s’effondrer. Elle tourna la tête vers Yiris, cette dernière lui adressait un regard furieux.

Meinmet, qui avait assisté à la scène, n’avait pas tout saisi. En dépit de l’aspect insensé, il lui avait semblé percevoir une brève interaction entre les esprits des deux jeunes femmes.

Agacée, Yiris hâta le pas. Meinmet la suivit, n’osant pas poursuivre la conversation.

De son côté, Hitomi était secouée. Des serviteurs, l’ayant vu mal en point, s’étaient empressés de l’emmener dans un coin ombragé pour s’asseoir et de lui apporter un peu d’eau.  
Rapidement, Merle était arrivée auprès d’elle.

— Que s’est-il passé ?  
— Je crois que j’ai du mal avec votre climat… Tout ce soleil et cette chaleur…  
— Si tu le dis…

OoO

Prévenu du malaise dont Hitomi avait souffert, Van avait délaissé son armée pour se rendre auprès d’elle.  
Afin qu’elle se sente mieux, il lui avait proposé une promenade dans les jardins protégés du soleil par le feuillages des arbres et rafraîchi par la petite rivière qui les parcourait.  
Appuyée sur le bras du jeune homme, elle savoura cette petite balade. Après un moment, à marcher dans le silence, Van se décida à prendre la parole.

— Aujourd’hui, j’ai pris plusieurs décisions importantes et je dois t’en faire part !  
— Lesquelles ? Demanda Hitomi, légèrement inquiète.  
— Pour commencer, j’ai décidé de confronter Alexandre à Ruhm. Je pense que ce dernier pourra nous aider à trancher concernant son cas.  
— Tu penses que cela pourrait apporter des réponses ?  
— Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que Ruhm va conclure. Nous aviserons ensuite. De toute façon, Yiris a pour ordre de préserver à tout prix la vie de cet homme tant que je ne lui dirais pas le contraire. Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Je ne pense pas qu’il puisse fuir si jamais il était confondu.  
— Yiris…  
— On dirait que cela te pose un problème qu’elle s’occupe de cette affaire…  
— En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me fait peur.  
— Yiris est ce qu’elle est ! Bien que venant de la même planète que toi, elle est très différente. Cependant, c’est une personne fiable, j’ai une totale confiance en elle.  
— Et en son frère ?  
— Le concernant, je suis plus sceptique. Cependant, il est un garde du corps très efficace.  
— Est-ce bien raisonnable de confier sa vie à quelqu’un dont on se méfie ?  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Sans trop me vanter, si Constantin est plus fort que la moyenne, il n’a aucune chance contre moi, ni contre sa sœur d’ailleurs.  
— Néanmoins, je ne te sens pas en sécurité.  
— Par rapport à Yiris et Constantin ?  
— Yiris, je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose de pesant qui émane d’elle. Constantin, lui, me fait vraiment peur.  
— Je comprends… Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je reste toujours sur mes gardes ! Dit le Roi avec un sourire.

Leurs pas les conduisirent à un petit kiosque construit sur pilotis au-dessus d’un bassin. Hitomi s’assit sur la rambarde et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la fraîcheur de la forêt environnante.  
Installé face à elle, Van la dévisageait d’un air tendre.

— Je voulais aussi te dire autre chose…  
— Quoi donc ? Interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.  
— A propos de… la nuit dernière… je maintiens ce que j’ai dit. Tu as tout le temps qu’il faut pour faire ton choix mais, tu t’en doutes, je suis décidé à tout faire pour te garder près de moi.

Hitomi resta interdite, le sujet lui semblait délicat à aborder.

— Disons que, fit Van, un peu gêné, déjà, si tu choisis de rester à Fanelia, sache que tu ne seras pas accaparée par aucune obligation officielle. Si tu veux t’investir dans quelque chose, tu seras libre de le faire, à ton rythme…

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira profondément avant de s’exprimer.

— Je te remercie… Là, j’avoue que j’ai encore du mal à savoir ce que je veux et…  
— Je crois savoir ce que tu vas dire, tu t’inquiètes pour ta famille.  
— Oui, j’aimerai tellement pouvoir rassurer mes parents…  
— Sur ce point, je pense justement pouvoir t’aider. Dit-il en enlevant le pendentif de son cou. Ecris-leur un message et je suis sûr qu’il ira là où il faut !

Hitomi toucha du bout des doigts la pierre de son pendentif, se souvenant de la façon dont le journal du père d’Allen avait rejoint son foyer.  
Aussi l’idée de Van lui apparut excellente.

Alors, il la conduisit dans la bibliothèque. Et là, pour la première fois, la jeune femme se servit d’une plume pour écrire.

Un long moment, elle resta bloquée sur les premières lignes. Comment expliquer ce qui se passait… Après une longue réflexion, elle choisit de faire simple.

« Chère Maman, cher Papa,

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout ce qui m’arrive serait bien trop long à expliquer, mais sachez que je vais bien et suis en sécurité !

Prenez soin de vous et de Mamoru,

Je vous embrasse très fort,

Hitomi »

Avant de faire partir le message, la jeune femme eut l’idée d’aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre.  
Il s’agissait de sa montre. Elle l’avait déjà lors de son premier voyage sur Gaea mais, cette fois, elle avait envie d’oublier le temps.

Sachant que cet objet, cadeau que lui avait fait son père pour ses dix ans, serait immédiatement reconnu par ses proches, elle laissa le message s’en aller avec.

Et pour cela, il suffit simplement de poser le pendentif dessus. Le bout de papier et la montre se trouvèrent entourés d’un halo lumineux avant de disparaître.

OoO

Quand Aya Kanzaki se leva ce matin-là, elle remarqua dès sa descente de l’escalier la présence de quelque chose sur la table de sa cuisine.  
Elle était pourtant certaine de l’avoir lavée la veille, Mamoru était allé dormir chez un ami, son mari était d’astreinte à l’hôpital pendant encore une heure, alors, d’où cela pouvait-il venir ?

Un peu hésitante, elle s’approcha et c’est alors qu’elle reconnut la montre de sa fille. Elle tourna la tête alentour, Hitomi n’était pas là.  
Alors, elle déplia la feuille et lut le message. Quelques larmes coulèrent au coin de ses joues.

— Ainsi donc, ma puce, tu es repartie dans le mystérieux monde où ta grand-mère était allée il y a bien longtemps… J’espère que tu trouveras le bonheur là-bas…

OoO

A Fanelia, les jours suivants, Hitomi fut l’objet de toutes les attentions, encore plus que d’ordinaire. Van lui avait réservé toutes ses fins de journées.  
Le reste du temps, elle apprenait divers jeux de sociétés étranges avec Merle ou allait s’amuser dans l’atelier d’inventions où Meinmet œuvrait, assisté d’Alexandre.  
La présence de ce dernier supposant souvent celle de Yiris, Hitomi n’était pas toujours très à l’aise…

Ce qui était certain, c’est que la jeune femme vivait son plus bel été. Chaque soir, elle discutait des heures avec Van. Celui-ci lui avait même appris des rudiments de lecture des langues de Gaea et s’amusait à lui faire lire toutes sortes de récits fantastiques.  
Et puis, il y avait ces moments à deux, comme seuls au monde. Hitomi avait appris à connaître le corps de son amant et Van à tempérer sa fougue.  
Ainsi, ils partageaient des nuits à la fois tendres et torrides.

Cette situation nourrissait énormément les cancans de Fanelia qui, parfois s’amusaient à faire le parallèle avec le duo Yiris/Alexandre qui incarnait un couple mal assorti au possible.  
Madame Général et Monsieur Fantôme étaient l’objet de beaucoup de railleries.

Il faut dire que leur cohabitation totalement forcée devenait lourde à supporter. Yiris n’avait aucun savoir vivre, ronchonnait toute la journée et Alexandre n’osait pas lui parler de peur de se prendre un coup de bâton, même si jusqu’à présent, elle s’était limitée à la menace…

Hylden non plus n’appréciait pas ce ménage improvisé. Bien que ne le reconnaissant pas publiquement, il tendait à considérer Yiris comme sienne et leurs longues discussions la nuit, allongés sur le toit du palais, lui manquaient. Qui plus est, il supportait de moins en moins sa femme qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire une remarque désagréable…  
A force, Hylden s’en trouvait à espérer un nouvel esclandre de Constantin au bordel pour avoir une conversation avec Yiris…

Concernant le fameux Constantin, il s’était assagi. Toujours alcoolique, il avait élu domicile dans l’appartement de fonction inoccupé de sa sœur quand il n’était pas d’astreinte.  
Revendeurs de substances hallucinogènes et filles de petite vertu arpentaient les couloirs la nuit, au grand désespoir du personnel du palais.  
Le Roi avait quand même effectué un rappel à l’ordre, Constantin avait alors commencé à faire venir ses mauvaises fréquentations par les arrières. Connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, Van avait finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille, préférant le savoir dans un appartement que le voir errer dans les rues en quête de bagarre.  
Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il gardait ce sinistre individu à son service, la remarque d’Hitomi l’avait fait réfléchir.  
Cependant, tout aussi fou et médisant qu’il soit, Constantin était une force de dissuasion non négligeable contre une éventuelle attaque envers la personne du Roi et ses rares interventions avaient été d’une efficacité redoutable…

OoO

Ce matin là, un homme-loup à cheval arriva dans la cour, il était très attendu. A cette occasion, il fut reçu dans la salle du Trône.  
Van siégeait sur un piédestal, tandis qu’au niveau inférieur, sur sa droite, se tenaient les généraux en armures. Hitomi, quant à elle, était dans l’allée, assise, ce qui était une grande distinction selon le protocole royal. En effet, seule elle et Meinmet disposaient de ce privilège, tous les autres étant debout.

— Votre Majesté, Seigneur de la forêt protégée par les dragons, je viens à vous de la part de mon Maître Ruhm, qui vous salue et vous souhaite bonheur et prospérité. Fit le visiteur en s’inclinant.  
— Ruhm a-t-il enfin une date pour le convoi ?  
— Certainement Monseigneur, celui-ci est presque prêt et il sera conséquent.  
— La surveillance actuelle est-elle suffisante ?  
— Nous pensons que oui, plusieurs gardes des villages environnants sont venus nous aider. Nous avons dressé plusieurs barrières de surveillance avec des éclaireurs. Votre précieux chargement d’energists est en sécurité à Arzas.

Dans la salle, un petit aparté provoqua son effet dans les rangs de militaire.

— Comme quoi mon idée des éclaireurs n’est pas si pourrie que ça ! N’est-ce pas Mayek ? Chuchota Yiris.

Le général grogna tandis que tous ceux qui avaient entendu la pique pouffaient de rire. Furieux, Van se retourna brièvement vers les militaires.  
Parfois, il trouvait ses généraux consternants avec leurs petites querelles…

— Ruhm a-t-il aussi pris connaissance de mon autre demande ? Continua le Roi.  
— Oui, il attend l’homme en question.  
— Soit ! Tu lui diras donc que le convoi d’escorte partira demain. Il arrivera donc le jour suivant à Arzas.  
— Bien, Votre Majesté ! Je vais rentrer au plus vite afin que nous finalisions les préparatifs.

Sur ce, l’homme-loup prit congé. Van s’appuya la tête sur le dossier de son Trône avant de reprendre.

— Soit ! Comme nous avions anticipé cette opération de longue date, l’armée s’ébranlera demain. Des hommes des sections de Crâne et de Défense la composeront. Je laisse à Yiris et Mayek le soin de choisir leurs soldats.  
De Fanelia à l’étape de nuit de Metel, le commandement sera assuré par Mayek, qui restera à la forteresse afin d’y remettre un peu d’ordre car j’ai appris que les manquements au devoir s’y multipliaient.  
Le lendemain, Yiris continuera jusqu’à Arzas, et dirigera le convoi sur ce trajet puis sur la première partie du retour. Comme cela, chacun pourra voir les limites de sa méthode dans la pratique.  
Cependant, je vous rappelle que ceci n’est pas un jeu. La récente attaque montre que l’ennemi est aussi fort que cruel, donc soyez sur vos gardes !  
Ce chargement est précieux, tout comme la vie de nos soldats !

Cette déclaration terminée, Van se leva et quitta la pièce. Sur son passage, tous s’inclinèrent, sauf Hitomi qui, ne connaissant pas le protocole, garda la tête levée, ce qui fit sourire le jeune Roi.

OoO

La suite de la journée fut entièrement consacrée aux préparatifs de l’escorte. Van devait gérer les disputes incessantes entre Mayek et Yiris qui, comme toujours, avaient du mal à composer.

Aux côtés de Merle, Hitomi observait avec fascination les mouvements de troupes. La jeune femme-chat lui expliquait les rudiments du fonctionnement de l’armée.  
De son côté, Alexandre avait la gorge nouée. Meinmet se rendait compte que son protégé arrivait à une échéance cruciale.

— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Très mal est un euphémisme…  
— Tu redoutes quoi au juste ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Enfin si, la confrontation avec ce Ruhm m’angoisse.  
— La peur de savoir qui tu es…  
— Et celle de ce que l’on va me faire…  
— Tu devrais faire confiance à Yiris sur ce point !  
— J’ai du mal… Si elle doit me tuer, elle le fera.  
— A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique.  
— Ah? S’exclama Alexandre, intrigué.  
— J’ai appris une chose étonnante : de ce que l’on connaît d’elle, Yiris n’a jamais tué de sa main. Etrange pour un soldat…  
— Il y a-t-il quelque chose de normal chez elle ?  
— Excellente question ! S’amusa Meinmet…

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur balade dans la caserne en silence. Soudain, passant près d’une caisse d’armes, Alexandre se saisit d’une épée sans réfléchir et commença à la manipuler.

Ceux qui furent témoins de ce fait restèrent bouche-bée. Le jeune homme semblait étonnement bien manipuler l’instrument, le faisant passer d’une main à l’autre.

Une fois de plus, de toute évidence, il était en proie à une forme de transe. Et ce fut le fracas d’un bâton frappant brutalement le sol qui le ramena à lui.

— Hé le fantôme, tu joues à quoi ? S’énerva Yiris.

Secouant brièvement la tête, Alexandre jeta immédiatement l’épée au sol, sans rien dire.

— Je présume que là encore, c’est venu instinctivement…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Agacée la général se baissa, ramassa l’épée et, la prenant soigneusement par le plat de la lame, la tendit à Alexandre.

— Dans cette caserne, il y a plus d’un millier de soldats. Si besoin, ils pourront intervenir. Tu veux jouer au bretteur, soit ! Ce sera moi ton adversaire !

Haymlar s’apprêtait à s’interposer. D’un geste net de la main, Yiris lui fit clairement signe de ne rien faire.  
Meinmet aussi était inquiet. Heureusement, l’échange à voix basse entre le second et l’aide de camp de la général le rassura un peu.

— Yrkas, va chercher le Roi, je sens que ça risque de dégénérer.

Aussitôt, le soldat s’exécuta et quitta la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre et Yiris se faisaient toujours face. A la surprise générale, le jeune homme finit par saisir l’épée.

Son regard se fit froid, il serra sa main sur la poignée et tendit la lame perpendiculairement face à lui. Amusée, Yiris recula de quelques pas.  
Elle savait que c’était une invitation à frapper la première et elle ne pouvait la refuser.

Mettant son bâton en travers, elle se lança sur Alexandre. Le bout de bois rencontra la lame, glissa de biais jusqu’à se caler sur la garde sans que le jeune homme n’eut bouger d’un pouce.

Stupeur générale, Yiris comprise certes, elle n’en montra rien. Délaissant ses habituelles envolées, elle frappa juste avec force.  
Au bout de seulement trois passes d’armes supplémentaires, Van vint interrompre l’affrontement :

— Cessez immédiatement !

Les deux combattants s’écartèrent.

— Jetez vos armes !

Immédiatement, Alexandre s’exécuta. Yiris se contenta de relâcher le bras tenant son bâton, se mettant clairement en position de repos.

— J’ai dit « jetez vos armes !».

Profondément contrariée, la jeune femme finit par obéir. Pliant les genoux, elle déposa son bâton au sol avec une étonnante délicatesse.

Satisfait de la voir obtempérer, Van poursuivit :

— Yiris, je présume que tu as encore ressenti le besoin de t’amuser. J’en ai assez de tes provocations ! Je t’ai chargée de surveiller cet homme, pas de t’en servir pour te défouler ! Cette fois, c’est le dernier avertissement avant la mise aux arrêts ! Compris ?  
— Oui, Votre Majesté ! Répondit l’intéressée en inclinant la tête.  
— Bien ! Ne me déçois pas… Sinon, reprit le Souverain, Alexandre, je t’interdis de toucher à nouveau une arme. N’importe qui a désormais ordre de te neutraliser immédiatement si tu récidives ! J’espère que pour toi aussi, c’est clair !

Le jeune homme hocha positivement la tête. Puis, jetant un regard glaçant autour de lui, le Roi fit comprendre aux curieux que le spectacle était fini et qu’ils devaient se dépêcher de retourner vaquer à leur occupation.

A quelques pas de là, Hitomi observait Alexandre et Yiris. Son regard s’attarda particulièrement sur le fourreau qu’elle tenait au côté. Après quelques doutes, son intuition des débuts se confirma, il s’agissait bien de celui de l’épée de Folken. Celle-là même qui avait tué le jeune homme.  
Hitomi en avait entendu parler de cette histoire selon laquelle la général aurait récupéré la fameuse lame, là, le détail prenait une autre dimension.

Une vision, comme si la jeune femme assistait à la rencontre de Folken et Yiris dans les ruines de Fanelia…  
Puis, Hitomi vit que la général tenait quelque chose près de son cœur, comme un trésor dissimulé dans une bourse en tissu : le morceau de lame qui avait tué Folken, encore maculé de sang.

A ce moment-là, aucun doute, cette épée était la clef de tout…


	12. Les vieux amis

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 6 décembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 12

Les vieux amis

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Jamais la forteresse de Metel n’avait parue aussi lointaine aux soldats. Le convoi à destination d’Arzas n’était pas des plus joyeux.  
Entre la peur d’une attaque et les disputes constantes de Mayek et Yiris, chacun aspirait au calme et à la sécurité. Seul Alexandre se prenait à rêver que le voyage ne s’arrête pas, tant il en redoutait l’issue.

Avant le départ, Meinmet avait passé une heure à le sermonner lui faisait promettre de toujours rester concentré.  
Le vieil homme avait eu du mal à cacher que l’accrochage de son protégé avec Yiris lui avait probablement causé la peur de sa vie.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qui l’avait pris, tout comme lors de l’affaire du melef, Alexandre s’était contenté de promettre tout ce qu’il en pouvait, sans la moindre garantie qu’aucun incident ne se reproduise.

Assis dans la nacelle d’un buffle géant, il ne suivait que d’une oreille distraite les débats entre les généraux.  
En effet, au départ, avachie face à Alexandre, Yiris n’avait pu s’empêcher de descendre régler ses comptes avec son collègue, empruntant le cheval d’un soldat qui n’y avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait.

Alexandre ne l’avait pas trop montré mais il avait été soulagé que ce face-à-face prenne fin. Cependant, d’un autre côté, il se retrouvait à nouveau perdu dans ses interminables réflexions.  
Tous ces nouveaux visages, ces informations, il sentait qu’il avait tous les éléments, mais pourtant la vérité semblait toujours se tenir devant lui, cachée derrière un drap opaque.

Soudain, la voix désabusée du cocher de son buffle s’adressant à lui le sortit de sa méditation.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que Yiris et Mayek sont deux grands gamins ?  
— C’est un fait… On a du mal à croire que ce sont des généraux ! Constata Alexandre.

— Et à chaque fois, c’est pareil. Depuis la reformation de l’armée, ces deux là passent leur temps à se bouffer le nez… Cette fois, ils n’ont même pas pris leurs seconds, histoire de pouvoir se disputer sans être interrompus, c’est bien notre veine !

Entendant cela, le passager ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

— Là où vous êtes, reprit le cocher, vous n’entendez pas les cancans, et pourtant, je peux vous garantir qu’à l’heure actuelle, on vous considère comme l’homme le plus malheureux de Fanelia !  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, évidemment, on parle pas mal de votre apparence, mais surtout tout le monde vous plaint de devoir supporter Yiris toute la journée. La rumeur de votre petit affrontement s’est répandue dans toute la ville, il n’y en a pas beaucoup qui ose lui tenir tête…  
— Vous savez, je ne trouve pas qu’elle soit si terrible que ça…

En disant ces mots, Alexandre esquissa un sourire. Sa cohabitation avec la général était loin d’être de tout repos. Elle criait, était sans gène, et surtout, elle ronflait à en traverser les murs… Et pourtant quand il la regardait dans les yeux, quelque chose d’étrange se faisait ressentir… une paradoxale forme de confiance…

— C’est vous qui le dites ! S’amusa son interlocuteur. En tout cas, sa réputation n’est plus à faire. Vous saviez qu’elle s’est bâtie un joli patrimoine avec ses duels ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— Avant la nomination définitive des généraux, les chefs de tribus adoraient se provoquer, et très vite, ça a dégénéré, ils ont commencé à parier des biens… C’est ainsi que Yiris a récupéré un bordel à peine ouvert. A l’époque, cela avait fait l’objet de tous les potins.  
— Elle possède un bordel ? S’étonna Alexandre qui n’en revenait pas.  
— Oui, c’est d’ailleurs la sœur de son second qui en est la tenancière. C’est un établissement bien rempli et entretenu. Il attire une bonne clientèle, enfin, sauf quand Constantin y va. Par contre, les filles ont toutes au moins la vingtaine et pas de petites jouvencelles, que des expérimentées… Certains diront que c’est un manque.  
Enfin, le personnage est spécial… Sa petite liaison avec Hylden, ça a aussi mis de l’ambiance.

Un bordel, une liaison avec un homme marié, tout ça pour une femme, la première de Gaea à atteindre le rang de général, cela faisait beaucoup.  
Alexandre était de plus en plus intrigué par la personnalité de son garde du corps.

— Vous savez quoi sur cette histoire avec Hylden ?  
— Honnêtement, ce que disent les rumeurs, et il y a de tout et n’importe quoi ! Répondit le cocher. A mon humble avis, ils ne font pas que parler stratégie guerrière quand ils sont ensemble… En tout cas, la femme du général, Kyria, n’a qu’un rêve, avoir la peau de Yiris !

Yiris et Hylden, en voilà un couple étonnant. Alexandre avait déjà remarqué l’existence d’un lien qui allait au delà de leur travail au sein de l’armée. Cependant, si le jeune général lançait parfois des regards équivoques à sa collègue, il n’avait jamais semblé y avoir la pareille de la part de cette dernière.  
A part ça, il ne voyait rien de bien extravagant. Et de toute façon, cela ne l’intéressait pas.

Alexandre se prit à rire tout seul. La capacité de médisance des gens sur une personne qui sortait de la normalité ne l’étonnait pas, comme s’il avait connu ça…

Il réalisa alors à quel point il se sentait vide. Depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette forêt, un morceau de lui manquait, et sans cela, il se sentait bien incapable d’avoir des opinions.  
C’était comme si ce qui le constituait en tant que personne était incomplet.

Pendant dix ans sur Terre, il s’était contenté de se laisser balloter, de suivre le mouvement, d’obéir. Il n’avait même presque pas bronché face à l’histoire folle de Meinmet de rentrer chez lui. La colonne de lumière l’avait juste surpris.  
Il semblait ne pas ressentir la peur…

D’ailleurs, que ressentait-il au juste ? Peut-être rien, à part cette tenace impression de déjà-vu qu’il éprouvait depuis son arrivée sur Gaea.  
Il pensait souvent à l’homme auquel il ressemblait, à ce Folken, et se cherchait des points communs avec lui, en dehors du physique, mais cela demeurait vain…

La rencontre avec cet homme-loup dont on lui avait tant parlé serait peut-être une délivrance. Réaliste, Alexandre avait aussi envisagé la possibilité d’être déclaré monstre puis purement et simplement exécuté.  
Et même face à cette éventualité, il restait calme. L’envie de vivre, il ne l’avait pas…

Finalement, la chose qu’il souhaitait était que cette comédie s’arrête. Face à un Meinmet débordant d’enthousiasme malgré son âge, il trouvait son existence inutile, alors l’alternative entre y trouver un sens et mourir lui semblait la bonne.

OoO

Une vallée se terminait, une autre allait suivre. Le passage entre les deux était une plaine à découvert sur laquelle serpentait une rivière. Pour garder ce point stratégique, au sommet d’une colline, se dressait une petite ville fortifiée, dominée par une citadelle assez imposante : Metel.

La nuit était en train de tomber, le convoi était arrivé dans les temps. Première partie du voyage achevée sans encombre, les ennuis devaient en théorie commencer ici.

La grande porte de Metel s’ouvrit. Les tours de gardes qui l’entouraient étaient toutes vides et le mécanisme de la porte avait quelques ratés…  
Quand à l’état global de la ville, il était déplorable : les maisons étaient endommagées, les routes pavées défoncées et le château dominant possédait une tour qui ne semblait plus tenir que par miracle.

Se sentant sans doute sur la sellette, le gouverneur, ventripotent, qui cachait sa calvitie sous un turban coloré, vint accueillir les arrivants avec toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

— Messeigneurs, je suis très honoré de vous recevoir en mon humble forteresse. Dit-il en s’inclinant jusqu’au sol.  
— « Humble forteresse » n’est pas le mot que j’emploierais, répondit Mayek en descendant de cheval, je choisirais plutôt le terme de « ruine »…

Cette fois, plus aucun doute, l’homme rondouillard allait passer un très mauvais moment.

— Nous sommes tous ici pour la nuit, comme vous savez. Demain, une partie du convoi va partir rejoindre Arzas. Quand à vous et moi, nous aurons le loisir de discuter de l’état de votre forteresse. J’ai hâte d’entendre vos arguments pour justifier ce désastre !

Incapable de répondre, la tête pensante de Metel tremblait presque. Il était évident qu’un bon repas ne résoudrait pas son problème.  
Néanmoins, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le gouverneur se montra sirupeux avec son invité, qui, pour sa part, restait insensible à toute flatterie, bien plus attentif à tous les manquements qu’il constatait.

Yiris eut cette phrase lapidaire : « Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec Mayek », ce qui paniqua encore davantage les soldats de la forteresse.  
Les membres du convoi, eux, soufflaient. Ils allaient finalement assister à une bonne correction. Vu la gravité des faits, Mayek ne les mettraient probablement pas à contribution pour réparer, histoire de donner une bonne leçon à la garnison des lieux.

OoO

A Fanelia, Hitomi réfléchissait. Elle s’était levée en pleine nuit, et restait immobile à regarder par la fenêtre. Ne sentant pas sa présence en se tournant dans le lit, Van se réveilla et vit sa compagne pensive devant le clair de lune.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Je ne sais pas, j’ai une étrange impression… Je sens que quelque chose va se produire, quelque chose d’important, mais je suis incapable de dire quoi…  
— Je comprends… Exactement le genre de situation que tu n’avais plus envie de revivre…  
— Oui, à partir du moment où j’ai rencontré Alexandre, je crois que je savais où j’allais… Notre destin n’est pas tout tracé, cependant j’en arrive à penser que certaines situations sont des épreuves imposées.  
— Et à nous de prendre les bonnes décisions, c’est ça ?  
— Tout à fait ! Sauf que là, je ne fais que subir, ce que je pressens est assez vague. Depuis que je suis arrivée, j’ai des sentiments confus et flous… Je n’ai eu qu’une seule vision nette, mais du passé…  
— Ah ? Du passé… Et de qui donc ?  
— Folken et Yiris, j’ai vu qu’ils s’étaient brièvement rencontrés dans les ruines de Fanelia et que l’épée qu’elle possède était bien celle de ton frère. Meinmet me l’avait raconté, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette épée… Il y a quelque chose qu’elle symbolise, je n’arrive pas à cerner quoi.  
— Yiris a accordé énormément d’importance à cette histoire. Elle, qui est froide et pas du genre impressionnable, maintient avec force avoir vu le corps de mon frère s’animer et lui sourire… Elle en tremble encore en le racontant, je la crois donc sincère.  
— C’est impossible, du moins en théorie. Après sur Gaea…  
— … plus rien n’est étonnant, c’est ça ?  
— Oui ! Et que penses-tu de cette épée ?  
— Yiris ne s’en sert jamais. Je ne sais d’ailleurs même pas si elle sait manier une lame. Et elle l’a conservée en l’état, brisée…  
— Elle veille sur quelque chose… Comme si en gardant cette épée, elle gardait le souvenir de Folken…  
— Peut-être… Mais quel rôle pourrait jouer cette épée là-dedans ?  
— Malheureusement, je n’en sais rien… Soupira Hitomi.  
Van se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi était assailli par le doute, il attendait beaucoup de la confrontation d’Alexandre et Ruhm, mais il la redoutait tout autant.  
Aussi, la question d’Hitomi le mit dans l’embarras.

— Et que comptes-tu faire d’Alexandre après tout ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je suis totalement conditionné à ce que dira Ruhm. Il connaissait mon frère mieux que personne. Cependant, en même temps, j’ai peur qu’il ne puisse nous donner de réponses concrètes.  
Ce qui est certain, c’est qu’en l’état actuel des choses, j’ai affaire à un ennemi potentiel, et son visage familier ne doit pas empêcher la vigilance, au contraire.

Hitomi ne répondit pas. Van n’avait pas tort. Ainsi son inquiétude concernant le sort d’Alexandre ne faisait que croitre. Elle qui cernait bien les gens n’avait pas ressenti de choses obscures émanant de lui, seulement une tristesse résignée...

OoO

De son côté, Alexandre ne dormait pas non plus. Il ne pensait qu’au lendemain, à sa rencontre avec Ruhm, à ce qui allait suivre. Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, à côté de Yiris, pas non plus disposée à dormir, il regardait le spectacle des soldats de Metel qui devaient exécuter les réparations et entretiens, même s’il faisait nuit.  
Mayek avait déjà donné une pléiade d’ordres et aucun répit pour les exécuter…

Les autres membres du convoi, quant à eux, dormaient à poings fermés, même si le voyage du lendemain promettait d’être stressant.  
La forêt des dragons était obscure, parsemées d’arbres gigantesques. Par endroit, leur feuillage cachait totalement le ciel…

Cependant, cette route était la seule permettant d’accéder à Arzas avec un lourd chargement, impossible de couper par les gorges étroites avec une armée entière.  
D’ailleurs, malgré l’immense gain de temps, les soldats évitaient cette route à cause du vide vertigineux qui l’entourait. Seuls les hommes-loups, habitués à un tel environnement, l’empruntaient sans crainte.  
Au lever du soleil, les hommes de Yiris se préparèrent pour la dernière partie de l’expédition. Avant de la laisser partir, Mayek tenait à lui faire quelques dernières remarques.

— Alors, prête à tester ta technique ? Tu y crois réellement ?  
— Oui, je vais déjà faire partir un groupe devant. Chacun possède une corne de brume, ils pourront donner rapidement l’alerte. Et après, en cas souci, j’ai ta grosse troupe pour faire face au danger ! A mon sens, ne pas être pris au dépourvu sera un atout… Toutefois, l’idéal serait évidemment de ne pas avoir à faire face à une attaque !

En temps ordinaire le général n’aurait pas raté l’occasion de faire une remarque cynique à sa collègue, mais, cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Lui aussi redoutait les mystérieux commandos qui n’avaient encore laissé aucun témoin.

— Il ne me reste plus qu’à te souhaiter un bon voyage ! En espérant aussi que tu avances avec ton homme mystère.  
— Merci ! J’en aurai bien besoin…

Sur ces mots, Yiris se dirigea vers le convoi et monta sur un cheval pour se mettre en tête. Alexandre, lui, était retourné dans la nacelle d’un buffle. Il avait du mal à réprimer des tremblements d’angoisse, pas à cause des risques d’attaques, plutôt à l’idée de sa rencontre avec le chef des hommes-loups…

A nouveau, le trajet parut interminable à la troupe. Cependant, il fut finalement tranquille. Aucun incident, pas de soupçon de présence ennemie, rien à signaler.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur la forêt épaisse, la rendant encore plus angoissante, le convoi atteignit une stèle de pierre et s’arrêta.  
Yiris descendit de sa monture et donna ordre à chacun de garder sa position. Elle fit quelques pas derrière la stèle et se mit à crier.

— Oyez les loups, nous sommes arrivés !

Aucune réaction, du moins en apparence, car rapidement, les membres de la troupe se sentirent encerclés et commencèrent un peu à paniquer. Une silhouette se détacha alors de l’obscurité face à la jeune femme.

Il s’agissait d’un homme loup immense vêtu d’une toge pourpre couverte d’un manteau noir et portant un collier orné de dents acérées. Ses yeux marrons lui donnaient un regard qui semblait transpercer l’âme.  
Yiris ne fut pas déstabilisée le moins du monde.  
— Bonsoir Ruhm, toujours le sens de l’accueil à ce que je vois !  
— Salut à toi, Yiris ! Répondit-il d’une voix profonde et calme. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi cynique, je présume donc que tu portes bien.  
— En effet, merci de t’en inquiéter. Les choses vont bien chez toi ?  
— Cet endroit reculé a l’art d’être à l’abri des tempêtes du monde extérieur, même si le vent finit toujours pas ramener à nous les poussières contant les soucis du reste de Gaea.  
— Et bien, tant mieux si nous pouvons faire étape tranquillement ! Le chargement est-il prêt ?  
— Oui, il ne reste plus qu’à l’atteler aux buffles. En attendant, tes hommes peuvent établir leur campement aux pieds des arbres sacrés au-delà de cette stèle, les habitants viendront leur apporter de quoi manger !  
— Merci à toi ! Et concernant l’autre affaire ?  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Va te reposer avec ta troupe, je m’en occupe.

Ruhm laissa Yiris et s’avança vers le buffle où attendait Alexandre. Ce dernier regarda attentivement l’homme-loup. Il lui semblait que son regard lisait en lui, et il ressentait toujours cette impression floue de déjà-vu.

— Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Dit le chef du village en souriant.

Sans un mot, Alexandre s’exécuta et descendit de la nacelle pour suivre Ruhm. Tous deux passèrent près de Yiris. L’homme-loup marqua un arrêt.

— Je te demande de croire en moi. Tu connais le pouvoir de l’instinct, fais confiance au mien !

Dubitative, la général les laissa s’éloigner, silencieuse, mais le cœur serré.

OoO

Les quelques pas, puis la montée de l’échelle menant à la cabane de Ruhm parurent interminables à Alexandre.  
Lorsque, à l’invitation de son hôte, il prit place sur un coussin qui faisait face à un petit foyer de briques situé au centre de l’habitation, il ressentit l’envie de s’évaporer dans l’air tellement il était angoissé.

Ruhm s’assit de l’autre côté du feu, face à lui. Il dégageait une présence sereine qui tendait à rassurer le jeune homme.  
D’une voix douce et calme, l’homme-loup se mit à parler.

— Tu es né le dix-septième jour de la Lune Pourpre. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit le même jour que moi. Nos pères ont fêté cela dignement. Ce lien de naissance nous a rendu proches malgré la distance.  
Nous nous considérions comme des frères, très différents de par notre apparence, moi homme-loup, toi moitié humain-moitié Draconian, portant d’ailleurs les signes distinctifs de ce peuple.  
Je me rappelle ta joie, le jour où tu m’as annoncé que tu avais un petit frère, et que ce dernier avait l’air d’un humain normal, car ton apparence était un fardeau à porter.

Sans un mot, Alexandre l’écoutait, ses mots résonnaient en lui. Pas d’image, mais des sensations, et quelques voix lointaines.  
Attentif au trouble de son invité, Ruhm poursuivit néanmoins son récit.

— Ton autre fardeau, c’était ton destin tout tracé de Roi. La hiérarchie guerrière de Fanelia te déplaisait profondément. Si tu appréciais de savoir manier une épée comme une distraction, le fait de devoir tuer avec te dégoûtait profondément.  
Si ton père prenait le temps d’en discuter avec toi et écoutait ton avis tout en tentant, il est vrai, de te convaincre de l’importance des traditions et du besoin de savoir se défendre et se faire respecter, ce ne fut pas le cas de Balgus. Après le décès de ton père, ce dernier s’occupa de la gestion des affaires courantes et finit de te préparer à ton futur rôle de Roi.  
Le moins que l’on puisse dire est que vous ne vous entendiez pas. D’ailleurs, très vite, las de ses discours interminables auxquels tu n’adhérais pas, tu as fini par te trouver des occupations peu honorables comme profiter de la compagnie de toutes les jeunes filles qui se pâmaient devant toi…  
Malgré tout, tu n’as jamais délaissé ton petit frère, essayant de lui inculquer tes valeurs et de le protéger.  
Je me rappelle la dernière fois que je t’ai parlé avant ta chasse au dragon. Tu pensais qu’une fois cette besogne accomplie, tu aurais la capacité de changer les choses, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.  
Pour moi, il a toujours été évident que tu étais vivant quelque part. Je me suis posé énormément de question sur les raisons de ta disparition.  
Les années ont passé, la guerre est venue, et j’ai été surpris de savoir ton nom lié à celui de l’Empire Zaibach. Je me demandais comment tu avais pu changer à ce point.  
C’est en te rencontrant dans les ruines de Fanelia où j’avais pressenti ta présence, que j’ai compris que tu n’avais pas changé d’opinion, tu avais juste été tenté par des méthodes peu louables.  
Je me souviens que quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en train de discuter avec Yiris, qui avait la responsabilité de la garde des ruines de la cité cette nuit-là.  
Tu étais en train de souligner le paradoxe d’un guerrier juste armé d’un bâton, tout en lui disant que tu appréciais son raisonnement sur le fait que le bâton était d’origine voué à la défense alors que l’épée blessait à sang d’un simple geste. Néanmoins, tu lui as suggéré de considérer les épées autrement, lui promettant alors de lui donner ton épée quand tu n’en aurais plus besoin.

Un instant, Alexandre eut une vision nette, un flash du passé, la scène décrite lui apparut quelque secondes à l’esprit.  
Là encore, Ruhm décida de continuer son monologue, malgré les tremblements compulsifs du jeune homme.

— Ce jour fut celui de notre dernière rencontre. Nous avons parlé de nombreuses choses en toute amitié malgré les circonstances. Je me rappelle vous avoir salué ton frère et toi avant de partir.  
Quelques mois plus tard, un soir, mon cœur s’est serré. J’ai su plus tard que tu avais rendu ton dernier soupir à peu près à cet instant. J’ai pleuré mon ami.  
J’ai assisté à tes funérailles. Ton frère avait tenu à te débarrasser de ce bras métallique qui symbolisait tes erreurs pour que tu puisses reposer en paix. Tu avais l’air calme, aussi espérais-je de tout cœur que ton âme avait enfin trouvé l’apaisement.  
Les propos de Yiris dont Maître Van m’avait mis dans la confidence ont énormément agité mon esprit . Peu de gens savent ce qu’elle a vu. Et c’est alors que je me suis dit que peut-être, il subsistait une dernière injustice à réparer.

Cette fois, la voix de l’homme-loup trahissait une profonde émotion.

— Et en ce jour, te voilà devant moi, différent sur certains points, mais tellement reconnaissable. Je suis heureux de voir que les Dieux sont parfois cléments avec ceux que la vie a affligé, et j’espère que cette nouvelle chance sera enfin pour toi l’occasion de vivre selon tes idées et tes principes.

Ruhm baissa la tête pour tenter de dissimuler une larme, puis la releva et regarda Alexandre droit dans les yeux.

— Bienvenue dans ton monde, Folken !

Toujours assis, figé mais tremblant, Alexandre pleurait, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il connaissait tout ce qu’il venait de lui être dit, c’était évident, pourtant… Il manquait encore quelque chose, une pièce pour assembler ce puzzle, pour lever le voile sur sa vérité.

N’ajoutant rien à son récit, Ruhm offrit un bol de thé à son invité et lui suggéra de dormir. Alexandre n’y comptait pas trop, malgré tout, rapidement, il se mit à bailler.  
L’homme-loup le regarda, amusé, il avait en fait mis une petite potion dans la boisson.

— Repose-toi, mon ami, tu en auras besoin !


	13. Le danger venu de la brume

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 13 décembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 13

Le danger venu de la brume

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Après une nuit relativement calme, où les soldats n’avaient pas eu envie de faire la fête du fait de l’obscurité pesante de la forêt, le matin arriva bien trop vite pour la plupart des hommes, qui n’avaient pu ni dormir, ni déjeuner.

Yiris se maudissait intérieurement. A l’évidence, elle avait surestimé l’expérience des soldats à sa disposition. Elle s’était réveillée consternée par le spectacle que lui offraient les novices, rien à voir avec ses éclaireurs qui eux, au moins, étaient ce qui ce faisait de mieux.  
Enfin, elle n’était pas du genre à réfléchir sur ce qu’elle n’avait pas fait, et ferait avec « sa troupe d’élite ».

Le convoi s’apprêtait à s’ébranler dans les minutes à venir. Les hommes-loups avaient amené les chariots d’energist pendant la nuit, trois en tout, un pour chaque buffle ayant accompagné les troupes.  
Yiris posta soixante-dix hommes pour le premier et le dernier chariot. Les soixante soldats restants, qui étaient en réalité tous des vétérans issus de son régiment et de celui de Mayek, furent affiliés au chariot du milieu avec pour consigne de venir en aide au chariot qui serait le plus en difficulté en cas d’attaque, ce qui, si son instinct ne la trompait pas une fois de plus, arriverait inévitablement…

Il s’agissait d’un approvisionnement très conséquent. En effet, les hommes-loups n’envoyaient qu’un chargement par an, au terme de la saison d’exploitation. Celle-ci prenait fin juste avant la saison chaude qui rendait la carrière suffocante.  
Ensuite la date de livraison dépendait de leur seule volonté et, parfois, si le peuple avait des rites à accomplir, les précieux cailloux pouvaient attendre encore un bon moment.  
N’en ayant pas particulièrement besoin car le pays était en paix, Van avait toujours laissé une grande latitude à Ruhm. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il serait content de voir son chargement arriver à destination.

Yiris supervisait les préparatifs du coin de l’œil. Son regard était fixé sur l’arbre où se trouvait la cabane de Ruhm. Soudain, elle vit enfin du mouvement. L’homme-loup descendait de son perchoir, suivi par l’humain.  
Les bras croisés, la jeune femme se demandait ce que l’entrevue avait donné.  
A voir les deux hommes approcher vers elle, apparemment sereins, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Toute la nuit, elle avait redouté une intervention en catastrophe qui n’avait finalement pas eu lieu. Cependant, toute cette inquiétude, elle l’avait cachée, bien qu’ayant ouvert bien des fois l’œil fixant l’arbre où tout se jouait.

— La rencontre fut fort instructive. Expliqua Ruhm avec un large sourire.  
— Ah ? Répondit Yiris dubitative.  
— Oui, tu pourras dire à Maître Van que, même si je suis incapable d’expliquer l’enchaînement à l’origine de ce miracle, Je suis persuadé qu’Alexandre est en fait Folken.

Bouche-bée, elle les dévisagea, espérant une mauvaise farce. Son esprit s’embrouillait.

— Et comment tu déduis cela ?  
— Nous avons parlé et, en l’observant, mon instinct m’a donné la réponse.  
— C’est assez vague comme façon de conclure !  
— Selon toi, probablement, mais mon avis est fait !

Yiris soupira en dodelinant la tête, elle se demandait sérieusement comment elle allait expliquer la réponse de Ruhm au Roi…

Bref, sur ce plan là, à ses yeux, rien n’avait évolué, alors, tout en éprouvant un profond dépit face à l’inertie de la situation, elle choisit dese concentrer sur le transport…

Ainsi, elle vérifia ses troupes, s’assurant une dernière fois que ses consignes avaient bien été respectées.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre s’apprêtait à prendre place dans la nacelle du buffle. Ruhm lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

— La vérité n’est plus très loin ! Sois-en sûr, mon ami !

Septique, le jeune homme ne su quoi répondre. L’arrivée de Yiris l’obligea à interrompre sa réflexion et à prendre place pour le voyage.

Après un échange de politesse entre la général et le chef des hommes-loups, Yiris monta à son tour dans la nacelle.  
Visiblement satisfaite de l’agencement du convoi, elle donna le signal du départ.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le groupe avait quitté Arzas. La première heure avait été très tendue. Yiris avait dû, à trois reprises, reprimandé des bleus, ceux-ci ayant pris le passage d’animaux sauvages comme un signe d’une attaque et donné l’alarme.  
La troupe avait fait deux heures de route encadrée par un groupe d’hommes-loups qui, au moment de partir, avait dit aux trois punis de bien se méfier des lapins…  
Maintenant, le convoi poursuivait sa route, seul.

Selon le concept cher à Yiris, celui-ci était entouré par quatre groupes d’éclaireurs, un devant, un derrière et un sur chaque côté. Toutes les heures, chaque groupe envoyait un homme au rapport.  
Aussi, ceux-ci disposaient d’une panoplie de cornes de brume pour signaler un danger imminent et en préciser la nature.

Même si cela semblait l’agacer, la général avait choisi de rester sur la nacelle, accompagnée d’Alexandre. Elle était avachie, l’air dépité, son armure, visiblement, la gênait pour se tenir confortablement, et ne disait pas un mot.

Alexandre, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensée et restait tout aussi muet ce qui installa entre eux une atmosphère pesante juste entrecoupée par le bruit des sangles de la nacelle et les bavardages distants des hommes.  
Yiris accueillit avec soulagement l’arrivée des éclaireurs car elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle n’était pas à l’aise vis-à-vis d’Alexandre depuis la conversation avec Ruhm.

En théorie, tout aurait dû continuer comme ça jusqu’à Metel…

En théorie…

Alors que le jour commençait à décliner et qu’il ne restait plus qu’une heure de route, une brume étrange commença à apparaître. Plusieurs soldats furent interloqués par le phénomène qui avait déjà été rapporté par les derniers éclaireurs.  
Instinctivement, ils raffermirent la prise de leurs armes et le convoi se trouva au maximum de sa vigilance. Un soldat finit par monter sur la nacelle pour parler à Yiris.

— Chef, vous avez remarqué ? Cela fait plus d’une heure, et on n’a pas vu les éclaireurs au rapport…  
— Je sais… Ils sont surement déjà tous morts. Nous sommes encerclés…  
A ces mots, le soldat, le cocher et Alexandre écarquillèrent les yeux, effrayés.

— Je les ai senti venir… Reprit la jeune femme. Objectivement, je pense qu’ils nous suivaient de loin depuis le début. Ils sont malins, ils attendent que la nuit approche…  
— Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda le soldat.  
— On se tient prêts. De toute façon, on ne va pas y échapper. Objectif, résister autant que possible. Après si c’est perdu, autant fuir vers Metel en abandonnant le chargement. Cette fois, il faut des témoins, notamment pour cette brume qui, à mon avis, n’est pas naturelle…

Le soldat acquiesça et partit informer le reste du convoi. Un peu hésitant, Alexandre s’adressa à Yiris.

— Et à quoi il faut s’attendre ?  
— A un massacre !

Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa, elle avait vu quelque chose bouger dans les arbres. Là, plus aucun doute n’était permis.

— A couvert, on nous attaque !

A peine eut-elle le temps de crier ces mots qu’une pluie de flèches s’abattit sur le convoi, faisant déjà de nombreuses victimes, dont le cocher.

Yiris avait cloué Alexandre au sol et se tenait au-dessus de lui de façon à le protéger. Les salves de flèches s’enchaînèrent, tandis que la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse.

Toujours dans la nacelle, particulièrement exposée et d’ailleurs déjà criblée de projectiles, Yiris devait prendre une décision.  
Il fallait reconnaître que son plan avait échoué, cependant, il était encore temps de sauver des vies.

— Sonnez la retraite ! Hurla-t-elle.

Une corne de brume lui fit brièvement écho. Yiris eut regard vers le soldat qui l’utilisait et vit un carreau empenné de noir sortir de l’orbite gauche de l’homme. Heureusement le signal avait été entendu et les soldats commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens, abandonnant le chargement.

Profitant du désordre qui avait arrêté le ballet morbide des flèches, Yiris dit à Alexandre de sauter hors de la nacelle. Ce dernier s’exécuta.  
A terre, la général réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit son protégé par le bras.  
— Maintenant, tu me suis, tu cours et tu ne t’arrêtes pas !  
Alexandre n’eut le temps de rien dire. Yiris l’entraînait à travers la forêt, aussi vite qu’elle pouvait…

La respiration haletante, elle se retournait de temps en temps et finit par constater avec inquiétude qu’ils étaient suivis par un groupe d’hommes sautant d’arbres en arbres derrière eux.

— Et merde, ça n’a pas l’air d’être des amateurs !  
— Comment ça ? Demanda Alexandre, essoufflé.  
— Ben, ils…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Alexandre venait de trébucher et il fallut beaucoup d’efforts à Yiris pour l’empêcher de tomber. La général allait lui crier dessus quand elle comprit qu’en réalité, il venait d’être touché par un carreau d’arbalète à l’épaule gauche, heureusement, très haut, juste sous la clavicule.  
A première vue, elle estima qu’il n’y avait pas trop de dégâts, mais il ne faisait maintenant plus de doute que leur course ne durerait plus très longtemps. Alexandre finit par s’effondrer. Malgré tout, elle aida le jeune homme à se relever et lui ordonna de continuer.

— Si tu n’avances pas, t’es mort ! Alors, essaie de penser à ta survie, concentre-toi sur ça. Il faut oublier que tu as mal, sinon, tu n’auras effectivement bientôt plus de douleurs, et ce pour toujours !

Difficilement, Alexandre inclina la tête pour dire qu’il avait compris. Tant bien que mal, Yiris, gênée par sa petite taille, essayait de le soutenir. Malheureusement, ils n’avançaient pas assez vite et allaient bientôt être rattrapés.  
Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, il faudrait se battre...

Bientôt de petits reflets commencèrent à apparaître entre les troncs.

— Le grand lac de l’ouest ! S’exclama Yiris. Cette fois, on n’ira pas plus loin.

Avec l’énergie du désespoir, elle continua, voyant bien qu’Alexandre commençait à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Elle avait visiblement sous-estimé sa blessure et celui-ci avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.  
Quelques pas encore, ils atteignirent les rives du lac. Yiris remarqua tout de suite une petite presqu’île avec un arbre et se dirigea vers elle.

Doucement, elle assit Alexandre contre l’arbre, puis brisa les extrémités du carreau, sans toutefois oser le retirer au cas où il aurait touché une artère.  
Puis elle dégagea sa ceinture de toile de sous son armure et tenta de nouer celle-ci en bandage de fortune. Alexandre était au bord de l’évanouissement, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

— Hé ! Surtout tu ne dors pas ! Quand on est blessé comme ça, dormir, c’est mourir ! Compris ?

Prenant sur lui, le jeune homme lui répondit d’un léger sourire. Il n’avait plus de forces et luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller.  
Se retournant brièvement, Yiris constata que les assaillants, une quinzaine, s’étaient alignés le long de la rive, à quelques mètres d’elle, comme s’ils attendaient.  
Plus le choix, une contre quinze. La jeune femme respira profondément. Elle regarda le fourreau qu’elle possédait et se décida à le détacher et le confier à Alexandre.

— Pour toi ! On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir !  
— Oui, mais, dit-il d’une voix faible, ce n’est pas plutôt vous qui allez en avoir besoin ?  
— Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je n’utilise jamais d’épée !  
— Alors pourquoi vous en avez une ?  
— Pour ne pas oublier de la rendre à son propriétaire. D’ailleurs, je crois que j’ai déjà trop tardé…

Sur ces mots qui laissèrent Alexandre perplexe, elle se leva, son bâton à la main, et marcha en direction des assaillants.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir et avaient le visage dissimulé, ne laissant transparaitre que leur regard dur, glacial et déterminé. Elle constata que chacun avait un petit carquois et une petite arbalète, beaucoup moins encombrante qu’un arc mais plus puissant et précis. Ils portaient aussi deux couteaux à lame courbe fixés à la taille.  
A cela s’ajoutait un nombre impressionnant de couteaux de lances dont une seconde lame faisait office de poignée. Pas de doute, il s’agissait d’une armée d’assassins, particulièrement bien équipée et entraînée.

La jeune femme prit vite conscience que la partie était mal engagée. A un contre un, seul Van était plus fort qu’elle, et son frère, lui, résistait. Elle avait aussi déjà gagné contre cinq épéistes. Cette fois, la situation dépassait largement ses capacités.  
Pourtant, elle allait bien devoir les affronter.

A son grand étonnement, un des hommes se détacha du groupe et se mit à lui parler d’une voix glaciale.

— Tu n’es pas notre objectif. Si tu acceptes de mourir maintenant, ta mort sera douce et digne. Si tu résistes, tu périras aussi, mais dans d’atroces souffrances.  
— Bah, voyez-vous, répondit Yiris sur un ton cynique, cela ne sera pas possible ! Parce que d’abord, je n’ai pas envie de mourir. Aussi, j’ai fait le serment de protéger l’homme derrière moi. Et franchement, où voyez-vous de la dignité dans la lâcheté ? Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi j’ose affronter mon adversaire en face et non en me cachant pour balancer carreau sur carreau.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s’éloigna dans un rire glacial, empli de cruauté.

— Tu ne réussiras pas à nous énerver, femme. Je t’aime bien, cela dit, nous devons tuer ton petit protégé et toi avec.  
— Pourquoi lui en particulier ?  
— Les morts n’ont pas besoin de réponses.

L’homme inclina la tête, c’était le signal. Les assassins sortirent tous leurs lames courbes et s’élancèrent vers la général, qui n’eut qu’un quart de seconde pour anticiper.

Le premier assaut fut extrêmement violent. Yiris réussit plusieurs esquives et répliqua avec précision. Cependant, avec son armure, ses mouvements étaient trop lents. L’assaut cessa lorsqu’elle réussit enfin à mettre un de ses adversaires à terre grâce à un coup sur la tempe qui laissa l’homme inconscient.

— Putain, ils sont rapides et efficaces, se dit-elle. Il va falloir puiser dans mes réserves si je veux avoir une chance de survivre… Ils utilisent une stratégie par vagues. Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour récupérer, mais surtout, ça leur laisse le temps de se préparer à la prochaine attaque en fonction des dégâts infligés. Si je garde cette fichue armure, je vais me fatiguer plus vite à cause de son poids et, de plus, elle me ralentit trop pour pouvoir me défendre correctement. Tant pis pour la protection, je ne peux pas juste encaisser les coups.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle défit la-dite armure à la hâte. Elle était maintenant juste en pantalon et débardeur noirs pour affronter ses adversaires. Histoire d’être encore plus à l’aise, elle retira aussi ses bottes.  
Un vrai suicide…

— Tu aimes te battre avec légèreté ! Remarqua le chef des ennemis, amusé.  
— En effet, c’est plus pratique pour bouger ! S’amusa Yiris avant de se mettre en position de combat.  
Le deuxième assaut commença aussitôt. Enfin débarrassée de son fardeau, Yiris s’avéra un adversaire beaucoup plus redoutable, ce qui prit au dépourvu les assaillants qui perdirent encore trois des leurs avant de rompre l’affrontement.  
L’efficacité de la jeune femme étonna le chef de la troupe, il renvoya ses hommes valides sans attendre.

Troisième assaut, cette fois, plus d’effet de surprise et le combat se prolongea quelques instants. Yiris réussit à éviter plusieurs attaques mortelles et riposta toujours avec la même précision. Cependant, elle arborait dorénavant une belle entaille au flanc et du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Deux affrontements s’écoulèrent encore, Yiris résista, mais de plus en plus de blessures venaient couvrir son corps. Sentant la victoire proche, les assassins ne lui avaient laissé presque aucun moment de répit.  
Ils n’étaient plus que sept contre elle. La général avait été très efficace, même si, désormais, elle tenait à peine debout. Sa tenue noire était maintenant détrempée par le sang, ce qui lui donnait d’étranges reflets rougeoyants.

Alexandre observait la scène avec inquiétude. Voyant qu’elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, Il était conscient qu’elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.  
Voulant l’aider, il sortit l’épée de son fourreau et constata avec surprise qu’il en manquait un bout. Malgré de grands efforts, il lui fut impossible de se lever. Il ne pouvait qu’être le spectateur de ce combat disproportionné.

La résistance de la jeune femme avait au départ plu au chef ennemi. Il avait toujours préféré quand sa proie se défendait. Cela dit, l’hécatombe dans ses rangs lui inspirait maintenant un profond agacement.

— Ce combat n’a que trop duré ! dit-il sèchement. J’offre comme récompense à celui qui mettra cette femme au sol le droit de disposer de son corps comme bon lui semble.

Yiris trembla brièvement. Un mauvais souvenir traversa son esprit, tandis que les soldats ennemis s’était mis à parler entre eux, commentant avec intérêt la possibilité de donner « une bonne leçon virile » à une femme général.

Encore quelques secondes de calme, ils s’élancèrent à nouveau sur elle. Puisant une nouvelle fois dans ses forces, elle résista encore mais ne réussit pas à mettre un autre adversaire à terre.  
Quand, enfin, ils la laissèrent, elle vomit du sang.

— Yiris ! Cria Alexandre avec son peu de forces restantes.  
Un pauvre petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers lui, le visage en partie caché par ses cheveux blonds maculés de sang.  
Puis, debout, envers et contre tout, elle s’adressa à ses adversaires d’une voix chevrotante.

— Je vais devoir… faire… quelque chose qui me répugne… A mon grand regret, je ne peux vous tuer… Malgré cela… je peux vous donner… une bonne leçon… C’est juste la méthode à employer qui… me déplaît… Je n’aime pas faire ça…  
— Je suis impatient de voir ta botte secrète ! S’exclama le chef ennemi sur ton moqueur qui fit rire ses hommes.

Yiris ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa, tenant toujours fermement son bâton, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Etrangement à ce moment-là, la pluie se mit à tomber, lavant les traces de sang sur son corps mutilé.  
C’est alors que celui-ci se couvrit d’étranges lignes colorées, comme des tatouages. Certaines blessures superficielles se refermèrent spontanément, comme par magie.  
A cette vue, Alexandre et les ennemis furent tous stupéfaits.

— Tu es une fausse-personne, c’est ça ? Osa le commandant des assaillants, déstabilisé. Il y avait bien une rumeur à ce sujet, cependant…

Le visage la jeune femme prit une expression de cauchemar, accompagnée d’un petit rire mesquin.

— Pas tout à fait… Mais ceci n’est qu’un détail…

Yiris, puis ce fut elle qui se jeta sur les guerriers encore valides. Alexandre regarda le combat, bouche bée.

La scène était irréaliste, elle bougeait aussi vite qu’une tornade, esquivant et frappant dans un même mouvement.  
A aucun moment, elle n’eut les deux pieds au sol en même temps. Elle évita un coup à la gorge du chef des assassins tout en pivotant pour frapper violemment le genou de l’assaillant qui s’apprêtait à la décapiter.  
Un craquement sinistre retenti informa Yiris que la rotule de l’homme venait de céder.

C’est à ce instant-là que commença ce qu’Alexandre décrivit comme une danse. Le combat s’accéléra encore, maintenant, la jeune femme se faufilait entre ses assaillants tout en continuant à les blesser.

Un second homme tomba, suivi très vite d’un troisième. Un autre attaqua avec violence, la jeune femme esquiva aisément et son agresseur tranchât l’aine d’un de ses camarades qui s’effondra en hurlant alors que sa vie s’achevait au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Le combat cessa aussitôt.

Le chef des assassins était visiblement désemparé face à ce qui venait de se passer. Une décision s’imposait et elle était difficile à prendre. Le commandant se trouvait face à un imprévu de taille.  
Les fausses-personnes possédaient une puissance importante, variable suivant les individus, là, son adversaire semblait figurer parmi les plus forts.

Il observa ce qui restait de ses troupes : un tiers d’inconscients, un tiers de blessés qui tenaient encore debout mais qui ne pouvaient plus se battre, un tiers de valide… et un mort.  
La défaite était là, il fallait la reconnaître.

S’ils continuaient le combat, ils pouvaient tous être mis hors d’état et être faits prisonniers, ce qui était hors de question.  
Le nombre de valides permettaient d’évacuer les blessés et non d’avoir à les abandonner en les égorgeant pour éviter qu’ils ne parlent puis de brûler leurs corps afin de ne pas risquer de laisser des indices.

Dans un soupir, il s’adressa à son vainqueur.

— Tu as gagné, soit ! Sache, quoique tu en penses, que mon récit sera pris au sérieux, on sait que je ne suis pas un affabulateur. La prochaine fois, nous t’opposerons des combattants à ta mesure !

Sur ce, il fit signe à ses hommes de quitter les lieux. Ceux qui tenaient debout ramassèrent les blessés graves ainsi que le cadavre de leur camarade et soutinrent les moins atteints.  
En quelques secondes, plus personne…

Alexandre constata que Yiris, restée immobile avec son bâton, commençait à flancher. Soudain, le visage de la jeune femme se déforma. Il devient celui d’un loup et levant la tête, elle hurla à la mort.

Quelque part, un œil jaune s’ouvrit, on l’avait entendu.

Après cet appel, elle reprit son apparence normale, puis se tourna vers Alexandre, toujours souriante.

De sa main gauche, elle attrapa une petite bourse de tissu dissimulée dans son corsage et murmura au jeune homme.

— Pour toi !

Et elle s’effondra, bientôt entourée d’une auréole sanglante. 

Voyant cela, Alexandre prit sur lui et, dans un ultime recours à ses forces, se leva, utilisant l’épée pour s’appuyer. Difficilement, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Yiris.  
La pluie tombait toujours, le sol était déjà détrempé. Il progressa péniblement mais finit par s’agenouiller sur la boue auprès de la blessée.

Il lui caressa le visage, lui tapota les joues, rien à faire, elle était inconsciente et ses suppliques n’y changeraient rien.  
Il voulait crier pour appeler à l’aide. Cependant il avait trop peur d’être entendu par des ennemis et de les ramener directement à eux.  
Il essaya de se lever pour aller chercher du secours mais comprit que c’était impossible. Il lui avait déjà fallu plusieurs minutes pour parcourir quelques malheureux mètres…

Désespéré, transi par la pluie, ignorant quoi faire, il repensa à la petite bourse de tissu. Doucement, il desserra la main gauche de la jeune femme pour la prendre.

Il l’ouvrit.

A l’intérieur, il y avait une pointe de lame, couverte de sang séché. Instinctivement, il prit l’épée qui lui avait été confiée et rapprocha les morceaux.

A l’instant où les deux bouts se rejoignirent, formant un assemblage, parfait, le sang qui était dessus redevint liquide, et une goutte coula sur la main d‘Alexandre.  
Le contact figea le jeune homme. Son esprit s’emplit d’un tourbillon d’images, des années de souvenirs l’assaillaient.

Incapable de gérer cela, il s’effondra à son tour.


	14. L'ultime recours

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 27 décembre 2011 sur FFFR

Chapitre 14

L'ultime recours

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le petit groupe avait réussi à s’en sortir. Maintenant, ils étaient parvenus au pied de Metel. Leur stratégie de fuir en se dirigeant perpendiculairement à l’objectif puis de rectifier le coup avait été payante.  
Ils étaient saufs et la vision de ce vieux de tas de pierres au bord de l’effondrement leur apportait un immense soulagement.

Toujours aux aguets, ils parcoururent les dernières centaines de mètres en restant au maximum à couvert. La nuit et la pluie étaient leurs alliées.  
Arrivés au pied de la porte, ils hurlèrent :

— On a attaqué le convoi ! Il faut aller les aider, vite !

Entendant cela, les sentinelles paniquèrent. Puis, après quelques palabres, une petite porte fut ouverte et on les fit rentrer sous haute surveillance dans une minuscule pièce fortifiée où, depuis une ouverture dans le plafond, des archers les tenaient en joug.

C’était davantage ce qu’ils avaient vécu qui les faisaient trembler de peur que les soldats de la forteresse. Epuisés, ils ne purent s’empêcher de laisser échapper des rires nerveux face à leur salut inespéré avant, pour certains, de se mettre à pleurer.  
Après avoir vérifié leurs identités, le responsable de la porte les invita à se reposer au chaud. Dans le même temps, un cavalier était parti au poste de commandement de la ville pour donner l’alerte.

Réactif, Mayek arriva sur place à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
— Il y a d’abord eu cette brume bizarre… puis ils nous ont attaqué… le massacre… Répondit un soldat en grelotant malgré les couvertures qui lui avait données.  
— Comment ça « le massacre » ? S’inquiéta le général.  
— Ils nous ont tiré dessus comme des animaux. En quelques minutes, la moitié d’entre nous s’est effondrée sur une vraie pluie de flèches ! Expliqua un deuxième soldat.  
— Et les éclaireurs n’avaient pas donné l’alerte ?  
— Massacrés eux aussi… apparemment tous en même temps… Reprit le premier.

Mayek poursuivit son interrogatoire. La brutalité de l’assaut était exceptionnelle. De toute sa carrière, il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une organisation aussi bien huilée et si redoutablement efficace.  
Maintenant, il lui restait à prendre une décision. Les ennemis avaient déjà largement eu le temps de récupérer leur butin et de disparaître.  
Aussi, il était possible qu’ailleurs dans la forêt, il reste des survivants dispersés à secourir.  
Malheureusement, l’obscurité et les conditions climatiques obligeaient à attendre le lendemain avant de pouvoir lancer les recherches.

Pensif, le général grisonnant se demandait ce qu’avait bien pu faire Yiris et où était passé son protégé. Si quelqu’un avait pu revenir à Metel, ça aurait dû être elle…

OoO

Une grotte, une cheminée creusée dans la roche abritait un feu qui réchauffait la pièce tandis qu’un maigre rideau de toile grossière fermait la fenêtre, protégeant tant bien que mal de la pluie battante.

Alexandre était allongé sur un lit de camp près du foyer, fébrile. A son chevet, une vieille femme-chat, vêtue d’une robe blanche ornée de feuilles brodées, vérifiait son pouls.  
Ceci fait, elle retira les linges humides posés sur le front du blessé pour les rafraîchir dans un peu d’eau avant de les remettre en place.

De l’autre côté du lit, assise sur un tabouret, se trouvait Yiris, portant une petite robe noire ornée d’une veste blanche, parcourue d’arabesques sombres, nouée par une ceinture tout aussi foncée.  
Visiblement fatiguée, ses cheveux blonds tressés, elle arborait de nombreux bandages et des sutures fraîches étaient visibles sur son visage. Quand à son regard, il était perdu dans le vague.

— Yiris, dit la vieille dame, son état ne s’améliore pas.  
— La fièvre ? Demanda la jeune femme en reprenant ses esprits.  
— Non, elle a bien baissé. Les remèdes font leurs effets, et je pense vite en venir à bout. Le problème est ailleurs.  
— Pourtant, Maya, tu as stoppé l’hémorragie, non ?  
— Oui, mais cela non plus ce n’est pas la cause de son état. Il souffre de petits tremblements brusques. Je redoute qu’il ne finisse par convulser vu que la baisse de la température n’a rien arrangé.  
— Il a peut-être froid au final ?  
— Non, ce ne sont pas de frissons, ce sont des tressautes nerveuses. Je crois que son esprit est mal en point. Regarde-le, il enchaine toutes sortes d’expressions. A mon sens, le pauvre homme vit un vrai cauchemar et n’arrive pas à s’en réveiller.

Tandis que Maya quittait la pièce, Yiris observa plus attentivement le blessé. En effet, il semblait comme prisonnier d’un mauvais rêve.  
Jusqu’à présent, toutes les tentatives pour lui faire reprendre conscience s’étaient révélées vaines, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quelques instants, yeux fermés, elle croisa ses mains devant sa tête. Dans une sorte de transe, elle réalisa une série de gestes étranges avant d’ouvrir brutalement les yeux.  
Un bruit la dérangea.

Ayant échoué, elle secoua la tête avec rage.

— Dirken veut te voir ! Fit une voix ténébreuse à l’entrée de la pièce.  
— Dis-lui de rester dans son trou, je ne suis absolument pas d’humeur ! Répondit sèchement la général, agacée.  
— Il insiste sur ton engagement.  
— Il me fait surtout chier !

Visiblement furieuse, Yiris se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers son interlocuteur. Il s’agissait d’un homme immense, une vraie force de la nature, très musclé, elle lui atteignait à peine le bas du ventre.  
L’apparence de l’individu était étrange. Ce n’était ni un homme, ni un homme-loup. D’ailleurs son œil droit blanc à iris bleu était d’une espèce, le second, jaune avec une prunelle noire, d’une autre.

— Je descends voir ce pauvre type… Lekan, je te confie la surveillance du malade. Si son état évolue, tu me préviens.  
— Bien Maître ! Acquiesça l’homme en s’inclinant. Je dois aussi te rappeler qu’il faudrait aviser le commandement de Fanelia de la situation.  
— Plus tard… promis…

Traversant de petits couloirs creusés dans la roche, Yiris s’enfonça dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse troglodyte, dont le dédale était éclairé par de nombreuses torches.  
Cet endroit, la forteresse d’Irini, était en quelque sorte sa maison. Malgré la complexité du plan, elle s’y retrouvait sans difficulté.  
C’était là que vivait l’essentiel des membres de la tribu dont elle était chef. Il s’agissait d’un petit peuple de cueilleurs qui exploitait aussi du minerai. L’immense majorité d’entre eux étaient des hommes-chats, mais quelques humains cohabitaient avec eux.

De temps en temps, Yiris croisait des habitants qui s’inclinaient sur son passage, l’appelant eux-aussi Maître. Elle leur souriait et poursuivait sa route sans mot dire.  
Le chemin lui sembla plus difficile qu’à l’accoutumée. Le combat devant le lac l’avait mise à rude épreuve, sa blessure au ventre la tirait énormément. La fatigue cumulée faisait qu’elle avait quelques difficultés à se tenir debout.

Dernière étape, un long escalier menant à une grille. Tout en bas, une lumière trahissait une présence. Un garde précéda la jeune femme et lui ouvrit la porte.

Assis devant une table avec un jeu d’échecs, se tenait un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Portant une barbe mal taillée, il affichait un sourire mesquin.

— Pas trop tôt, j’ai failli attendre !  
— J’avais autre chose à faire que venir jouer avec toi, Dirken !  
— Tu m’avais toujours promis de venir me voir rapidement… Je suis juste déçu… Répondit l’individu en mimant un air malheureux.

A ces mots, Yiris grogna. Elle ressentait une furieuse envie de frapper cet homme. Se calmant, elle s’assit face à lui.  
Il parut un peu vexé qu’elle ne s’énerve pas davantage.

La partie commença, en silence. Chacun se défendait plutôt bien, mais assez vite, Dirken infligea un mauvais coup à Yiris en lui prenant sa Reine.

— Décidément, j’aime ce jeu ! Fit-il.  
— Arrête, je ne suis pas humeur. Achève-moi si tu veux, que ça aille vite !  
— Mais non, tu m’as appris les échecs ! Moi, j’y prends plaisir.  
— Arrête de me narguer…  
— Comment veux-tu qu’un pauvre estropié te manque de respect, Ô chef d’Irini ? S’exclama l’homme en agitant son bras droit, visiblement paralysé, avec son autre main.

Le voyant s’amuser de façon aussi douteuse, la jeune femme soupira d’agacement.

— Tu n’as pas bientôt fini !  
— Hé hé, tu n’es plus fière de tes exploits ?

Rageuse, Yiris se leva et envoya valser le plateau avant de poser violement ses mains sur la table, faisant face à Dirken.

— Je ne t’ai pas tué, je ne le ferais pas ! Mais sache que faire des années qu’il te reste un enfer est encore tout à fait possible !

L’homme sourit. Certes, il avait conscience de sa position précaire, mais aussi des limites de son adversaire.

— Soit ! Cependant, je remplis mon rôle, je veille sur ta bouteille spéciale. Je ne demande qu’une partie d’échecs à chaque visite en contrepartie, c’est peu…

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle appela le garde pour qu’il vienne lui ouvrir. Dirken la regarda partir avec un air perfide, ses petites provocations étaient sa vengeance…

— Ne compte pas récupérer ta Reine quand tu viendras finir la partie ! Cria-t-il tandis que Yiris quittait les lieux.

Ainsi étaient les face-à-face entre l’ancien tortionnaire et sa victime, sachant que les rôles s’étaient depuis inversés.

OoO

Le jour venait de se lever à Fanelia, Van était en train de s’habiller. Hitomi somnolait encore, un sourire béat flottant sur ses lèvres.  
Soudain, plusieurs coups violents furent frappés à la porte.

— Votre Majesté, il s’est produit une catastrophe ! Dirent plusieurs hommes en même temps.

Stupéfait, Van les autorisa à entrer dans ses appartements, après avoir toutefois pris soin de fermer la porte de la chambre.

Attrapés au saut du lit, Hylden, Haymlar, Luyren et Lokos, petit brun maigre et timide, second de Mayek, avaient l’air affolés.

— Monseigneur, expliqua difficilement le vieux général, visiblement essoufflé par sa course, nous venons de recevoir un message de Mayek. Le convoi a été attaqué sur le chemin du retour vers Metel, une dizaine de survivants revenus à la forteresse parlent d’un massacre.  
— Comment ça ? Que s’est-il passé ?  
— On ne le sait pas encore... Enchaina Haymlar. Le groupe aurait été assailli à moins d’une heure de route de la forteresse. Les événements se sont produits hier, à la tombée de la nuit.  
— Une expédition de secours lourdement armée a été envoyée par mon général. Ajouta Lokos. Il faudra attendre son rapport.  
— Et Yiris ? Et Alexandre ? Interrogea le Roi

Les hommes hochèrent négativement la tête.

— Aucune nouvelle... Lâcha Hylden, visiblement très inquiet.

Dépité, Van fit signe aux militaires de sortir. Une fois seul, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Enveloppée dans un joli déshabillé rose, Hitomi vint le rejoindre et s’accroupit auprès de lui, essayant de capter son regard.

— J’ai entendu… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Lui murmura-t-elle, tentant de le réconforter.  
— Il n’y a rien à dire… C’est une lourde défaite…  
— Yiris et Alexandre s’en sont peut-être sortis ?  
— Possible, mais je n’ose pas trop espérer… Soupira le Roi, fataliste.

Tout cela angoissait profondément la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter du sort d’Alexandre avec lequel elle avait sympathisé.

OoO

Il ne fallut même pas une heure à la mauvaise nouvelle pour faire le tour du palais. C’était essentiellement les soldats qui discutaient entre eux du drame. Haymlar et Yrkas étaient les plus soucieux.

— Dites, patron, demanda le petit, vous croyez que c’est pour ça qu’elle nous a demandé de rester là, parce qu’elle sentait qu’on allait se faire massacrer ?  
— Ne dis pas de conneries, Mayek aussi a laissé ses seconds ici. Et puis, pour la général, second ou simple bidasse, toutes les vies sont précieuses ! Je crois surtout qu’ils voulaient se disputer tranquillement, sachant que de toute façon, nous ne serions pas plus utiles qu’un soldat de base.  
— N’empêche que je me sens mal là… Soupira Yrkas. Vous connaissez la chef, elle retourne le monde pour nous, et là, que peut-on faire pour l’aider ?  
— Rien ! On va attendre les prochaines nouvelles. Et puis, tant qu’à faire, va demander aux soldats croyants de prier…

Assis dans un coin de son atelier, mis au courant par un serviteur, Meinmet était très inquiet, autant pour Alexandre, que pour Yiris…  
La tournure que prenaient les événements ne lui inspirait rien de bon… Il avait confiance en les capacités de la jeune femme pour se défendre, mais ce qu’il avait entendu sur les adversaires ne le rassurait pas.

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, seul Constantin restait impassible ou presque. Tout au plus affichait-il un air légèrement contrarié…

OoO

Après avoir soufflé un moment dans le couloir pour apaiser sa colère, Yiris remonta pour aller prendre des nouvelles d’Alexandre.  
A sa grande surprise, elle croisa dans un couloir une jeune fille-chat affolée qui la cherchait.

— Il y a un problème, Lili ? S’inquiéta Yiris.  
— Maître, Maitre, c’est affreux. Votre invité, il convulse… Maya m’a envoyée vous prévenir !

Entendant ces paroles, la général emboita le pas à l’adolescente. Elle courut aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, ne sentant plus ses blessures, morte d’inquiétude.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la chambre, la vieille dame essayait d’administrer une potion au malade, en proie à de violentes secousses, pendant que Lekan tentait de le maintenir.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Cria Yiris en serrant son pendentif de croix orthodoxe.

Quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables, et Alexandre se relâcha, retombant telle une poupée désarticulée.

— Ceci est mauvais signe… Observa Maya.  
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Interrogea Yiris.  
— Rien de spécial, il allait bien, quelques secondes après, il convulsait. Et pourtant, il n’a plus de fièvre.  
— C’est dingue… Mais maintenant, il va aller mieux, non ?  
— Impossible à dire, désolée. Ce qui est certain, c’est que s’il refait des crises de cette violence, ma potion ne suffira plus et il risque tout bonnement de mourir…

Yiris s’approcha du blessé, lui prit la main, qu’elle laissa retomber, constatant que, cette fois, le jeune homme était dans le coma.  
Quelques instants de réflexion, il fallait prendre une décision.

— Maya, tu penses que c’est la faute du chaos qui régnerait dans son esprit ?  
— Cela me semble l’hypothèse la plus réaliste. Cependant, là encore, je ne peux rien affirmer… Sa pathologie dépasse les limites de ma modeste science…  
— Dans ce cas, il faut résoudre l’ambiguïté… Lekan, je vais te dicter un message, tu vas le transmettre par la voix des hurlements jusqu’à la capitale.  
— Bien ! Quel en est le contenu ? Demanda l’homme en s’inclinant.  
— Ouvrez la tombe de Folken et lever le doute.

En l’entendant, Lili, la jeune fille-chat, jusque là restée en arrière, s’indigna :

— On ne profane pas les tombes ! C’est le pire des sacrilèges qui soient !  
— Tais-toi, Lili ! Dit sévèrement Maya. On ne conteste par une décision du Maître.  
— Mais, grand-mère…  
— Silence !

Dubitative, Yiris ressentit le besoin de se justifier. En effet, elle-même avait du mal à réaliser la gravité de ses propos

— Lili, Maya, Lekan, sachez que si je demande ça, c’est parce que j’en suis arrivée à la conclusion que cet homme est, d’une façon ou d’une autre, Folken Fanel. A mon sens, ouvrir la tombe donnerait la réponse. Si par la grâce de Dieu, on lui a rendu la vie, le corps ne devrait en théorie plus exister, une âme ne peut pas avoir deux corps différents…  
— C’est une hypothèse fondée sur un fait impossible ! Souligna Maya.  
— Je sais, mais là, j’ai besoin de croire en l’impossible. Répondit Yiris. J’ai besoin…

La vieille dame n’en rajouta pas, et Lekan se retira pour aller accomplir sa mission, laissant Yiris à sa réflexion.

Plusieurs longues dizaines de minutes de silence furent interrompues par de nouvelles convulsions. Les médications de Maya les apaisèrent difficilement.

— Cette fois, conclut-elle, il ne supportera pas la prochaine crise.  
— Soit ! Fit Yiris. Je vais donc devoir accélérer la manœuvre à ma manière…

OoO

Au palais de Fanelia, un écho de hurlements se faisait entendre, l’homme-loup délégué à la réception de ce type de communication n’en crut pas ses oreilles. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait rendre compte au Roi.

Déboulant dans la salle du Conseil où Van, ses deux généraux présents, les seconds des absents, Meinmet, Hitomi et Merle attendaient des nouvelles, il inspira profondément avant de délivrer son étonnant message.

— Votre Majesté ! J’ai reçu un message des grottes d’Irini, Yiris et Alexandre sont vivants, mais…  
— Mais ? Interrogea Van avec un mauvais pressentiment  
— Yiris a formulé une exigence… étonnante…  
— Laquelle ?  
— Et bien… Elle a demandé à ce que l’on ouvre la tombe de votre frère pour vérifier s’il reste quelque chose de lui...  
— Quoi ? Répondit le Roi, estomaqué.

Cette demande, après avoir provoqué la stupéfaction générale, sema le doute. Hitomi se sentait profondément mal à l’aise, présentant quelque chose de mauvais.

Avant de prendre congé, l’homme-loup acheva sa transmission.

— Il était aussi dit que Alexandre était mal en point, en proie à une sorte de délire. Apparemment, il a convulsé et est maintenant dans le coma…

Cette explication rendit les choses plus claires à Van. Il commençait à entrevoir le raisonnement de Yiris, et ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon.  
Oser demander la profanation d’une tombe, qui plus est royale, était un geste désespéré de la part de la jeune femme.

Evidement, le Roi ne pouvait opposer qu’un refus à cette requête. Mais connaissant la général, il savait que si elle avait la conviction qu’ouvrir le tombeau était la solution, elle n’en resterait pas là…

OoO

Toujours assise au chevet d’Alexandre, seule, Lekan gardant la porte pour éviter tout visiteur, Yiris achevait sa réflexion avant de s’adresser au blessé.

— Je ne sais pas si, dans le tourbillon dans lequel vous êtes, vous entendez mes paroles, mais je dois faire ma confession avant de commettre un acte qui me vaudra peut-être la mort.  
Vous serez donc, mon témoin, mais vous ne serez pas seul, car une autre personne doit savoir pour m’aider à obtenir des réponses.

Doucement, la jeune femme balança sa tête, comme si elle tentait de détendre son cou. Puis, elle serra les poings et, à nouveau, les signes colorés typiques des fausses-personnes recouvrirent sa peau.  
Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et effectua une série de manipulations avec ses doigts, avant d’ouvrir brutalement les yeux, aux pupilles complètement dilatées.

Au même moment, à Fanelia, Hitomi fut paralysée, son environnement se transforma en un monde noir. Elle vivait une nouvelle vision.

Face à elle, Yiris apparut, l’air étrangement blasé.

— Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Hitomi, je vais devoir me servir de vous !


	15. Portrait de femme

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 3 janvier 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 15

Portrait de femme

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le comportement anormal d’Hitomi fut vite remarqué par les personnes présentes dans la salle du Conseil.  
Affolés, Van et Merle accoururent et tentèrent de la faire revenir à elle, en vain. La jeune femme était là physiquement, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Ailleurs, dans un néant noir, avec Yiris.

— Qu’est-ce que je fais là au juste ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça et surtout comment vous le pouvez ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec inquiétude.  
— J’ai déjà montré un talent de médium, non ? S’amusa la général.  
— Oui, mais… Je sens… Maintenant, c’est net, vous n’êtes pas une humaine normale, c’est ça ?  
— Effectivement, mais je ne suis pas non plus tout à fait autre chose…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Vous êtes ici pour le comprendre, parce que, par votre intermédiaire, j’espère convaincre Sa Majesté de faire ouvrir le tombeau et de découvrir si Alexandre est Folken.  
— Mais pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ?  
— Je veux savoir si les morts peuvent vraiment ressusciter sur Gaea, autrement dit, si ce qui s’est appliqué à moi peut l’être à Alexandre… Je veux juste comprendre…  
— J’ai du mal à saisir, vous êtes morte ? Mais pourtant, vous êtes bien là…  
— Ecoute mon récit, il répondra à tes questions.

Yiris tendit les bras à sa verticale, puis, les fit doucement descendre de chaque côté pour les poser sur ses hanches, découvrant derrière elle des images : ses souvenirs.

— Je me nomme Yiris Aryenciapolos, je suis née le 4 août 1969 à Thessalonique, en Grèce. Mon père se nomme Philippos, il est professeur d’histoire en faculté, ma mère s’appelle Olga, elle ne travaillait plus à l’époque de ma naissance mais elle était aussi professeur à la base.  
Avant que je ne naisse, mes parents ont eux des faux-jumeaux, Iris et Constantin, premiers du nom, nés en le 6 novembre 1959, décédés le 7 juin 1966, renversés par un camion conduit par un chauffeur ivre. Ils étaient sur le trottoir, mon père, un peu en arrière, refaisait son lacet, il a vu le drame sans rien pouvoir y faire.  
Suite à cela, ma mère a plongé dans une profonde dépression, elle a gardé leurs chambres intactes. Au bout de deux ans, elle a commencé à se ressaisir, a envisagé de retravailler, mais là, elle a eu la surprise de constater qu’elle était enceinte, de moi.  
Malgré le désaccord de mon père qui fit volontairement une erreur à l’état civil, en rajoutant une lettre upsilon au début, ma mère m’a donné le nom de ma sœur défunte. Pour elle, j’étais sa deuxième chance, surcouvée, adorée, vénérée, un poids très lourd sur les épaules.  
Au bout d’un temps, voyant que j’étouffais, mon père lui suggéra d’avoir un quatrième enfant. Ce fut un garçon qui reçu lui aussi le baptême morbide, mais cette fois, sans erreur car vérifié par notre mère, Constantin né le 20 mars 1975.  
Dernier membre de notre famille, que ma mère a eu la surprise d’avoir malgré ses quarante ans largement révolus, Nikaia, née le 3 juillet 1980.  
Mes relations avec mes parents n’étaient pas simples. Assez vite, je suis rentrée en conflit avec ma mère car je ne ressemblais pas à ma sœur, de physique et de caractère, mais mon père était toujours là pour calmer le jeu.  
Notre dernière dispute eut lieu à propos de ma robe à l’occasion du rituel de passage que ma grand-mère, de confession catholique, appelait « communion », sacrement que ne connaissent pas les orthodoxes.  
Des années auparavant, ma mère avait dessiné un modèle, parfaitement adapté pour les circonstances, pour ma sœur défunte, et souhaitait que je le porte. Cependant son idée ne me plaisait pas, trop dentelé, avec des volants... La veille de la fête, j’ai volontairement renversé du jus de fruit bien tachant sur le modèle qu’elle avait fait coudre en signe de rébellion. Là encore, mon père intervint et souligna que c’était à moi de choisir ma robe, mécontente, ma mère se résigna.  
Cette bêtise d’adolescente m’offrit ma dernière vraie sortie. Trouver une robe toute prête à ma taille n’a pas été facile, mais nous y parvinrent et j’ai pu être à mon goût pour mon grand jour.  
Néanmoins, j’avais un autre souci avec Constantin, ce 10 août 1982, nous voulions suivre un match de football de l’équipe d’Athènes, donc nous avions pris la radio à piles avec nous. La fête avait lieu dans le massif des Météores. Alors que nous essayons de suivre notre match depuis une crête rocheuse, un éclair vertical est tombé du ciel.  
Irrésistiblement, Constantin et moi avons été attirés vers lui, et nous sommes allés jusqu’à son point d’impact où nous avons trouvé une pierre rose dans un ruisseau.  
Au contact de nos mains, elle s’est mise à briller. Alors, une colonne de lumière s’est formée, nous emportant dans le ciel…

Yiris s’interrompit quelques instants, ce qu’elle allait raconter était le fardeau qu’elle portait et qui lui empoisonnait chaque jour.  
Hitomi ressentit profondément son mal-être et fit le choix de ne pas l’interrompre.

— Nous avons atterri dans le lac de l’Ouest, près d’Irini. A notre grande surprise, ce sont des hommes-chats qui nous ont sauvés. Constantin et moi avons été adoptés par les habitants très gentils à notre égard, même si l’exil était difficile. Mon frère était encore petit et pleurait beaucoup. Pour l’apaiser, je lui ai promis de le ramener à la maison, même si je n’avais aucune idée de comment faire.  
Nos journées étaient calmes et simples, nous aidions les hommes-chats dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, comme la cueillette, on s’occupait des plus petits… Nous étions tristes d’être loin de chez nous, mais nous étions appréciés.

Observant la vision du passé, Hitomi remarqua une petite fille chat aux cheveux roses qui gambadait près de Yiris et Constantin.

— Merle ?

Yiris acquiesça en opinant de la tête, puis reprit son récit.

— Un jour, le calme pris fin. Le village fut bombardé de flèches enflammées. La plupart des habitants s’enfuirent vers des grottes secrètes, mais la fuite était délicate dans les flammes et la fumée.  
Alors que Constantin et moi étions en bonne voie pour échapper à l’incendie, nous avons vu Merle, écrasée sous les décombres en feu d’une maison qui s’était effondrée.  
Difficilement, nous avons réussi à la dégager, mais c’était trop tard, les braconniers entraient dans le village. Quelques habitants nous avaient parlé d’eux, il tuaient les hommes-chats et vendaient leur fourrure à des collectionneurs fous.  
Il fallait leur cacher Merle, c’est alors que nous avons pensé au puits du village, tout proche. Nous avons jeté Merle dedans avec un seau pour flotter, la suppliant de rester là sans faire de bruit.

A nouveau, la jeune femme eut besoin de faire une pause, elle contenait avec peine des larmes d’émotion.

— Pour nous, il était trop tard, les braconniers nous menaçaient déjà. Surpris de trouver des humains, ils nous laissèrent la vie sauve, mais nous emportèrent comme prisonniers.  
Dans un camp situé un peu plus loin, nous avons été présenté à leur chef, un certain Dirken, un homme dont nous avons eu immédiatement peur. Voyant mon frère, il décida directement de l’enrôler dans son armée, comme page de soldat.  
Et là…

Temps d’hésitation, Yiris reprit son souffle, difficilement. Il lui fallait tout dire d’un trait, sous peine de ne pouvoir reprendre. Hitomi percevait sa détresse et avait peur de découvrir la vérité.

— Et là, je me suis interposée. J’ai hurlé que mon frère n’avait que sept ans, qu’il ne devait pas devenir un soldat. Amusé par ma rébellion, le chef me demanda mon âge, je lui répondis que j’allais bientôt avoir quatorze ans, ce qui lui arracha un sourire mesquin. Il me répondit que j’étais en âge de recevoir une « bonne leçon ».  
Il partit vers une tente et ses hommes m’emmenèrent à sa suite, j’ai commencé à comprendre…  
On m’a poussée dans sa tente, il était déjà en train d’enlever son armure. Torse nu, il s’avança devant moi, et voulu m’embrasser de force, j’ai réussi à me dérober. Il essaya de me bloquer, je me suis débattue de tout de ce que je pouvais…  
Une fois de plus, il se pencha vers moi, et là, je tentais une dernière chance, un coup de tête qui l’étourdit autant qu’il me fit mal, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour m’échapper. Il m’attrapa, et me fit tomber sur le sol.  
Alors, en me crachant des paroles salaces à l’oreille comme quoi il allait me mater, il remonta ma robe et me força à écarter les jambes. Il était trop fort, je n’arrivais pas à résister.  
Soudain, j’entrevis qu’il lui restait un poignard dont le fourreau était accroché à sa hanche. Quelques secondes, j’arrêtais de me débattre pour m’en emparer, et sans trop y réfléchir, je lui ai planté la lame dans le flanc.  
La douleur l’arrêta net. Il roula sur le côté, moi, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. J’avais réussi à échapper au viol, mais je me doutais que je m’en tirerais pas comme ça.  
Entendant ses cris des soldats déboulèrent et commencèrent à me frapper, il les interrompit, annonçant qu’il voulait personnellement « me casser la gueule ».  
Je ne sais combien de temps il m’a frappée. Les coups étaient d’une grande force, ses bagues me déchiraient la chair, ses coups de pieds me brisaient les côtes. Au terme de cette torture, je n’étais qu’une poupée molle sanguinolente.  
En guise de dernier coup, me tenant par les cheveux, il décida de m’administrer une lacération sur le visage avec le poignard que j’avais utilisé sur lui. Me découpant lentement de la tempe, en passant par le nez pour atteindre la commissure des lèvres, il me creva l’œil droit.  
Estimant qu’il s’était assez défoulé, il ordonna à ses hommes de me mettre dans un cachot d’un petit fortin voisin qu’ils avaient conquis, et de me laisser crever là.

Soupirant, la général marqua un temps d’arrêt supplémentaire pour se ressaisir. Aux tremblements nerveux succéda une étrange sérénité, reflet d’un certain fatalisme.  
Hitomi suivait toujours le récit, muette. Elle ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de penser qu’elle avait eu bien de la chance de rencontrer des gens corrects sur Gaea, chance que n’avait pas eu Yiris.

— La nuit était là, j’avais froid. Je m’étais recroquevillée pour garder le peu de chaleur que j’avais. Il y avait plein de sang autour de moi, mon ventre était gonflé et douloureux, je comprenais ce qui m’attendait, j’allais mourir là. A ce stade, je voulais juste que ça aille vite tant je souffrais.  
Par le soupirail de mon cachot, je voyais le ciel, la Terre et la Lune qui brillaient. En les fixant, j’essayais de penser à des choses agréables mais je n’y arrivais pas. Je pensais à Constantin que j’allais laisser seul avec ces tarés alors que je lui avais promis à maintes reprises que je le ramènerais à la maison, même si je n’avais aucune idée de comment.  
C’est alors qu’une voix venue d’un mur s’adressa à moi et se désola de l’état dans lequel j’avais été mise « Pauvre petite créature, personne ne devrait être traité ainsi. Dirken n’a donc fixé aucune limite à sa cruauté. ».  
J’avais beau observer dans la direction d’où provenaient ces paroles, je ne voyais personne. J’osais un « Qui êtes-vous ? ».  
En guise de réponse, une silhouette humanoïde se détacha des pierres, émanant une odeur désagréable. Il s’agissait d’un individu à la peau violacé couverte de lignes colorées aux longs cheveux gris, drapé dans une cape rouge.  
Il étendit son bras et s’accrocha à un barreau de la fenêtre qu’il arracha sans difficulté. Puis, il me souleva et me fit passer la fenêtre, avant se faufiler ensuite, avec une invraisemblable facilité.  
Il continua de me porter jusqu’au bord du lac. Là, il s’arrêta et me posa. Ensuite, il partir récupérer un sac, dissimulé dans un buisson, et en sortit une couverture dont il me recouvrit en me disant « Ton état est grave, les remèdes n’y feront rien. Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est t’aider à souffrir le moins possible ».  
Alors, il me fit boire une petite potion et me garda dans ses bras et j’eu tout de suite moins mal. J’étais sereine, apaisée, j’allais mourir et je l’acceptais totalement.  
Le soleil commençait à se lever, mes dernières forces m’abandonnaient, je murmurais un « merci » à celui qui m’avait au moins permis de ne plus souffrir. Intrigué par mon calme face à ma fin imminente, calme uniquement troublé par quelques larmes, il me demanda « Tu pars donc sans regret ? ». Je lui répondis que non, que j’allais abandonner mon frère, mais que me révolter ne changerait rien.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma réponse sembla le toucher et il me demanda mon nom que je lui donnais.  
Alors, il me posa une étrange question « Si on t’offrait la possibilité d’une autre vie, pourrais-tu t’engager à respecter l’aspect sacré de ce cadeau en jurant de ne jamais prendre la vie d’autrui ? ».  
La demande était étrange. J’eu du mal à répondre « Je considère déjà la vie comme sacrée, mais je pense aussi que personne ne peut préjuger de ce qu’il fera, néanmoins, on peut toujours faire de son mieux. Mais de toute façon, on ne sauve pas les agonisants. ».  
Il me sourit et répondit « J’aime ta franchise, même face à ta propre mort, tu es peut-être la personne que je cherchais ».  
J’avais envie de comprendre, mais mon dernier souffle s’en allait tandis que je sentais pour la dernière fois les rayons du soleil se levant sur mon visage, faisant comme briller mes cheveux dont on disait qu’ils avaient la couleur des pétales de tournesol.

La suite, Yiris ne la commenta pas, les images parlaient pour elle. Une main sur la bouche, horrifiée, Hitomi assista à une scène de cauchemar.

Le fausse-personne vérifia l’absence de pouls de la blessée, puis entailla son poignet avec ses propres dents. Il déchira le haut de la robe, au niveau du cœur et y dessina un étrange symbole, lorsqu’il apposa le dernier point, le corps tressauta.  
Il mit alors son bras ensanglanté au dessus de la bouche de Yiris, quelques gouttes y tombèrent. Et soudain, les yeux révulsés, celle-ci se redressa et se mit à boire compulsivement le sang. Il lui accorda plusieurs gorgées avant de la repousser.  
Recroquevillée sur elle-même, l’adolescente convulsait de douleur. Son regard terrorisé trahissait son incompréhension.

OoO

Pendant qu’Hitomi continuait son parcours dans les souvenirs de Yiris, Van, Merle et Meinmet étaient auprès d’elle. Tous étaient inquiets et ne savaient pas que faire.  
Depuis près d’une heure, elle était assise sur une chaise le regard hagard. Ayant appris son état, les serviteurs en discutaient dans le couloir.  
Soudain, la troupe de curieux fut bousculée par Constantin qui déboula dans la salle du Conseil.

Son arrivée fracassante stupéfia les présents. Sans saluer personne, le jeune homme porta un regard blasé sur Hitomi en transe.

— Je sens que c’est un coup de ma sœur !  
— Comment ça ? Demanda le Roi.  
— Allons, Votre Majesté, ça c’est de la pure magie de fausse-personne, n’est-ce pas ?

Ces paroles intriguèrent l’assemblée, seul Van n’était pas plus surpris que cela.  
Hésitant, Meinmet voulut prendre la défense de la général et comprendre cette histoire de fausse-personne.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Constantin, tu es humain, non ? Ta sœur ne peut être une fausse-personne !  
— En effet ! Quand je pense qu’elle passe son temps à rattraper tes conneries, tu n’as donc aucune limite ! Lâcha Hylden, furieux.

Absolument indifférent aux paroles des deux hommes, Constantin ricanait.

— Cela se voit que vous ne savez pas à qui vous faites confiance ! C’est une grave erreur, n’est-ce pas Votre Majesté ?

Mal à l’aise, Van abandonna quelques instants le chevet d’Hitomi et se releva. Le secret de Yiris, il le connaissait, il avait promis de le garder.  
Mais là, sa général ayant elle-même brisé son serment d’allégeance, il n’était plus tenu de se taire.

— Effectivement, Yiris maîtrise la magie des fausses personnes…  
— Quoi ? S’exclamèrent Meinmet et Hylden d’une seule voix.  
— Yiris est une humaine normale à la base, mais elle a été ramenée à la vie par le pouvoir de Lig Viete, un grand maître fausse-personne, un des trois plus grands guerriers de Gaea. Elle possède une partie des capacités de ce peuple, mais surtout sait extrêmement bien utiliser leur magie. Et je pense que l’état d’Hitomi peut être son œuvre.  
— C’est impossible ! Yiris est humaine, tout ce qu’il y a de plus humaine ! S’indigna Hylden. Oui, sa force est peu commune, mais pas impossible non plus. Et son aspect, il est normal !  
— Tu oublies qu’elle peut faire des tours de fausse-personne. Expliqua Constantin. Elle se donne apparence humaine en utilisant sa base c’est tout…  
— Si elle pouvait vraiment modifier son apparence, elle ne voudrait pas être ainsi défigurée ! Répliqua le jeune général.  
— Pour une raison qu’elle ne comprend pas non plus, certaines de ses blessures sont impossibles à dissimuler, peut-être un des derniers restants d’humanité… Soupira le garde du corps.

Le vieux Prince écoutait les explications avec résignation. La vérité était atroce, mais évidente, inutile de se voiler la face. Le fait que Yiris soit en partie fausse-personne expliquait sa survie, son ascension, mais un point de doute subsistait.

— Pourquoi s’attaquerait-elle à Hitomi ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Parce qu’elle cherche ses réponses à tout prix ! Répondit Constantin.  
— Mais quelles réponses ? S’énerva Meinmet. Pour savoir quoi agirait-elle ainsi ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Le frère cadet ne savait pas trop comment expliquer les choses. Quelque part, c’était peut-être le dernier point qui le rapprochait de sa sœur : trouver un sens à leur venue sur Gaea.  
Aussi, ce fut Van qui répondit à sa place.

— Quand j’ai connu Yiris, j’ai tout de suite senti qu’elle avait de quelque chose de particulier. Je n’ai pas eu besoin de l’interroger plus que ça, elle m’a raconté spontanément son histoire. Le fardeau qu’elle porte l’accable à un stade tellement étouffant qu’elle ne vit que pour y trouver un sens. Chaque indice, chaque événement, comme l’affaire de l’épée de mon frère défunt, qui pourrait y donner un sens, la fait réagir de façon extrême.  
Je n’ai pas été assez lucide, il y avait un risque qu’elle aille trop loin dans l’affaire Alexandre… Et c’est Hitomi qui en fait les frais… Tout ceci est ma faute…

Il n’y avait rien à ajouter. Essayant de réconforter son maître, Merle lui caressait la joue. Elle aussi avait du mal à imaginer que Yiris en était arrivée là.

OoO

Dans les limbes de ses pensées, face à Hitomi bouleversée, la général reprit la parole.

— Mon calvaire a duré trois jours de ce que je sais. Quand je me suis éveillée, j’étais épuisée, mais j’ai vite constaté que non seulement j’étais vivante, mais qu’en plus, une grande partie de mes blessures s’étaient refermées. Je voyais même à nouveau de l’œil droit, à travers une brume rouge.  
Mon sauveur se présenta alors, il se nommait Lig Viete, c’était un épéiste fausse-personne très puissant. On disait d’ailleurs de lui qu’il était un des trois plus grands guerriers de Gaea.  
Il m’expliqua qu’il était à la fin de son existence car pour se purifier, il avait renoncé à voler des vies et ses forces s’en ressentaient. Avant de mourir, il souhaitait enseigner l’art qu’il avait développé après avoir abandonné l’épée et je lui étais apparue comme l’élève idéale.  
Alors, il me montra un bâton qu’il avait taillé et durcit en comblant les veines avec de la résine. Celui était couvert d’inscriptions. Il m’expliqua qu’il s’agissait de formules protectrices. Il avait écrit une partie avec son sang et le reste avec le mien. Ce bâton serait mon arme, il m’apprendrait à m’en servir pour me battre, mais jamais pour tuer.  
Je lui dis que je voulais aider mon frère, le sauver, il me répondit que je ne pourrais rien faire tant que je ne saurais pas me battre.  
La résignation fut difficile.  
Pendant des années, j’ai suivi mon Maître. Pour vivre, nous exécutions de basse besogne, en particulier enterrer les morts des épidémies car nous ne pouvions être atteints. Le fait de côtoyer parfois des enfants renforçait ma conviction quant à l’aspect sacré de la vie.  
Après de longues années d’errance, les pas de mon Maître nous ramenèrent au bord du lac de l’Ouest, là-même où il m’avait ramenée d’entre les morts.  
Alors, il m’apprit que son temps de vie était écoulé et qu’il était heureux d’avoir pu apprendre son art à quelqu’un. Il a prononcé une phrase que je n’oublierai jamais « Mon histoire s’arrête ici, maintenant, c’est la tienne qui commence ».   
Avant de rendre l’âme, il me fit part de ces dernières volontés. Il souhaitait que je l’exsangue, et que je récupère son sang, car il serait une chance de plus de me sauver en cas de blessure graves. Cependant, je devais promettre de ne jamais finir la bouteille sous peine de perdre toute mon humanité et la confier à mon pire ennemi pour ne pas être tentée de m’en servir facilement… Etrange raisonnement…  
Cette nuit-là, j’ai recueilli son dernier soupir. Puis je me suis livrée à la besogne qu’il m’avait confiée. Je l’ai suspendu par les pieds à une branche, et je l’ai égorgé, récupérant le sang dans une grosse bouteille. Après avoir fait ça, ses restes se sont comme évaporés, il ne subsistait rien de lui… J’ai brûlé ses quelques effets personnels, et je suis partie accomplir ma volonté.

D’une voix timide, Hitomi osa l’interrompre.

— Et quelle volonté ?


	16. Un sens à sa vie

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 10 janvier 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 16

Un sens à sa vie

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une heure qu’Hitomi était assise, le regard vide, dans la salle du Conseil de Fanelia, tandis que dans le même temps, à Irini, Yiris avait les doigts croisés devant son visage, les yeux tout autant dans le vague.

Le face-à-face arrivait à son terme. Il restait une dernière confession que la général devait faire, après elle finirait sa besogne, mais, au moins, Hitomi comprendrait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi.

— Ma volonté, reprit Yiris, était de retrouver mon frère, mais aussi de me venger de mon bourreau. En me ramenant près d‘Irini, mon Maître m’avait montré la voie, que j’ai suivie.  
Un matin, je suis arrivée au village. Des soldats ont voulu m’empêcher de passer, je les ai projetés au loin, comme s’ils avaient été légers comme des plumes.  
Me voyant faire, les gens se massèrent pour observer la suite. D’autres hommes valsèrent sous mes coups, aucun ne put me résister plus de quelques secondes.  
Soudain, une voix étonnée m’interpella par mon prénom. C’était un jeune homme brun, que je reconnus immédiatement, mon frère ! Par la grâce de Dieu, il avait survécu. Il était surpris de me voir, vivante.  
A cet instant, je me serais bien laissée aller à le serrer dans mes bras, cependant je n’en eu pas le temps, mon ennemi apparut.  
Il avait un peu vieilli, mais avait toujours le même air sournois qu’autrefois. Après quelques hésitations, il reconnut en moi la victime dont le corps avait mystérieusement disparu. Mon improbable survie n’eut pas l’air de l’émouvoir.  
Alors, je l’ai provoqué en duel, pariant le droit de disposer de ma vie contre sa tribu. La provocation d’une femme le fit d’abord rire. Cela dit, il avait tellement envie de me faire taire et de m’humilier publiquement qu’il accepta.  
Il avait son armure et son épée, je n’avais que mon bâton et mes vêtements de toile noire, et pourtant…  
Je l’ai combattu, de toute mes forces. Sa puissance, je la connaissais, mon corps ne pouvait l’oublier. Me souvenant des leçons de mon Maître, je l’ai mis à terre en quelques minutes.  
Conformément à ma promesse, je ne pouvais le tuer, mais je devais le neutraliser. J’ai lui ai alors arraché son épée et m’en suis servie pour couper les tendons de la main qui la tenait. Ainsi mutilé, il n’était plus rien.  
Mon exploit me valut la crainte de ses hommes qui n’osèrent s’opposer à moi et me prêtèrent immédiatement serment d’allégeance. Autant je vis la crainte dans leur regard, autant je vis l’horreur dans celui de mon frère, qui avait compris que je n’avais plus rien d’humain.

Yiris dodelina de la tête, pensive…

— Je lui ai d’ailleurs confessé mon crime d’avoir renoncé à ma condition humaine pour survivre le soir même. Il a répondu que je n’étais plus sa sœur et j’ai découvert que même s’il était resté humain, il n’était plus vraiment mon frère non plus. C’était un alcoolique, un violeur, il prenait du plaisir à voir agoniser les gens… Il était ce que ces hommes avaient fait de lui.  
Quand la rumeur de ma prise de pouvoir s’est répandue, les hommes-loups et les hommes-chats des environs sont réapparus.  
Ils avaient survécu pendant dix ans refugiés dans des grottes réputées hantées situées à quelques kilomètres de là. Dans ces cavités où personne n’osait entrer, ils ont rencontré Lekan qui est devenu en quelques sortes leur chef, leur apprenant à vivre cachés comme lui…  
Lekan est un hybride interdit, enfant d’un homme-loup et d’une humaine, c’est en théorie impossible, et pourtant, il est né… Paria, monstre, il vivait là où nul ne viendrait l’importuner.  
Allant au delà des apparences, les fuyards d’Irini se sont raccrochés à lui.  
Quand il m’a rencontré, il a compris ce que j’étais, et sans que je lui demande, il m’a cédé le commandement du village.  
Ainsi, je suis devenue le chef de la tribu d’Irini et suis partie vivre dans les grottes, là où la population était le plus en sécurité. A peine quelques semaines après ma conquête, j’aurais dû aller me présenter au Roi à l’occasion de son couronnement, mais ce ne put être le cas, la capitale flamba…  
Alors, les tribus de Fanelia se réunirent et mirent au point un pacte de non-agression précaire et prirent soin de veiller à tour de rôle sur les ruines de la cité.  
C’est au cours d’un de ces tours de garde que j’ai rencontré Folken. Son guymelef avait atterri de nuit dans la cité. Je me suis retrouvée face à lui, il était amusé de voir une femme en armure, équipée de son seul bâton…  
Nous avons échangé quelques mots sur les épées, instruments tranchants qui tuaient trop facilement à mon sens. Il me répondit qu’elles pouvaient avoir une autre utilité. Pour y réfléchir, il promis de me donner la sienne quand il n’en aurait plus besoin…

Hitomi prit la parole. La suite, elle la connaissait, Van lui en avait parlé…

— Et à sa mort, vous avez récupéré l’épée. Mais en quoi était-elle si importante ?

La général sourit, elle avait presque atteint son but.

— Le corps et l’âme de Folken ont été séparés suite à sa mort. Comme si quelque chose de l’esprit était inhérent au corps qu’il habite, des bribes de la personnalité et des souvenirs du Prince existent en Alexandre. Pour rassembler à nouveau l’âme et le corps, il fallait rassembler l’épée qui matérialisait cette scission...

C’est alors qu’Hitomi vit la scène où Alexandre avait rapproché les morceaux de l’épée et ce qui s’en était suivi : un état de transe qui plongeait son esprit dans les abîmes de sa véritable identité.

— Alexandre est bien Folken, c’est ça ?  
— Oui, mais il doit exister un dernier blocage, je pense qu’il repose dans le fait que l’âme refuse le corps parce qu’elle croit que le sien existe encore…  
— D’où la demande d’ouvrir la tombe ?  
— Ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, mais je pense qu’elle est vide…  
— Pourquoi vouloir tant résoudre cela ?  
— Parce que je pense que cet homme est revenu à la vie dans un but précis, et que donc peut-être ma venue ici avait un sens… Et si la raison était de garder la mémoire de Folken ? J’en suis arrivée à penser que je n’avais peut-être survécu que pour ça, alors je dois finir mon travail, pour enfin mourir en paix.

Les dernières paroles de son interlocutrice glacèrent Hitomi. Le fatalisme de Yiris, ajouté à l’étrange petit sourire qu’elle arborait, avait quelque chose d’effrayant.

— Pourquoi mourir maintenant ? Interrogea Hitomi, profondément mal à l’aise.  
— Ce que je vais faire ne pourra être pardonné…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Vous le savez, Maître Van n’ouvrira jamais la tombe de son frère sur un simple doute, alors je vais devoir lui forcer la main.

Un mouvement de recul, Hitomi avait compris l’intention de Yiris. Quand celle-ci tendit la main vers elle et commença à la serrer, la jeune femme sentit son cou se collapser…  
Non seulement, la général contrôlait ses pensées à distance, mais elle pouvait faire de même avec son corps.

OoO

Dans la salle de Conseil, Hitomi sursauta. Croyant dans un premier temps qu’elle allait mieux, le groupe constata avec effroi, qu’en fait, elle suffoquait.  
Un instant, elle reprit conscience, et eut assez de souffle pour parler.

— Il faut… ouvrir… la tombe… Yiris dit que… elle doit… être vide…  
— Hitomi, mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Demanda Van, affolé.  
— Fais-le… Je t’en… prie…

Elle retomba sur la chaise, sous le regard panique effrayé de l’assistance. Son cou était comme serré par une main invisible.  
Seul Constantin gardait son calme olympien malgré les circonstances.

— Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit ? C’est un coup de ma sœur ! Vous n’allez quand même pas la laisser s’en tirer comme ça, Votre Majesté !

Inquiet, Van regarda à nouveau son aimée en manque d’air. La technique qu’avait choisie d’employer Yiris ne l’étonnait pas. Elle avait su frapper où il fallait pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Cette fois, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour.  
Une partie de lui pensait que la général bluffait, une autre avait bien trop peur. Dans le doute, il savait qu’il fallait intervenir.

— Hylden !  
— Oui, Votre Majesté ?  
— Envoie un message à Metel. Dis à Mayek que je lui ordonne d’aller au rocher d’Irini pour arrêter Yiris. A cheval, il n’en a guère pour plus d’une heure de trajet !  
— Vous êtes sûr ?  
— Certain, sa magie peut être interrompue si on la déconcentre. En attendant…  
— Que comptez-vous faire ? S’inquiéta le jeune général.

Van se leva et inspira profondément.

— Une heure, ça risque d’être trop long pour Hitomi. Alors, je vais faire ce que demande Yiris, je vais ouvrir la tombe de mon frère !

La stupéfaction s’empara des personnes présentes, mais n’y prêtant pas attention, Van quitta la pièce. L’idée de devoir profaner le tombeau de Folken lui déplaisait. Cependant, en même temps, il fallait absolument arrêter le calvaire de sa compagne.  
Et puis, au fond de lui, il ressentait lui aussi le besoin viscéral de lever le doute.

— Attends-moi !

Derrière lui, Meinmet, l’air décidé.

— Mon neveu, je veux venir avec toi. C’est moi qui ait amené Alexandre ici, je dois aider à connaître la vérité.  
— Soit ! Fit le jeune Roi, heureux d’avoir un allié.

OoO

Dans son esprit, Hitomi était toujours sous le joug distant de Yiris. Voyant dans le regard de son agresseur un profond dépit, elle sentait bien que la général agissait à contrecœur.

Pendant ce temps, Van venait de faire desceller la pierre de la tombe. En fait, ce n’était pas un caveau, mais un passage menant à une grotte, qui se trouvait au bas d’un escalier de pierre.  
Au bout de quelques pas, une soudaine clarté apparût au fond d’un tunnel.

Meinmet, qui ne connaissait pas les lieux, était surpris. Il avait déjà repéré d’autres petits escaliers venant visiblement des autres tombes, qui n’étaient donc que des portes.

Avançant, il fut saisi par une vision incroyable. Par un petit puits dans le plafond de la cavité, la lumière de la Lune des Illusions s’engouffrait et se reflétait sur de multiples cristaux, éclairant les lieux de façon irréelle.

Traversant un passage sur le bord de l’immense vestibule de pierre, le vieil homme remarqua des niches contenant chacune deux caisses en bois superposées… C’était donc là que reposaient, depuis des temps reculés, les Rois de Fanelia.  
S’arrêtant parfois brièvement, il reconnut, gravé sur les plaques métalliques ornant les simples caisses de bois, le nom d’un Souverain défunt.  
Il fit d’ailleurs une brève pause devant l’une des bières, seule dans sa cavité. C’était celle de son « père »…

De son côté, Van avançait de façon assurée, même si au fond de son esprit, les contradictions se multipliaient.  
Profaner la tombe de son frère, c’était pour lui inconcevable, mais prendre le risque que Yiris n’aille trop loin, c’était somme toute encore pire.

Et puis, il y avait ce besoin de savoir. Depuis le début, quand il avait vu Alexandre, il s’était posé la question de la tombe.  
En effet, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir Folken à travers cet homme. La ressemblance physique troublante, ce calme… Il revoyait à son frère avant sa disparition, avant Zaibach.

Mais tout cela, c’était pourtant insensé, une partie de lui voulait croire au miracle, une autre redoutait une manipulation, mais de qui ?

Alors, puisqu’on le poussait à le faire, autant répondre à son interrogation une bonne fois pour toute, il allait ouvrir cette sépulture.

Sans un mot, il continua sa marche sur la corniche jusqu’à s’arrêter devant une double niche située dans un virage. Sur la partie basse, se trouvait une caisse visiblement plus usée que celle du haut.

— Nous y voilà, ici reposent mon père et mon frère…

Emu, Meinmet posa sa main sur la bière du bas, pensant à son cher frère, pendant que Van observait celle du haut, songeant au sien.

OoO

Soudain, la délivrance, Yiris lâcha prise, Hitomi reprit son souffle. Juste avant, la jeune femme était sûre d’avoir vu la général être déconcentrée.

Et c’était le cas, à Irini, la général venait de sortir de sa torpeur. Maya et Lekan tentaient désespérément de stopper une nouvelle crise de convulsion d’Alexandre.

Affolée, Yiris se hâta de leur prêter main forte.

— Depuis combien de temps est que cela dure ? Demanda-t-elle.  
— Quelques minutes… Répondit la dame-chat.  
— Tu ne lui donnes rien ?  
— Déjà essayé ! Cela ne marche pas…

Brusquement, le corps d’Alexandre se relâcha.

— La crise s’est arrêtée ? Interrogea la général.

Visiblement soucieuse, Maya plaça ses doigts sur la carotide du malade. Elle tâtonna quelques instants avant de rendre son verdict.

— Oui, les convulsions se sont arrêtées, mais son cœur avec !

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Meinmet et Van avait descendu la bière du haut et l’avait examinée à la lumière de leurs torches. Aucune trace de profanation, ce seraient donc eux les pilleurs de tombe.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Un échange de signe de tête, et ils commencèrent à desceller la planche supérieure.

Au palais, Hitomi allait mieux, l’étreinte qui serrait sa gorge avait disparu. Toujours à demi consciente, elle respirait difficilement.  
Désespérément, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Yiris avait déjà commis un crime en soit, un autre risquait de bientôt se produire, la jeune femme en avait la conviction.

La voyant se remettre progressivement, Merle voulut aller interrompre l’expédition de Van et Meinmet mais Hitomi saisit sa main en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

— Je t’en supplie, il faut les laisser aller jusqu’au bout…

OoO

Bref instant de confusion, Yiris regardait Alexandre. Elle avait échoué, elle n’avait pas mené sa mission à bien.  
Plus que jamais, elle en était persuadée, son but sur Gaea était de rendre sa mémoire à Folken.

Non, ce n’était pas possible d’échouer ainsi. Secouant la tête, rageuse, une idée insensée lui traversa l’esprit.

— Lekan, fais sortir Maya, et que personne n’entre !  
— Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda la vieille dame, inquiète.  
— Sors, s’il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.  
— Yiris, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Un signe de tête de la jeune femme fut sa réponse. Lekan saisit Maya par le bras et dut insister pour la faire sortir.  
Du couloir, elle cria à Yiris :

— Ne fais pas ça ! Ne te sers pas du pouvoir du démon ! Je t’en supplie, ne vas pas encore davantage corrompre ton âme !

Faisant abstraction de ses paroles, la général respira profondément. Elle était prête à accomplir sa besogne particulière.  
Le temps lui était compté, elle le savait. Son maître lui avait appris qu’entre l’arrêt du cœur et la séparation de l’âme et du corps, il ne s’écoulait que quelques brèves minutes.

Enlevant ses chaussures, elle monta sur le lit de camp et escalada le torse d’Alexandre. Se mettant à cheval au dessus de lui, elle retira le bout de drap qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Mal à l’aise, elle soupira longuement… Pas le choix, elle devait agir.

— Pardonnez-moi d’utiliser cela sur vous…

Puis, Yiris porta son poignet droit à sa bouche. Et, comme insensible à la douleur, en déchiqueta quelques vaisseaux de ses dents.  
Avec le sang qui coulait, elle traça un cercle sur le cœur du jeune homme, comme son maître l’avait fait pour elle, il y a bien longtemps.

Avant d’apposer le dernier signe, elle ressentit à nouveau le besoin de s’excuser.

— Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Une ultime trace et le corps inerte d’Alexandre s’agita d’un frisson. Dans le même temps, la chair semblait comme absorber la marque de sang.

Dans le couloir, c’était la bousculade. En dépit de son immense force, Lekan avait des difficultés à contenir l’attroupement.  
Profitant de la situation, Maya parvint à se faufiler dans la chambre et vint constater les faits de ses yeux.

— Non, Yiris, tu n’as pas osé… Non…

OoO

A Fanelia, Van et Meinmet s’apprêtaient à basculer le couvercle. Un ultime encouragement du regard, et ils firent glisser la plaque.

A cet instant, ils avaient tous deux fermé les yeux. Après quelques interminables secondes, ils commencèrent à les entrouvrir, et là, stupéfaction : il n’y avait que des vêtements, aucune trace de reste humain…

Ils se regardèrent abasourdis.

Au même moment, Alexandre eut des soubresauts. Silencieuses, Yiris et Maya n’osaient croire au miracle.

Timidement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la carotide. Elle sourit, le cœur battait à nouveau.

C’est alors qu’elle observa un phénomène étrange : un peu en dessous du cœur, une cicatrice se formait, exactement à l’endroit où s’était planté le bout de lame qui avait tué Folken.  
Puis, partant de ce point, la peau se mit à blanchir de façon irréelle. Une tâche violette en forme de larme apparut sous un œil. Le visage sembla vieillir d’une dizaine d’année puis ce furent au tour des cheveux de changer de teinte, de gris, ils prirent des reflets plus verts.

Maya demanda à Yiris de descendre afin de placer le ressuscité sur le flan pour l’aider à respirer. La général s’exécuta sans réfléchir, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, incrédule.

C’est alors qu’une altercation se fit entendre dans la grotte. Mayek et ses soldats venaient d’arriver pour arrêter Yiris.

Mais cette dernière était totalement indifférente aux événements. Fixement, elle regardait l’homme allongé.

Soudain, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus de la couleur rouge rosé de l’energist. Visiblement mal, l’homme dodelina la tête avant de poser les yeux sur sa sauveuse.

Un échange de regards, Yiris esquissa un petit sourire tendre, soulagée. Elle avait accompli son destin, peu importait le reste maintenant.

Brusquement, Mayek et ses soldats firent irruption dans la pièce.

— Yiris, je viens t’arrêter au nom de Notre Roi.

Pas un mot, pas la moindre résistance, la général se leva et se laissa enchaîner sans ménagement.  
Bousculant les militaires, Lili réussit à obtenir le droit de lui mettre un bandage sur son poignet ensanglanté avant qu’elle ne soit trainée dans les couloirs, sans même avoir pu mettre des souliers à ses pieds.

Incrédule, celui qu’elle avait sauvé la regarda partir. Désespérément, il tenta de crier, mais n’y parvint pas. Reprenant son souffle, il eut enfin la force de parler.

— Laissez-la, je vous en prie !  
— Restez tranquille jeune homme ! Fit Maya. Vous venez de revenir d’entre les morts.  
— Je sais… Et je n’aurais pas pu sans son aide. Elle a gardé mon âme pendant dix ans, on ne peut pas la traiter ainsi.

En l’entendant, ceux qui n’avaient pas suivi Yiris et ses geôliers, furent stupéfaits. Sa tête, visiblement douloureuse entre ses mains, l’homme réussit à s’asseoir, soutenu par Maya.

— Je suis redevenu moi-même… Tous mes souvenirs sont là… Je suis Folken Lacour de Fanel.

Mais ces paroles là, Yiris ne les entendit pas…


	17. Le procès de la sorcière

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 31 janvier 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 17

Le procès de la sorcière

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Du fond de sa geôle, Yiris restait silencieuse. Elle s’était laissée conduire enchaînée depuis Irini et s’était montrée insensible aux badauds qui l’observaient, à la rumeur qui courait.

Elle savait que son issue était proche et se préparait calmement à affronter sa mort. Seule, regardant par la fenêtre de sa cellule, elle serrait fort sa petite croix orthodoxe entre ses doigts en récitant les quelques prières dont elle se souvenait.  
Ses pouvoirs de fausse-personne étaient limités : son corps était encore en grande partie humain. Elle pouvait, certes, se projeter dans les airs et faire preuve d’une force et d’une rapidité rare, cependant elle était incapable de fuir en se fondant dans le sol.  
De toute façon, elle était allée au bout de sa volonté, alors maintenant, elle acceptait avec résignation ce qui allait arriver.

La majorité de ses soldats refusait de voir en elle un monstre, mais ce n’était pas un avis unanime. Plusieurs escarmouches avaient d’ailleurs éclatées entre les hommes. Cette nuit ne serait pas aussi sereine que Yiris.

Van, lui, parcourait les appartements déserts du palais, essayant de mettre en ordre ses idées après cette journée éprouvante.

Ce soir, Hitomi dormait paisiblement, veillée par Merle. Quand le Roi était revenu du mausolée royal, elle l’avait supplié.

— Van, pardonne à Yiris, j’ai vu ce qu’elle a vécu. Si elle m’a fait du mal, c’est parce qu’elle est à bout. Elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle était sur Gaea, et pensait que Folken était la clef… Je suis certaine qu’elle a des remords de m’avoir attaquée… Je t’en prie, ne lui en veut pas !

Après ses paroles, la jeune femme s’était effondrée de fatigue. Passablement perdu, le Roi cherchait à comprendre les actes de Yiris. Il avait toujours eu une absolue confiance en elle. Là, il venait de se retrouver odieusement trahi.  
Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait senti sa particularité, ils en avaient discuté seul à seul. Il connaissait son parcours, mais apparemment pas tous les détails…  
Quelle souffrance avait pu la pousser à agir ainsi ? Ce qu’il considérait comme une trahison ébranlait son monde, le sentiment de sécurité qu’il avait réussi à établir dans sa vie après des années de doute.

Un autre fait le secouait encore. Il revoyait la bière vide… Aucune trace de son frère, hormis les vêtements qu’il portait pour son inhumation.  
Sur ce point, il n’avait pas encore d’information précise. Un messager avait été envoyé à Irini pour savoir ce qu’il était advenu d’Alexandre et il attendait la réponse.

Soudain, Hylden, essoufflé et à la limite de la panique, déboula dans la pièce, rompant la méditation de Van.

— Votre Majesté, enfin, je vous trouve ! Il faut que vous descendiez tout de suite…  
— Pourquoi donc ? S’étonna le Roi qui n’était pas habitué à voir son général calme se comporter ainsi.  
— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n’ai pas les mots, il faut voir pour comprendre.

Décidément déstabilisé, Van suivit Hylden et arriva dans la cour. Il y avait une escorte d’hommes-chats, visiblement venue d’Irini.  
Dans un premier temps, le Roi pensa à un groupe de soutien venu plaider la cause de Yiris, puis il eut une vision irréaliste. Descendu de cheval, soutenu par l’immense Lekan, sous-chef du village, son frère apparut devant ses yeux incrédules.

Car, oui, ce n’était plus vraiment Alexandre, il avait vieilli, pâli, ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur et surtout, il lui adressa un regard heureux de ses yeux dont la nuance rouge rosé rappelait l’energist.  
Ce sourire calme et doux, cette expression bienveillante, des années de souvenirs défilèrent en quelques secondes dans l’esprit du Roi.  
Cela n’avait aucun sens, c’était impossible, cela défiait la raison, et pourtant, son grand frère lui était revenu.  
Il ne trouva pas de mots et pour s’exprimer, il ne put que s’approcher de son aîné et le serrer fort dans ses bras, ému aux larmes.

Folken aussi était bouleversé, revivre était extraordinaire en soit, mais retrouver son frère donnait une dimension encore plus forte à tout cela.  
Après une chaleureuse accolade, Van pris le bras de son frère par dessus son épaule et le soutint jusqu’à sa chambre.

— Je suppose que nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire… Ironisa Folken. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer…  
— Moi non plus… Mais, prends ton temps, grand frère, il faut que tu reposes. Tu as eu un grand choc aujourd’hui et une sérieuse blessure.  
— Oui, mais ce qui m’est arrivé défie totalement mon entendement. Depuis que je me suis souvenu, je cherche à comprendre en vain… Il y a dix ans, je me suis senti mourir, puis j’ai eu ces quelques visions de la suite des événements, et soudain une voix m’a dit « Ce n’est pas encore fini pour toi », puis le vide…  
Ensuite, je me suis réveillé par une nuit pluvieuse en Crimée, sur la Lune des illusions, rajeuni avec mon bras revenu. J’ai rencontré Meinmet, nous avons longtemps voyagé pour finir par retrouver Hitomi, revenir sur Gaea…  
Tout ceci est tellement confus, j’aimerais comprendre le pourquoi…  
— A mon avis, c’est encore le genre de choses qui nous dépasse. D’un côté, cela m’angoisse, d’un autre, je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver. Tu crois que c’est ta conversation avec Ruhm qui t’a rendu la mémoire ?  
— Non ! Bien sûr, cela m’a perturbé, mais je sais que la révélation, c’est Yiris qui me l’a offerte en me rendant mon épée brisée. Sans elle, qui a veillé sur cette lame comme une relique et m’a sauvé la vie au bord du lac, je n’aurais pu redevenir moi-même. Van, je t’en prie, épargne-la…

Assis près de son frère, le Roi soupira.

— Tu sais qu’elle a aussi utilisé la magie des fausses-personnes pour attenter à la vie d’Hitomi ? Demanda le cadet, un peu énervé.  
— Oui, et en cela, elle a mal agi, mais jamais elle ne l’aurait tuée, j’en suis certain. Et de toute façon, si elle en est arrivée là, c’est à cause de moi, donc si elle doit payer, moi aussi…  
— Tu n’as pas à être solidaire de ses méthodes !  
— Certes, mais elles m’ont profitées. De plus, on m’a expliqué qu’elle avait utilisé un pouvoir tabou pour me maintenir en vie, donc sur un angle, simplement en étant vivant, je lui donne raison.  
— Je présume qu’il s’agit de la méthode de la scellée d’âme ? Elle m’avait expliqué en avoir « bénéficié » si l’on peut le formuler ainsi… Répondit Van, perplexe.  
— Oui, c’est de cela qu’il s’agit. Sans sa maîtrise de la science interdite des fausses-personnes, je n’aurais pas tenu le choc. Je t’en prie, épargne-la… Je lui dois tout ! Tu ne peux pas me priver du droit de rembourser mon immense dette envers elle.

En disant ces mots, Folken fut pris de vertiges. Visiblement, à bout de force, il se laissa tomber dans le lit avec les mains sur la tête.

— Van, ne la tue pas… Je t’en supplie…  
— Repose-toi, oublie ça…

Le Souverain resta un long moment, pensif, assis auprès de son frère qui, après longuement poursuivi son plaidoyer, s’était assoupi sous le poids de la fatigue.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Meinmet vint pour prendre des nouvelles et proposa à son neveu de le relayer au chevet de Folken.  
Acceptant la proposition, le jeune Roi quitta la pièce laissant son frère épuisé se reposer et recommença son errance dans les couloirs.

Somme toute, il n’était pas surpris de voir Folken prendre la défense de Yiris. Tout comme Hitomi, ils estimaient qu’elle avait agi en dernier ressort et ne serait pas allée jusqu’au bout.  
A ces deux voix en faveur de la criminelle, s’étaient jointes celles de Meinmet et de Hylden. Van avait bien compris qu’une grande partie de l’armée de Défense partageait également cette opinion.

Mais lui n’était pas de cet avis. Il avait toute confiance en son soldat et en s’attaquant à ce qu’il avait de plus précieux au monde, elle avait commis le pire des crimes à ses yeux. Elle serait jugée, puis condamnée pour cela.

OoO

Alors que l’aube rosissait le ciel, Folken s’éveilla. Il eut la surprise de constater la présence de Meinmet qui s’était endormi sur une chaise.

Pensif, le jeune homme s’assit et regarda longtemps son bras droit. Le bougeant lentement, il réalisa que, non il ne rêvait pas, son corps était redevenu comme avant sa chasse au dragon.  
Voulant se lever, le maigre effort sur son épaule lui provoqua un pic de douleur. Il se souvint alors de la blessure de flèche qu’il avait reçue et de tout ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite.  
Un certain trouble s’empara de lui, alors il décida d’aller se rafraîchir.

Bien qu’il ait quitté son lit en silence, il eut la surprise de voir son oncle émerger de sa torpeur d’un bond.

— Le procès, bon sang, il va commencer !

Secouant la tête pour achever de se réveiller, Meinmet se redressa et se tourna vers son neveu.

— Je crois que nous avons des tonnes de choses à nous dire, mais ça attendra ! J’ai quelqu’un à sauver ! Prends soin de toi !

Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le vieux Prince avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Traversant le palais en courant, Meinmet convoqua en moins d’une heure une sorte de réunion de crise. S’il y avait un moyen de sauver Yiris, il fallait le trouver rapidement.  
Hylden et Haymlar passèrent juste pour souhaiter bonne chance à l’équipe, leurs rôles respectifs de général et d’intérimaire les obligeant à assister au procès.  
Mais le vieux Prince était loin d’être seul. A ses côtés se trouvaient une bonne partie des hommes de la général, dont Yrkas, son second, et Amlek, son chef-mécanicien. Des soldats sous les ordres de Hylden qui s’étaient aussi joints au groupe.

Vint s’ajouter, plus tard, une autre présence qui fut très remarquée, celle de Folken. Malgré sa fatigue et sa blessure à l’épaule, il avait tenu à être là.  
Assis dans un coin, il écoutait attentivement le discours enflammé de son oncle.

— Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd’hui ! Oui, Yiris a mal agi en utilisant la magie des fausses-personnes, mais un seul acte mauvais ne doit pas effacer les bonnes actions antérieures. Demain, il sera trop tard pour elle ! Vous le savez, la bande des religieux, ainsi que Mayek et Luyren, souhaitent la faire tomber. Ils ont l’avantage, nous devons trouver une solution pour retourner la situation et éviter à Yiris d’être exécutée !

Rajustant ses lunettes, Amlek s’exprima :

— On l’accuse quand même d’hérésie… Ce n’est pas un petit crime… Les bruits de couloirs vont vite, la stratégie d’accusation est connue. Les prêtres ne sont pas fous, l’agression d’Hitomi n’était pas assez forte pour avoir sa peau, ils ont utilisé le fait que la technique employée soit une des fausses-personnes…

L’assistance acquiesça. Utiliser l’hérésie comme argument avait le pouvoir de rassembler les foules et d’émouvoir l’opinion publique qui craignait les magies mystérieuses.  
Celle des fausses-personnes était parmi les plus redoutées, leurs pouvoirs étaient l’objet de légendes effrayantes.  
Bref, l’optimisme n’était pas de mise…

Soudain Folken prit la parole :

— Ils vont utiliser une stratégie basée sur les fondements de notre droit. Peut-être pouvons-nous élaborer une défense sur les mêmes critères ? Trouver un précédent qui puisse jouer en la faveur de Yiris…  
— Bonne idée… Répondit Meinmet. Mais il va falloir en lire des textes. Je me doute que la bande des juges ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, ce sont les grands amis de Luyren, il paraît… Donc, vu le côté formel du type, l’accès aux archives…  
— En même temps, remarqua Amlek, les archives ont cramé il y a onze ans… Même si on y accédait, on n’aurait pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Personnellement, je n’en vois aucun précédent depuis la reconstruction de la cité.

L’espoir était retombé aussi sec qu’il était apparu. Seul Yrkas restait concentré, il venait d’avoir un éclair de lucidité.

— Je crois que j’ai peut-être une solution. J’ai un frère auquel je ne cause pas beaucoup. C’est un rat de bibliothèque, et sa particularité est d’avoir réussi à sauver, en les cachant dans son immense cave, les livres de son maître, qui était un juge respecté.  
— Il aurait donc des textes anciens ? Questionna Meinmet.  
— Probablement. Notre vieille mère dit que ça sent le vieux livre chez lui…  
— Alors, allons-y !

Souriant, le vieillard quitta la pièce, attrapant Yrkas par le bras. Même s’il n’y avait qu’une toute petite chance de trouver une solution, il fallait la saisir…

OoO

Dans la salle du Trône, bondée comme jamais auparavant, le procès de Yiris allait se tenir. La pièce bien que spacieuse, aérée et donnant sur les jardins, était emplie une atmosphère étouffante du fait de la foule.  
Assis, Van réfléchissait. Avant de venir siéger, il était allé voir Hitomi, toujours alitée. Encore une fois, celle-ci l’avait supplié de réfléchir et avait réaffirmé avoir donner son pardon à Yiris.  
Même Merle, qui ne s’opposait jamais à lui, s’était permise d’argumenter en faveur de celle qui l’avait sauvée enfant à Irini.

Si la peur d’avoir failli perdre Hitomi lui avait donné des envies de vengeance, Van éprouvait à présent certains doutes.  
Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas non plus faire grand chose, les adversaires de Yiris voulaient en faire un exemple. D’ailleurs, le Roi était conscient que s’il décidait de pardonner un cas d’hérésie avec utilisation de magie noire, il ouvrait la porte à de graves crises ultérieures en créant un dangereux précédent.

Il observa les juges. La plupart connaissaient Luyren, avec lequel ils conversaient d’ailleurs. Ils étaient plein de zèle et appliqueraient les textes sans réfléchir.  
Etant donné l’objet du procès, les religieux avaient leur mot à dire, et tout le monde savait qu’ils étaient de connivence avec Mayek.

Selon la tradition, l’accusée devait se défendre seule. Les juges menaient l’interrogatoire. Le Roi, bien évidemment, voire d’autres membres de la famille royale, les juges, et exceptionnellement les religieux, avait également droit à la parole.  
Chacun des intervenants pouvait appeler des témoins, mais Van savait que Yiris refuserait d’entraîner qui que ce soit dans sa chute.

Le Roi s‘étonnait de l’absence de son oncle, il l’aurait bien vu débouler pour tenir un discours grandiloquent. Ceci dit, la petite réunion dont il avait eu vent était peut-être dans ce but, mais même le meilleur discours ne pouvait excuser le crime dont il était question.

A ce stade, en remerciement des services rendus, Yiris pourrait juste choisir les circonstances de son exécution.

Soudain, le grand chambellan Ozlek s’avança près du Roi.

— Votre Majesté, la criminelle va comparaître devant vous.

La salle fit silence.

Vêtue de sa robe noire et blanche d’Irini, encore maculée de son sang, ses longs cheveux en bataille, Yiris avançait pieds nus d’un pas presque léger malgré les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles.  
Elle semblait presque absente à ce moment capital de son existence.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de Van, un soldat lui dit de se prosterner devant le Souverain. Elle n’eut pas le temps de s’exécuter que l’homme lui donna un coup dans les mollets avec le manche de sa lance, la faisant tomber violement à terre.  
Le sentiment d’humiliation qui la traversa fut atroce. Mais mordant ses lèvres pour contenir sa rage, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Quoiqu’il arrive, elle mourait digne.

Se redressant un peu pour se mettre à genoux, appuyée sur ses bras, elle leva légèrement la tête pour observer l’assistance.  
Van la regardait d’un air froid. La plupart des gens voyaient un monstre. Mayek et les religieux ne cachaient pas leur satisfaction.  
Puis, son regard croisa ceux de Haymlar et Hylden qui lui sourirent. Emue, elle leur répondit de même.

Elle n’était donc pas tout à fait seule, et cette pensée était, à cet instant, son seul réconfort.

Un des juges se détacha des autres et se plaça face à Yiris à terre.

— Accusée, avant toute chose, donne-nous ton identité !

Fixant le sol, la jeune femme reprit son souffle avant de parler d’une voix monocorde.

— Je me nomme Yiris Aryenciapolos. Je suis âgée d’environ trente-huit ans dans le temps de la Lune des Illusions où je suis née et, jusqu’à hier, j’étais chef de la tribu d’Irini et général de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia.  
— Sais-tu pourquoi tu comparais ici en ce jour ? Poursuivit le juge.  
— Je suppose que c’est pour avoir utilisé la magie des fausses-personnes…  
— Tu veux plutôt parler de sorcellerie ?  
— Etre à moitié fausse-personne est donc un crime ? Osa la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers son accusateur.

L’arrogance du geste choqua l’assemblée. On n’avait jamais vu un condamné défier du regard ses juges. La tradition voulait qu’ils restent les yeux rivés vers le plancher, car la soumission était le seul moyen d’obtenir un minimum de clémence, ne serait-ce que le choix de leur façon de mourir.

— Etre une fausse-personne n’est pas un crime, c’est d’avoir eu recours à leurs pouvoirs obscurs qui l’est ! Reprit le juge, quelque peu décontenancé.

Soupirant, Yiris tourna la tête vers les fenêtres, comme pour s’évader. Elle entrevit son frère qui attendait dehors, elle espérait un peu de soutien, mais le regard qu’il lui lança fut glacial.

Déçue, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux vers le sol, écoutant en silence sa longue mise en accusation.

OoO

— Whoua ! Alors ça c’est de la collection, ou alors je ne m’y connais pas !

Meinmet, à l’image de ses camarades, était ébahi par la collection de parchemins rassemblés dans la cave, ou plutôt la grotte, de Nako, le frère d’Yrkas.

Parvenir en ces lieux avait été difficile, fâché avec son frère, l’homme avait d’abord refusé d’ouvrir.  
Ainsi, il avait fallu aller chercher sa mère pour le raisonner, une vraie comédie, qui avait presque donné à Meinmet l’envie de s’arracher les cheveux. Idée qu’il chassa vite de son esprit considérant son privilège de ne pas souffrir de calvitie malgré son âge avancé.

— Hé hé, mon Maître m’avait confié ses biens à sa mort. J’avais tellement peur qu’il leur arrive malheur que je les ai conservé ici. Ils sont aussi bien à l’abri du feu que de l’humidité ! Fit Nako en montrant des seaux de sel censés absorber les excès d’eau dans l’air.

Puis, le petit homme, aussi maigre que son frère, mais engoncé dans un vieux manteau gris avec de petites lunettes sur le nez, expliqua l’agencement de sa collection.  
Plus particulièrement, il insista sur les textes retraçant les procès pour hérésie, objets de la quête de ses invités.

Le tas de rouleaux était assez impressionnant, et malheureusement seuls une dizaine des soldats présents savaient lire, un handicap sévère dans les recherches.

Ne se laissant pas décourager, Meinmet, Yrkas, Amlek et Folken s’attelèrent à leur tâche. Ils purent compter sur l’assistance de Nako, trop content de voir enfin ses trésors susciter l’intérêt.

OoO

AAllongée dans son lit, Hitomi commençait à se réveiller. La voyant ouvrir les yeux, Merle, soulagée, lui sourit.

— Ah Hitomi, je suis contente que tu émerges. Je vais faire passer le mot à Maître Van, ça va le rassurer !  
— Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda la jeune femme en tentant de s’asseoir.  
— Le temps du repas est passé, mais avec le procès, personne n’a pris le temps d’aller manger…  
— Le procès… de Yiris ? Oui, c’est vrai… Et comment cela se présente ?  
— Il se tient en ce moment-même. D’après les bruits qui m’ont été rapportés, cela se passe très mal pour elle…  
— Elle m’a attaquée, oui, mais elle ne mérite pas d’être exécutée pour ça !  
— Tu n’es pas la seule à penser ainsi, je suis moi-même d’accord. Il y a aussi Meinmet qui a fédéré un petit groupe, ils sont partis chercher une éventuelle solution dans de vieilles archives.  
— Est-ce que cela peut fonctionner ?  
— Peu probable… Soupira la fille-chat.

Triste, Hitomi regarda par la fenêtre. La confession de Yiris l’avait bouleversée. Elle avait réalisé que, finalement, elle avait été presque chanceuse dix auparavant.  
Quand elle comparait son expérience, aussi difficile fut-elle, avec l’enfer vécu par cette jeune femme qui, à la base, n’était qu’une simple adolescente de la Lune des Illusions comme elle, des frissons d’effroi la parcouraient.

Comment avait-elle trouvé la force de survivre dans de telles circonstances ? Et comment pouvait-elle en arriver à accepter la mort avec tant de fatalité, presque comme une délivrance ?

Soudainement, la vision de Yiris richement vêtue lui revint à l’esprit, mais avec un peu plus de détails : elle tenait la main d’un homme assis, mais le visage de ce dernier restait inconnu.

Face à cela, Hitomi resta perplexe. Que pouvait bien signifier cette image en pareilles circonstances ?

OoO

Parti au fond des bois derrière le palais, au-delà des tombeaux, vers un petit bassin à flan de colline, loin de l’agitation du procès de sa sœur, Constantin profitait du calme.  
Aucune envie de se saouler, de se droguer, d’aller se bagarrer ou d’aller voir les prostituées…

Ce soir, Yiris allait mourir… Il voudrait l’exécuter de ses mains, mais cela, Van le refuserait fermement et pourrait le sanctionner de façon plus ou moins direct, sans parler du fait que même s’il se foutait de sa réputation, le jeune homme n’avait pas envie de se faire cracher dessus par tout le monde car un frère ne devrait pas demander une telle chose.

Pour souffrir le moins possible, l’ancienne général demanderait la décapitation à l’épée, mais fière comme elle était, debout. Cela nécessitait une technique aussi parfaite que la finesse de la lame. Mayek allait le faire, c’était quasi certain vu sa maîtrise de la lame et sa haine de Yiris.  
Le spectacle serait vu du bas des remparts, les gens monteraient sur leur toit pour avoir le meilleur panorama et ensuite, le corps serait mis dans une caisse de carton par un volontaire, sans doute Haymlar ou Hylden, puis brûler pendant la nuit dans un endroit loin de la ville où les cendres se disperseraient.

Bref, il n’existerait plus jamais de trace de la chef de la tribu d’Irini, première femme du monde connu de Gaea à avoir obtenu le rang de général.  
Tout serait détruit, son corps, les mentions de son nom seraient remplacées par le mot « Infamie »…

Même Yiris, la jeune femme qui allait avoir trente-neuf ans d’ici quelques mois disparaitrait totalement, sauf pour ceux qui l’avait connu… Et Constantin en faisait parti.

Constantin plongea sa main dans le bassin pour se rafraîchir le front et réalisa que, stupidement il regardait derrière, alors qu’il savait bien qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre que lui…

Pourtant, il y avait bien une personne qui adorait le faire tomber dans les bassins ou fontaines, surtout celle de leur jardin, c’était Yiris, et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rendre la pareille !

Yiris, cette Yiris que l’on jugeait, de quoi s’agissait-il ? Du cadavre de sa sœur manipulé par la magie ? Quelle conscience l’animait ?

Parce que oui, pour rien au monde, jamais, jamais, jamais…

Jamais Yiris ne l’aurait abandonné, elle serait venue le sauver de la troupe de Dirken…

Alors que grâce à l’alcool et autres paradis artificiels, il arrivait à oublier ce qui s’était passé avec ces individus, là, tout lui revenait en tête…

D’abord, il avait été roué de coups pour payer pour « l’insolence » de sa sœur et s’il ne voulait pas en recevoir davantage, les jambes entravés, il devait faire vite et bien tout ce qu’on lui demandait.  
Ainsi, il prenait soin des chevaux, apportait la nourriture aux soldats, nettoyait leurs affaires, c’était un larbin…  
Pour tout cela, on lui donnait à peine de quoi manger et il dormait sous un abri de planches qu’il s’était fabriqué avec pour seul bien une couverture qu’un vieux soldat lui avait donnée par pitié…  
Les saisons s’étaient enchaînés, un jour, le voyant boiter pour marcher, Dirken accepta qu’on lui retire ses chaînes le temps d’en trouver d’autres à sa taille.

Constantin allait sur ses treize ans, il était rachitique, épuisé par six ans d’esclavage. Alors, l’impitoyable chef du village détruit d’Irini lui proposa alors ce qu’il appela « un petit jeu. »

Si l’adolescent réussissait ce qui lui serait demandé, il pourrait vivre sans chaîne le jour et on l’entraînerait pour être un vrai mercenaire, il aura le droit à un lit de camp dans une tente.

Aux yeux de Constantin, c’était l’opportunité inespérée, une vie meilleure, même si ce n’était pas la liberté car il serait entravé chaque nuit et tué en cas de tentative de fuite, mais malgré tout, cela signifiait sortir de l’enfer.

Dirken fit alors amener un vieil homme épuisé couvert de cicatrices et entravé. Puis, il se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

— Tue cet homme !  
— Pourquoi ? Demanda l’adolescent, autant horrifié que déconcerté.  
— Leçon importante si tu veux vivre, quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais et tu ne discutes pas ! Enfin vu que tu débutes et que tu as toujours été un bon chien, contrairement à ta sœur qui a joué l’héroïne et l’a payé de sa vie, je vais t’expliquer la situation.  
Vois-tu, cet individu est un vétéran de mon armée. Par tradition et respect, on nourrit toujours nos vétérans, même si ce sont des charges et que l’on a hâte qu’ils claquent. Seulement, lui n’a pas su se contenter de ce que nous lui donnions, à savoir ce que je te promets, les chaines la nuit en moins, il a volé du pain et d’autres provisions qu’il a essayé de dissimuler… Seulement, c’est un jeu risqué, et il a été pris sur le fait…  
Je le nourrissais alors qu’il ne me servait plus à rien et il m’a volé… Comme tu as dû le comprendre avec le cas de ta sœur, je déteste que l’on me manque de respect, alors il doit mourir.

Le vieil homme fixait le sol, résigné, tandis que Dirken tendait sa propre épée à Constantin. Elle était tellement lourde et les jambes de l’adolescent fragile qu’il faillit tomber en arrière.  
Le chef le rattrapa dans un geste étrangement paternel

— Tu verras, avec le temps, la lame te paraîtra moins lourde. Là, tu ne fais que commencer !

Constantin fixa l’épée, il essaya un peu de la manipuler, elle devait faire la moitié de son poids…

Puis, il se tourna vers celui qu’il devait tuer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus pragmatique depuis l’enfance, on le disait même surdoué, il n’avait jamais été aussi pieux que sa sœur, mais de là à tuer un ancien soldat pour de la nourriture…

Mais s’il refusait, qu’allait-t-il lui arriver finalement ? Ne serait-ce pas lui qui serait aussi exécuté.  
Cette question, il avait bien trop peur de la poser.

Alors qu’il restait debout, paralysé près du chef, ce dernier lui tendit une coupe de vin.

— Avec ça, gamin, tout sera plus simple !

Tenant l’épée lame au sol d’une main, Constantin pris le gobelet sans réfléchir et l’avala d’une traite même s’il était très fort et amer, ce qui fit rire les soldats présents.

— Bonne descente pour un bout de branche ! Tu as de l’avenir ! Allez, vas-y ! S’amusa Dirken.

Il ne fallut qu’une ou deux minutes à l’alcool pour monter à la tête de l’adolescent.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le prisonnier. Tenant la lame à peine au-dessus du sol avec ses deux mains.  
Les hommes s’étaient écartés et le silence total régnait.

Constantin commença à observer le corps de l’homme à genoux et très vite, il se focalisa sur son coup. Bien sûr, c’était le point faible !

Après s’être axé, de toutes ses forces, le jeune garçon souleva la lame qui retomba sur sa victime de son seul poids.

Une fraction de seconde, le regard de l’adolescent croisa celui de l’homme qu’il allait tuer, un instant que Constantin essayait d’enfouir au fond de lui-même.

L’épée tomba de travers sur les épaules, le corps s’était affaissé, la colonne avait dû être tranché, mais autour les hommes applaudissaient et hurlaient :

— La tête, la tête !!!

Constantin regarda vers Dirken qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Alors, grisé, autant par les cris, le sang que l’alcool, Constantin donna d’innombrables coups de lames dans le cadavre au point qu’il finit par s’effondrer de fatigue !

Et là, après lui avoir jeter un seau sur la tête pour le ramener la réalité, il vit Dirken s’approcher de lui, l’air fier.

— Bravo, épreuve réussie, avec un large succès ! Pour la peine, double ration de nourriture ce soir pour toi mon gars !  
— Merci chef ! Répondit celui qui ne serait plus jamais un enfant avec l’enthousiasme d’un individu qui avait perdu toute notion du bien et du mal.  
— Pas de quoi ! Tu nous as bien distrait ! Quel est ton nom ?  
— Constantin, chef !  
— C’est pas du coin ça… Enfin, je m’en fous, je trouvais cela drôle de te tester… Dire que l’on a chopé ce vieux hier en allant piller sa ferme… Enfin, il fallait te motiver, tuer, c’est dur la première fois, après, ça passe tout seul. Comme tu me semblais avoir un bon potentiel, je t’ai juste motivé en te racontant une petite histoire et en faisant trancher auparavant la langue de l’autre…

Constantin retomba lourdement sur terre… Il avait vraiment tué, dans un jeu, un innocent…

Le soir, dans la tente qu’il partageait avec d’autres soldats, ceux-ci lui parlèrent un moment avant de s’endormir.  
Dès que le silence régna, l’adolescent pris sur lui de ne pas vomir.

Non, c’était clair, au moindre signe de faiblesse, ce serait lui qui serait tué.

Dirken sembla se prendre au jeu de « l’initiation » de son nouveau protégé. Avant de tuer, Constantin pris l’habitude de boire un verre d’alcool fort, un moyen d’oublier ce qu’il faisait.  
Et à chaque fois, on lui demandait du « spectacle », réduire les corps en lambeaux, puis commencer à les mutiler de façon plus élaborée…

Dans la tête de celui qui avait grandi innocemment sur Terre, la notion de bien et de mal commença à se noyer.

Obtenant de ne plus être enchaîné, Constantin commença à se procurer de la drogue pour tenir la tête hors de l’eau, pour devenir « insensible ».

Un jour, alors qu’il avait quinze ans, Dirken remarqua qu’il n’avait toujours pas de barbe. Puisqu’il était maigre et imberbe, le chef « offrit » une jolie gamine ligotée au jeune homme.

Elle était rousse, elle tremblait devant lui, il déchira ses vêtements, s’amusa à lui faire des entailles avec un couteau, la torture dura aussi longtemps qu’il la viola.  
Et quand il sortit de la tente en tenant la tête de la gamine par les cheveux, il fut applaudi.

Néanmoins, ayant basculé dans les abîmes de la folie, Constantin commença à en faire de plus en plus, à tel point qu’il devient un vrai spécialiste en torture et qu’il fit peur à une partie de la troupe de Dirken.

Aussi, il finit par avoir sa propre tente, et ne faire que les exécutions de ceux que Dirken voulait châtier de la façon la plus sadique.

Pour la plus grande satisfaction de son chef, il se spécialisa dans l’assassinat et la protection discrète.  
Peu à peu, il devint une ombre, son âme, celui qu’il était avant avait fini comme par disparaître. Il était l’homme en noir, celui que l’on ne voit pas venir vous égorger… Et maintenant, il prenait un vrai plaisir dans la souffrance de ses victimes…

Alors qui était le monstre… Finalement ?

Constantin tourna la tête dans tous les sens, puis finit par plonger tout habillé dans le bassin. Se laissant couler, l’asphyxie le mit dans un état second et sa vision du monde redevient ce qu’elle était, Yiris l’avait abandonné, elle ou la chose qui lui ressemblait devait mourir !

Il remonta alors à la surface, à nouveau sûr de lui et de ce qu’il devait faire.

OoO

Les heures défilaient autant que les rouleaux de parchemins. L’équipe de la dernière chance s’affairait, mais vainement car tous les procès d’hérésie dont ils avaient trouvé les comptes rendus s’étaient conclus par des mises à mort.  
Le jour commençait à décliner, le temps était compté. L’exécution suivrait directement le verdict. C’était une tradition à Fanelia, après un ultime morceau de pain et une pinte de bière, le condamné devait voir le soleil se coucher sur sa vie, la mort serait sa nuit.

Régulièrement, des messagers venus du palais donnaient les dernières nouvelles. Yiris ne s’était pas défendue. A l’exception d’un sursaut en début de procès, elle s’était contentée de subir la litanie de ses accusateurs qui étaient allés jusqu’à lui reprocher la déroute du convoi comme une trahison.  
Ceci dit, à un moment, le Roi avait coupé court à une discussion concernant la religion d’origine de la jeune femme, symbolisée par la croix qu’elle portait autour du cou. Utilisant l’argument de la liberté de culte, il avait empêché les religieux d’accabler encore davantage la jeune femme, mais ce fut là son seul geste envers elle.

Rageur, Meinmet envoya valser le dernier tas de feuilles au grand désespoir de Nako, horrifié de voir ses biens ainsi traités.

— Bon sang, ce n’est pas possible ! Je refuse, je refuse que cette fille finisse comme ça ! Et merde !

Silencieux, les aides fixaient le sol, les chances de sauver Yiris étaient maintenant plus qu’infimes. Il allait falloir se résigner…  
Brusquement, Folken se leva, il venait d’avoir une idée.

— Et si on changeait de méthode ? Suggéra-t-il.  
— Comment ça ? S’étonna Meinmet.  
— Nous avons fait le tour des procès pour hérésie. Cependant, si je me souviens, il existe des crimes considérés comme tout aussi graves ?  
— Exactement ! Fit Nako. L’hérésie est un crime qui porte atteinte au droit divin, il en va de même avec les crimes contre la personne du Roi !  
— Un crime contre le Roi… Réfléchit Yrkas. Bizarre, ça me dit un truc…  
— Moi aussi… Soupira le vieux Prince.

Tous se retournaient la tête, tandis que Nako commençait à fouiner dans ses textes. Folken vint l’assister dans sa tâche, et soudain, il tomba sur un parchemin qui attira son regard.

— La Princesse de Sang, ce n’est donc pas une légende ? Demanda le Prince.  
— Non, répondit Nako, c’est un réel procès qui s’est tenu il y a quatre-cent ans !  
— Mais oui, s’exclama Yrkas en tapant son poing dans son autre main, c’était à ça que je pensais ! La fille qui avait assassiné un Roi de Fanelia à la réputation cruelle et qui avait obtenu la grâce avec l’aide d’un Prince. Mais qu’est-ce que l’on peut en faire ?

Un dernier regard sur le texte et Folken quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Il avait la solution.

Malgré sa blessure à l’épaule, emportant le parchemin avec lui, il traversa Fanelia en courant de plus vite qu’il l’avait jamais fait.

Incrédule, la troupe lui emboîta le pas, laissant Nako ranger le bazar qui avait été mis dans sa bibliothèque.


	18. Le salut dans l'alliance

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 1er février 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 18

Le salut dans l'alliance

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La fin du procès était venue, Yiris l’accueillait avec soulagement. D’ici peu de temps, elle aurait définitivement fini de souffrir.  
Après une dernière prise de paroles des juges, Van devait conclure et annoncer la sentence.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Folken, essoufflé, son parchemin à la main, surgit dans la salle à la stupéfaction générale.

— Attendez ! Je veux soulever une exception de grâce !  
— Comment ça, mon frère ? Demanda le Roi, interloqué.  
— Je veux utiliser le cas de la Princesse de sang ! Répondit Folken.  
— Balivernes ! S’indigna un religieux. Ce n’est qu’une légende !  
— Non, c’est une histoire vraie. Souligna l’un des juges. Le récit a été malmené par le temps et beaucoup déformé, mais ce conte se base effectivement sur un vieux procès. Où voulez-vous en venir, Votre Altesse ?

L’assemblée ne savait plus quoi penser. Haymlar et Hylden n’osaient croire au miracle. Yiris était figée, elle ne s’attendait vraiment pas à une telle intervention.

— L’hérésie est un crime qui relève du droit divin, n’est-ce pas ? Interrogea Le Prince.  
— Effectivement ! Acquiesça un juge.  
— Donc, je peux utiliser un autre crime de droit divin pour soulever une exception, c’est exact ?  
— Oui…  
— Alors, j’utilise l’affaire que j’ai citée. Une jeune femme s’est vu absoute du crime d’avoir tué son Roi parce qu’un des Princes de sang avait choisi de la prendre pour épouse, lui évitant le châtiment car personne ne pouvait se permettre de s’attaquer à une Altesse qui n’avait rien fait de mal en soi. Selon nos traditions, l’épouse commence une nouvelle vie en se mariant, son mari endosse ses crimes, c’est une partie de son devoir de protection, la condition étant bien sûr que l’épouse ne lui cache rien.

Seuls des signes de tête aussi affirmatifs que stupéfaits des juges lui répondirent. Il décida donc de poursuivre.

— Par conséquent, moi Folken Lacour de Fanel, Prince de Fanelia, connaissant les actes de Yiris, je souhaite épouser cette femme et endosser son crime.

Il y eut d’abord un silence morbide, personne ne croyait ce qu’il avait entendu. Van avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Quand à l’accusée, toujours le regard au sol, elle croyait rêver.  
Juste arrivés à l’entrée de la pièce, Meinmet, Yrkas et les soldats étaient tout aussi ébahis.

Puis, la contre-attaque commença, les religieux furent les plus véhéments.

— Allons, Votre Altesse, vos propos sont insensés ! Sans parler du fait que cette femme a utilisé sa sorcellerie sur vous !

Dubitatif, Van s’adressa aux juges.

— Est-ce que le raisonnement est juste ?  
— Et bien, votre Majesté, répondit l’un des magistrats, les propos de votre frère sont rigoureux sur le plan du droit. Dans la vieille affaire citée, après avoir épousé le Prince, il fut considéré que la jeune femme avait vécu sans avoir jamais accompli aucun crime. C’était comme si l’assassinat n’avait pas eu lieu.  
— Bien ! Folken, tu as bien conscience des conséquences de ta proposition ? En épousant cette femme, tu lies ta vie à la sienne, tu devras donc assumer sa personne aussi bien que ses crimes.  
— Je le sais et je l’accepte ! Répondit le Prince, déterminé.

Van croisa les bras. Sur un angle, cette issue l’arrangeait. Yiris avait montré qu’elle assumait ses erreurs, et si Hitomi avait pardonné, il le pouvait aussi en fin de compte...  
En agissant de la sorte, Folken proposait le seul moyen de sauver l’accusée d’une mort certaine sans avoir à créer un dangereux précédent, c’était bon à prendre.

— Soit !  
— Mais enfin, Votre Majesté, nous refusons de célébrer une telle union ! S’indigna un chef religieux.  
— Et bien, je m’en chargerai moi-même ! Selon nos lois, la parole d’un Roi à la valeur de la parole divine. Je me souviens que mon père s’est d’ailleurs déclaré marié sans demander le consentement des autorités religieuses !

Pris au piège, les religieux n’avaient plus rien à répliquer. Les magistrats discutaient de la démonstration incroyable à laquelle ils venaient d’assister. Luyren était fataliste, Mayek furieux…

— Yiris, même si je ne devrais pas te poser la question, vu que tu es ici juste une accusée, je te demande, au vu de tes états de service, ton souhait. Veux-tu épouser mon frère ou préfères-tu la sentence ? Interrogea Van.

Il y eut un léger silence, la jeune femme crispa ses poings. Après une hésitation perceptible, elle répondit d’une voix tremblotante, sans détacher son regard du sol pour dissimuler ses larmes de dépit.

— J’accepte, Votre Majesté !

D’un côté, elle voulait vivre, d’un autre, il lui était intolérable d’être ainsi sauvée. Le mariage lui enlèverait son libre arbitre, elle qui s’était construite libre voyait tout s’effondrer… Mais, de toute façon, sans ça, elle n’aurait pas l’occasion de se poser la question.

— Bien, lève-toi et prends la main de mon frère ! Ordonna le Roi.

Toujours gênée par ses entraves, la jeune femme frotta son visage du coude pour effacer les traces de ses larmes et commença à se relever péniblement. Folken lui tendit la main.  
Un peu surprise, elle la saisit, puis leva la tête vers lui. Il la regardait intensément, avec une expression d’une grande douceur, elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Il avait profondément changé, ce n’était effectivement plus Alexandre, mais pas plus non une personne différente.  
Déstabilisée, elle esquissa un léger sourire accompagné d’un regard à la fois étonné et reconnaissant…  
Comme réponse, elle sentit la main du Prince serrer un peu plus la sienne.

Quelques secondes, ils se trouvèrent comme seuls au monde. Cet étrange instant fut interrompu par les paroles du Souverain.

— En tant que Roi de Fanelia, dit Van en se levant, je déclare solennellement qu’en ce jour, mon frère Folken s’est uni à Yiris. Ils vivront donc jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours comme mari et femme.

Les nouveaux époux acquiescèrent chacun d’un signe de tête, puis le Monarque reprit son discours.

— Sachant que l’utilisation de cette exception ramène à la situation antérieure au crime, Yiris, tu possèdes encore tes titres. Les connaissant, je pense que ni les habitants de ton village, ni tes hommes ne vont te rejeter.  
Cependant, tu es désormais une femme mariée, et tu ne pourras agir sans le consentement de ton époux, celui-ci peut diriger ta tribu à ta place et t’interdire d’administrer une armée.

Encore un flottement, la nouvelle mariée ressentit une brève peur, qui s’envola aussi vite qu’elle était venue.

— Le seul ordre que je lui donne, c’est d’agir comme bon lui semble ! Déclara Folken, souriant.

Van apparut amusé. Il reconnaissait bien la façon de penser de son frère, mais il restait stupéfait par ce qu’il venait de faire.

— Yiris, je présume donc que tu souhaites récupérer ton armée…  
— Oui… Répondit-elle timidement, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.  
— Alors, qu’il en soit ainsi ! Conclut le Roi.

La foule observait le nouveau couple. Ils avaient quelque chose de surréaliste. Lui, immense et pâle, vêtu d’un simple pantalon de toile beige, d’une chemise blanche et d’une veste bleue foncé, et elle, toute petite, les cheveux et la peau de la couleur du soleil, portant sa robe tâchée de sang.  
Ils étaient totalement différents et bien loin de l’image traditionnelle des mariés élégants et heureux.

Lorsque Van quitta la pièce, indiquant que l’audience était levée, les partisans de Yiris se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leur bras, tandis que ses chaînes lui étaient retirées.  
La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement ensevelie sous les accolades. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer de joie, elle allait vivre !

Du côté de ceux qui avaient juré la perte de la général, c’était l’incompréhension. Mayek n’en revenait pas, il avait envie de hurler. Cependant, il retint sa rage sachant que son opposition au Souverain pourrait lui valoir de sérieux problèmes.

Soulagé autant qu’abasourdi, Hylden avait lui aussi voulu prendre Yiris dans ses bras, mais sa femme l’avait retenu dans son élan.

— Je suis désolée de voir cette pouffiasse s’en sortir, mais j’avoue que je trouve la situation somme toute amusante…  
— Et en quoi, Kyria ? Interrogea sèchement le général.  
— Cette fille que tu désires tant ne sera jamais tienne. Si elle était morte, elle serait devenue ta martyre adorée, maintenant, c’est la femme d’un autre homme. Tu te rends compte, il va la posséder à ta place ! C’est d’une ironie !  
— Tu es la pire des garces !  
— Je pense que je peux me permettre de me réjouir de voir la situation. Depuis dix ans, tu me traites comme un meuble parce que tu ne penses qu’à elle, alors, je tiens ma vengeance ! On récolte ce que l’on sème !

Hylden ne répondit pas, il quitta la pièce, furieux.

Toujours ensevelie sous les marques d’affection, Yiris chercha du regard son ami de toujours, mais le voyant partir tandis que sa femme ne cachait pas sa joie, elle s’attrista. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle l’aimait… Du moins, il lui semblait. Maintenant, tout devenait confus…  
Puis, tournant la tête, son regard croisa celui de Folken, elle le trouvait étrangement doux et ne pu retenir un petit sourire timide en guise de réponse.

OoO

Après tous ces événements, Hitomi apprit les larmes aux yeux la conclusion de l’affaire de la bouche de Meinmet, venu à son chevet.  
Pour la jeune femme, la solution employée ne fut pas une surprise. Alors que se jouaient les dernières minutes du procès, sa vision s’était précisée : Yiris était assise aux pieds de Folken.

Néanmoins, il subsistait encore quelques doutes sur cette image. Déjà, les deux époux semblaient afficher une sincère complicité et ensuite, Folken était assis sur un Trône royal…  
Ne sachant trop quoi penser, Hitomi décida de ne pas se focaliser sur ces détails pour le moment, si éclaircissements il devait y avoir, ils viendraient d’eux mêmes.  
En attendant, elle était quelque peu fâchée vis-à-vis de Van qui lui avait caché la vérité au sujet de Yiris alors qu’elle lui avait faire part de ses doutes. Certes, savoir n’aurait pas changé la situation, cependant sur le principe, cela l’avait vexée.

De son côté, le vieux Prince paraissait profondément ému de ce dénouement. Il s’était énormément inquiété pour Yiris, qui était en quelque sorte la fille qu’il n’avait pas eu.  
La savoir sauve avec son honneur lavé était un soulagement. Et il trouvait qu’elle formait un couple assez original avec Folken, ils n’avaient rien en commun, mais son flair lui disait qu’ils étaient faits pour s’entendre.

Pour sa part, la générale était partie dans les quartiers de son armée. Quand ses hommes lui avaient demandé ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour fêter ça, elle avait simplement demandé à manger.  
Ce fut chose faite. Enroulée dans un grand châle coloré prêté par l’épouse d’un des soldats qui dissimulait un peu sa robe tâchée de sang, la rescapée savourait des petits gâteaux en sirotant un thé.

Quand à Folken, il avait été convoqué par Van. Le Roi avait tenu à le recevoir dans ses appartements privés.

Le petit frère faisait les cent pas, tandis que son aîné restait debout, stoïque, puis, enfin, ce silence interminable fut rompu.

— Il n’y a aucun doute, c’est bien toi… Philosopha Van. Tu es le seul à avoir de telles idées !   
— Tu avais encore des doutes ? Répondit calmement Folken.  
— Non, ta tombe vide, notre conversation d’hier soir… Je suis tellement heureux de t’avoir retrouvé, même si cela échappe à ma raison.  
— Sache que je n’en sais pas davantage. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que je suis content d’être en vie, avec mon corps entier. Cette nouvelle chance est un précieux cadeau.  
— Alors, pourquoi la gâcher en te mariant avec la première venue ?  
— Yiris n’est pas la première venue ! Et, à ce moment-là, cela m’est apparu comme la seule solution pour la sauver. Elle a gardé mes souvenirs pendant dix ans alors qu’elle me connaissait à peine, m’a défendu au péril de sa vie, lui éviter la mort était le minimum que je pouvais faire en remerciement.  
— Certes, mais tu te rends compte que tu as enchaîné ta vie à la sienne ?  
— Tout à fait, et ça ne me pose pas de problème. J’aspire maintenant à une existence tranquille. Je pense surtout étudier calmement et profiter de mon pays. Me marier n’a jamais fait partie de mes projets, mais je m’en accommoderai. Yiris n’est pas parfaite, cependant, c’est une personne entière, et cette qualité suffit pour dire que ça ne me gène pas de l’avoir pour épouse.  
— Oui, mais si un jour, tu rencontres une autre femme, une que tu aimes vraiment ? Que feras-tu ?  
— Cela n’arrivera pas, j’en ai la conviction !

Folken avait dit ça avec un petit air rêveur qui avait intrigué son cadet. Néanmoins, celui-ci jugea utile de poursuivre ses reproches.

— Tu te doutes, qu’au moment où nous parlons, Mayek et les religieux cherchent par tous les moyens comment annuler ce mariage. Tu as utilisé le droit contre eux, ils vont faire de même contre toi.  
— J’en suis conscient, cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi ce mariage serait attaquable. Je n’étais pas marié avant, Yiris non plus, le fait que tu aies accepté l’union la rend valable.  
— Il reste encore un argument, qui a défait bien des unions de paille, celui de la consommation !  
— Et où est le problème ?  
— Folken, il y a eu assez de mensonges et de manipulations de la part de Yiris, mais aussi de toi. Donc maintenant, vous allez jouer franc jeu, et vous comporter comme le couple idéal.  
— Soit, et qu’est-ce que cela suppose ?  
— Vous vivrez ensemble. Même si Yiris garde son armée, j’attends un comportement irréprochable de sa part en tant que Princesse. De plus, vous devez consommer ce mariage dès ce soir pour couper l’herbe sous le pied de vos adversaires !  
— Cela ne me pose pas de problème.  
— A toi non, mais à ta femme… Tu connais son histoire ? Donc tu sais qu’elle a un contentieux avec les hommes sur ce point.  
— Oui, mais je sais qu’elle n’est pas idiote !  
— Si tu le dis… J’ai envoyé son amie Mila la chercher pour qu’elle la rende au moins présentable. Toi, tu n’auras qu’à prendre un bain ici en attendant de rejoindre ta femme… Bonne chance… Elle n’est pas stupide en effet, mais elle a beaucoup souffert.

Sur ce, Van quitta la pièce, laissant son frère seul. Ce dernier commençait à réaliser la portée de son acte. Cependant, il restait malgré tout convaincu d’avoir choisi la bonne solution.

OoO

Meinmet avait rejoint les réjouissances célébrant le salut de Yiris, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’embrasser sa protégée sur le front et la jeune femme, reconnaissante, l’avait serrée dans ses bras.  
L’ambiance était festive, jusqu’à l’arrivée de Mila qui vint chuchoter quelques paroles à l’oreille de son frère.  
Haymlar l’écouta attentivement et prit un air dépité.

— Chef, faut que vous veniez…

Interrompue dans sa collation, Yiris fut prise d’une soudaine inquiétude. La présence de son amie la rassura, même si un doute subsistait.  
Elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Haymlar laissa les deux femmes seules et invita les autres à continuer leur fête et faire comme si de rien n’était.

— Yiris, j’ai été envoyée par le Roi, il a dit que tu devais…  
— Etre une bonne épouse, c’est ça ? Conclut la jeune femme qui avait senti le coup venir.

La tête haute, cachant l’angoisse qui s’était emparée d’elle, la mariée emboîta le pas à Mila.

OoO

Enfin, Van était au chevet d’Hitomi, la jeune femme, toujours alitée, l’avait accueilli avec un grand sourire.

— Je te remercie !  
— Ah bon, et pourquoi donc ? S’étonna le Roi.  
— Parce que tu as dépassé ta colère. Si tu l’avais voulu, tu aurais pu t’opposer à ce mariage, tu ne l’as pas fait, au contraire…  
— J’avoue avoir changé d’avis. Yiris n’a pas tenté de se trouver de fausses excuses. Puis, ma foi, si tu lui avais accordé ton pardon, toi qui avais été sa victime, je me devais de faire preuve de mansuétude.

La jeune sourit tendrement et lui prit les mains.

— Merci quand même !

Van eut un petit air gêné. Hitomi savait lire dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Face à elle, il se sentait un simple homme et non un Roi.

OoO

Allongée dans la grande barrique de la salle de bain des appartements de son désormais mari, Yiris essayait de garder son calme.  
Mila lui avait présenté la situation. Elle devait être totalement l’épouse de son mari et son amie avait pour tâche de la rendre la plus désirable possible pour cette occasion.  
« Vaste programme » n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer la nouvelle Princesse avec cynisme.

Sentant l’eau refroidir, Yiris en sortit. Mila était aux petits soins avec elle. Elle essayait de la rendre aussi belle possible, même si l’état du corps de sa patronne, et notamment la présence massive de points de sutures frais, la désespérait.

Alors qu’elle se battait avec les innombrables nœuds dans les longs cheveux blonds, la tenancière lança la discussion sur ce qu’elle considérait comme un véritable événement.

— Cela va être le grand soir pour toi ! Prête ?  
— Oh ça va, les principes, je les connais. Cela fait longtemps que je dirige ton établissement, je crois y avoir tout vu… Et ce que je n’ai pas vu, tu ne t’es pas privée de me le raconter !  
— Ce n’est pas faux ! S’amusa Mila. Mais quand il s’agit de soi-même, c’est différent…  
— Je ne suis pas sotte, je sais qu’il faut séparer le corps de l’esprit dans ce genre de situation.  
— C’est quand même ton mari, tu devrais essayer de faire l’effort de l’aimer un peu. Tu vas être sa Princesse jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, autant y mettre du tien pour que la cohabitation soit bonne.

Un soupir grincheux lui répondit, mais il en fallait plus pour la faire taire.

— Si on oublie tes balafres, tu n’es pas moche ! Bon, certes, un peu trop musclée et ton vice de la pâtisserie t’est un peu descendu sur les hanches mais on trouve bien pire ! D’autant plus qu’à part tes très légers plis au bord des yeux et les deux, trois cheveux blancs que j’ai aperçu en te peignant, mais que ta teinte naturelle cache habilement, tu fais très jeune. Personne ne te donnerait presque la quarantaine ! Je me rappelle que quand je t’ai vu la première fois, je t’ai prise pour une gamine plus jeune que mes débutantes !  
— A t’entendre, je suis presque un bon parti… Ironisa Yiris.  
— Un bon parti, je n’irais pas jusque là mais tu as un indéniable petit côté exotique ! Tu te rappelles quand tu as débarqué au bordel avec ton acte de propriété ?  
— Ah non, ne me parle pas de ça ! Répondit, Yiris, affligée, se cachant le visage entre ses mains.  
— Ah si ! Je me rappelle, les filles voulaient vérifier l’authenticité du papier, alors qu’aucune de ces gourdes ne sait lire… Je viens vérifier, et quand je leur ai certifié que c’était bon, elles ont exigé…  
— Que je me plie à la règle du jeu des nouvelles venues, même si ce n’était pas pour bosser ! Je remercie encore Maga qui a lancé l’idée !  
— Et bien, n’empêche que, quand tu t’es mise toute nue, tu as fait un sacré effet…  
— Ô joie…  
— Allez, à ce que je sais, ce n’est pas du dégoût qu’il y avait dans le regard de ton mari quand il se penchait sur toi, tout du contraire…

A ces mots, la général haussa les épaules et soupira une nouvelle fois, agacée. Elle ne souhaitait pas relever la remarque.  
D’autant qu’à y réfléchir, elle était fondée, l’expression tendre du Prince était loin de lui avoir échappé.

Cette fois, l’ancienne prostituée espérait avoir fait mouche et reprit son sermon.

— Alors, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier, fais un effort ! Mets-toi à ton avantage et montre que tu as une âme, bref que tu es un être humain, plus précisément, une femme ! Crois-en mon expérience, ce n’est pas en te comportant comme une de tes employées que ça va bien se passer…

Bien qu’ayant écouté là encore le conseil, Yiris resta muette et se contenta d’opiner légèrement de la tête en fermant les yeux.  
Mila n’osa pas insister davantage, elle avait fait le tour de la question et il était clair que sa patronne était bornée et que tenter de la convaincre était vain. Elle espérait juste que tout se passerait pour le mieux car plus que la propriétaire de son bordel, Yiris était avant tout une amie.

Dans le huis-clos de salle d’eau, il y eut un silence pesant avant que la mariée se décide à reprendre la conversation.

— En parlant de ton expérience, je pensais à une chose.  
— Quoi donc ? S’étonna la tenancière.  
— Comme tu le dis, je suis une Princesse maintenant, et je pense qu’il n’est pas convenable qu’une Princesse soit gérante de bordel, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, probablement, mais où veux-tu en venir ? Dit Mila avec inquiétude.  
— Depuis que j’ai gagné ton établissement il y a presque dix ans, je me suis contenté d’empocher ma part et t’ai laissé tout gérer, ce que tu as fait avec brio. Par conséquent, j’estime que tu mérites d’être ta propre patronne, je te cède l’affaire à titre gracieux, je te ferai l’acte dès demain !

Le visage de Mila s’illumina d’un large sourire et quelques larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

— Vraiment ?  
— Crois tu que je mentirais à une amie ? Répondit Yiris qui arborait elle aussi un large sourire.  
— Merci, merci !!! Alors n’imites pas MES employées quand tu seras avec ton mari ! S’amusa la tenancière qui ne put s’empêcher de serrer sa future ancienne patronne dans ses bras.

Et, tandis que la prostituée à la retraite se répandait en remerciements, l’esprit de la nouvelle Princesse était ailleurs.  
Calmement, elle essayait de se représenter ce qui l’attendait…


	19. Les noces de silence

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 8 février 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 19

Les noces de silence

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Drapée dans un déshabillé de soie blanche brodé d’or, fermé d’une épaisse ceinture rayée or et blanc nouée sur le côté, ses longs cheveux bouclés libres, Yiris arrivait encore à garder son calme.  
Elle avait l’impression d’être une proie prise dans un piège… Quoique… non… Ainsi apprêtée, elle se sentait plutôt condamnée, prête à être sacrifiée…

En effet, son sort était scellé. Tant qu’à choisir entre cela et la mort, elle était réaliste. Cela dit, sa fierté en avait pris un coup…

Pour elle qui s’était construite seule au fil des années, devoir son salut à la demande en mariage in extremis d’un Prince avait tout d’une humiliante reddition.  
Elle se revoyait enchaînée, vêtue de sa robe maculée de sang…

Encore maintenant, elle était surprise que Van ait cédé face à son frère et accepté de célébrer cette union invraisemblable qui lui offrait une providentielle immunité alors qu’elle avait attenté à la vie d’Hitomi.

Pour la suite des événements, il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, l’argument de non consommation serait le premier utilisé contre elle.  
Mentir était possible mais, comme l’avait mentionné à juste titre le Souverain, il fallait désormais être honnête et assumer ses actes… Assumer ce qu’impliquait ce mariage.

Le regard perdu, plongé dans les flammes crépitantes de la cheminée, Yiris redoutait ce qui l’attendait. Soudain, de brèves visions de la tentative de viol dont elle avait été victime à quatorze ans défilaient dans sa tête… Mais elle s’efforça de les chasser !

Folken n’était pas Dirken, elle le savait… Malgré tout, le mal-être était bien présent. Ironique, Yiris se compara aux déesses grecques Athéna et Artémis, ainsi qu’aux amazones, sachant que ces dernières ne pouvaient goûter au plaisir de la chair qu’à la condition d’avoir déjà tué, ce qui n’était pas son cas…  
A y réfléchir, elle s’était fiée à sa culture en choisissant de ne pas se laisser approcher par un homme afin de préserver son statut de guerrière.  
Cette époque était révolue. Cependant, elle espérait que cela n’aurait pas trop de conséquences sur sa crédibilité auprès de ses soldats…

Pour se changer les idées, elle pensa à toutes les plaisanteries de la gérante de son bordel sur le sujet. Les discussions osées entre la prostituée expérimentée devenue maquerelle et sa patronne encore ignorante en la matière étaient souvent très fleuries…  
Quelques minutes auparavant, Mila lui faisait un grand discours sur cette étape. Avant de la quitter, elle l’avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait dit à l’oreille.

— Tu es forte, mais montre que tu peux être douce aussi. De ce que j’ai compris d’une amie qui a connu cet homme il y a longtemps, c’est une personne très correcte, pas une de ces brutes qui remplissent les caisses de notre affaire. Alors, je t’en prie, essaie de profiter, les hommes ne sont pas des barbares et, toi, tu n’es pas une victime !

Ces dernières paroles l’avaient profondément émue. Mila était précieuse à ses yeux et elle remerciait le Roi d’avoir eu la bonté de lui accorder cette présence réconfortante étant donné les circonstances.

Grâce à son amie, la jeune femme se sentait mieux, même si une angoisse d’adolescente effarouchée persistait au fond d’elle.  
Une inquiétude palpable, trahie par façon nerveuse dont elle entortillait ses mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts…

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit et Folken apparût. Vêtu d’une tenue décontractée, un simple pantalon de toile claire, une chemise verte nouée d’une cordelette, le tout surmonté d’une longue veste beige, il lui parut d’un calme olympien. En totale contradiction avec la panique qui s’emparait d’elle.

Il s’avança vers son épouse, la fixant droit dans les yeux, avec cette étrange intensité qui le caractérisait si bien.

Terriblement mal à l’aise, elle ne put soutenir son regard. C’est lorsqu’elle sentit sa présence au plus près d’elle, qu’elle se résigna et leva les yeux vers lui.

— Nous y voilà. Fit-il. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait besoin de revenir sur la situation et ce que l’on attend de nous.  
— Effectivement non… Répondit Yiris en détournant à nouveau la tête.

Folken soupira, la jeune femme crut déceler un léger tremblement dans sa respiration.

— Je suis désolé que l’on en soit arrivé là. Mais à l’approche du verdict, c’était la seule possibilité qui se présentait, alors je l’ai saisie. Tu m’as sauvé la vie et tu as préservé ma mémoire, t’éviter une mort injuste était le minimum que je devais faire pour payer ma dette.  
— Je sais, pas besoin de s’étaler. La fin justifie les moyens, je suis une des premières à penser de cette façon.

S’en suivit un moment de silence, entrecoupé par les crépitements du feu.

— Soit ! Fit Folken toujours aussi inébranlable. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire.

Il voulut s’approcher encore davantage mais elle recula instinctivement. Intérieurement, elle se maudissait de se montrer si puérile, si faible…

— Parfois… Je suis stupide… Dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.  
— Non… Je ne pense pas ! Lui répondit-il.

Etonnée par ces propos, Yiris releva la tête. Perplexe, elle dévisagea son mari sans rien dire. Décidemment, c’était un homme étrange.

De son côté, Folken comprit pourquoi son frère l’avait prévenu. Tout aussi forte soit-elle, son épouse était hantée par ses démons du passé.

— Ecoute, je sais ce que cet Dirken t’a fait. Il a voulu te faire payer ton refus de te soumettre. Je me doute que cela a laissé des traces…

Touchée par ces paroles, Yiris esquissa un sourire pincé.

— Oh, je ne suis pas si traumatisée que ça non plus. J’ai interrompu ce salaud avec un bon coup de poignard dans le ventre avant qu’il ne parvienne à ses fins. Et, quand même, je suis une ex-gérante de bordel, certes un hasard dû à un duel gagné, mais un fait !  
— Tu dis ex-gérante ?  
— En effet, j’ai cédé mon établissement à Mila, il lui revenait de droit.  
— C’est dommage, il aurait été amusant de voir la réaction du clergé face à une maison close tombant dans le domaine royal...

Dans un rire bon enfant qu’elle ne pu retenir, la jeune femme continua sur un ton plus léger mettant en valeur son accent grec chantant.

— Ce n’est pas faux, j’ai toujours tendance à me projeter trop en avant, j’aurais dû attendre !   
— Dommage que l’on ne t’entende pas rire de bon cœur plus souvent, tu as un rire agréable.

Troublée, Yiris revint sur la défensive, au grand dam de Folken.

— De toute façon, avec mon statut, reprit-elle, me compromettre dans une relation intime avec un homme pourrait entraîner des conséquences fâcheuses. J’ai beau être général, aux yeux de tous, je reste avant tout une femme. Si j’avais eu un amant, je serais devenue une pute… Sans compter les risques que je prenais si le type me trahissait et allait étaler mon intimité en détail sur la place publique.  
— Tout le monde n’est pas comme ça… Fit Folken désireux d’éclaircir un point.  
— Vous parlez de Hylden, je présume. Détrompez vous, je peux vous jurer que notre plus grande intimité se résume à un baiser si léger que l’on caractériserait de souffle, et cela remonte à dix ans. De toute façon, j’ai des principes, et je n’avais aucune envie de devenir la maîtresse d’un homme marié.  
— Oui, mais la pensée t’a traversée l’esprit.  
— Je le concède… Répondit-elle d’une voix quasi inaudible. Mais… ajouta-t-elle en reprenant de l’assurance, je sais que dorénavant, mon attitude se doit d’être irréprochable. Par conséquent, je me garderai bien de laisser place à une quelconque ambiguïté. Je ferai ma part du marché.  
— Moi aussi, rassure-toi. J’ai bien d’autres choses à faire que de courtiser les filles, j’en ai assez séduit adolescent… S’amusa Folken.

Un petit rire partagé détendit à nouveau l’atmosphère. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, le Prince posa sa main sur la joue de Yiris qui se pétrifia telle une statue de sel.

— Ne t’en fais pas, je ne salirais pas ton honneur. Tu as veillé sur mes souvenirs, je te dois bien plus que la vie !

La jeune femme acquiesça d’un signe de tête, Folken semblait être un honnête homme après tout.  
Alors, elle se détendit, ferma les yeux et laissa tomber ses bras, ballants, le long de son corps.

Cette vision émut le Prince qui ressentait bien que la jeune femme avait puisé dans ses réserves pour garder son calme. La voir telle une condamnée face à son bourreau le peinait profondément.

Il caressa ses cheveux, seules quelques tressautes nerveuses trahissaient qu’il ne touchait pas un rocher à visage humain.

Tandis que sa main commençait à effleurer l’épaule à travers le tissu du déshabillé, il vit subitement les sourcils se crisper, retenant une larme qui commençait à couler sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
Yiris prenait sur elle, elle ne devait pas s’effondrer !

A cet instant, il voulut tout arrêter… Mais le problème ne s’en retrouverait que repoussé. Une fois consommé, ce mariage serait incontestable sur le plan légal.

Il fallait le faire...

Il la regardait, et plus il la détaillait, plus une étrange sensation l’envahissait. Malgré les mutilations, c’était une jolie femme, ronde ce qu’il fallait avec des traits fins, juste quelques légers plissements au bord des yeux trahissaient son âge.  
Si la vie lui avait épargné toutes ces horreurs, elle serait devenue fort plaisante pour les hommes.

Soudain, il se souvint de son corps ensanglanté suite au combat du lac et du sourire qu’elle lui avait lancé avant de s’effondrer à bout de force.  
Puis, il la revit lorsqu’il avait repris conscience suite au long cauchemar qui lui avait rendu son passé. 

Et ce petit air tendre qu’elle avait eut à ce moment, la première chose qu’il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux…  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un pincement au ventre, un tourment viscéral, quelque chose qui ébranlait son comportement rationnel.

Lentement, il la prit dans ses bras. La différence de taille étant si impressionnante que la tête de la jeune femme arrivait à peine au niveau de son cœur.

Etrangement, Yiris vit ses tremblements s’atténuer. Pour la toute première fois, elle sentait une douce chaleur contre son être. Indescriptible.

— Fais le vide, oublie le monde… Murmura Folken.

Alors, la général inspira profondément et releva la tête en ouvrant ses yeux encore bouffis par les larmes retenues.

Un échange de regards et le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur le cou de son épouse repoussant légèrement le tissu de son vêtement tandis que son autre paume enserrait celle, si étrangement menue, de Yiris.  
Doucement, il se pencha vers elle. Comme ayant compris son intention, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils s’embrassèrent.

Son premier vrai baiser… Déroutant… Mais, en dépit de la situation, elle le perçut comme étonnement doux et tendre.  
D’abord aussi léger qu’un effleurement, il devint un peu plus appuyé mais restant toujours à la surface des lèvres. Yiris se surprit à apprécier cet instant.

Se laissant retomber, la jeune femme afficha une mine embarrassée que le Prince trouva adorable. Elle semblait telle une jeune adolescente déstabilisée par ses premiers émois, méconnaissable.

Folken fit abstraction des circonstances.

Ainsi, il se laissa aller un étrange désir qui l’envahissait. Spontanément, il saisit Yiris par la taille et, lui caressant le dos partant de la nuque vers le creux des reins, il savoura le dessin de la cambrure féminine du dos.  
Impossible pour elle de rester stoïque, le geste la fit frissonner.

Gêné par la trop grande différence de taille entre eux, le Prince décida de soulever la jeune femme et de la porter vers le lit.  
Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu’elle devait faire : c’était précisément ne rien faire et se laisser aller. Comme l’avait dit Mila, elle ne serait pas une victime qui se débattrait dans tous les sens, elle se montrerait digne.

Aussi, lorsque Folken l’allongea sur le matelas, elle demeura lascive telle qu’elle avait été déposée, le déshabillé découvrant légèrement ses cuisses musclées par des années de combat et laissant entrevoir son décolleté pulpeux.  
Elle devenait soudainement encore plus désirable.

Le Prince s’assit sur le bord du lit, et lui caressa le visage avant de descendre effleurer la poitrine du bout des doigts et dénouer la ceinture. Déstabilisée, la respiration hachée, Yiris s’efforça de se contrôler.

Le tissu soyeux glissa sur la peau, laissant apparaître en grande partie sa nudité. Délicatement, Folken se débarrassa du vêtement qui la recouvrait et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

Comme irrésistiblement attiré, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et de se dévêtir à son tour.  
Yiris luttait toujours pour garder son calme. Pourtant, c’était loin d’être le premier homme nu qu’elle voyait. Soldat ou client du bordel, c’était quasi son quotidien mais, là, les choses étaient différentes…  
Fixement, elle regardait le visage du Prince, essayant de comprendre à son expression ce qu’il pensait.

Quand il fut dévêtu, il s’étendit doucement sur le corps de son épouse dont le cœur rata deux ou trois battements tellement elle était embarrassée.  
Une autre peau contre la sienne, cette sensation fut pour elle un mélange de gène et d’une douce chaleur.

Puis, le Prince commença à caresser la peau meurtrie de la jeune femme. Malgré le relief des cicatrices, celle-ci lui parut néanmoins douce.  
Touché à la vue de certaines blessures qu’elle avait reçues en lui sauvant la vie, il se laissa aller à embrasser quelques balafres.

Yiris le regarda faire silencieusement, songeuse.

Elle qui pensait que l’affaire se réglerait en quelques minutes, se trouvait l’objet de marques de tendresse montrant la volonté de son partenaire de prendre son temps et de la respecter. Il voulait en profiter.  
Cependant, ce qui la surprit le plus et l’émut, c’était son désir de lui faire apprécier ce moment.

Nus l’un contre l’autre, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Un lien semblait les unir à ce moment précis, c’était irrationnel, mais ils se laissèrent aller à le suivre.

A nouveau, ils s’embrassèrent. Ce baiser là fut différent, interminable et torride. Leurs langues s’emmêlèrent à en perdre haleine.

Comme en quête d’air, la jeune femme se cabra, ce qui attisa davantage le désir du Prince. Son regard avait changé. Il n’avait plus rien de celui de l’homme calme et posé. Il trahissait une soudaine passion.

Quand à Yiris, elle se laissait enivrer par la sensualité de l’instant, oubliant, peu à peu, tous ses principes de détachement.

Sous le tourbillon de baisers qui parcourait son corps mutilé, elle ne pouvait retenir de petits gémissements. Les douces sensations procurées par ces préliminaires la dépassaient.  
Un geste spontané, elle se prit à caresser les épaules de son partenaire.

Percevant ce léger effleurement, Folken détailla son épouse. Elle semblait encore un peu mal à l’aise. Cependant, face à l’expression à la fois tendre et sensuelle qu’il affichait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit soudain en confiance.  
Alors, elle s’enhardit et commença à parcourir le torse musclé, passant doucement ses doigts sur les sutures de la blessure de la flèche, encore fraîches, puis sur la cicatrice au niveau du cœur.  
Elle réalisait à quel point cet homme était beau, grand, aux proportions harmonieuses… Elle se surprit à esquisser un petit sourire gourmand.

De plus en plus assurée, sa main descendit et s’aventura sur les hanches de son mari. Puis, dans un sursaut d’audace, elle vint frôler sa virilité.  
Déconcerté, un puissant frisson le parcourut. Cependant, il parvint à conserver son calme.

Souriant, il embrassa le front de la jeune femme avant de poser son oreille sur son cœur en lui caressant langoureusement la poitrine.  
Ainsi, il apprécia le rythme des battements s’emballer, sentant davantage la respiration haletante.

Passionné, Folken fit rouler son épouse de côté et la plaça au dessus de lui. Il en profita pour glisser ses paumes le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à la chute de ses reins tandis qu’elle reposait doucement son visage contre son torse en laissant ses mains se balader au gré des reliefs de son corps.

Toute notion de lieu et de temps avaient disparu, les deux amants semblaient même avoir oublié qui ils étaient, seule cette attirance irrésistible gouvernait leurs gestes.

Après un long échange de caresses, le Prince ressentit l’envie incontrôlable de posséder totalement son épouse.

Doucement, il l’installa sur le dos et commença à lui effleurer l’intérieur des cuisses avant de les écarter délicatement.

Brutalement, Yiris revint à la réalité. Paniquée, elle voulut se dégager par réflexe de survie. Folken para in extremis un violent coup de poing au visage mais subit un coup de genou dans le flan.

— Oh merde ! Lâcha la jeune femme honteuse de son geste. Je ne voulais pas, je…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Prince posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

— Calme-toi. Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter par ma fougue. Tu ne seras jamais en danger avec moi !

Yiris le regarda interloquée. Puis, le silence revint.

Cherchant à la rassurer, il se blottit contre elle en dégageant les immenses cheveux couleur d’or, afin qu’aucun obstacle ne s’interpose entre leurs peaux.  
Alors, elle reprit confiance et son corps mutilé se détendit.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était sur Gaea, elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité.

Folken reprit doucement son étreinte. Méconnaissable, il agissait malgré lui, obéissant à ses pulsions qui le poussaient à la faire sienne.  
Il tenta de se frayer un chemin en elle, en vain, tant elle était contractée à l’image de ses doigts qui se crispaient sur les draps à hauteur de sa tête.

Conscient qu’il risquait de la blesser, il s’étendit sur le flan et lui prenant doucement le menton, l’incita à le regarder.  
Agitée de spasmes nerveux, elle affichait une expression désemparée. C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle montrait sa part de vulnérabilité. Mais il reconnaissait sans peine cet étrange regard perdu qu’elle avait eu au lac avant de s’effondrer sous les coups.

Il lui répondit par un sourire emprunt de calme et de tendresse, ce qui la détendit. D’une main, il lui caressa la joue avant de descendre sur son épaule, son flan, sa hanche…  
Passant son autre bras sous son cou pour se saisir de sa nuque, il la força à l’embrasser tandis qu’il ses doigts s’aventuraient encore plus bas.

Comprenant son intention, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Décidément, pensait-elle, elle avait vraiment affaire à un homme totalement différent des autres.  
Là où n’importe quel autre aurait conclu sans se soucier de la souffrance causée, il tentait de l’apprivoiser.

Cependant, rien n’y faisait. Yiris s’arquebouta pour se dégager de son emprise et se recroquevilla sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.  
Cette fois, il comprit que quoiqu’il fasse, elle resterait prisonnière de son appréhension et n’insista pas.

Basculant sur le dos, il sentit un profond trouble s’emparer de lui. Son cœur battait à s’en rompre.

Il se redressa et regarda Yiris.

Recroquevillée, les yeux rougis perdus dans le vague, son esprit semblait fuir ce qui lui apparaissait comme une torture interminable.

Lentement, il la rallongea sans qu’elle n’oppose la moindre résistance avant de s’étendre sur elle. S’appuyant sur ses coudes, il saisit ses mains entre les siennes et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Sans y réfléchir, il murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de la jeune femme.

A l’entendre, son épouse ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se relâcha un peu. Pour parfaire sa détente, le Prince l’embrassa à nouveau avidement, et, tout en douceur, il s’immisça en elle.  
Yiris aurait voulu garder sa douleur pour elle mais ses mains se crispaient peu à peu sur celles de Folken.

Quand sa dernière résistance céda, la général s’efforça de retenir ses larmes. La sensation lui parut tel un coup de poignard.  
Folken se redressa un peu. Observant sa femme, il eut la déstabilisante impression d’avoir affaire à un adversaire reconnaissant sa défaite.

Une certaine émotion s’empara du Prince. Tendrement, il libéra une de ses mains et caressa le front et les mèches de la chevelure blonde de sa partenaire. Touchée par son geste, les traits de la général s’adoucirent et, lentement, elle effleura le bras de son mari avant de lui sourire brièvement.  
Il se pencha vers elle, soufflant doucement sur ses lèvres pour les inciter à s’ouvrir. Il y glissa sa langue et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux.

Yiris ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir humiliée mais cette façon passionnée qu’il avait de l’embrasser faisait vaciller ses certitudes.  
Et, peu à peu, faisant le vide dans son esprit, elle s’abandonna.

La voyant lâcher prise, Folken commença ses va-et-vient avant de s’allonger contre elle. Il s’acharna à garder une certaine maitrise, sentant les ongles de Yiris plantés dans sa chair.  
En effet, les faibles mouvements de hanches du Prince firent éprouver à la jeune femme une douleur semblable à celle du sel sur une blessure ouverte.

Ainsi, les mouvements se firent d’abord doux et lents pour éviter de faire souffrir davantage la plaie qu’il venait d’ouvrir.  
Progressivement, la douleur de Yiris s’estompa. Perdue, elle s’interrogeait sur ce qu’elle ressentait… Du plaisir ?

Sentant qu’elle se relâchait, le Prince commença à donner des coups plus rythmés et violents. Echappant à tout contrôle, il couvrit le visage et le cou de son épouse de baisers passionnés.  
Yiris soupira d’aise, la souffrance initiale avait définitivement laissé la place à une agréable volupté.

Pour la première fois, un homme la désirait. Pour la première fois, elle existait enfin en tant que femme, une impression au combien étrange mais qu’elle se plut à savourer.  
Jamais elle n’aurait cru cela possible et, dans une sorte de réflexe animal, la concupiscence l’incita à onduler ses hanches pour accompagner les mouvements du Prince.

Les coups de reins devinrent encore plus bestiaux. Yiris prit davantage d’assurance.

Comme voulant l’emprisonner de son corps, elle enlaça son mari de ses bras et enserra ses jambes autour de lui.  
Sentant cette audace, il redoubla d’ardeur. Il la chercha du regard. Ses yeux couleur d’energist se noyèrent dans ceux au vert bigarré de son épouse.

Des femmes, il en avait connu, mais Yiris lui semblait unique, surpassant de loin toutes les autres. Sans doute n’était-elle pas la plus ravissante aux yeux de la plupart de gens, mais auréolée de sa longue chevelure blonde, illuminée par un magnifique sourire, elle lui apparaissait sublime à ce moment précis.

L’espace d’un instant tout devenait clair, il voulait la conquérir, elle ! Auparavant aucune autre n’avait suscité chez lui ce désir de possession.

Libérée de toute inhibition, Yiris poussait de longs soupirs rauques. Folken en devenait fou.  
Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme et, caressant sa chevelure en l’embrassant sensuellement, l’incita à reposer sa tête sur l’oreiller.  
Ce plaisir, il voulait encore le faire durer, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour elle… Ainsi, en sueur, repoussant ses limites, il poursuivit son étreinte torride.

Dans un dernier mouvement sec du bassin, une intense bouffée de plaisir leur coupa la respiration. Les deux corps se relâchèrent totalement. Folken s’écroula sur sa femme, et, tendrement, celle-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Son souffle retrouvé, le jeune homme se dégagea et s’assit. Déconcerté, il ne s’était pas reconnu dans ses actes.

Ereintée physiquement et psychologiquement par la journée surréaliste qu’elle venait de vivre, elle commença à fermer les yeux mais s’efforça de rester attentive à la réaction de son mari.  
Celui-ci se leva et constata quelques petites tâches de sang près des cuisses de son épouse, qui, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, se sentit profondément embarrassée face à cette situation.  
Lui bascula alors d’un sentiment de confusion à une sorte de fierté, celle d’avoir fait sienne la jeune femme.

Touché par sa gène, il la recouvrit en silence du drap froissé et elle lui lança un petit sourire en remerciement.  
Il contourna le lit et alla s’asseoir de l’autre coté pour réfléchir.

Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers Yiris, celle-ci s’était assoupie. Détaillant la vision de l’endormie dont le flot de cheveux se répandant autour d’elle telles d’étranges vagues lumineuses, ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le galbe de la poitrine mis en valeur par les draps tendus par une main posée sur le ventre…  
Il cherchait à comprendre les raisons de cette attirance folle qu’il éprouvait pour cette femme.

Lui, qui n’avait jamais aimé céder à l’empressement, venait de se surprendre à se laisser dévorer par une passion incontrôlable.

Se remémorant ces instants, il en arrivait à se demander s’il n’avait pas rêvé l’étreinte qu’il venait de vivre, et s’il lui avait réellement murmuré un « Je t’aime » passionné à l’oreille de Yiris qui, profondément touchée par cette déclaration d’amour inespérée, s’était enfin offerte à lui.


	20. Le concept de dignité

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 14 février 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 20

Le concept de dignité

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Quand Yiris émergea de son sommeil, la première chose qu’elle remarqua était qu’elle avait quelque chose dans la main.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et constata avec une certaine émotion qu’elle tenait son bâton. Revoir ce vieux compagnon lui fit très plaisir.  
Allongée sur le coté, regardant vers le mur, sentant une petite brise venue de la fenêtre sur ses épaules, elle se demandait comment son précieux bien avait atterri ici.  
Force était de constater que seul Folken se serait aventuré à le déposer ainsi.

La général s’assit dans le lit. Elle, qui était d’habitude dépourvue de pudeur, prit soin de garder sa poitrine couverte du drap.  
Jetant un coup d’œil alentour, elle conclut qu’elle était seule dans l’appartement. Se levant d’un bond, elle courut d’un pas presque furtif vers la salle d’eau où elle se hâta de se faire couler un bain.

L’esprit absent, Yiris resta un long moment étendue dans la barrique, fixant le plafond tandis que ses cheveux flottaient autour d’elle tels des algues clairs.  
Quelques brèves images la nuit précédente, accompagnées d’un sentiment de trainées brulantes sur la peau, lui traversèrent l’esprit.

Quand elle sortir de l’eau, elle se regarda dans le miroir, se trouvant un air stupide. Non, elle n’avait pas changé !  
Elle allait quitter cet appartement et aller à la caserne, comme chaque jour !

Alors, un détail embarrassant lui vint à l’esprit : une partie de ses affaires étaient dans son baluchon perdu au milieu de la forêt, une autre était à Irini…  
Quand à sa robe de la veille, couverte de sang séché, Mila l’avait été expédiée à la blanchisserie.  
Bref, elle n’avait rien à se mettre. Hormis son déshabillé et il était impossible de sortir avec ça sur le dos.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur un petit panier laissé à l’entrée de la salle d’eau. Elle n’y avait pas prêté attention avant mais, là, il suscita son intérêt.  
Elle le ramassa et constata qu’il contenait des vêtements de femme. Dans les tons de bleu, très simple, la robe était très ample, il y avait une paire de ballerines et des sous-vêtements assortis.

Tout comme le bâton, cela n’était pas arrivé tout seul. Yiris commença à réfléchir aux agissements de son mari. Cependant, persistant dans sa volonté d’occulter la nuit passée, elle chassa directement toute idée et s’habilla.  
En serrant bien la ceinture, elle finit par ajuster la robe pour qu’elle lui atteigne le milieu des mollets. Bien trop grande, la jeune femme flottait littéralement dedans. Cependant, c’était toujours mieux que d’être nue ! Par chance, les chaussons bleus étaient juste un peu larges, marcher ne serait donc pas trop difficile.

Somme toute satisfaite car pas trop ridicule, la général se regarda dans la glace en nattant ses cheveux encore humides avant de se décider à quitter la pièce.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle se trouva face à Folken à l’entrée de la chambre.

L’air bête, elle se figea son bâton à la main, incapable de bouger d’un pas ou de dire le moindre mot. Seul signe de vie, ses joues devinrent complètement rouges.  
Le Prince s’en amusa et, souriant, s’approcha d’elle.

— Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée et que tu as trouvé ce que je t’avais préparé.

Un hochement de tête mécanique lui répondit affirmativement. Il dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire face à l’attitude de sa femme.

— Ce matin, je me suis levé tôt et j’ai réalisé que tu n’avais aucun effet personnel avec toi. Alors, je suis allé voir pour te trouver quelque chose. Comme j’ai dû parer au plus pressé, je suis désolé, ce n’est pas la bonne taille.

Toujours hagarde, Yiris étendit les bras, on aurait dit une chauve-souris.

— C’est mieux trop grand que trop petit ! Déclara-t-elle avec un air philosophe.

Cette fois, Folken ne put s’empêcher de rire. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Yiris enchaina de bon cœur.  
Dans une situation embarrassante, l’humour pouvait être une bonne échappatoire. La général reprenait ses esprits.

Maintenant que son cerveau était à peu près en état de fonctionnement, elle n’avait qu’une envie : sortir !  
Ne voulant pas l’embêter davantage, Folken fit un pas de côté pour libérer la porte, Yiris se précipita.

Alors, qu’elle allait quitter l’appartement, un peu calmée, elle arrêta son geste sur la poignée de la porte, soupira et repartit quelques pas en arrière, vers son mari.

— Merci pour tout… En particulier pour le bâton ! Fit-elle d’une petite voix timide en s’inclinant.

En l’entendant, le Prince soupira amusé. Il avait simplement voulu lui faire plaisir et la confusion qui en découlait était particulièrement drôle.

— J’y ai pensé en quittant Irini mais j’ai oublié de te le rendre avant. Ce matin, en te regardant, je me suis dit que tu serais contente de l'avoir à tes côtés à ton réveil.

Simplement, Yiris sourit, serrant fort son bon vieux bout de bois dans la main. Elle opina de la tête et quitta la pièce.

Lui resta un moment simplement à réfléchir, il s’attendait à ce qu’il n’y ait pas de miracle. Elle garderait ses distances encore longtemps.  
Même si cela serait sans doute frustrant, Folken saurait être patient.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait juste regardé Yiris dormir, à quelques centimètres de lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait tendu la main vers son visage, voulu lui caresser la joue mais s’en était abstenu.

Il redoutait une réaction violente alors que, ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était qu’elle vienne à lui. Si elle s’était offerte une fois avec sincérité, cela signifiait qu’il pouvait espérer.

OoO

Le monde avait-il changé en l’espace d’une nuit ? Yiris arrivait le croire. Les gens la regardaient comme une bête curieuse en lui faisant des courbettes.  
Essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, elle traversa à pas rapides les couloirs vers les quartiers militaires.

Et soudain, devant elle, dressées telle une barrière, elle se trouva face à Mila, entourée des filles. Toutes arboraient un sourire malicieux.

Dans un premier temps, la général afficha une certaine perplexité face à ce comité d’accueil particulier.

— Alors ? S’exclamèrent-elles toutes en chœur.

L’espace de quelques secondes, Yiris devint tout rouge mais secoua immédiatement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.  
Prenant une inspiration, elle avança fièrement en fendant le rang.

— Fichez-moi la paix ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

Déçue par son silence, les filles persistèrent à la taquiner :

— Allez quoi, chef, on ne vous cache rien, nous !

Au bout de quelques pas, sentant bien qu’elle n’allait pas s’en sortir comme ça, Yiris se retourna.

— Libre à vous de raconter vos vies ! Moi, je ne vous demande rien !  
— En tout cas, fit Maga, la grande brune doyenne de l’équipe active, à voir votre tête, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis ! C’était bien, hein ?

La général garda difficilement son aplomb tandis que toute la joyeuse bande éclatait de rire.

— Allez bosser, bande de feignasses, je n’ai pas encore rédiger l’acte de cession à Mila, donc…  
— Tu n’es pas gentille, Yiris ! S’amusa la tenancière. J’ai un joli trousseau pour toi, nous allions justement le porter à ta chambre ! Enfin, va jouer au soldat…

Avec quelques gloussements et clins d’œil, les filles, gentiment houspillées par la maquerelle, s’en allèrent, laissant la général tranquille. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Poursuivant sa route, elle parvint aux quartiers de sa garnison. Au milieu des soldats qui s’entrainaient, elle se sentit directement plus à l’aise, même si elle eu droit encore à son lot de têtes baissées.  
Heureusement, pour certains, les choses étaient toujours pareilles.

— Hé, bonjour chef ! Vous tombez bien, je crois que le gars des inventaires d’armes a encore merdé, il manque plein de trucs.

Yrkas avait parlé sur son ton désinvolte habituel. En passant, Yiris lui donna un léger petit coup de bâton sur le crâne, c’était une de leurs vieilles habitudes.

— Et, au passage, vous êtes très élégante ! Ajouta-t-il, ironique.

Cette fois, la général s’arrêta net et réalisa l’incongruité de sa tenue. Sentant le coup de bâton venir, Yrkas s’éloigna.  
Après avoir repris son souffle, Yiris se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais qui fit rire les soldats ayant observé la scène.

Faisant comme si de rien n’était, la jeune femme commença à observer le fameux inventaire litigieux.

— Haymlar n’avait pas vérifié les quantités ?  
— Ben, ces deux derniers jours, il n’a pas fait grand chose. On est en train de prévenir les familles de ceux qui ont péri dans l’attaque convoi et de voir comment les aider. Mine de rien, pour notre seule armée, ça représente soixante-dix neuf hommes… Les gars de Metel ont fini par retrouver d’autres survivants. Mais, sur les deux cent quarante hommes lancés, seul un peu plus de la moitié a survécu. Déjà, aucun des quarante éclaireurs qui venaient de chez nous n’a été épargné…  
— En effet, un massacre… Soupira Yiris. Mais je ne désespère pas de choper un jour ces bâtards qui nous ont piégé et de les faire payer…

Le silence se fit, la jeune femme visualisait l’attaque, la troupe qui s’était lancée à sa poursuite. Leur façon de faire n’avait pas d’équivalent connu. Ils étaient bien mieux entraînés et organisés que les meilleures troupes d’élite connues.

— Enfin, je vais aller donner un coup de main à Haymlar pour organiser le soutien de veuves et orphelins. On recomptera plus tard, le matériel attend toujours…  
— C’est que…  
— Que ?  
— Le patron n’est pas là pour le moment…  
— Ah ? Et où est-il passé ?  
— Ben… Fit Yrkas en se frottant l’arrière de la tête pour dissimuler son malaise. Il est au Conseil.  
— Au Conseil ? Je ne savais pas qu’il y en aurait un aujourd’hui ? Et en quel honneur il me remplace ?

Cette fois, le soldat savait qu’il allait déclencher une colère monumentale qui ferait trembler les murs de la caserne.

— Sa Majesté n’a pas voulu que vous y soyez… car il serait question de votre mariage…

En l’entendant, un doute s’empara de Yiris. Courant du plus vite qu’elle pouvait, elle retourna vers le bâtiment principal.  
Au pied de celui-ci, maintenant que tout le monde la savait fausse-personne, elle n’eut aucun scrupule à se projeter directement sur un balcon du troisième étage et, passant par une fenêtre du salon, entra dans les appartements de Folken.

Son arrivée surprenante arracha un cri aux servantes qui s’affairaient à faire le ménage.

— Vous avez changé les draps ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Un hochement de tête collectif positif fut sa réponse.

— Le drap du dessous, il est où ?  
— Quand nous sommes arrivées, il n’y était plus… Expliqua une des domestiques, intimidée.

Tout était clair, Yiris ouvrit la porte avec rage et traversa le couloir, haineuse. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et voulait à tout prix l’empêcher.  
Pour gagner du temps, elle sauta directement au rez-de-chaussée de la cage d’escalier, stupéfiant le personnel.

C’est au sol qu’elle réalisa la stupidité de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à accomplir. Faire un scandale se retournerait à coup sûr contre elle.  
Encaisser l’humiliation était la meilleure façon de ne plus voir cette histoire revenir sur le devant de la scène.  
Lançant un regard noir à ceux qui l’observaient, elle renonça à se rendre au Conseil pour aller se calmer dans les jardins.

OoO

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas eu autant de monde pour un Conseil. Le Roi avait convié son oncle et son frère, en plus de trois généraux et d’Haymlar. A cela s’ajoutait un représentant du clergé.

L’ambiance était glaciale. Le premier à prendre la parole fut le religieux.

— Votre Majesté ! Je m’élève à nouveau contre votre décision d’hier. Cette criminelle vous a manipulé, elle ne mérite pas de vivre et encore moins de faire partie de la famille royale.  
— Il me semblait m’être déjà prononcé sur cette question hier… Répondit Van.  
— Certes, mais cette union de paille salit l’institution du mariage. Laisser cet individu devenir Princesse alors que chacun sait qu’elle n’a presque plus rien d’une femme, c’est honteux.  
— Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer que c’est bien une femme ! Intervint Folken, avec son calme légendaire.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le religieux, dubitatif.  
— Yiris est ma femme ! Et je l’ai honorée comme telle !

Un immense malaise envahit la pièce. Si Van restait stoïque, Meinmet était gêné, Hylden ne cachait pas son désagrément. Mais surtout, les autres étaient plus que stupéfaits.  
Ne leur laissant pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, Folken se leva et ramassa une corbeille à ses pieds.  
Sous les regards incrédules de l’assistance, il étendit le drap où on distinguait nettement de petites traces de sang séché.

— Cela répond à vos doutes sur l’authenticité de ce mariage ? Ou souhaitez-vous plus de détails ? Demanda le Prince avec un certain cynisme.

Personne n’osa répondre. Et le silence se fit de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Van qui prit la parole.

— Bien, cette affaire étant close, nous allons pouvoir parler d’une nouvelle qui date d’il y a deux jours. Il est largement temps de nous y attarder.  
— Laquelle ? Questionna Luyren qui avait à peu près remis les pieds sur terre.  
— Nous avons reçu un message d’Asturia. La conférence prévue sur l’affaire des voleurs d’energist aura finalement lieu dans cinq jours. Aussi, je souhaite me rendre au plus vite à Palas, je sais que les représentants d’Egzardia sont déjà sur place et ceux de Daedalus ne sauraient tarder.  
— Bien, Votre Majesté. Répondit Mayek. Ce déplacement nécessitera quand même une préparation. Cependant, tout pourrait prêt pour après-demain ! Puis-je savoir qui vous comptez emmener pour donner un avis militaire sur la question ?  
— Afin de ne pas laisser le pays en position de vulnérabilité, sachant que les voleurs étaient récemment sur nos terres, je n’emmènerai qu’un seul général, Yiris.  
— Comment ? S’indigna Mayek. Mais…  
— C’est l’occasion de faire d’une pierre deux coups ! Coupa Van. Yiris a vu ce groupe agir et la présenter publiquement coupera court aux rumeurs qui ne manquent déjà pas à son sujet.  
— En soit, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Luyren, néanmoins, Yiris n’est pas vraiment la bienvenue à Asturia depuis… son petit coup d’éclat d’il y a trois ans.  
— J’en suis conscient. Sachez qu’elle aura ordre de rester vêtue en femme et de se comporter comme telle, elle se contentera d’écouter.

Le compromis semblait bon, sauf pour Mayek qui ne digérait pas ce nouvel affront. Le religieux non plus n’était pas satisfait mais on ne pouvait rien contre la volonté du Roi.

En quittant la pièce, Van se tourna vers sa famille avec un sourire.

— Folken, Meinmet, il est évident que vous venez aussi…

Si le plus jeune des Princes garda son calme habituel tout en se réjouissant de voyager, Meinmet sauta de joie, se bloquant le dos au passage.

Croisant Constantin dans le couloir, le Roi lui annonça quelque chose qui déplut profondément au garde du corps.

— Pour ce voyage, je me passerai de tes services.

Après s’être poliment incliné, le jeune homme attendit le départ du Souverain pour pester intérieurement sur ce qu’il considérait comme une disgrâce… au profit de sa sœur.

Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Folken. Le face-à-face entre les deux hommes fut glacial.  
A deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de celui qui avait sauvé sa sœur, Constantin préféra rompre l’affrontement et quitter les lieux.

OoO

Mieux que la veille, Hitomi s’était enfin levée. Assise autour d’une table ronde avec Merle, elle essayait de comprendre comment jouer à un jeu de cartes de Fanelia.

Ayant discrètement ouvert la porte, Van s’amusa à regarder la scène sans rien dire. Mais comme si elle avait senti sa présence, Hitomi s’interrompit et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

— Van, tu te joins à nous ?  
— Je ne suis pas très doué pour les jeux. Je pense que Merle est bien meilleure camarade pour cela.  
— Bah, j’ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse. Dit la jeune fille chat en se levant, comprenant qu’il était temps pour elle de s’éclipser et de laisser les amoureux tranquilles.

En sortant, elle adressa un petit sourire complice Van et fit un petit signe de la main à Hitomi.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aimée, lui caressa la joue, puis se pencha pour l’embrasser.

— Tu te sens mieux ?  
— Oui, Van. Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter.  
— Tant mieux, parce qu’après demain, nous partons en voyage !  
— Ah ? Et où ça ?  
— Nous allons en Asturia !

Asturia… Hitomi se souvint de la cité lacustre de la capitale, Palas, du palais… Puis elle pensa aux habitants. Allen, Millerna, Dryden… Qu’étaient-ils devenus ?

— Et pour quelle occasion ?  
— Une conférence sur le problème des attaques de convois d’energists doit bientôt s’y tenir. Tu m’accompagneras, et il y aura aussi Merle, mon oncle, ainsi que Folken et Yiris. Ce sont deux des rares témoins de l’attaque encore vivants, leur avis sera précieux.  
— C’est une bonne idée ! En attendant, j’espère que tu ne me cacheras plus des choses importantes à l’avenir. J’avoue t’en vouloir un peu pour la dissimulation de la vraie nature de Yiris.  
— Je suis désolé, mais j’avais fait une promesse. Bien évidemment, je te fais confiance, cependant, j’avais donné ma parole, question de principe. A l’avenir, je me garderais de jurer de ne garder une information que pour moi seul. Promis !  
— Soit, je te crois ! Répondit Hitomi avec un sourire. Mais, dis-moi concernant Asturia, que sont devenus Allen, Millerna et Dryden ?  
— Et bien, Millerna est désormais Reine d’Asturia. Son père est décédé quelques mois après ton départ, usé par l’angoisse de la guerre. Trois ans plus tard, c’est sa sœur Eries qui a quitté ce monde, elle était en fait malade depuis son enfance, mais l’avait toujours caché et refusé la succession pour cela. Millerna sait bien gérer son pays, et Allen l’aide activement.  
— Et que fait-il lui ?  
— Allen est en quelque sorte… Comment dire le conseiller principal de Millerna, mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Autant te le dire tout de suite… Depuis qu’il est parti, Dryden ne donne plus de nouvelles, on le sait vivant car son vaisseau commerçant est vu un peu partout. Cependant, il a coupé les ponts avec son épouse. Délaissée, Millerna est tombée dans les bras d’Allen. Ils ont d’ailleurs deux fils adultérins, qui ont cinq et trois ans.

Cette révélation stupéfia Hitomi, qui se rappela de sa liaison avec le chevalier, et aussi des prédictions des cartes. Somme toute, ce n’était pas si étonnant…

— Sache que comme tu ne l’apprécies pas, je n’ai pas fait venir Constantin. Je ne pense pas de toute façon que nous risquions quoique ce soit à Palas.  
Enfin, nous partirons demain matin. En vaisseau volant, nous devrions arriver le lendemain. En attendant, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Avec un petit air malicieux, Hitomi s’accrocha au bras du Roi.

— Non, j’ai assez dormi. Maintenant, je veux être avec toi.

Souriant, Van releva la jeune femme et l’invita à le suivre vers ses appartements.

OoO

Après que Meinmet l’eut harceler vainement des heures durant pour tenter de comprendre par quel miracle, il était revenu d’entre les morts, Folken passa la suite de la journée à errer.  
Il s’amusa à aller faire un petit tour dans la ville, se rendant au passage chez Nako pour le remercier de son aide. L’ermite érudit qui était encore en train de remettre ses précieux parchemins en ordre et le Prince l’assista dans sa tâche.  
Puis, il continua sa marche, cette promenade sans but dans la ville lui rappela des souvenirs de son enfance, il avait du mal à réaliser qu’il était là, vivant, à profiter de la douceur de sa terre natale.  
A la tombée de la nuit, ses pas le menèrent devant ce qui avait été sa tombe.

Il y resta un moment silencieux, puis se décida à regagner ses appartements, quand il perçut un petit craquement étrange dans un arbre.  
Levant la tête, il distingua une silhouette à travers les branches. Dans un premier temps méfiant, il finit par identifier l’étrange oiseau perché.

— Tu ne vas pas quand même pas dormir là ?

Sautant à terre d’un bond, Yiris se retrouva face à lui.

— Allez savoir pourquoi, je n’ai pas trop envie de montrer mon nez au palais… Dit-elle avec un certain cynisme.  
— Je suis désolé, je comprends que cela soit difficile pour toi. Mais, maintenant, soit certaine que les religieux et Mayek n’iront plus te chercher de problème.  
— « Always Look on the Bright Side of Life » ! Soupira la jeune femme.

Pour le coup, Folken écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas. Yiris secoua la tête dépitée par ce qu’elle considéra comme un manque de culture pour quelqu’un qui avait vécu sur Terre.

— 1979, Monty Python, « La vie de Brian », mon père adorait ce film… C’est la chanson que chantent les crucifiés à la fin. Je suis certaine que Meinmet doit connaître, c’est exactement le style de films qu’il a dû regarder. Bref, on arrive toujours à voir le bon côté des choses…  
— Si tu le penses en plus de le dire, ça fait plaisir de l’entendre !

Puis, Folken s’approcha tout près de Yiris qui sentit ses jambes se défiler et son cœur s’accélérer. Avant, il lui était totalement indifférent, tout juste l’énervait-il à être vraiment beaucoup plus grand qu’elle et toujours calme, mais c’était avant…

— Penche la tête s’il te plaît. Lui demanda-t-il.

Intriguée, elle s’exécuta. Elle sentit qu’il passait quelque chose dans les cheveux.

— Avec cela, tu as l’air d’une vraie Princesse !

Se redressant, la général mit la main sur son crâne et sentit une chaîne. Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers la rivière toute proche pour se regarder dans le reflet.  
Bien qu’il faisait sombre, elle remarqua qu’une jolie tresse d’or parcourait ses cheveux blonds. Au prime abord, elle ne pût s’empêcher de sourire mais quand Folken arriva derrière elle, elle sursauta et faillit tomber dans l’eau.

— Merci…  
— De rien, ce n’est pas grand chose. Je voulais juste t’offrir un petit présent, même si les circonstances sont particulières, il est d’usage ici d’offrir un cadeau à son épouse au lendemain du mariage.

Yiris resta interdite. Décidément, elle se demandait ce que son mari avait réellement dans la tête la concernant. Personne n’avait jamais été aussi attentionné avec elle.

— Sinon, reprit-il, je ne crois pas que tu sois au courant, mais nous partons pour Asturia sous peu.

La général s’étonna et accabla Folken de questions sur les raisons du voyage tandis qu’ils regagnaient leur appartement.  
La discussion se poursuivit encore le temps du repas. Entre deux bouchées, voire carrément en mâchant, la jeune femme pesta sur les dirigeants qui allaient être présents à Palas.

Après avoir fini l’assiette de son dessert, Yiris jeta un coup d’œil inquiet vers l’emplacement de son lit de camp, désormais vide.

Elle soupira. Réaliste, elle savait qu’elle devait se faire à l’idée de partager la couche de son époux.   
Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers la chambre. Se tournant brièvement vers Folken qui n’avait pas encore fini de manger, elle murmura :

— Je vais me… rafraîchir et me changer…

Une fois dans la salle d’eau, elle éclaboussa son visage d’eau fraîche. Pris le temps de respirer profondément face au miroir, soutenant le regard de son reflet qui semblait comme vouloir la narguer.  
Avec la fatigue, elle hallucinait probablement.

Puis, elle commença à fouiller dans la corbeille offerte par Mila, s’attendant au pire au vu des goûts vestimentaires de son amie.  
Heureusement, la maquerelle avait fait sobre. Une veste de robe violette pas trop décolletée, une rouge plus osée, plusieurs robes assorties de rechange ainsi que des sous-vêtements sans trop de fioritures.

Pour la nuit, Yiris avait le choix entre plusieurs ensembles comprenant déshabillé et robe de nuit pastels, un vert, un bleu et un blanc qu’elle choisit…  
Elle se prit à penser que cela tenait du miracle que Mila n’est pas mis un rose dans le lot…

Vêtue comme une dame, dans ses vêtements brodés de dentelles, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de se rendre dans la chambre.  
Sur le seuil, elle croisa Folken qui allait se changer à son tour. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

Plusieurs minutes, elle resta assise sur le bord du lit. Après tout, elle devait quand même la vie au Prince, alors ce n’était pas cher payé s’il lui demandait encore de… se laisser faire.

Enfin, le jeune homme réapparut. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il la regarda, avant de s’approcher d’elle. Angoissée, elle retint son souffle.

Délicatement, il caressa sa joue et lui dit :

— Je ne t’oblige à rien… Alors, repose-toi, je crois que c’est ce dont tu as le plus besoin.

Yiris prit une nouvelle fois un air étonné. Folken était la personne la plus étrange qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer…


	21. En bord de mer

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par irina orange  
http://www.agrume.org/reve/

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 21 février 2012 sur FFFR

Chapitre 21

En bord de mer

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le voyage vers Asturia, parti d’un port nouvellement construit au dessus de la cité de Fanelia, se déroula sans problème. Hitomi, Merle, Meinmet et Folken visitèrent le vaisseau, guidés par Van.  
Seule Yiris ne quitta pas le pont de l’embarcation flottante. Non seulement, elle connaissait bien l’engin, mais en plus, elle n’osait pas trop se montrer dans les vêtements que Mila lui avait fournis pour l’occasion. La tenancière avait su frapper là où il fallait, robes, certes dans des camaïeux sobres, comme le violet, mais coupes et décolletés qui n’avaient rien à cacher.  
Conséquence, malgré la chaleur qui régnait à l’approche du pays maritime, la général portait en permanence une étole de laine blanche pour cacher un peu le résultat.

A quelques heures de l’arrivée, Hitomi s’aventura à aller lui parler. Elle la trouva assise par terre, les genoux repliés, tenant son bâton.

— Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

Yiris releva la tête étonnée. Hitomi était la dernière personne qu’elle s’attendait à voir. Aussi, perplexe, elle se leva et se surprit à parler.

— Oui…  
— Vous semblez fort contrariée ?  
— Bah, ça passera. J’ai juste du mal à me faire à… mon nouveau statut.  
— Sachez que le peu de temps que je l’ai connu, Folken était quelqu’un de très gentil. Il me semble qu’il n’a pas changé.  
— Pour être gentil, il l’est et d’une patience… Enfin… Remarquez, je suis contente de vous voir, je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de vous demander pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait. Dit Yiris, un peu gênée.  
— Laissez tomber, répondit Hitomi, c’est oublié ! Je comprends pourquoi vous m’avez fait cela, et je sais tout autant que vous ne seriez jamais allée jusqu’à me tuer !

La général sourit, le fait qu’Hitomi ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son geste la soulageait. Elle aimait à penser qu’avec le temps, cette histoire de magie des fausses-personnes irait se cacher dans un recoin des mémoires collectives et qu’elle redeviendrait une personne normale dans les yeux des gens, et non plus un monstre.

— Tu devrais quand même lui raconter ton exploit à Asturia ! Fit Merle qui s’approchait souriante.  
— Oh ça… Gloussa Yiris.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous avez donc fait ? Interrogea Hitomi.  
— On va dire que j’ai donné une bonne correction à quelqu’un qui ne s’y attendait vraiment pas…  
— Tu peux dire que tu as mis Allen à terre ! S’amusa la jeune femme-chat.

En entendant cela, Hitomi fut étonnée. Allen était fort, c’était quand même un disciple de Balgus. Le fait que Yiris ait pu le battre prouvait une fois de plus son niveau élevé.

— En fait, reprit la général, il m’a balancé à mots couverts une remarque sur le fait que les femmes ne devraient pas être sur un champ de bataille. Je n’ai pas réfléchi, je me suis jetée sur lui, et quelques minutes plus tard, difficilement, je le concède, il était à terre mon bâton sur la gorge… Maître Van était furieux après moi…

Trouvant le récit de Yiris trop vague, Merle commença à conter les détails à Hitomi, notamment la royale engueulade à laquelle la générale avait eu droit…

L’affaire eu lieu donc eu lieu trois ans auparavant. Le hasard avait fait jusque là que les chemins de Yiris et du chevalier Allen Schezar ne s’étaient jamais croisés.  
En effet, lorsqu’il se rendait en visite à l’étranger, Van préférait prendre à ses côtés Luyren ou Hylden, bien plus diplomates que le duo infernal Mayek/Yiris.  
D’autre part, quand le conseiller de la Reine d’Asturia s’était rendu à Fanelia, Yiris était à chaque fois en mission dans le pays ou aux frontière pour mater une éventuelle rébellion des populations autochtones venues de terres au-delà des montagnes. L’armée de Yiris avait plutôt l’habitude du combat au corps à corps, même en terrain difficile, l’avantage de travailler avec beaucoup d’anciens mercenaires dans les effectifs…

Et puis un jour, Luyren était mal en point, un mauvais coup de froid, rien qui mette la vie en péril, mais cependant fatiguant. Van préféra ménager l’aîné de ses généraux tandis que le benjamin, en raison de ses connaissances médicales, était parti pour une mission sanitaire dans un petit village où une vieille fièvre était réapparue.  
Au moment de choisir entre Mayek et Yiris, le Souverain avait hésité.

En effet, entre Mayek et Allen, les échanges, heureusement rares, étaient glacials. Très conservateur, le général ne supportait pas l’attitude du chevalier et le toisait d’une certaine façon.  
Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer Yiris, bien plus ouverte d’esprit…

Finalement, ce n’est pas de la général que le problème est venu. A l’arrivée de la délégation, Yiris, en armure, avait salué de façon neutre le chevalier, celui-ci ne lui avait même pas répondu…  
Un petit regard de Van, la jeune femme avait laissé couler, mais quand Allen osa lui dire qu’elle n’était pas la mieux placée pour donner des ordres à des hommes alors qu’elle supervisait le déchargement du vaisseau, le ton était monté…

Un peu à part sur l’esplanade du port aérien à discuter avec Millerna, le Roi de Fanelia ne comprit pas tout de suite que les choses s’étaient envenimées, c’est un Gaddes affolé qui vint l’avertir.

Quand il arriva sur place, Allen, juste en chemise et pantalon se battait avec Yiris, vêtue en civil. Malgré les invectivassions de leurs Souverains respectifs, aucun des deux ne cessa ni de se battre et encore moins de s’insulter…

Personne n’était capable de les arrêter, il est des guerriers dont le niveau dépasse très largement l’ordinaire, Yiris et Allen avaient cela en commun.

Cependant, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la général pour mettre à terre son adversaire. C’est là, que Van lui ordonna d’aider à le relever.  
Après plusieurs « demandes » assez sèches, elle finit par capituler, mais c’est Allen qui refusa la main. Furieuse, Yiris, lui envoya avec force l’extrémité de son bâton dans la joue gauche, cassant plusieurs dents au passage.

Même si Millerna critiqua vivement Allen pour son comportement provocateur, le coup final avait été de trop.  
Yiris refusa de présenter la moindre excuse, Allen campa sur ses positions et pour éviter un incident diplomatique, elle fut renvoyée à Fanelia le soir-même après plus de quatre heures à se faire hurler dessous par Van sur la gravité de ces actes.  
En effet, si l’amitié avait la Reine d’Asturia avait permis d’étouffer l’incident car elle avait bien compris que c’était deux egos démesurés qui s’étaient battus stupidement, ailleurs, la situation aura pu dégénérer.

C’est ainsi que, comme elle disait elle-même, telle une petite fille pas sage, Yiris s’était trouvée « privée de sortie », ce qui avait bien fait rire Constantin, d’autant plus que ce dernier, présent lors du voyage, s’était étrangement « volatilisé » lors l’incident, alors qu’il aurait au moins pu contenir sa sœur quelques instants, le temps que Van la ramène à la raison…  
Mais sans doute était-il plus savoureux d’assister à un combat divertissant qui voudrait à coup sûr une bonne disgrâce à celle que Constantin considérait parfois comme une sorte de Némésis…

Quoiqu’il en soit, Yiris quittait ainsi Fanelia pour la première fois depuis cette affaire. Certes, elle avait parfois des contacts avec des délégations des pays frontaliers, mais pour Freid et Daedalus, la situation n’était pas la même.  
Kaja était une personne très conciliante qui ne se souciait pas d’avoir affaire à une femme car il appréciait l’aide précieuse apportée par cette dernière lors des soucis de tentatives d’invasion à la frontière commune entre les deux nations.  
Quand à Daedalus, depuis les temps anciens, la petite péninsule nordique vivait dans la peur du pays aimé des dragons, son unique frontière terrestre.  
Avant que Goau ne devienne Roi, il y avait eu une mise au point assez violentes entre les Souverains de l’époque, et Daedalus en était sorti humilié. Ainsi, les délégations tremblaient déjà rien qu’en voyant l’étendard de Fanelia.

Au terme de cet étonnant récit, Hitomi ne pu s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Elle reconnut qu’Allen, dans ses souvenirs, avait tendance à être trop fier et qu’il était certain que là, tout était réuni pour faire des étincelles.  
Cela dit, sans le dire, elle espérait sincèrement que cette fois, tout se passerait dans le calme, même si, Yiris, en dépit de tous les récents événements, semblait largement capable de s’emporter à la première occasion…

Un peu plus loin, Folken et Meinmet observaient les jeunes femmes qui semblaient rire de bon cœur.

— Au moins, Hitomi a pardonné. Je suis content de voir la paix revenir, Van est encore en colère, mais j’ai bon espoir que ça lui passe… Et toi, comment ça se passe avec ton épouse ?  
— Rassure-toi, tout va bien. Elle se montre incroyablement polie et bien élevée depuis… S’amusa le Prince.  
— Dans sa robe, on dirait presque une petite fille perdue. J’ai l’impression qu’elle le vit mal. En même temps, elle a été proche d’y passer… Tu as réussi un joli tour en lui sauvant la mise, même si tu as dû te faire quelques ennemis au passage !  
— J’ai soldé une partie de ma dette, je ne regrette rien. Elle a… quelque chose d’exceptionnel…

Le vieil homme était intrigué par la réponse étrange. Folken semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ses dernières allaient vers la général.  
Un sourire traversa le visage de Meinmet. Son instinct ne le trompait pas, son neveu éprouvait quelques choses de particulier pour son épouse…  
Comme un encouragement, il donna une petite tape sur l’épaule du jeune marié qui fut surpris.

OoO

L’air avait changé, l’odeur de la mer emplissait les poumons des voyageurs. Après la traversée des nuages qui surmontaient un dernier massif montagneux, la mer apparut.

Emue, Hitomi se rappela la première fois qu’elle avait vu Palas, la capitale d’Asturia. La ville n’avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours ce côté enchanteur de cité lacustre et la chaleur qui y régnait était insoutenable, alors qu’à Fanelia, quelques fortes pluies peu après les moissons avaient fait chuter la température et annonçaient l’automne.

Le vaisseau royal jeta l’ancre sur le port d’attache qui dominait la ville. Tandis qu’une nacelle descendait les arrivants sur la terre ferme, Hitomi fut surprise de voir le Crusade amarré.  
Ce vieil engin volait encore, voilà qui était étonnant.  
Une autre surprise l’attendait, ce fut Gaddes qui accueillit les invités.

— Roi de Fanelia, Mademoiselle Hitomi, Merle, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Et je ne crois pas être le seul ! Ajouta-il en montrant sa joyeuse équipe qui s’agitait derrière.

Van ne pu s’empêcher de sourire, Hitomi et Merle éclatèrent de rire en répondant aux grands gestes de l’équipage.

Resté un peu en arrière aux côtés de Folken et Yiris, Meinmet était perplexe.

— Et ben, l’image raffinée que j’avais d’Asturia vient de voler en éclat là…  
— Je me souviens un peu d’eux. Expliqua Folken. Ce sont des repris de justice qu’Allen Schezar, un Caeli Knight, a recruté pour son compte, je crois.  
— Exact ! Confirma Yiris. C’est une joyeuse bande de bras cassés. A part leur sergent, Gaddes, ils n’ont pas le comportement de soldats, mais par contre, ils sont d’une loyauté indéfectible envers leur chef.  
— On aura tout vu… Asturia la raffinée a des anciens prisonniers dans son armée… Soupira Meinmet aussi dubitatif qu’amusé.

Van, Merle et Hitomi discutaient avec Gaddes, quand soudain, le regard de celui-ci se tourna vers Folken.

— Alors, c’est vrai. Dit-il, intrigué.  
— Oui, répondit le Roi, ne va pas demander comment, mais mon frère est revenu d’entre les morts. Comme quoi l’impossible est possible.  
— Et j’en suis le premier étonné ! Ajouta Folken avec son calme habituel.  
— Soit ! Fit le sergent lui aussi très flegmatique. Mais je constate qu’il y a encore du monde.

Van acquiesça et se plaça derrière Meinmet.

— Je te présente mon oncle !  
— Hé hé, Votre Majesté, je me disais bien qu’il y avait une ressemblance !

Le vieux Prince ne pu s’empêcher de rire à son tour. L’idée d’avoir retrouvé sa famille, aussi restreinte soit-elle et de se voir trouver des traits communs lui plaisait.

Très vite, une autre personne intrigua le sergent qui écarquilla les yeux : une petite femme balafrée habillée comme une dame, à ceci près qu’elle avait utilisé sa ceinture pour tenir son bon vieux bâton dans le dos, aucun doute possible.

— On m’en avait parlé, mais si je ne l’avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l’aurais pas cru. La robe vous va bien, Général Yiris !

N’ayant pas envie de répondre, l’intéressée haussa les épaules, en se serrant dans son étole comme si elle se drapait dans sa dignité. Mais il était clair qu’autant Gaddes et ses hommes qui pouffaient de rire se seraient pris des coups si elle ne s’était pas retenue comme elle l’avait juré à Van.

OoO

Après un voyage en calèche, le groupe arriva au palais. Avant d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre, les femmes furent séparées des hommes, à chacun sa réception de bienvenue.  
Hitomi fut quelque peu décontenancée, Merle amusée, Yiris, par contre appréciait de moins en moins son voyage.

Toutes trois furent conduites par une servante jusqu’à la porte d’une pièce d’où on pouvait entendre des rires que Merle taxa de « coincés ».

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, un majordome annonça les arrivantes furent présentées à de nombreuses dames richement parées attablées autour d’un gouter.

— Mesdames, voici Mademoiselle Hitomi Kanzaki, Mademoiselle Merle et…

Le serviteur regarda Yiris avec dédain, elle le foudroya à son tour du regard, l’affrontement fut rompu par une voix féminine amusée.

— Allons, vous n’avez quand même pas oublier qu’il s’agit de la Princesse Yiris de Fanelia !

Ces mots avaient été prononcés par une belle blonde qui se leva pour accueillir ses invitées. Hitomi reconnu immédiatement Millerna.  
Vêtue d’une robe à corsage gris rebordée d’or d’où dépassait une jupe blanche, ses cheveux attachés en chignon, elle était d’une grande distinction.  
D’un regard visiblement furieux, elle congédia le majordome qui baissa les yeux au sol avant de se retirer, puis se dirigea vers Hitomi qu’elle prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Tu es superbe, une vraie femme maintenant !

Face à ce compliment, Hitomi ne pu retenir un petit sourire gêné.

— Vous êtes aussi magnifique Millerna, je suis ravie de vous revoir.  
— Viens t’asseoir, je crois que l’on a des milliers de choses à se raconter.

La jeune femme fut plutôt bien accueillie par le groupe déjà présent. Millerna fit les présentations. Etaient présentes, la Reine d’Egzardia, une blonde de trente ans environ habillée d’une robe rouge et jaune à froufrous tout sauf discrète, la Reine de Daedalus, plus âgée et assez ronde, vêtue d’une robe tunique bleue passe-partout, la femme du Président de Basram, étriquée dans sa tenue vert foncé dont le col lui remontait au ras du menton et la Princesse de Cesario, une brune d’une vingtaine d’années, tout douce et discrète d’une grande beauté, qui était dans une tenue drapée qui rappelait les déesses antiques.

Hitomi se souvenait que ces pays avaient été les bases de la coalition, elle ne fut pas trop surprise de rencontrer les épouses des dirigeants.  
Visiblement curieuses, les Reines de Daedalus et d’Egzardia assaillirent Hitomi de questions dans une ambiance plutôt bon enfant, la Princesse de Cesario osa demander quelques précisions, seule la première dame de Basram semblait figée.

L’ambiance dans la belle pièce aux murs clairs et nombreuses fenêtres était plutôt cordiale, sauf pour deux personnes.  
Assises à l’autre bout de la table, Merle et Yiris s’ennuyaient profondément. La fille-chat, qui n’était présente que grâce à l’amitié de Millerna, pestait à voix basse sur les dames qui la dédaignaient. Yiris, qui se sentait vraiment hors de son élément, avait trouvé une occupation dans la construction périlleuse d’un bâtiment en morceaux de sucre.

Soudain, l’édifice instable s’écroula arrachant un juron bien senti à son architecte, juron qui eu pour effet de couper court les bavardages et de faire converger tous les regards vers Yiris qui regrettait pour une fois de ne pas être totalement fausse-personne, histoire de se fondre dans le sol…

— Je vois que vous vous ennuyez ferme ! Fit Millerna avec un petit air malicieux.  
— Désolée, Votre Majesté, mais très honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop à mon aise ici. Mon truc, c’est plutôt les casernes.  
— Je sais, je sais… Mais justement, vous me donnez une idée. Nous avons accablé Hitomi de question alors que, quand même, vous êtes vous même un phénomène qui doit avoir plein de choses à raconter.

Stupéfaite, Yiris ne trouva rien à dire, elle se demandait sérieusement où la jeune femme blonde voulait en venir.

— Dites-moi, demanda la Reine d’Asturia, ça fait quoi de savoir se battre ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton vivement intéressé. Pour la général, il était évident que ses capacités suscitaient une envie chez son interlocutrice, aussi elle se leva et dégagea son bâton de son dos avant de se mettre à le faire tournoyer dans tous les sens, surprenant les convives.

— A vous répondre, ça procure une grande satisfaction. Tout manque de respect peut-être châtié. Les hommes apprennent à se taire face à vous, c’est plaisant.

Yiris continua quelques instants sa petite parade, avant de se mettre face à la Souveraine et de poser violement ses mains sur la table.

— Mais voyez-vous, ce pouvoir a un prix. Certes, les hommes ne vous disent rien en face, mais sont encore plus salaces par derrière. Alors qu’un homme désire une femme parce qu’elle lui plaît, dans mon cas, la seule volonté est de me mater. Enfin, vous avez vu à quoi je ressemble, c’est un aspect du combat. Les cicatrices, parfois grosses et très mal placées, sur un homme, ça donne un genre, sur une femme, ça fout la nausée…

Ces paroles provoquèrent un certain malaise, Millerna défia Yiris du regard quelques instants, avant de percevoir une sorte de noirceur qui la dérangea.

Comme si elle avait abouti sa démonstration, la général retourna s’asseoir, et, comble du mauvais goût, elle posa ses pieds sur la table, avant de s’empiffrer d’un gâteau d’une façon assez vulgaire.

Hitomi était profondément dérangée par ce qui se passait, mais à son grand étonnement, Millerna gardait son calme.  
Après, un bref, soupir, la Reine d’Asturia se tourna vers ses invitées avec un grand sourire.

— Encore un peu de thé, Mesdames ?

OoO

De leur côté, dans une immense salle bordée d’allées de colonnes qui montrait tout le luxe et le raffinement d’Asturia, les hommes discutaient debout autour d’un buffet.  
Les chefs d’état de l’ancienne coalition étaient présents, accompagnés souvent d’un de leurs généraux. Quelques chefs de tribus des petites contrées du sud avaient aussi été conviés.

Et comme à son habitude, Meinmet paradait en racontant ses voyages. Histoire de s’amuser un peu, Folken écoutait son discours grandiloquent qui avait le mérite d’avoir capté une partie de l’assemblée, qui après avoir longuement dévisagé le revenant n’avait plus d’yeux que pour les exploits de son oncle.

Dans un coin de la salle, Allen regardait l’attroupement avec un petit sourire. La rapidité avec laquelle les sujets distrayants pouvaient prendre le pas sur les vrais problèmes le faisait rire.  
A trente ans passés, il était devenu assez blasé. Maintenant, il attachait ses longs cheveux et portait une petite moustache, qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à son père Leon. Même s’il ne n’arborait plus l’uniforme des Caeli Knights, il restait dans le ton avec une chemise blanche couverte d’une veste d’un bleu franc, sur un pantalon d’un bleu plus foncé.  
Une chose n’avait pas changé chez lui, il avait toujours cet air charmeur qui plaisait tant aux femmes, à ceci près que maintenant, elles lui semblaient totalement indifférentes.  
A côté de lui, Van ne faisait plus figure d’adolescent maigrichon. Bien qu’étant resté plus petit, le Roi de Fanelia avait quand même belle allure avec sa veste rouge aux arabesques brodées au fil d’or, fermé par la traditionnelle ceinture rayée de Fanelia, et son pantalon noir.

Un verre à la main, les deux hommes profitèrent de leur petit aparté pour discuter.

— Ton oncle aime se faire remarquer ! Plaisanta Allen.  
— De ce que je sais, il a toujours été très fantasque !  
— C’est quand même un bien étrange hasard, il revient sur Gaea, accompagné non seulement d’Hitomi, mais aussi de ton frère.  
— Oui, coïncidences étranges, mais depuis ce qui s’est passé avec Zaibach, plus rien ne m’étonne… ou presque !  
— Quand même, es-tu es sûr que c’est bien ton frère qui est là devant nous. Dois-je te rappeler que nous l’avons tous vu mort ?  
— Le corps que nous avons inhumé a totalement disparu. Aussi, j’ai discuté avec cet homme. Il a tous les souvenirs de mon frère, ses façons de faire, son apparence…  
— C’est peut-être un piège…  
— J’y ai pensé, mais quand il est revenu, avec tous ses souvenirs, même si ça n’avait aucune logique, la seule chose dont je fut certain, c’est que mon instinct me disait que j’avais bel et bien récupéré mon frère. Et, finalement, c’est ce qui compte pour moi !  
— Ne me dis pas que tu ne poses pas des questions sur cet événement.  
— Bien sûr que si, j’ai pensé un temps à Zaibach, mais on m’a certifié que la machine de Dornkirk n’a jamais manifesté le moindre signe d’activation depuis la fin de la guerre.  
— Alors, tu penses que ce serait l’oeuvre de qui ?  
— Ce que nous avons vécu il y a dix ans a soulevé l’hypothèse que notre monde, Gaea avait une volonté propre et voulait se protéger des différents périls, peut-être est-ce une piste ?  
— Dans ce cas, ton frère a un rôle important à jouer…  
— Possible, mais j’aspirerais plutôt à ce que soit pour lui une vraie nouvelle vie, même s’il la commence de façon bien étrange.  
— Tu veux parler de son épouse ?  
— Et comment ! Je n’en reviens toujours pas, pourtant, il n’a pas hésité. Le pire, c’est qu’il semble s’être attaché à elle.  
— Il est encore plus étrange que dans mes souvenirs alors. Yiris n’a rien d’une femme, c’est un monstre violent au comportement déplacé. Je t’avoue que sa présence me déplaît profondément.  
— Je le conçois, mais tu constateras par toi-même qu’elle fait des efforts. A ceci près qu’elle est toujours balafrée et qu’il a été impossible de la séparer de son bout de bois fétiche, elle ressemble à une dame. De plus, sa connaissance de l’ennemi me semble indispensable pour cette conférence, mais rassure-toi, elle a ordre de se taire.  
— Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne la vois pas obéir… Enfin, c’est toi qui vois !  
Pour parler de quelqu’un de plus agréable, comment va Hitomi ? Je suis surpris de la savoir enfin revenue, j’imagine que tu dois être très heureux.

Van leva les yeux au ciel, rêveur. A ce moment-là, toutes ses pensées allaient vers sa bien-aimée.

— Oui, elle est revenue… Enfin… J’ai eu raison d’espérer, même si les choses n’ont pas été simples pour nos retrouvailles.  
— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? L’épouser ?  
— Ah ça, c’est mon souhait le plus cher, mais je ne souhaite pas la brusquer. Malgré toutes mes intentions à son égard, elle est mal à l’aise. Je crois que l’idée d’être Reine la terrorise tout autant que le fait de ne plus revoir ses proches.  
— Elle n’a pas changé, toujours à trop réfléchir ! S’amusa Allen. Continue de prendre ton temps, vous avez tous deux mérité ce bonheur.  
— Oui… Mon seul regret est que son retour soit gâché par cette affaire de vol d’energist.  
— Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien contre les faits. Et puis, à ce que j’ai compris, Basram a une piste intéressante, mais apparemment, pour une fois, ils n’ont pas envie de faire cavalier seul…  
— Auraient-ils peur de quelque chose ?  
— Un ennemi avec d’importantes réserves d’energist fait forcément peur. Et l’endroit où il se cache ne rassure pas non plus…  
— Parce qu’ils les ont localisé ?  
— Le Président de Basram a évoqué la forêt ténébreuses qui forme sa frontière sud, ce qui corroborerait les observations de Freid et des quelques contrées tribales des environs…  
— Si c’est le cas, nos ennemis sont très malins pour faire passer des convois énormes d’energist sans se faire voir ou alors, ce sont des surhommes…

Tout en disant cela, Van se remémora une conversation qu’il avait eu avec Yiris avant d’embarquer pour Asturia.  
Après l’avoir dûment remise à sa place et lui avoir rappelé qu’à titre personnel, il avait eu envie de la tuer pour avoir attaqué Hitomi, il l’avait interrogé sur ce qui s’était passé.  
Le discours de la général avait profondément angoissé le Roi. Les adversaires ne ressemblaient à rien de connu et leurs capacités étaient redoutables.  
Face à de telles façons de faire, Van s’interrogeait sur la méthode à employer. Et si les informations de Basram se confirmaient, le terrain d’affrontement : une forêt épaisse, boueuse, perpétuellement dans la brume, n’était pas des plus favorables pour se battre...


End file.
